


In The Arms of An Angel

by Witch_Nova221



Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 179,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rumpelstiltskin escapes Zelena's clutches he wants nothing more than to build a life with Belle but when a new threat comes to Storybrooke not only is his future threatened but his past as well. What entity is causing Storybrooke's residents to vanish without a trace and what can a man in a blue box do to help them? OUAT/Doctor Who Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Man

A/N Hello readers old and new. 

This is intended as a cross over fic combining Once Upon a Time with Doctor Who but I’ve sneakily posted here alone in the hope that some devoted Rumbellers will come onboard for the journey. We are set firmly in the OUAT universe though and it is RumBelle centric (with some CaptainSwan and 10/Rose if you squint). It is also AU from the end of season 3, taking up from the night of baby Neal’s christening but in this story Gold and Belle are yet to marry and Elsa’s urn did not come over from the Dark Castle when Hook and Emma returned from the past (but maybe something else came with them instead)

As usual standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing of the characters or plots, they belong to ABC and BBC accordingly and no money is being made from this fan fiction. All is written with great respect towards the creative teams and actors involved in both shows and I hope I can do them justice.

Now please sit back, enjoy and join me on our little journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumpelstiltskin was a lucky man, or so he was currently able to convince himself as he sat, half dozing in his favourite chair, the lights low and the faint strains of music filling the room. He was sure if he made even the slightest effort he would be able to think of three dozen or more reasons why he should not be considered lucky but for once he chose not to. The thought was helped along by half a bottle of good red wine that was currently singing through his veins, the warm crackle of the fire behind the grate but the main focus of the positive thought was the young woman sat on the rug by the fire. Belle, the woman who had turned his life on his head from the first day he was called to her little kingdom; the woman who had defied all odds and reason to fall in love with a twisted old soul like his despite every person of their acquaintance and even himself trying to counsel her against it; the woman currently pawing through her sewing box with the focus of a blood hound, muttering under her breath.

He allowed himself a small smile, unsure as to why she even had the box out so late in the evening. They had not long returned from the Charmings’ naming ceremony; their choice of Neal as a name at once jarring and comforting to Rumpelstiltskin, glad everyone thought of his son with such fondness. They had stayed longer than he had intended after the revelation of the name, feeling the need to show more than a brief appearance if only for Baelfire’s memory. Belle in her wisdom though had seen when the social niceties had become too much, rescuing him from a rather merry Leroy who had decided to take it upon himself to inform everyone in the room that Gold wasn’t such a bad fellow after all. He allowed himself a small smirk at the thought of raising a few rent payments to swiftly dispel that particular rumour.

He was brought back to the present at Belle’s hiss of pain, looking up as she stuck her knuckle in her mouth before stabbing what had clearly been the offending needle back into a pin cushion. 

“Is there a reason you’re digging around in that hazardous box at this time of night my love?” he said, admiring the play of light as it caught the diamond of her engagement ring, the trinket older than even he but it was the perfect fit for her hand as though it had been designed to be there.

“I needed some blue thread,” said Belle, rifling once more through the treacherous box. 

“And why, at eleven thirty at night, do you need blue thread?”

Belle raised her eyes to him, a soft smile on her face as she took in his appearance. Gone was the sleek, smart silhouette of the formidable Mister Gold, replaced with tie less, open collared Rumpel that she was only ever privileged to see. She got to her feet, picking up a bundle of cloth that was sat beside her, perching on the arm of his chair as his hand came to rest on the small of her back.

“It’s for this,” she said, handing him the thin bundle. 

Rumpel unravelled the pretty patchwork, recognising the neat stitching he had so often seen on the cuffs of his silk shirts whenever he would rip them at the spinning wheel, Belle spending many hours sat by the fire in the Dark Castle muttering over the constant pile of stitching he provided her with.

“It was a tradition in Avonlea,” said Belle, “The bride to be would make a quilt with her mother to take with her to her new home. Mother may not be here to help me but there’s no reason I can’t continue the tradition.”

Rumpel smiled, holding the small set of squares up to the fire light to better see the stitching, “It will be very beautiful when it’s finished,” he said, “But it does pose one question if this is meant to be ready for our wedding day?”

“What’s that?” said Belle.

“How long am I going to be made to wait until I can call you my wife?” he said, folding the patchwork, “As pretty as this is my dear its better suited to little Neal Charming’s bassinet than our bed.”

Belle laughed as she tapped the back of his hand in mock admonishment, “Well I’ve waited twenty eight years too long already,” she said, “Maybe I’ll forgo the quilt in favour of a marital cushion.”

Rumpel reached up, pushing an errant dark curl back behind her ear as he turned her gaze back to his face, “Well it is already the right size for a crib,” he said, “Perhaps you could keep it as it is, for whoever may come along after our wedding.”

Belle stroked the blanket in his hands, “A baby?” she said.

“If that’s what you want,” said Rumpel, putting aside the blanket to let her slip onto his lap, “You’re still young and you would make a wonderful mother.”

Belle smiled, “Well I’m sure I could cope with a toddler, I got a lot of practice cleaning up after you in the Dark Castle,” she said, “I would love it if we did have a child someday, especially after…”

“Bae,” said Rumpel, sadly, “I have to admit that it has been more on my mind since we lost him. I promise I will be a better father if you give me the chance to be so again.”

“Baelfire loved you,” said Belle gently stroking the smooth hair at the nape of his neck, “I won’t pretend you didn’t get things wrong but he really loved you. We talked a lot after we lost you and Pan’s curse sent us home. He told me all about his childhood with you; how you raised him all alone, made sure he was always fed and warm. He was proud that you kept going despite everything.”

“Better that we had kept struggling than me coming to meet with Zoso and the dagger,” said Rumpel, “But even after everything I can’t regret becoming the Dark One, I got to save Bae from the ogre war and I lived to meet you.”

“Then I shan’t regret it either, even though I know it’s caused you pain. I can make sure you don’t get hurt again now that you’ve trusted me with the dagger, I promise no one will be able to use it against you again,” said Belle, getting to her feet and offering him her hand, “Coming to bed?”

“You go up,” said Rumpel, turning his eyes to the flames as he thought of the replica blade he had given Belle in place of the one that truly controlled him, “I’ll put the fire out and lock up.”

Belle leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before she headed to the stairs, “Don’t be too long about it, Mister Gold,” she said, sparing him one more glance before she headed up the darkened stair case.

Rumpel let his hand fall onto the blanket resting on the arm of his chair, remorse running like ice through his veins. He may be the magical one in their relationship but Belle had her own and she’d chosen to weave it into the scraps of material he’d now given her hope could one day adorn a crib. He got to his feet, his mind already set on his course of action but he would have to wait until morning to put any plan into effect. He would be the better man, for Belle’s sake and Baelfire’s. It was that thought that had him extinguishing the fire and shutting off the electrics with a wave of his hand, the doors locking of their own accord as he followed the path Belle had taken to their room. 

The solitary lamp gave a warm glow to the large master bedroom, the once sparse space beginning to show more and more of its new mistress as Belle made his once lonely house into their home. It had been the same in the Dark Castle when she had found her feet there. He had had his collection of course but Belle had brought the touches that made a home. In the blink of an eye there had been fresh flowers in every vase, cushions and blankets set on every chaise and arm chair and the ever present sound of her humming to herself as she went about her daily tasks. Belle had been home long before he had allowed himself to admit it. 

He leaned against the door frame, watching the woman in the bed before him, a bridal magazine settled on the blankets covering her knees as she wrapped a long brunette curl around her finger. He let his mind recreate the scene before him, taking them from his home in Storybrooke and back to the castle, Belle dressed in the flowing white nightgown he had seen her in several times when an explosion from his study had brought her in a panic to check he had not set their home on fire or maimed himself in his pursuit of magic. Regret seized him that he could have so easily have had the scene his imagination created if he had been brave enough to trust her rather than take her kiss as a betrayal brought on by Regina’s machinations, twenty eight years of heart ache forgone instead of suffered.

“What’s the matter Rumpel? You look sad.”

The familiar accent brought him back to the present and he shook off the melancholy that had taken him, “Nothing sweetheart,” he said, “Just the ever present thought of what if that seems to plague me at every turn.”

Belle set her magazine aside, “Want to tell me?” she said softly, the worry marring her face a familiar sight since he had been released from Zelena’s control.

He crossed the floor in a few strides, glad at least that his trip to Neverland and resurrection from the vault had alleviated the pain in his damaged leg, and sat down on the mattress beside her.

“I was just wondering why providence didn’t see fit to bring you to me before my hand was forced to save Bae,” he said taking her hand, “I wish I could have known you before I became capable of magic, lived out our lives simply and happily.”

“It would have been nice,” said Belle, “But then I wouldn’t be able to know the man I love now. I love every part of you Rumpel; Dark One, Gold, and man. Sometimes I wish you could have loved me back at the Dark Castle but you love me now and I couldn’t be happier.”

“I did love you back then Belle,” he said, “I was just too much of a coward to say it.”

“But not anymore?” said Belle, tugging on his hand and pulling him down next to her in the bed.

“No, not anymore.”

“Get the lights then?” she said with a familiar smile as he clicked his fingers and extinguished the lights in the room.

xxxx

The bell above the door jingled merrily but Rumpel didn’t need it to know who had walked into the shop, the magical wards he’d raised since his release from captivity letting him know someone was coming even before they had reached for the door. He rose from the bench he had been working at, leaving the fine music box he had been cleaning as he headed into the front of the shop.

“Belle?” he said with a smile, “I thought you were working at the library all day?”

“Lunch break,” she said, waving the brown bag that no doubt contained one of Granny’s famed delicacies, “I knew you wouldn’t think to eat and I was worried about you after last night.”

Rumpel held out a hand to her, glad when she took it and stepped into his embrace, leaving the brown paper bag and her hand bag on the shop counter to better hold him.

“I’m fine,” he said, pressing his face to the soft curls on the crown of her head, “It was just a nightmare.”

“That took me nearly half an hour to talk you down from,” said Belle, “You were so sure I was Zelena at first and I’ve never heard you cry out like that. I really do think it would be best if you spoke to Archie, he might be able to help. You’ve literally been to hell and back Rumpel, there’s no shame in needing someone to talk to.”

“Isn’t that why I have you?” he said, “No one knows me or can help me better than you can Belle.”

Belle stepped back from his arms, “Make a deal with me then,” she said, smiling at the look of intrigue on his handsome features, “If in one month the dreams haven’t stopped then you go to see Archie, until then I promise not to leave your side for anything and I’ll help you through the nightmares whenever you suffer from them. I’ll listen to anything you say without any judgement, even if it’s far darker than anything you’ve ever let me see from you before. I would rather suffer pain for your honesty than enjoy bliss from your silence.”

“You should know better than to make deals with a monster dearie, look at the mess it’s got you into so far,” said Rumpel, sharing her smile as she giggled.

“True love is indeed a mess,” said Belle, “But are avoiding answering me. Do we have a deal?”

Rumpel nodded, “We have a deal,” he said, “If I’m not better in a month I promise that I will speak to the cricket.”

“Good,” said Belle, stepping away fully and heading to the back room, “I’ll go and get us some plates, can you start unpacking the food?”

She had barely turned her back before she froze in place, the magic that held her only visible to the person who cast it. Rumpel moved quickly, taking the wrapped dagger from her bag and setting it on the counter before reaching into his jacket and retrieving the real one. He hesitated a moment, his fingers tracing the etching of his own name on the blade, before wrapping it and placing it into her handbag. The replica stared up at him from the counter, every part of it exact to the one that controlled him in all but the power it held. He picked it up and went to place it in his jacket but paused. He knew the temptation would be too great; the switch too easy to make every time her back was turned. With a word the replica turned to dust in his hand, scattering like dust motes in the air until it disappeared entirely.

He turned back and released the spell that held Belle in place, her step not even faltering as she continued into the back of the shop. He began unpacking the bag she had brought from Granny’s, finding sandwiches and fruit salad, smiling at the domesticity of a picnic lunch brought by his fiancée. In his long years in Storybrooke, even when he had awoken from the curse, he never believed that he would ever find himself in such a situation but Belle as ever had turned expectations on their heads. 

It wasn’t long before Belle had returned from the back room, a tray in her hands laden with plates and cups and a steaming pot of tea. Rumpel soon dragged two chairs to the counter, helping her up onto one once she had set down her burden. They ate in companionable silence, a ritual they had begun at the Dark Castle and now continued in their new world, the familiarity of it bringing them both comfort after the turmoil of their past.

“I forgot to mention, I bumped into Emma at Granny’s,” said Belle, as she stacked her now empty plate back onto the tray, “She said she’d be popping in here at some point today.”

“And what pray tell does the great saviour need to bother me for now?” said Rumpel, plucking the last grape from the stalk before it got lost to Belle’s tidying hands.

“For once your name was only mentioned in passing,” said Belle, “She said that a young woman had gone missing, an Eva Jones. I don’t recognise the name though.”

“I know the name, she’s a scraggly thing, about nineteen years old,” said Rumpel absently, “Came in here once when we were still under the first curse asking for a job to subsidize her mother’s rent. Being my charming self then I sent her away with a flea in her ear.”

Belle giggled despite herself, “Poor girl if she caught you in a temper,” she said, “You don’t think she’s in any trouble do you?”

“If I recall rightly her mother is the over protective sort,” said Rumpel, “I imagine the young lady will turn up having spent some time with a paramour of some sort that she didn’t want mother dearest knowing about.”

“A moonlight flit you mean?” said Belle, “People could be forgiven for thinking you’re becoming a romantic, oh Great Dark One.”

“You wound me, my lady,” he said, the affectation of his manner so reminiscent of his former self, “The Dark One could never be accused of being romantic.”

“Never,” said Belle, “I mean the rose, my library, catching me when I fell from a ridiculous height, none of those things could ever be called romantic.”

“Tossing you out to the mercy of the world and Regina,” said Rumpel, a familiar frown taking the humour from the moment, “A regular Don Juan.”

Belle got to her feet, opening the cabinet behind her and picking up the chipped cup they both prized so highly, handing it to him with a smile, “You kept this for all those years, cherished it and loved my memory when you thought I was gone.”

“I should have done right by you back then,” said Rumpel, “I regretted letting you go and I mourned for you when Regina told me you were dead. It was the darkest time in my life; I don’t think I’ll ever forget that winter without you. I longed for the curse more than ever then if only to escape the regret.”

Belle wound her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly in the hope it would drive away the melancholy that so easily set upon him since his return. She heard the gentle clink of the cup being set on the counter before his hands took hold of her waist, fingers finding their way between the waist band of her skirt and her top, gently caressing the skin beneath. Belle moaned at the contact and heard his chuckle at the sound knowing that she was pulling him out of his dark mood. Neither heard the sound of the bell over the door but the voice of the town’s sheriff cut through the haze with ease. 

“Seriously guys, you couldn’t have taken it into the back room?” 

Belle pulled back with a blush but could see little remorse on Rumpel’s face as he turned to Emma.

“Was there something you needed Miss Swan?” he said, his tone leaving little doubt that he wanted the interruption over as soon as possible.

“Poster,” said Emma, unravelling the image of a young blonde girl with MISSING written above it in big red letters, “Eva Jones has gone missing and I’m asking everyone in town to put up a poster and keep a look out.”

“Belle already informed me,” said Rumpel, “Put it up where you please.”

Emma turned to the window, securing the poster with a two strips of tape, “I’ll be round later with another,” she said, “We’ve had reports today of another missing person, Barnaby Francis. His parents haven’t seen him for two days.”

“And would this be the same length of time that Miss Jones has been missing?”

“Why? Do you know something Gold? Any information could help?” said Emma, her eyes flashing at the thought of a lead.

“The only information I can provide Miss Swan is the notion that if two young people have taken it upon themselves to disappear, fully in possession of the understanding that they cannot cross the town line, then they no doubt will return home when they feel they can either broach their relationship with their parents or they have decided to have a lover’s tiff.”

Emma frowned, “You think they’ve run off together?”

“I would prefer to think that than entertain the thought that Storybrooke is one more under threat,” said Rumpel honestly, “If you don’t find them by the end of the week then come to me and I’ll make up a locator spell for them both.”

Emma smiled, glancing at Belle who had managed to get the colour in her cheeks back under control, “You’re a good influence on him Belle,” she said, “Ruby asked me to remind you about drinks tomorrow night, she tried to catch you before you left Granny’s but you were out the door a bit quick.”

“Damn,” said Belle, her eyes cutting to Rumpel, “Do you mind? I promised Ruby a couple of days ago and completely forgot. I won’t be late.”

“You don’t need my permission,” said Rumpel, “I can get some work done here and then pick you up when you’re done.”

“I’ll run her home rather than you having to hang about,” said Emma, “I’ve got no one to cover the night shift with David being home with Mary Margaret and the baby so I won’t be drinking.”

Belle smiled, “Thanks Emma,” she said, “I doubt I’ll drink much either, brings back too many memories of when Regina made up those curse memories for me.”

“We can both prop up Ruby in that case,” said Emma, “I’ll see you about seven tomorrow. I’ll pop back with the second poster later on Gold.”

Rumpel nodded, “Put it up wherever suits Miss Swan,” he said, “And the offer stands, if the young people do not make an appearance then come to me and I’ll make up that potion.”

“Definitely a good influence on him Belle,” said Emma, opening the door, “See you later.”

The bell jingled once more as the sheriff left them, the poster in the window the only thing reminding them of her presence. Belle started to clear the remains of their lunch but Rumpel’s hands covered hers, taking the work from her. 

“Let me,” he said, “What time do you need to be back at the library?”

Belle took his wrist and looked at his watch, “About twenty minutes,” she said, leaving him to the plates as she moved to the side of the shop, cradling her tea cup as she peered into the cabinets that ringed the room. She heard Rumpel exit into the back room, the clink of china on the tray announcing his departure. She hummed happily to herself, remembering the sound of the tea tray as she carried it into the great hall of the Dark Castle, the sound enough to rouse Rumpel from his spinning and draw him to the table. The shop felt closer to home still than his house in Storybrooke, so many of his treasures housed in the pawn shop, reminding her of the great collections he had in their former home. She thought longingly of the warmth of the great fire place, the creak of the spinning wheel, the smell of the books mingling with the scent of potions and magic. 

She paused at a cabinet, her eyes falling onto a small ceramic pot that she recognised. She set her tea cup on the counter before gently opening the glass door, taking out the emerald coloured pot and tracing the silverwork of the lid. She smiled, remembering how it had once stood on Rumpel’s night stand in the castle. She had never known its purpose but had always admired it whenever she had gone into the room to turn down the barely slept in bed or to sweep out the fireplace. She heard the familiar footfalls behind her and leaned back as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Find something you like?” said the voice in her ear.

“A memory,” said Belle, holding up the pot, “You had this on your night stand back home; I always thought it was very pretty.”

“Take it if you want it,” said Rumpel, “I don’t think I ever found a use for it, it’s just a trinket but if you like it my love, it’s yours.”

Belle put it back into the cabinet and closed the door, “It looks lovely in there,” she said, “Maybe we can find a home for it at the house one day but, at the moment, it belongs with its friends like it was back at the castle.”

Rumpel pressed his lips to her neck, “You sound like you miss it,” he said.

“Sometimes,” said Belle, “It was our home but we’ll build a new one here. I like that our memories came over with you though.”

“I wove it into the curse,” said Rumpel, “My books, most of my collection, everything I thought I would need. Even an old chipped cup.”

Belle pressed back against him, smiling at the thought of his devotion, the only thing she had never enjoyed at the castle, “You know,” she said, her voice dropping to a whisper, “The library doesn’t really get busy until after school gets out so I wouldn’t be upsetting anyone if I didn’t open until a bit later this afternoon.”

“Indeed,” came the purr at her ear, “Well there are a few shelves that need cataloguing out the back.”

“Rumpel…”

She heard the lock of the door click shut before she was spun in his arms and lifted up like a bride, the shop fading to nothing in her mind as he carried her into the back room.

xxxx

The bar was fairly quiet, few patrons choosing to frequent on a week night or so early in the evening but Belle was glad of it. She felt no shame in her relationship with Rumpel but it was nice not to be the focus of whispered conversations or have people she knew by sight alone coming over to her with insistences that she could do better than their perceived villain. She was glad that Ruby hadn’t chosen the Rabbit Hole when she had suggested a bar; unsure she wanted to return there after her disastrous stint as Lacey, the memory of her actions clear in her mind even after she had regained her true memories. The venue instead was slightly more sedate, the music low so that they could talk without shouting and the lights high enough to allow Ruby to get back from the bar without having to sense her way in the dim light.

“I thought you weren’t drinking tonight,” said Belle as she noticed the three cocktail glasses on the tray Ruby was carrying back to them.

“That was the idea but Ruby seems to think differently,” said Emma, checking her phone once more.

“Everything, ok?” 

“Nothing to report,” said Emma, “I’m still worried about those kids though.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” said Belle, “And if not we’ll be able to find them with the locator spell.”

“I hope you girls aren’t talking work,” said Ruby setting the drinks down in front of them, tossing her black and red hair back over her shoulder as she slid onto her stool, “We have something far more important to discuss.”

“We do?” said Emma, looking at the bright pink cocktail in despair and pushing it further on to the table.

“Belle’s bachelorette party of course,” said Ruby, “Can’t have you signing your life away to Gold without a proper send off.”

“I’m not signing my life away,” said Belle, knowing her friend was only playing but feeling the sting from the words, “I’m marrying the man I love.”

“I still can’t see the attraction,” said Ruby, “Even if you take the thought of marrying the Dark One out of the equation he’s how old?”

Belle frowned as she stirred the lurid pink cocktail with the end of her straw, “Three hundred and thirty… ish… maybe, give or take a few years,” she said, “But it doesn’t really count as most of that time was spent as he was back in our land, the curse means he hasn’t aged all that much since he fell to it. Besides, if we’re talking ages as in time spent alive then I’m in my fifties.”

“Well you’re looking good on it,” said Emma, “But I agree with Ruby, not to sound shallow but having met him when he was all…goldy green, I can’t understand the attraction.”

Belle smiled to herself, letting her mind fall back on the man she had known at the Dark Castle, “I saw the man he was,” she said, “And there were moments, when he would really smile and I loved him all the more for letting me be the one he smiled for. Besides, he looked so good in leather.”

Ruby made a playful gagging noise, “Too much love in the room,” she said, “You need to save those moony eyes for your wedding night. Now back to business, bachelorette party. I was thinking we could hire out the Rabbit Hole, have a few drinks, some food, some strippers.”

“No, god no!” said Belle behind her laugh, “Firstly we can’t exactly start bringing people into Storybrooke which leaves only the option of the men that already live here and I doubt anyone of them wants to be turned into something that can be squished under the toe of a boot when Rumpel finds out.”

“Who would you ask to do it anyway?” said Emma, “I’m sorry but the thought of Archie or Leroy getting their kit off is enough to make me shudder.”

“There’s Hook, Jefferson…David,” said Ruby.

“My dad!” said Emma, visibly paling, “Not the mental image I wanted.”

“I don’t want to think about any of them naked,” said Belle, with a grimace, “I think we can safely say that strippers are not an option.”

The conversation was cut short as Emma’s phone started to dance across the table top, Regina’s name flashing up on the screen.

“I need to take this,” said the sheriff, getting to her feet and heading towards the door.

“I still can’t see how she and Regina are getting on now,” said Ruby.

“They have common ground with Henry,” said Belle, “But I still find it hard to talk to her, even after everything I can’t forgive her for locking me up for so long and letting Rumpel believe I was dead.”

Ruby covered her hand with her own, “Well you can be sure she’ll never get that chance again,” she said, “She wouldn’t dare anyway, especially when you become Mrs Gold.”

Belle smiled, “Mrs Gold, that sounds so strange. Belle Gold.”

“It suits you,” said Ruby, before her smile turned playful, “Better than Belle, the Dark One’s consort.”

“I wouldn’t have minded that either,” said Belle, her smile faltering as Emma returned to the table, her face far paler than when she left, “What’s the matter?”

“Henry’s missing,” she said, dragging on her coat, “He was out with Grace Madden. They were meant to go back to Jefferson’s for dinner but they didn’t turn up and they’ve not gone back to Regina’s either. She can’t get him on the phone. I’m going out to look for him.”

“We’re coming too,” said Ruby, as they all headed towards the door, ignoring the concerned glances from the other patrons at their swift departure.

Belle pulled her mobile from her bag, hurriedly dialling Rumpel as they headed out into the chilly October night. She cursed as a familiar voicemail picked up, her fiancé rarely realising the phone was ringing when he was absorbed in his work. She glanced down the road and could make out the faint glow of lights from the pawn shop, glad he had not yet left for home.

“I’ll get Rumpel,” she said, hurrying a swiftly as her heels allowed towards the shop, “Call me when you have a search plan.”

It wasn’t long before she reached the door of the shop, finding it locked and the front uninhabited, the light filtering from the room at the back. She hurried round to the side of the shop, glad that the door was unlocked as she rushed inside causing Rumpel too look up from his work with a surprised smile.

“I know you said you weren’t going to be late sweetheart but…”

“Henry’s missing.”

“What?” said Rumpel, rising from the watch workings that were set before the magnifying lens, “When was he last seen?”

“Emma said that he was out after school with Grace Madden,” said Belle, watching him pull on his heavy black coat, “They didn’t turn up at Jefferson’s for their dinner like they were meant to and he called Regina to see if they’d gone there, she called Emma a minute ago to raise the alarm.”

“I trust Miss Swan is arranging search parties,” said Rumpel.

“She was heading to the station when I came here,” said Belle, “I don’t know what she planned to do.”

“I’ll call her,” he said, “I have everything ready for the locator spell; I finished them when you left this evening.”

Belle nodded, following him as he headed out of the door and to the car. He opened the door for her before heading round to the driver’s side, handing her his phone with an unspoken request that she call Emma. She found the number and set the phone on speaker so he could hear her when she picked up.

“Gold,” came the voice on the end, “Belle told you what happened?”

“She did, do we have any more information?”

“Nothing, Jefferson and Regina are here, they can’t raise either of the kids on the phone and it’s not like either of them not to check in.”

“I have the locator spell and we’ll be with you in a few moments,” said Rumpel, ignoring the stop light on the empty street, “I’ll need something belonging to both Henry and Grace.”

“Regina brought one of Henry’s sweaters,” said Emma, as they pulled up outside the station.

“We’re on our way in,” said Rumpel as he shut off the engine.

Belle ended the call, following him out of the car and up the steps to the sheriff’s office, feeling a shudder go through her as she remembered the last time she had been inside to meet Regina. Zelena had been in the cell as Regina had handed Belle the Dark One’s dagger, charging her to keep it safe. The witch had taunted them both from her cell, spewing vile tales of how she had made the Dark One bend to her every will and the degradation she had put him through. She had pushed the memory to the back of her mind, the joy of Rumpel’s proposal having overshadowed any pain but now, in the shadow of the sheriff’s office, it hit her full force. She hurriedly grabbed his hand, reassuring herself that he was real and in control of his own actions rather than at the whim of the vile woman. 

They heard voices before the entered the room, Emma having called David and Hook into the search party along with Ruby, Jefferson and Regina. 

“Do you have the locator potion?” said Emma, holding out Henry’s sweater the moment she saw them.

Rumpel pulled it from his breast pocket, “Do you have anything of Grace’s?” he asked, depositing the contents of the vial over the sweater.

“No, I left in a rush and didn’t think to grab anything,” said Jefferson, the mad countenance of the famed hatter removed to one of fear for his daughter.

“Here,” said Gold, tossing another vial in his direction, as Henry’s jumper took to flight from Emma’s hands, “Go home and use it. Hopefully we’ll find one where we find the other but there’s no point wasting time in testing the theory.”

“Hook, David, Ruby, go with Jefferson,” said Emma, “Regina and I will go with Gold and follow Henry’s jumper.”

“I’m coming too,” said Belle as she failed to hear her name, “Not a lot I can do in a library this time.”

“In those shoes,” said Regina, with a sneer as they headed to the stairs, “You’ll only slow us down.”

Belle saw Rumpel’s back tense at her words as he took the lead down the stairs, “Easily remedied,” he sneered, “Belle darling, do you mind?”

She looked down at her shoes as she saw the telltale sign of his magic at his fingertips and shook her head, “Not at all,” she said, watching her feet as they were one moment encased in black and white stilettos and the next in a pair of flat, fur lined boots.

“There, done,” said Rumpel, taking Belle’s hand as they followed the unforgiving pace of the floating sweater, “Keep up in those shoes dearie.”

Regina scowled at his back and then down at the heeled boots she was wearing, hoping her own words wouldn’t come back to bite her. The pace was relentless as they followed the sweater through the streets and out towards the forest, Regina constantly trying to raise Henry on the phone as Emma kept in touch with Jefferson and the party looking for Grace, the locator potion they had applied to her nightdress seeming to be taking them down a similar path that they currently found themselves on. The woods were dark as they stumbled through them, Rumpel conjuring an orb of light to better guide them, the concern palpable in all of them as they talisman they followed failed to reduce its speed and their voices hoarse from calling out for the missing children. 

The sound of the ocean was soon surrounding them as they neared the wooded cliffs over looking Storybrooke harbour, the waves crashing against the rocks at the height of the tide.

“Henry?” called Rumpel once more, fear seizing him as the sweater didn’t stop at the tree line, hovering out over the water before dropping down out of sight.

“God no!” came Regina’s cry at his back, “Not the water. He knows not to go near the water.”

“Could something have gone wrong with the spell?” said Emma, her own voice trembling.

“No,” said Rumpel, peering down into the inky blackness of the churning waters below before he saw a break in the waves, “Caves, there are caves down there.”

Before any of them could offer any further comment a cloud of red smoke enveloped him, leaving an empty space where he once stood.

xxxx

Appearing under water with the undertow pulling at his limbs and his heavy coat was probably not the best choice Rumpel had made in his long life. The frigid water threatened to paralyse him but he broke to surface, fighting against the rushing tide that wanted to press him into the jagged rocks of the cave, but he could see little in the blackness. He pulled his hand free of the water, managing to cast an illumination spell, his eyes immediately falling on the small huddled form of his grandson perched on a small ledge above, his eyes over wide as he focused on something on the far wall. Rumpel didn’t wait to call out or even alert the boy to his presence, instead summoning his magic and appearing once more at his side, wrapping his arms around him. 

Henry shrieked in alarm but the sound was cut short as they both disappeared in a cloud of red, soon reappearing on the cliffs above to the astonished gasps of those he had left behind moments before. Both of Henry’s mothers had soon rushed forward and Rumpel felt Belle at his back but he held up his hand to still them all, no magic needed as he gripped Henry’s shoulders, pulling the boy’s focus to him.

“Henry, what happened?” he said, “Is Grace still down there?”

“Gone,” said Henry, tears in his eyes as he looked more the frightened child than the young man he was growing into, “Gone, they…it…”

Rumpel caught the boy as he fainted, lifting him up with ease. Regina shrugged out of her coat, wrapping it around her son’s soaked form.

“What happened down there Gold?” she said.

“It was too dark to see anything properly,” he said, feeling the weight of his own saturated clothing and the chill of the air, “The cave was almost totally flooded, I saw Henry and came back here with him. I didn’t see Grace and there was nowhere else in there she could have been. If the locator spell takes Jefferson in this direction, I fear the worst.”

“What could have prompted him to go into that cave?” said Emma, “Henry knows Storybrooke better than everyone. Why go into a cave when you know the tide’s going to come in?”

“When it’s your only option,” came Belle’s soft voice, “You only put yourself in that kind of danger when the danger you’re facing is worse.”

“Belle’s right,” said Rumpel, “I’ll stay and see what I can find out. You need to get Henry to the hospital.”

Regina took hold of her boy, her own magic enveloping them as they disappeared from the woods. Emma’s phone cut through the silence, her hands fumbling slightly as she answered it. 

Rumpel felt Belle’s hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently against the saturated wool of his coat as though it would bring some warmth to him. With a wave of his hand he was dry once more, feeling her recoil in surprise but her hands were soon back, resuming their comforting caress.

“Jefferson, slow down!” said Emma, the man’s voice clearly frantic on the other end as the sheriff paced the small clearing listening to him.

“Are you alright?” said Belle quietly.

Rumpel nodded, “Just as soon as we find out what’s happened,” he said, “Can we not get a moment’s peace?”

“It could be nothing,” said Belle, her voice nowhere near convinced, “Children do foolish things.”

“Sweetheart I want to send you home and I want you to stay there,” he said turning to her, “You’ve got the dagger, if need me all you have to do is call but the wards are strong around the house, you’ll be safest there.”

Belle shook her head, “I’m not leaving you,” she said, “Not this time. I’m not losing you again.”

“I’m not going anywhere Belle,” he said, seeing the fear on her face, “I promise you.”

“Gold!” came Emma’s voice, “I need you. The locator spell you gave Jefferson failed. They followed Grace’s nightdress to a clearing not far off. Her and Henry’s school bags are there but she’s not, the dress just fell to the ground.”

“Then the spell didn’t fail,” said Rumpel, “That’s the last place Grace was when she was in this world.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Well there you go, chapter one done and dusted. I will be posting weekly from now on and the story is practically finished so I promise no leaving you hanging waiting for the end. 

Remember that reviews are love dearies but flames will be met with the wrath of the Dark One (seriously I even have a little dagger to prove it). I hope to see you all again next week.

Nova xx


	2. The Sound of Hope

A/N: On we go with chapter 2. I hope any fellow RumBellers out there enjoy the new episode tonight (in the US) or on Wednesday if you’re with me in the UK. I do hope you are enjoying the story, I would love to hear your thoughts.

Just a quick note to say that along with not bringing Elsa back from the past I’ve also not brought Marian back so for all you OutlawQueen shippers, Regina and Robin are getting on just fine xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sound of Hope

Belle stirred as the first rays of sunlight fell on her face. She stretched languidly, reaching beside her on instinct but instead of the warm body she was used to she felt nothing but thin air. Her eyes opened in alarm before she took in the back room of the shop that stretched out before her. It had been the early hours of the morning when they had headed back to the shop, their investigation into Grace Madden’s disappearance offering nothing but dead ends as Rumpel failed to detect any magical reason why she had disappeared from the woods. She had wanted to go home, knowing that if they went to the shop there was no way she would be able to persuade Rumpel to rest but he had refused and she knew it would only cause an argument to insist otherwise. Instead she had accompanied him, helping him where she could until exhaustion won out and he had guided her to the small cot, covering her with the threadbare blanket that he kept there.

Her eyes focused a little more and she caught sight of her beloved, his back to her as he knelt before one of the jam packed bookcases that lined the far wall. Several books already sat in a pile beside him, some pages marked by sheets of paper bearing his familiar handwriting. 

“Any news?” she said, her voice rough from sleep.

“What the devil…” he exclaimed turning to her in surprise, “Gods I thought you were asleep.”

Belle couldn’t help but laugh, reminded of the number of times she had caused him to jump in surprise when she had first moved into the Dark Castle. He had been so used to living alone that even walking into the room and seeing her cleaning had startled him. She had made it a game when she realised, deliberately seeking to startle him but he had soon turned the tables and she found herself rounding corners into the apparition of a dragon or troll or other foul beast that had her screaming and then giggling when she realised he meant her no harm. The game had continued for the entirety of her stay, one of the times she could guarantee seeing a genuine smile on her face when she berated him over their tea for the newest image that had chased her through the corridors.

She came back to herself as she felt the cot dip, unsure when he had crossed the room to sit beside her. She smiled up at him as he brushed her mussed hair from her eyes, the touch gentle and reverent.

“You were miles away my love,” he said.

“Back home,” said Belle, sitting up and poking him gently, “Remembering all the times you jumped sky high when I walked into a room and you forgot you’d got yourself a maid.”

Rumpel smiled, “It was usually from the guilt that I’d been thinking utterly inappropriate thoughts about said maid,” he said before his face grew serious, “They still haven’t found Grace and I can find nothing to explain how she could just disappear without magical interference.”

“You’ll find something darling, you always do,” she assured him, “Is there any news on Henry?”

“He’s unconscious still,” said Rumpel, “They’ve had to sedate him as he flies into a panic whenever he wakes and he could hurt himself. Regina has tried everything to calm him, and Emma, nothing’s working. Whatever chased him into that cave terrified him.”

Belle paled, “After everything that boy has been through that can’t be good,” she said, “Have you any idea what it could be?”

He shook his head, “I’m trying,” he said, “But I keep finding dead ends. Maybe my little librarian can lend a hand now she’s awake.”

“Of course,” she said, eager to help wherever she could and happy in the knowledge that her input would not be belittled by him as it so often seemed to be by other members of the town, “Where should I start?”

Rumpel smiled, “First things first, there’s a bag on the table with some clothes in from home. Emma called me earlier and said she’s called a town meeting for nine so we won’t have time to get home and back,” he said, “I popped back briefly while you were sleeping, I hope I’ve not fallen foul of any fashion trends in my choice of clothes for you.”

“No doubt Regina will find fault but I think she would pick holes even if I wore exactly the same as she does,” said Belle, kissing his cheek as she got up from the cot, “So long as you like what I’m wearing I don’t really care what other people think. It was so much easier when it was just the two of us.”

She looked into the bag he had indicated, finding everything she needed before she headed towards the small shower room that was set behind the door at the very back of the shop. Its presence was yet another reminder that, before her escape from the asylum, Rumpel had spent so much of his life in the shop surrounded by his collection rather than building himself a home. In the course of their relationship they had seemed to experience more key moments of their lives in the shop than in his house, nothing allowing them the permanence of home. She didn’t catch him watching her with a frown creasing his brow as she closed the door behind her and he was back to his work when she re-emerged, dressed for the day in black tights and mini skirt with a blue button down sweater over a plain white blouse. She forewent the heels he had found for her, choosing instead the boots he had magically given her the night before, not looking forward to the thought of trudging around the forest in stilettos if that was to be the order of the day.

“Belle are you happy here?” came the enquiry from across the room.

She looked up to see Rumpel leaning against the bookcase, arms folded over his chest as he regarded her.

“Of course I am,” she said with a smile, “Now that you’re back. I hated being here without you. Why do you ask?”

“You talk of home so often and home is never Storybrooke, it’s always the castle,” he said, “You compare everything to how things were and I’m beginning to worry what we have here is never going to be enough.”

She crossed the room swifter than she thought she ever could, taking his face in her hands, “I’m happy wherever I am so long as I’m with you,” she said resting her forehead to his, “I miss home, I won’t lie but that’s because when we were there I got to have you to myself. No one was threatening to take you away because no one could. If I had the choice though, go back and have the life we had there but never get to openly love you, or love you here, marry you here, then I will choose here every time.”

“I promise I will build you a life here Belle, as good as I can make it,” said Rumpel his skilled spinner’s hands spanning her slim waist with ease, “Anything you want, tell me and I will do everything to make it yours.”

“Not at the cost of you though,” said Belle, stroking the silky salt and pepper strands of his hair, “I’ve accepted that the darkness is part of you. I fell in love with you when the Dark One was the strongest part of you but I don’t want it to own you anymore.”

“I am trying,” he said, moving to press a kiss to her forehead, “For you and for our family. Whatever this threat is that we have to face now I will do all I can to protect you from it.”

Belle took a step back, smiling up at the face she loved so dearly despite the great differences to the man who had first stolen her heart, “Then we should get to work,” she said, “We have an hour before you said Emma wanted to see anyone so let’s see what we can find.”

Before she could step back further she found herself hauled against his chest, his kiss a soothing touch that bridged the gap between the past and the present, the one thing she had always longed for and had been denied in their previous lives. When they broke apart a comfortable silence settled over the work room, the pair of them searching the bookcases for any manuscript or text that could explain the disappearance of Grace and the two other young people who seemed to be victims of the same fate. Everything however drew a dead end, all potential avenues all resulting in the perpetrator leaving some sort of magical trace but nothing had been found at the site of Grace’s disappearance. 

The air outside the shop was crisp with a chilly wind blowing down the street as they finally left for the town hall where Emma had called her meeting. It seemed every citizen was making the same journey, their faces all tight with worry at the prospect of a new threat so soon after they had escaped Zelena’s terror. Belle knew that she and Rumpel wore the same strained expressions but she also knew that few would sympathise with them, so many still wary of him even after his sacrifice for the town. She could scream until her throat was bloody that his actions under Zelena’s yoke were not his fault but she knew it would do little good. She clutched her oversized handbag a little tighter under her arm, the precious Dagger held within that was both her greatest honour and largest burden. She knew that one day temptation would come to her, the ability to control the power of the Dark One as attractive as it was disconcerting. So long she had longed to give Rumpel his freedom and she knew to do that she would protect the cursed blade with her life.

The town hall was packed to the rafters, people talking quietly in groups as Granny and Ruby handed out cups of coffee from a hastily erected refreshment table. The atmosphere was grim, the little town having taken too much punishment over the years since it awoke to offer the resilience it had once shown. Belle kept a tight hold of Rumpel’s hand as they made their way through the crowd, people moving for him but seeming to crush in upon her as she followed behind. Emma and Regina stood in quiet conversation to the side of the raised stage, the Charmings settled nearby rocking baby Neal’s pram as he wailed between them. Hook was hovering near to Emma, his preferred place since he had returned her and Henry to Storybrooke. The pirate was the first to see them, his eyes tired and testament to the sleepless night he too had spent. 

“Find anything?” he said, nudging Emma to alert her to their presence.

“Nothing,” said Rumpel, “Not a single entity in this world or ours seems to be capable of removing a person without leaving a trace. I want to go back to the woods when we’re done here and to the cave where Henry was hiding now the tide is out, I might still be able to find something.”

“Whatever you can do,” said Emma joining the conversation, “I don’t know about you but I reckon we’re going to be facing a riot if we don’t get things sorted soon.”

Rumpel looked out over the sea of faces before them, seeing the suspicion and panic that was barely being held at bay, “Then we must work swiftly,” he said, “I can subdue a panic if I have to but the spell isn’t pleasant. Has Henry woken yet?”

“Not yet,” said Regina, “Robin is with him at the hospital, I wanted to stay but I figured that my skills would be better put to use here if we are facing another magical threat.”

“We’re going to need to present a united front to get everyone onside,” said Emma, looking between the members of the group, “Any differences we have need to stay behind closed doors. Now my plan is to get everyone here sorted into search parties and get some to check the town line. Jefferson is still searching where we found the kids’ bags but he’s turned up nothing. Anyone with magic I’m sending to the sites of the disappearances. I’ve already spoken to Eva and Barnaby’s families, they’ve both brought something we can use the locator spell on which means we’ll either find them or find where they last were. If it’s the latter it at least gives Gold something more to work with. If Henry doesn’t wake by this afternoon Regina and I are going to try and access his memories magically.”

“No offence Miss Swan but I think I would be better suited to assist Regina with any spell to access Henry’s memories,” said Rumpel, “Whilst I will happily say that your magic shows a marked improvement a spell such as this requires a more practiced hand.”

“Like hell are you going near my son’s memories,” said Regina, “God only knows what you’d do.”

“Need I remind you dearie that Henry is my grandson by blood and your son by paperwork,” he replied with a sneer, “Besides, we both know how reliable you are when it comes to people’s memories.”

“Rumpel,” said Belle, a warning in her tone as she realised he was referring to her time as Lacey, “We’re all meant to be working together.”

“You might want to listen to your bookworm Gold,” said Regina, “At least one of your disastrous pairing makes sense now and then.”

“Enough,” said Emma, stepping between the sorcerer and the queen before magic had a chance to start flying, “United front remember? We owe this to Henry and I think we can all agree that we have his best interests at heart. Gold, I’m happy to let you and Regina try with Henry, if I’m honest I wasn’t keen on trying myself.”

“Not to interrupt family matters love but you’d best stand up soon,” said Hook, “The locals are getting restless.”

They all looked out over the crowd, a frisson of unease seeming to pass through the room as people’s patience began to run thin.

“I’d best get up there,” said Emma, “Please try to look as if we’re all getting along.”

Regina snorted inelegantly as Rumpel took Belle’s hand, leading her over to where the Charmings were seated rather than the obviously free seats by Regina and Hook. Belle immediately bent over the pram, cooing over the fussing baby who quieted almost instantly, a chubby hand closing around her smallest finger. She felt Rumpel’s hand on the small of her back and didn’t need to turn to know he was thinking of their conversation several nights before and she wondered how long it would be before it was their pram and their baby she would be bent over. 

A hush settled over the hall as Emma took her place up on the stage but it didn’t last long, worried gasps permeating the silence as their sheriff laid out the disappearances and Henry’s rescue. It wasn’t long before the accusations started flying, Belle feeling several of the barbs that were thrown Rumpel’s way as Emma fought to regain control of the room. She felt his grip begin to tighten on her hand and knew that his patience with the now pointless meeting was beginning to wear thin. She turned to look at him, expecting to see a stormy expression that she would have to calm before curses started flying but instead his face was set in a more thoughtful pose. 

“Rumpel?” she said softly, “Rumpel?”

She startled as he pressed two fingers to her lips, effectively silencing her, “Can you hear that?”

“Hear what?” she said.

“Help,” he said, getting to his feet and heading to the door. 

Belle got to her feet to follow, the room falling silent as they headed through it with only Emma’s voice calling out to them from the stage. As they left the hall she heard the noise that had called Rumpel from his chair, a rasping, scraping sound that seemed to fight against the very air. She finally caught up to him as he came to a halt in the middle of the street his eyes trained on the clear sky above them before he seemed to search the street around them.

“What is that sound?” she said as it grew louder, surrounding them both it seemed without anything to suggest its origin.

“The greatest sorcerer I’ve ever known,” said Rumpel before he pointed ahead of them, “There, there she is.”

Belle heard the sound of running feet behind them but paid them no mind as she saw a shape begin to emerge on the road ahead of them, leaves and dust blowing up around them as the sound grew in pitch and intensity. Where she expected to see a figure appear she was met by a blue wooden box, small windows illuminated and the light above flashing in time with the grinding scrape of the manifestation. 

Silence reigned once more as the blue box became whole, the world seeming to hold its breath as the door creaked open. As slow as the world had seemed to move it sped up once more as a young blonde woman stepped out, laughing to herself before she put her head back around the door and shouted.

“Uninhabited my arse! There’s a whole bloody town here and we’ve got an audience so you better hope we’re not getting dissected anytime soon.”

Belle watched on in confusion, the so called sorcerer seemingly little more than a girl clothed similarly to what she was used to in Storybrooke rather than what she would expect from the title. She was about to turn to Rumpel to ask him to explain when his voice broke through the silence.

“Hello dearie.”

The blonde turned to face them, her pretty face quizzical as she regarded the people before her. She took a tentative few steps closer, peering at the origin of the voice before a wide smile blossomed on her face.

“Rumpelstiltskin?” she said before she rushed forward, all but leaping into his arms with a laugh, “Oh my god you bad creature, he’s going to have your head for this you know. You did it, you actually bloody did it.”

“Its good to see you to,” said Rumpel, pulling back from the hug to regard the young woman before him, “You look far better than you did when we said goodbye last.”

“Never better thanks to you,” she said pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Let me get his lordship and he can start the bollocking that I don’t want to miss.”

“Rose is there a reason you’re canoodling with the locals?”

“Not just any locals,” said the blonde, “Look who I found.”

Rumpel went willingly as he was dragged by the hand to the man who had appeared in the doorway of the box. The man in question was only about ten years older than the blonde girl, clad in a brown pinstriped suit with his hair sticking up every which way as though he’d spent the day running his fingers through it.

“Is the Doctor collecting companions now?” said Rumpel regarding the man before him.

“Rumpelstiltskin as I live and breathe, it’s been too long old friend,” said the man holding out his hand.

“Doctor?” said Rumpel before he broke into a smile, shaking the younger man’s hand, “Yes it is you, isn’t it? Is this some sort of glamour? You look entirely different, however did you do it?”

“Regeneration,” said the man, “Time Lord thing, it’s a permanent change.”

“You can change your face?”

“You need talk, last time I saw you it was all leather and a decidedly glittery appearance; which quite possibly brings me to why we’re here,” said the Doctor looking around himself with a frown, “I told you not to cast that bloody curse of yours, you have neither the experience or the means to accurately manage a dimension jump and you appear to have dumped a town in what is meant to be an uninhabited part of America. The TARDIS has been tracking temporal disturbances from this spot for the past week. Do you want to explain yourself?”

Rumpel held his hands up with a smile, “Technically not my curse this time dearie,” he said, “I was merely a passenger and, if we’re splitting hairs, I didn’t cast the last one either.”

“This time?” said the Doctor, folding his arms over his chest, “What exactly have you been up to Rumpel?”

“Excuse me,” came Regina’s voice from behind, shocking Belle out of her contemplation of the odd scene playing out before her, “But as charming as this little reunion appears to be do you mind telling us who the hell you are?”

The young man that Rumpel had called Doctor looked over to the gathered residents of Storybrooke who had filtered into the road, a sly smile on his face as he turned his attention to the woman who had addressed him.

“Hmm, regal bearing, well spoken, impeccably turned out and a look that could kill; you must be Regina,” he said before he affected a stylish bow, “A pleasure Your Majesty.”

“Seriously, that’s Queen Bitch?” said the girl, “I thought she’d be older.”

“Queen Bitch?” said Regina storming to the front of the group.

The Doctor stepped in front of the girl, a placating smile on his face, “Rum old friend do you think you could do the honours and introduce us all properly,” he said, “The TARDIS may be flame proof but neither Rose or I are.”

“It could be amusing to see Regina turn you into something that slithers on its belly but I wouldn’t want to see my Flower suffer the same fate,” said Rumpel, “Regina this is the Doctor and Rose Tyler.”

“Which explains nothing,” said Regina, cutting the introduction short, “Who are you and how did you just appear in that blue thing from nowhere?”

The Doctor’s eyes hardened, “Temper, temper,” he said, “I’m an old friend of Rumpel’s and that’s all you need to know. I’m…”

“Oh my god!” came the blonde girl’s exclamation as she stepped from behind the Doctor, “It can’t be.”

Belle froze as she realised Rose’s eyes had fallen on her, the blonde’s gaze pulling those of both the people she knew and those she didn’t. She felt the urge to turn and run as the girl stepped towards her but she held her ground when she noticed Rumpel’s relaxed stance, trusting that these people he had greeted so easily would bring no harm to her. Rose came to a stop in front of her, her brown eyes filled with tears as she regarded her.

“He lost you but you’re here,” she said, “I’d know your face anywhere. You’re Belle aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m Belle,” she said as the blonde took hold of her hand tightly in hers.

“Doctor, its Belle,” said Rose, “It’s really her.”

The Doctor looked between the two women and Rumpel, his brow furrowed before he broke into a wide grin, “But how did you do it?” he said.

“Because Belle wasn’t dead,” said Rumpel, “Just lost and, just before the first curse broke, she found me.”

“Well then,” said the Doctor, heading in Belle’s direction before he bowed low before her, “A very great honour and pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

Belle startled at the long forgotten title but her upbringing didn’t fail her, the curtsey a little shallower than she recalled in the skirt she wore, “It’s an honour to meet you too, Doctor…?”

“Just Doctor,” he said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, “We heard so much about you when we met Rumpel at the Dark Castle and I’m beyond glad that you two were reunited.”

“Explains why he’s all human looking too,” said Rose with a smile, “You two been getting smoochy behind the spell books?”

Belle blushed hotly but smiled all the same, glad that Rumpel had spoken of her even after he believed her to be dead. She raised her gaze in his direction to see Emma at his side, her face tense as spoke quietly into his ear. He nodded and headed over to them with the sheriff at side.

“Ok you pair, we don’t know who you are or where you’re from but I’ve got three missing people so you need to answer some questions,” said Emma, taking hold of the Doctor’s arm, “You might know Gold but that doesn’t place you above suspicion.”

“Just go with her Doctor,” said Rumpel, quietly as he passed him to Belle’s side, turning to give Rose a pointed look, “You too Flower.”

“Rumpel?” said Rose.

“Trust me,” he said.

The blonde girl nodded, following Emma and the Doctor as they headed towards the sheriff’s station. 

“What’s going on?” said Belle as Rumpel led her after the group, David’s voice ringing out behind as he asked everyone to head back to the town hall and organise themselves into search teams.

“Getting this off the street,” said Rumpel, “Emma’s worried that people aren’t taking too well to the Doctor just showing up and there’s a lot we need to talk about.”

“How do you know those people?” she said quietly, “You didn’t exactly go about making friends that often back home.”

“I promise I’ll tell you all about it when we’re indoors,” he said, “You can trust the Doctor and Rose though.”

“If you trust them then I do,” said Belle, as the reached the station, looking back to see Hook, Regina and Mary Margaret close behind.

The Doctor was already sat cross legged up on the desk when they entered the office; Rose stood by the cells her boot tapping out a staccato rhythm against the bars as Emma stood watching them both, her arms folded and her brow furrowed as she tried to fathom them both out. 

“I take it I’m not under arrest then,” said the Doctor as Hook pulled the door closed behind him, “Because I’ve been arrested…oh a few times and usually we’re swiftly stuffed behind iron bars and read our rights.”

“You’re a free man, for the moment,” said Emma, “But I have a few questions for you.”

“I am an open book Sheriff,” said the Doctor with a teasing smile.

“First question isn’t for you,” said Emma, unable to fight the slight smile on her face before she sobered and turned to address Rumpel, “Mind telling me how you know these people?”

“You’re going to trust the Crocodile to tell you the truth?” said Hook.

“Already don’t like that one,” said Rose from her place by the cell.

“It’s alright Flower,” said Rumpel, “Our Sheriff Swan has a superpower to tell if someone is lying, she doesn’t need the opinion of a swaggering naval traitor to make up her mind. Besides, not as though I have anything to hide from when we first met. I met the Doctor and Rose about a month before your parents decided to throw me in a cell. Rose was cursed by some wannabe witch because of her hair colour and the Doctor brought her to the famed Dark One when no one else would offer a cure.”

“He promptly sent us on our way until he heard Rose’s name,” said the Doctor, “That soon melted that mangled old heart of his.”

“I don’t recall a Rose in your short history of failed relationships Gold,” sneered Regina, “Who carried her off this time?”

“And Queen Bitch makes it onto the don’t like list,” said Rose, earning a stifled giggle from Belle who was warming to the young blonde by the minute.

“The name Rose reminded me of the young woman who came and selflessly nursed me back to health when I was taken ill back in my village. Bae was only eleven and he had thought I was going to die, the military surgeon and the apothecary demanded payment to offer any treatment and it was money that we didn’t have. He met a holy woman on the road and she agreed to help. She cared for Bae and she cared for me and I recovered. I never saw her face, she always wore a black scarf to cover herself, but she was kind and she was good. I owed her much that I could never repay so I did for her name sake in saving Rose.”

Rose smiled as she headed in their direction, “He told me when I recovered that he’d only loved one woman more than he loved her,” she said, stopping to stand beside Belle and bumping her with her hip, “And that was you. While I was recovering you were always my bedtime story.”

“You’re making me sound dreadfully saccharine, Flower,” said Rumpel with a smile, “But it is true. I did love her, whoever she really was, but that pales in comparison to you darling Belle.”

“God you guys are cute,” said Rose before she frowned at the snort she heard from Hook, “Doctor, can I punch him?”

“No one is hitting anyone,” said Emma, before anyone else could respond, “So you three are friends, which is weird enough, but who are you both. You appeared out of nowhere but that’s not like any magic I’ve seen before.”

The Doctor smiled, “That’s because it wasn’t magic, it was technology, alien technology. It’s called a TARDIS; it stands for time and relative dimension in space, and its how my people travelled through time and space.”

“You’re trying to tell us you’re an alien?” said Regina, “As in a being from another planet? Pull the other one.”

“Why should that be so far fetched?” said Mary Margaret, “If we apply that logic he could as much scoff at us. We’re from a world of fairytales.”

Rose giggled, “Now that one I like,” she said, “Who were you back in Rumpel’s world?”

“Snow White,” she said, “But here I’m called Mary Margaret.”

“Awesome,” said Rose, “I got to meet Snow White! I knew I should have grabbed my autograph book.”

“You’re so easily pleased,” said the Doctor, “And to answer your question Regina, yes I am an alien. I’m a Time Lord and part of what I do is track temporal anomalies that shouldn’t exist and your little town is one big fat temporal anomaly. I begged you not to cast that curse Rumpel.”

“I didn’t cast it, I created it,” said Rumpel, “And as I told you outside this isn’t the same curse. The curse Regina cast that first brought us here came to an end when my father decided to reek havoc and Regina was forced to destroy the curse to send everyone home. I was dead at the time though so you’ll have to rely on them to fill in the gaps there.”

“You don’t look very dead to me old friend,” said the Doctor.

“My foolhardy fiancée and my equally foolhardy…” began Rumpel, before he took a galvanising breath, tightening his grip on Belle’s hand, “Took it upon themselves to resurrect me. Unfortunately I and my dagger fell into the hands of a witch named Zelena who used both to make the lives of those in our realm an abject misery. In the hope of rendering her powerless Snow cast the curse once more and returned us all to Storybrooke. Zelena was defeated barely a week ago.”

“Then it will be that curse that had the TARDIS binging,” said the Doctor, “It’s still your bloody curse though Rumpel, you wrote the damn thing.”

“Maybe not,” said Belle, “You said that you noticed a temporal disturbance Doctor, which would mean something that effected time. Zelena was trying to open a portal back in time so she could change her past. We stopped her before she could go back but Emma and Killian got sucked into the breach, they went back to our world and back in time.”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed, “How far back? Did you change anything?”

“We may have stopped my parents meeting,” said Emma, sheepishly, “But we made it right in the end and we got back.”

“How?” said the Doctor, “The anomaly to TARDIS registered was huge, something must have happened.”

“We went to Rumpelstiltskin and he put us on the right path to reunite mom and dad,” said Emma, “When that was done we went back to him as he said he should be able to get us home but he couldn’t so he locked us in the vault at the Dark Castle. We had a wand and I managed to open a portal. Gold tried to stop us but I convinced him otherwise and he let us go. He made himself forget with a potion.”

“I can vouch for the time and place at least,” said Rumpel, “I recall being in my vault with no memory as to why but I didn’t give it much more thought than that. Emma and Hook returned here and very little had changed save for how Snow and David first met.”

The Doctor got to his feet, pacing the room, “It’s not enough to have caused such a reaction from the TARDIS,” he said, “You said when you arrested us that there were three people missing, did this happen after you came back from the past?”

“Yes, the first two disappeared about four days ago and Grace disappeared last night,” said Emma, “My son Henry we found in a cave at the coast, scared out of his wits but the others have vanished without a trace.”

“And these three people, do they have anything to do with your history?”

“They are connected to us all through the curse and I knew Grace Madden well from her childhood,” said Rumpel, “But family wise the only one to connect all of us is Henry.”

“And who is this Henry you’re all connected too,” said the Doctor.

“He’s Emma’s biological son, and Regina’s adopted son,” said Rumpel, “Emma is Snow and David’s daughter and Henry is my grandson through his father, through Bae.”

Rose beamed at the name, “You found him then?” she said, “Where is he, I’d love to meet him.”

Rumpel looked down cast, his voice far quieter as he spoke, “He died Flower,” he said, “He gave up his life for me and it will take me another hundred life times to repay him for that sacrifice.”

“Rumpel I’m sorry,” said the Doctor, “I’m so sorry, all your work.”

“Was not in vain,” said Rumpel, “I found him and we made amends. I will mourn his death until my own but we parted as friends. Our focus should be on his son now though. Whatever frightened Henry last night is probably still out there and I cannot find an explanation for it but perhaps you can.”

“I will help in any way that I can,” said the Doctor, “The best place to start will be where this Zelena opened the portal, I may be able to trace any disturbance that was pulled through either the dimension or temporal portal. There’s every chance that whatever came through didn’t come from your world. That is if I’m free to assist Sheriff?”

Emma nodded, “We need all the help we can get,” she said, “We’ll take you to the barn. Regina, Mom why don’t you head over to the hospital and see how Henry is getting on. The four of us will accompany the Doctor and Rose.”

Hook sighed, “Are we really trusting people who are friends with the Crocodile, Swan?”

No one had the chance to answer before Rose reached out and smacked him sharply round the back of the head, her eyes challenging the pirate to react to her actions. Hook thought better off it, turning his eyes from the blonde as he rubbed the back of his head with a sour expression. Belle giggled at the sight, the camaraderie she felt for the young English woman growing deeper at her actions.

“I think I’m beginning to like you as much as Rumpel does, Rose,” she said.

“No one messes with my mates,” said Rose, the Doctor following her with a shake of his head as they headed towards the door.

xxxx

Belle shuddered as she stood in the doorway of the large barn that had held Zelena’s portal, the etchings still clear on the dusty floor. The wind was bitter as it blew into the room and only added to the atmosphere that clung to the very walls. She pressed closer to Rumpel’s side, feeling the tension in his wiry form that spoke of his displeasure at being back at the site. The Doctor was circling the portal, Rose at his heels, the buzzing device he had called a sonic screwdriver glowing blue in his hand.

“Are you ok?” said Belle as she felt Rumpel shift uneasily beside her.

“I’m fine,” he said, “Just bad memories. I’m half expecting Zelena to appear with my dagger in her hand.”

“Not a chance,” said Belle, patting her bag, “Its safe and sound right here. I was thinking though, maybe you could enchant something in the shop, like the cubby hole where you kept Pandora’s box, for us to keep it in. Make it so that only you or I could access it.”

Rumpel nodded, “If you wish it but I will enchant it so that only you can access it my love,” he said, “It is yours and yours alone now.”

Belle raised herself on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she shivered again. Rumpel pulled her to him and wrapped his heavy woollen coat around them both, the embrace chasing the bad memories of the place away. They could hear the Doctor questioning Emma and Killian, asking them to describe their departure and arrival back through the portal. 

“I like the Doctor and Rose,” said Belle, her voice slightly muffled against his suit jacket, “Especially Rose or should I be calling her Flower too?”

Rumpel laughed softly, “She’s a nice girl,” he said, “She’s got a mouth on her to rival anyone I’ve ever met but she has a good heart despite all she’s seen. I was in the very pits of despair when they arrived on my doorstep, you were gone, the curse was imminent yet Regina kept trying me and I knew if one thing went wrong everything would be for naught. I think having them with me for that week gave me back some of my humanity, enough to counter the Dark One enough that there was some of me left to come to Storybrooke.”

Belle looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “He would never have defeated you totally darling,” she said, snaking her hand beneath his jacket and vest to press over his heart, “My Rumpel was always in here, fighting as hard as he could.”

“And still fighting because you’re here for me to fight for,” he said, “After I was brought back his voice has been louder in my mind but every day I am quieting him further.”

Belle giggled before gently thumping his chest, “Hey, you in there. Shut up and leave my husband to be alone, we don’t need a third wheel tagging along.”

Rumpel laughed, “And just like that he fled in fright,” he said wrapping his arms tighter around her, “If anyone has the power to scare him off then it’s you my love.”

They heard a pointed cough and looked up to see Rose standing nearby, an indulgent smile on her pretty face, “Sorry to interrupt you love bugs but the Doctor wanted a word with you Rum.”

Rumpel pressed a kiss to the crown of brunette curls against his chest before he stepped away and playfully wary look on his face, “Can I trust you two alone with one another or should I fear for my darkest secrets?”

“Belle probably knows everything I’d ever have to tell,” said Rose, “And as I have no desire to know what you look like naked so I think you’re safe.”

Belle blushed prettily once more as Rose laughed at her own words, Rumpel reaching out to muss her hair like a child as he passed her on his way to where the Doctor was talking with Emma and Hook.

“I have never ever heard anyone talk to Rumpel the way you talk to him,” said Belle as Rose came to her side, “Everyone is so frightened of him.”

Rose snorted, “Frightened of Rum? Beneath all that bluster and Dark One crap he’s a pussy cat but I don’t think I need to tell you that,” she said, before her eyes darkened with memory, “Believe me he’s nothing compared to what’s out there.”

Belle shuddered at her tone, “What is out there?”

“Put it this way, be glad you live in Storybrooke,” said Rose before she shook off the thought, “Don’t worry about it. I heard the great Dark One call you his fiancée back at the station, have you guys set a date yet?”

Belle smiled, “Not yet,” she said, “But I hope it’s soon. We’ve waited too long already.”

“Mind if the Doctor and I stick around for it?” said Rose, “I’d love to see Rum get married, I want to see if he cries.”

Her teasing tone made Belle giggle again, enjoying the rare opportunity to get to know someone who thought of Rumpel as a friend rather than a necessary evil. 

“You know,” said Rose, her eyes trained on the Doctor and Rumpel as they conversed quietly, “Your Rumpel reminds me so much of the Doctor sometimes. He was all broken when I first met him but he got better and it looks like Rum is doing the same under your care. You just have to keep with it though. Sometimes I want to strangle the Doctor, he can be so…not human sometimes but he’s a good man underneath it all.”

“I’ll never give up on Rumpel, I love him,” said Belle, “But I guess you feel the same about the Doctor.”

Rose blushed, “Oh the Doctor and I aren’t… we’re just friends. Its one hell of an age gap.”

“Rumpel is about three hundred and fifty years old and I’m technically about forty-five or fifty,” said Belle.

“Well I’m twenty one and the Doctor is a little over nine hundred,” said Rose as Emma’s phone cut through the expanse of the barn. 

The tension in the air grew as everyone waited for her to speak, the person on the end clearly imparting a great amount of detail to her.

“Henry’s awake,” said Emma, after a moment, “And he remembers what attacked him.”

Rose and Belle headed over to the group as Emma took the phone from her ear and held it out, setting it onto speaker.

“Say that again Regina, I’ve put you on speaker so everyone can hear you.”

“He said a statue attacked him,” came Regina’s clipped tones, “He said it came out of nowhere and touched Grace and she disappeared.”

The Doctor paled and pulled Emma’s hand closer to him, “Regina it’s the Doctor,” he said, “Listen to me very carefully because lives may depend on it. Did Henry say what the statue looked like?”

“He said it looked like an angel,” said Regina, “A tall stone angel. He said it kept its face covered until it touched Grace. He says he never saw it move and ran into the cave the second Grace disappeared.”

“Doctor?” said Emma as he stepped away, hands running through his hair and then over his face, “Do you know what it is?”

“It’s bad, it’s very, very bad,” said the Doctor before he grabbed her hand once again, “Regina get someone to stay with Henry and then pair up with someone and get back into town. Do not go anywhere alone, we’ll get the word out from here and then we need a base of operations.”

“The shop,” said Rumpel, “We’ll probably end up there anyway if we need anything.”

“Right, head to Rumpel’s shop and we’ll meet you there. Anyone you see you tell them to get inside and make sure they’re with someone at all times and above all else, whatever else you do, if you see an angel, do not blink. We’ll see you there.”

Emma ended the call, her brow furrowed as she felt Killian’s hand at the base of her spine, glad for his support, “What are we dealing with Doctor?” she said.

“Probably the greatest threat Storybrooke has ever faced,” said the Doctor, “And no amount of magic is going to save you. We need to get moving and keep your eyes open.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: And there is chapter 2 done. I hope you enjoyed it. I’m really enjoying writing this fic but would love to hear everyone’s thoughts so please leave me a little review. See you in a week.

Nova x


	3. Terror in the Library

Terror in the Library

The atmosphere in the pawn shop was never the most welcoming save for those who loved it best but even Rumpel and Belle found the dark walls somewhat foreboding as they waited for the final members of the party to arrive. The Doctor had been frustratingly silent on his way back from the barn, muttering to himself in a language that defied translation as he and Rose sat in the back of the sleek black Cadillac. Emma and Killian had followed behind in her familiar yellow bug, both cars ignoring the speed limits as they had raced through the streets back to the shop. The time lord had maintained his brooding silence as they waited for the others to arrive, Regina and Mary Margaret needing to stop to collect David and the baby before they joined them. Emma had used the time to call several people in town she knew to have level heads, getting them to spread the Doctor’s instructions to get inside and stay in groups. She knew panic would begin to spread, everyone too raw following Zelena’s actions but she hoped people would heed the warnings. Belle had disappeared into the back, returning not long after with a tea tray in hand, the busy work keeping her grounded as it had done when she was trying to navigate Rumpel’s mercurial moods at the Dark Castle.

The bell above the door finally rang out as Regina, David and Mary Margaret came in, the buggy they pushed for once blissfully quiet as the baby slumbered through the growing panic. The Doctor looked up from his pacing, moving to the front of the cabinets as all eyes in the room turned on him.

“Regina,” he said, quietly, “Tell me again exactly what Henry told you.”

The former queen looked between those she knew, realising they were as intent on her words as the Doctor, “Henry said that he and Grace were walking in the woods, they thought they heard footsteps following them so they stopped to find out who it was. He said they saw two statues he had never seen in the woods before, he said they looked like two angels covering their faces,” she said, “He said they then saw another and when they turned around it moved closer. He said it kept happening until it was really close and then Grace disappeared. He said the angel was holding out its hand to where Grace was standing. He ran and kept running; every time he looked back the angel was getting closer. He ran onto the beach and then into the cave. He said the angel was on the ledge opposite when Gold rescued him.”

“Three,” sighed the Doctor, “As if one wasn’t bad enough.”

“What are these things Doctor?” said Emma.

“They’re called the Weeping Angels,” said the Doctor, “I thought they were only a legend, a story told over our cradles when we were children. The lonely assassins, was another name for them. They’re quantum locked, the second they’re seen by any sentient living thing they turn to stone, a harmless stone that in turn cannot be harmed, cannot be killed. That’s why they cover their faces, they can’t risk looking at one another or they’ll be forever turned to stone.”

“That’s sad,” said Rose, “They can never look at another person.”

“You’d be best placed to save your pity, they’re relentless in their pursuit and they will hunt you for as long as it takes to catch you,” he said, “They don’t kill you. They send you back in time and live off your life force, all those potential moments you don’t get to have. Every kiss, every tear, every child, every moment of your life becomes fuel to them whilst you live your life away in the past. The more people they touch, the more life force they harvest.”

“I know how they got here,” said Rumpel from his place beside the door to the back room, causing every one to turn in his direction, “They came from my vault.”

“And of course the Crocodile has something to do with the terror in the town,” hissed Killian, “Another of your schemes Dark One, are these beasts your puppets?”

“You’re the one who brought them through pirate,” said Rumpel, “Doctor these angels, would they be about five and a half feet tall, feminine with large wings and their hands over their entire faces?”

The Doctor nodded, “As legend would have it,” he said, “I’ve never laid eyes on one myself.”

“They were just statues,” said Rumpel, “They never moved. I got them as part of a deal, I hadn’t been the Dark One for long so I wasn’t as picky with my payments. I had no use for them so I banished them to the vault. They were stood looking at each other so I suppose they couldn’t move. They would have been there when Emma and Hook escaped the vault through the time portal.”

“I remember seeing them,” said Emma, “It’s fleeting, I was more concerned with getting out but when you were describing them I remembered seeing them. I might have touched one.”

“That would have been enough to wake it,” said the Doctor, “Did it go dark at any point, if only for a second so that they could move?”

“The portal threw out all kinds of different light,” said Emma, “I can’t really remember. I was begging Gold to let me go; he found out that Neal was going to die. When he let me go I came back through the portal, I didn’t see anything else come through but if these things move quickly they would have had time when we were recovering from the trip.”

“So we know how they got here,” said Regina, “But how do we stop them and how do we get the people back that they’ve already touched?”

“You can’t,” said the Doctor, “There’s no way of knowing when or where in time they have been sent. You can’t recover someone once they’ve been touched, they leave no trace.”

“Grace Madden is a child, Doctor,” said Regina, “She’s the same age as Henry, we can’t leave her alone out there.”

“Its impossible,” said the Doctor, “I’m sorry but that’s how it is. As for how we defeat them, again I don’t know. I only know the stories but there’s nothing about to fight them. You can’t fight something you can’t see and you can’t kill a stone.”

“Perhaps magic can help,” said Mary Margaret, “Regina and Emma worked well together to defeat Zelena and Gold is powerful, even more so if…”

“Don’t you dare suggest that anyone uses the dagger to command him,” said Belle vehemently, “Any magic he uses is to be his choice.”

“You needn’t worry Belle,” said the Doctor, “Not that I think you need my help to defend him but I’m not about to let anyone enslave anyone else to face this threat. Your magic is limited here, despite Rumpel’s machinations, and if there was a way to defeat them we would know it but we can try.”

“Can’t we just reopen Zelena’s portal and send them back to where they came from?” said Hook, “They can be the Dark One’s problem again.”

Regina gave an exasperated sigh, “Even I know that’s a bad idea. If they’re loose in the Dark Castle then everything could change. The past is too delicate.”

“Regina’s right,” said the Doctor, “The angels and the way they came here are part events now, we can’t just turn back the clock without affecting the history of this world and yours. You have already messed with time and the dimensions enough and the breaches have weakened the barriers between your worlds. You brought magic here, magic that should not exist in this dimension and the angels will feed off that. It’s not long either until others come for that power despite anything you may do to keep them out. This world is not designed for magic and the damage it could do is beyond comprehension. Now I will work with you to stop the angels but after that, when they’re defeated or at least subdued, I’m taking all of you home.”

“What?” said Regina, “You can’t, our homes are here now.”

“No your homes are back in your world,” said the Doctor, “All who were born there belong there.”

“But Henry and Neal weren’t,” said Mary Margaret, David close at her side as they took hold of the pram between them, “You can’t ask us to abandon them.”

“I’m not asking,” said the Doctor, his expression far darker than any in the room save Rose had ever seen it.

The blonde girl laid a hand on his arm, “Doctor they’re children,” she said, “You can’t break up a family.”

“I will do what’s necessary Rose,” he said, “These people have done enough damage to the time line and I need to repair it.”

“Then you place yourself as our enemy Doctor,” said Regina, the distinct metallic tang of magic filling the air at her words.

“No!” cried Belle, stepping between the queen and the time lord, “Stop it all of you. I’m not letting this descend into a fight so you’re all going to shut up and listen to me.”

“Belle…”

“No Rumpel, you too. All of you are going to listen to me,” she said, “Doctor, you’re Rumpel’s friend and as such you have my respect but you also have no authority here. This town is a family and it’s been to hell and back and now we’re facing another threat. These angels are dangerous and from what you say near impossible to defeat but impossible isn’t a word we know. It was impossible for Rumpel’s curse to bring us to a land without magic, but Regina cast it. It was impossible for the Evil Queen and Snow White to stand as friends, but they did it. It was impossible for me and Baelfire to bring back Rumpel from the dead but we did it and so one more impossible thing is just one more thing we will have to conquer. We have the greatest collection of magical writings at our fingertips so if there is a single word written on these creatures we will find it and if not we will find a way to defeat them anyway. 

“So if you think you can threaten us, separate us and destroy all that we have fought to build then you are wrong. I hiked through snow and ice and terror with Baelfire to bring Rumpel back and stared into the pits of hell when I was doing it so ask yourself this. If I can do that, without magic or military training and I’m willing to stand up now and face you, how do you think you’ll fair when I have the magical might of this town behind me too? Now I would like you to help us but if you won’t you can go outside and get back in your blue box and go back to wherever it was you came from. Do I make myself clear?”

The room was silent, Belle’s bravery well known amongst the people who knew her but never before had it been so vehemently stated by the woman herself. Rose soon crossed the room to stand beside her and Rumpel, leaving the Doctor alone as his companion chose to stand with her friends. The Doctor looked set to argue for a moment before he shook his head, a rueful smile on his face as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

“I can see why Rumpel likes you,” he said, “I’m going to regret this but I will help you and I’ll let you all stay here with some caveats regarding your magic mind. I might not fear your powers but you, little lioness, are a force to be reckoned with. We need to come up with a plan.”

“Belle already told you Doctor,” said Emma, “You might not know where these things come from but you won’t have had access to information that we have. We should split into research parties and I can organise the dwarves to track these creatures, if we can locate them we can stop anyone stumbling on them unawares.”

The Doctor nodded, “They need to stay in groups and if they see an angel they need to run in the other direction before they do anything else. We don’t need any more casualties,” he said, “Where can we find the books you think we need?”

“Well here and the library are the closest collections,” said Belle, “But we have a lot of books at the house that might be able to help.”

“There’s my vault as well,” said Regina, “I don’t recall anything about angels but I have lots of my mother’s books that I’ve yet to go through.”

“That settles it then,” said Emma, “Dad, go with Regina and see what you can find at the vault. I’ll take Killian and Rose with me to the library and Belle, why don’t you and Mom go to the house. The Doctor and Gold can do what they can here. Its midday now so let’s give it five hours and then regroup here. Agreed?”

Affirmatives rang out through the shop before the groups began to head for the door. The Doctor spoke briefly to Rose, the two of them parting with a hug before Rose followed Killian and Emma out into the street. 

The time lord turned back to those remaining, a care worn smile on his face, “Will you ladies be ok getting to the house?”

“We’ll be fine,” said Belle, turning to Rumpel, “Can I use the car?”

“Either that or I’m transporting both you and Mary Margaret there by magic,” said Rumpel fetching the keys from his pocket and handing them too her, “It’s too far to walk with these angels lurking about. Call me as soon as you get there.”

“I will,” said Belle, raising herself up on her tip toes and pressing a kiss to his lips, “Keep safe and I’ll see you soon.”

Rumpel pulled her coat a little tighter around her, frowning at the low cut of the button down cardigan he had chose for her that left her throat bare. Without a thought he conjured a black silk scarf from thin air, tying it loosely around her neck before kissing her once more, “Get along with you then,” he said, “Any problems use the dagger to call me to you, it’s the quickest way.”

“I won’t need to,” said Belle, a shudder running through her at the thought of ever having to use the blade, “See you in five hours.”

She headed to the door, holding it open for Mary Margaret to push the buggy through before the bell chimed it closed. She was glad the former bandit was a practiced hand at installing baby Neal’s car seat, leaving Belle with the less fiddly task of folding down the buggy frame and heaving it into the boot of the Cadillac. They finally settled in the car, Belle allowing herself a small smile at the thought of the muttering she would no doubt hear the next time Rumpel came to drive and he was forced to move the seat and mirrors back to their customary place. It took longer than usual for them to reach the elegant house, Belle unused to driving the powerful vehicle without Rumpel at her side and unwilling to risk the precious cargo that slumbered in his car seat in the back. 

The house was pleasantly warm as they stepped inside, Belle glad that Rumpel’s magic chased away the autumn chill from the vast old building. They wasted no time in heading to the library, Mary Margaret commenting that she had never been a guest in the Gold household despite the years spent in Storybrooke. Belle knew she would make amends for that as soon as they had passed their current challenge, wanting nothing more than to nurture the friendships that were slowly beginning to grow between them all. She made the required call to Rumpel when they were settled in the book lined room, glad that for once he answered first time rather than her having to speak to the messaging system. She left her phone and bag on the small occasional table beside the window as she turned to the books, Mary Margaret starting at the opposite end of the room as Neal slept peacefully in his carry cot.

She was so lost in her research that it took a moment for her to register the mewling cry of the little boy as he woke from his slumber; realising two hours had passed since they had arrived at the house. Mary Margaret had soon abandoned her books to tend her son, her nose wrinkling with distaste as she picked him up.

“Oh my young man, you have made a mess,” she said with a sigh, “Belle is there somewhere I can change him, he’s made a wonderful mess of himself and I don’t think baby wipes are going to cut it.”

Belle smiled, and pointed to the door, “Out there and up the stairs, bathroom is first on the right. If you want to bathe him there are fresh towels in the cupboard under the sink,” she said, “Do you need anything else?”

“Oh no we’ll be fine, thank you,” said Mary Margaret heaving the overstuffed changing bag onto her shoulder, “I always come prepared. We won’t be too long.”

“Take your time,” said Belle, “I’m just going to finish this chapter and then I’ll go and make us some tea. I think we’ve earned a break.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Mary Margaret, leaving the room with Neal and closing the heavy oak door behind her.

Belle turned her attention back to her book, the text on magical creatures fascinating but offering nothing in regards to the angels that haunted them. She closed the book and got to her feet, returning it neatly to the shelf she had taken it from before reading the spines of those alongside, picking out several that looked to be of interest and then a couple more in a language that defied translation. She carried the books she could not read over to the table that bore her bag, putting them on top of an ever growing pile she intended to take back the Rumpel in the hope that he could read the language they were written in and maybe teach her along the way. She idly stroked the leather cover of one of the books as she stared out of the window, watching the leaves dance along the driveway in the wind. Her mind took her back though, back to her seat by the fire in the great hall of the Dark Castle, her then master beside her and a book spread across their laps. She recalled his finger tracking underneath the foreign words as he read out to her, teaching her the elvish runes upon the page. She had left the Dark Castle a master of several languages she had not known before her arrival, his patient tutelage and her thirst for knowledge making the lessons one of the highlights of her time there.

The scene in her mind changed, bringing up one that was more recent but seeming so long ago after all she had been through since her reawakening. It had been early on in her relationship with Rumpel, the curse not long broken and the pair of them trying to find their feet in the new dynamic that existed between them. He was no longer her master and she no longer his servant, equals in the eyes of the world they found themselves in but it was a difficult sea to navigate. It had been a book on the counter of the shop that had proved the aide in them finding a comfortable base to grow from, Belle not recognising the language and Rumpel offering to teach her. That evening had found them curled together on the sofa beside the hearth in the house, the book spread between them as he had read to her. 

Belle blushed as she recalled how quickly the lesson had been forgotten, a gentle word leading to a kiss and then further, the book found abandoned on the rug when she had descended from what was to become their bedroom the next morning. She reached up to her throat, underneath the black silk scarf she still wore, and traced the necklace he had given her that same morning. A simple golden chain bearing five tear drop shaped diamonds that had swiftly become her favourite and certain it was his as well, his eyes always lighting when he saw her wear it. The gold had been woven by his own hands, the scent of his magic lingering on the trinket as it now lingered on the delicate scarf he had conjured for her. It comforted her when she could not be with him, hating spending any time out of his presence after they had been so forcibly separated for so long. She patted the books once more, hoping an answer lay within so that they could swiftly defeat the angels and move on with their lives. She smiled as she thought of what their immediate future held, wondering where and when they would finally make their commitment to one another legal and binding. 

She heard the door click open behind her and realised that she had been standing looking out of the window when she should have been working, hurriedly tidying the books on the table so as not to look like she had been shirking her duties.

“Did you find everything you needed Mary Margaret?” she said, frowning as there was no answer, “Mary Margaret?”

She turned, her heart seizing in her chest at the sight before her. The door stood open but the way out was blocked by the statue she did not need the description of to fear. The angel stood with its hands over its face as Rumpel had said, looking as harmless as any statue despite its misplacement. The air around it though seemed to hum with menace and Belle felt a chill run up her spine. On instinct she closed her eyes and shook her head as if wanting to convince herself of what she was seeing but she realised her error as she opened her eyes once more, the angel now several steps further in and its face uncovered. It was its hand though that terrified her, pointing towards her with intent until she realised that it was not pointing at her but the bag beside her, the bag containing the precious dagger that decided her beloved’s fate. She caught up the handbag, thinking to reach inside and grasp the dagger, summoning Rumpel to her but she could not take the risk. Without conscious thought she blinked once more, the angel again closer, its face now more animal than angel, wicked sharp teeth and sightless eyes staring at her. 

She fumbled for her phone, glad that the number she needed was the one she accessed the most. She held the phone to her ear, the compulsion to blink coming upon her again and, though she tried to fight it, she finally felt her eyelids slip close. The angel was closer still when they opened once more as the phone continued to ring before she heard the much beloved voice and the much despised voicemail message that it intoned to her. Her eyes slipped closed again, a tear tumbling loose as she realised how close the creature now was to her, close enough that she could have heard it breathe had it had the ability to do so.

“Rumpel,” she said at the familiar beep, backing up as far as she could against the cold glass of the window, “I’m sorry there’s no time to do any more but maybe I can help you find an answer of how to defeat these creatures…”

Xxxx

Rumpel sighed, his head thumping back against the bookcase he leant against as he tossed another book onto the workbench, the pile of useless texts growing by the minute. It had been at least two hours since he and the Doctor had begun their endeavour to find word of the weeping angels amongst the magical tomes but nothing had proved fruitful. He could quote chapter and verse on dragons, minotaurs, incubi and satyrs, nymphs and dryads but weeping angels were as allusive as smoke. He shrugged out of the suit jacket he wore, setting it over the back of the chair before working loose the knot in his tie and letting the silk join the jacket as he popped the top button of his collar. He rarely shed his tailored armour in public but the room felt like it was creeping in on him, stifling him as the threat seemed to grow and he needed to feel the freedom that came from shucking the constricting wool and silk. 

He heard the Doctor rifling around in the front of the shop, cursing under his breath in a language Rumpel didn’t understand. The sorcerer pushed away from the book case and headed towards the curtain that separated the work room from the front of the shop. He noticed the Doctor had also lost his jacket and tie, his already wild hair sticking up in every direction as he bent over a large tome, his nose barely an inch from the page. The man before him was so different in looks and personality from the person he had first met in the Dark Castle, the brooding countenance of the leather clad soldier replaced with a pinstripe wearing jester but the darkness remained, the most desperate soul he could ever recall knowing yet the darkness did not control him as it had the penchant to do with the sorcerer. 

“I’m assuming as you’re lurking you have found nothing to our benefit old friend,” said the Doctor looking up from his book.

“Not as yet,” said Rumpel, “You?”

“As little as you I’m afraid,” he said, pulling off the heavy rimmed glasses he wore, “Some of these books are fascinating though and in so many different languages. I didn’t know you could read Arabic.”

“I read everything,” said Rumpel, “I had three hundred years to master the languages of my land and, even when I was cursed not to remember myself, I put twenty-eight years to good use. The written word is a great gift Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled, “I won’t argue with you on that score,” he said, “It seems to be a theme on which you and your lady love are quite agreed.”

“I come a poor second to Belle,” said Rumpel, “I fear I am often forgotten whenever she finds a good book to read.”

“Now that I can’t believe,” said the Doctor, “She is an excellent foil for you Rumpel and I’m glad to see you happy.”

Rumpel crossed the room, picking up several of the books the Doctor had yet to go through and opening the top one, “Our happiness has been fleeting and is often threatened,” he said quietly, his eyes spanning the page before him, “And it is not always an outside threat that plagues us. Since my resurrection, for want of a better word, I have had to battle the darkness in me all the harder. When I took on the dagger the Dark One was born in Rumpelstiltskin and I could let it consume me or lock it away as I pleased. I’m not sure how it works now that is Rumpelstiltskin who was reborn in the Dark One; it is so much harder to beat down now.”

The Doctor frowned, “But you are succeeding,” he said, “You have not said much about your time enslaved by that Zelena but you know that you can do little to prevent what you are commanded to do under the thrall of the dagger. Don’t blame yourself for actions you couldn’t hope to control.”

Rumpel discarded the book he had been looking at, opening another but not taking in any of the words on the page, “I fear I am one temptation away from a colossal mistake,” he admitted quietly, “I am reliant on Belle to keep me in check.”

“As I am on Rose,” said the Doctor, “She pulled me from the darkness and I have every confidence your little lioness will do the same for you.”

Rumpel smiled, “She is a force to be reckoned with,” he said, “I’ll never forget the defiant look on her face the first time we met, she…”

His words were cut off by an agonising scream, his heart feeling as though it was being ripped from his very chest as the air rushed from his lungs. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees, knocking the books he had been reading to the floor along with several of the magical articles that littered the counter, glass smashing around his head but he was unable to pay it any mind. He could hear the Doctor calling out to him but could not respond as the pain continued to lance through him, a feeling of utter dread filling his gut and bringing tears to his eyes. He felt the time lord’s hands on him, trying to stop the pained thrashing that threatened to injure him but they brought no comfort as the pain just intensified until his throat was raw from screaming. Almost as swiftly as the pain had come it disappeared, leaving him aching and exhausted on the floor but it was the sense of emptiness and fear that chased away any thought of relief, his subconscious already aware that something dreadful had happened. 

“Rumpel,” said the Doctor, his hands beneath his arms as he hoisted him to sitting, “Can you hear me?”

Rumpel nodded, his throat too tight and raw to manage words, his head sagging back against the cool glass of the cabinet.

“Can you tell me what happened?” said the time lord, resting the back of his hand on his brow before the distinct sound of the sonic screwdriver rang out in the room, “Do you need anything?”

The bell above the door sounded as it crashed back on its hinges, both the Doctor and Rumpel looking up as Emma rushed through the door, Killian and Rose in her wake. The saviour’s face was pale and her eyes filled with tears as she regarded the pair. 

“What’s wrong?” said Rumpel, his voice weak and rasping as it fought passed his abused vocal chords, “Emma? What’s wrong?”

“Mom called,” she said, “They… Belle. Belle’s gone. There was an angel at the house. Mom left her for a moment and when she got back the angel was there but Belle wasn’t. She ran. She’s in your car and on her way here. I’m sorry Gold; there was nothing she could do.”

Rumpel wanted to protest, to call her a liar and prove her wrong but he could not, his heart knowing that she spoke the truth. He knew the pain he had felt had been his dagger being ripped from him, the dagger kept so diligently in his beloved’s possession. He felt the tear slip from his eye unchecked as the Doctor got to his feet, pulling him to his own as his body seemed unwilling to move. 

“Get everyone here now,” said the Doctor, “No one is to be on their own. Get word out to everyone in town that no one is to be alone. We need to find a way to defeat these things before we lose anyone else.”

“Get her back,” said Rumpel, his voice quiet but cutting the Doctor off with ease, “Doctor get her back. You said they sent people back in time. Your machine travels in time. Get her back, bring her back. Now.”

The Doctor shook his head sadly, “I can’t old friend,” he said, “I would in an instant if I could but Belle’s gone. I don’t know where in time or space she’s been sent and no way of knowing. The angels leave no trace that I can track.”

“No Doctor, you bring her back,” said Rumpel, the rage barely concealed as he spoke, “You find a way or so help me I will tear your machine apart to find a way to get to her. This is not some woman you will abandon because it’s easy or against your blessed rules. This is my Belle and I want her back. I tore my world apart to find my son and I will tear the universe apart to find her. You just try and stop me.”

“Threats won’t make the impossible possible,” said the Doctor, “I’m sorry but that’s just how it is.”

“Oh there’s a way,” said Rumpel with a wave of his hand. 

Before anyone of them could fathom his actions Rose found herself pinned against the window of the shop, an invisible hand pressing against her windpipe as she clawed at her own throat to free herself.

“Is a pathway clearer now Doctor,” hissed Rumpel, “Now your love is threatened?”

“Gold put her down,” said Emma as Killian went to the girl, trying to release her from the invisible bonds, “This isn’t helping.”

The Doctor turned on the sorcerer, his face drawn in a picture of anger, “Put her down Rumpelstiltskin,” he said, “You think you’re all powerful here but you are nothing, you are no one if you think this will get you anywhere. Put her down or so help me I will make you and you do not want me as your enemy.”

“Rum please,” came Rose’s breathy cry, “Please Rum…you’re…my friend.”

The plaintive cry broke through the rage in the sorcerer’s mind and he released the spell holding her, Rose tumbling into Killian’s waiting arms. He slumped over onto the cabinet, his head buried in his arms as he heard the others gather around the young girl, the Doctor hurriedly ascertaining that she was unharmed. Rumpel heard the booted footfalls coming towards him and looked up, expecting to see Emma at his side come to admonish him for his actions but instead it was Rose, her expression not angry but concerned.

“Are you alright?” she said softly, her hand rubbing small circles on his back as though he hadn’t moments before held her life in his hands.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he said, “I’m so sorry Flower.”

Rose smiled, “You’re forgiven,” she said as the door opened behind, Mary Margaret stumbling in with Neal clutched tightly to her. 

Rumpel met the former royal’s eyes, seeing the sorrow there and it only added to his own, pain lancing through him once more as he thought of Belle having to face the angel that had taken her alone. 

“Come on,” said Rose softly in his ear, “You need a cup of tea, or something stronger if you have it. We’re going to find her Rum or she’ll find us. She’s a clever girl your Belle, if anyone can find a way back, it’s her.”

The words were enough to calm him for a moment and he straightened to his full height, letting Rose lead him from the voices behind them and into the back of the shop, his thoughts already turning to how he would retrieve Belle from wherever she found herself and praying that she would keep safe until he reached her.

xxxx

Belle groaned and opened her eyes, immediately regretting it as her vision swam and she swiftly lost what little food she had in her stomach onto the leaf littered ground beside her. She lay down on her back, throwing an arm over her eyes to prevent the sun that filtered through the trees above burning into her. Her mind fought for clarity as she tried to piece together what had brought her to the woods, her stomach roiling once more as she recalled the vicious face of the angel moments before she had blinked for the last time. She recalled the cool stone touch to her arm before blackness had taken her. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling tears pricking them as she thought of the last words she had spoken into the phone she had had pressed to her ear.

“I’m sorry my love,” she sobbed to the trees above her before she sat up, drawing her knees to her chest and burying her face in them. 

She allowed herself but a moment to cry before she scrubbed her face with the back of her hand and took in her surroundings. The woods stretched out in all directions around her but they were not dense enough to cloud the sunlight. The air was warm and she swiftly unbuttoned her cardigan and tugged off her silk scarf, her white cotton shirt allowing some respite against the heat. Her eyes fell on her bag that lay to her left, its contents spilt out onto the floor. She hurried over, glad to find the precious dagger still tucked inside. She gripped it tightly and drew it from her bag, holding it before her as she had seen Zelena do when she had held Rumpel at her command.

“Dark One,” she called, hating the name on her lips, “I command you to come to me.”

She waited but there was no crackle of magic, no plume of smoke that announced his coming. Whatever distance separated them it was too much even for the thrall of the dagger. She bit back a sob, hoping that the summons, however ineffective, hadn’t caused him in any pain. She collected up her scattered belongings, placing the dagger reverently back in the bag before she stuffed the remaining contents in over the top of it, wondering how effective her credit cards and American dollars would be in the time she found herself in. She picked up her phone, the screen still bearing Rumpel’s image and number after her desperate call to him. She stroked a finger over the picture, frowning at the absence of any network and the little hope that it could have given her if she could have called someone. The useless device found its way into her bag along with her cardigan and scarf as she pushed to her feet and shouldered the bag.

She looked around herself once more, pondering whether it would be better to stay in one place but she recalled the Doctor’s words stating that they could not retrieve Grace Madden from wherever she had been sent so there was little point in the venture. She tried to fathom a path through the trees but everything looked identical, and she instead closed her eyes and pivoted on one foot, coming to a stop with her finger outstretched and walking in the direction it pointed. It was a good twenty minutes that she trekked through the woods, coming up against nothing to denote civilisation and luckily no animals that were a threat to her. She wondered if she could use the dagger as weapon should it be needed and considered taking it from the bag but she refused to bring it to view, her mind recalling the angel’s interest in it before she had been transported. 

She squinted through the trees, seeing the strip of what looked like a dirt road ahead. She hurried her steps, grateful for the boots Rumpel had conjured for her despite the warmth of the fur lining. The trees gave way to the road and then bordered the opposite side, leaving her the choice to follow the path or push on once more into the forest. She chose the road, hoping it would at least lead to civilisation and the chance to understand where she was. It wasn’t long before she began to catch the sound of life on the breeze, faint voices and the sound of village life not too far ahead of her. She hurried her feet, hope blossoming in her that she could at least find out where and when she was but it stilled in her chest as she came across the village she had heard. 

The village was large but it was clearly primitive and poor, the fashions old even by the standards she had grown up with before the curse took them to Storybrooke. She looked down at the clothes she wore, the skirt leaving her legs visible despite her thick tights and she knew it would be frowned upon. She toyed with the thought of returning to the forest but she was not much of a woods woman and she would need to face civilisation at some point to procure food. She squared her shoulders, hoping that she could pass herself off as a foreigner if questioned and headed into the village. The people barely paid her any mind as she moved through the dusty streets, going about their daily lives with a speed that denoted an existence that went from hand to mouth without pause. She was glad she had never had to live that way, privilege hers be it in her father’s palace or in the Dark Castle even though she was considered a servant. 

Her ears pricked as she heard an argument brewing ahead of her, seeing three large men towering over a boy barely in his teenage years if he was even that old. The boy had his back to her but the men were facing her, their faces angry and vicious as they hectored the boy. 

“But sir, we cannot pay right now, my papa is sick and can’t work,” said the boy, “The doctor will not see to him but I’m sure he will be well soon and then we will pay you what we owe. Please give us a few more days.”

“You’ve had over a week,” sneered one of the men, “Either you pay or I’m taking your sheep as payment.”

“Please no, we need them, my papa needs the wool to work,” he said, “Let me do some work for you. I know how to plough and how to cut hay. I can wash clothes or cook. I will work off the debt.”

“Of course the coward’s son would know how to do a woman’s work,” said the ring leader, “You listen to me Baelfire. I don’t care for your pleading, your father owes us the money and the payment is due. You’ve got till sundown or we’re coming for the sheep.”

Belle’s heart froze in her chest at the sound of the boy’s name, looking on as he turned to watch the men depart and recognising his face from the drawing Rumpel had kept in his study. The picture had not done justice to the handsome little boy, his dark curls falling around his face and his deep brown eyes filled with tears that he struggled to keep at bay. She had almost run to him before she realised that she could not meddle in the affairs of the past, Rumpel no doubt nearby but so very young and not yet the Dark One. She knew she had to leave, run away and find another village in which to build a plan to get back to her own time. She was about to turn and leave when she saw the small boy fall to his knees, tears streaking down his face as he wrapped his arms around his skinny frame. Not a single person stopped to help him, walking past him as though he didn’t exist and Belle felt her heart break. She knew she should turn away, she knew she should leave him be but she also knew she could not. 

Her feet were heading towards him before her mind caught up with her but when it did she realised that he was old enough to remember her when he was grown but the adult Bae she had known had never shown a recognition of her. She reached into her bag and pulled out the long silk scarf that Rumpel had given her, fastening it over her hair and face until only her eyes were visible. A memory niggled at the back of her mind but concern for the child outweighed anything else as she knelt down before him.

“What are these tears for?” she asked gently, moving back slightly as his wild dark eyes looked up at her in alarm, “Don’t panic, I’m not here to hurt you.”

The boy looked around him in concern, as if expecting to be punished, “I’m…I’m fine miss,” he said, “You don’t need to concern yourself with me.”

Belle smiled, “Well I choose to be concerned when I see a young man crying in the road,” she said, “Tell me what’s wrong, perhaps I can help. You could at least tell me your name.”

The boy regarded her, his eyes deep and expressive and so reminiscent of his father, “Baelfire,” he said, “My name is Baelfire.”

“It’s a lovely name,” said Belle, feeling her voice catch in her throat, as she saw the small smile threaten on the boy’s lips, “Won’t you tell me why you’re crying?”

“My papa is sick,” said Baelfire softly, “I think he’s dying. He hasn’t woken in three days and he hasn’t been able to work for over a week. We owe money and we can’t pay and they’re threatening to take our sheep. We need the sheep for the wool, my papa is a spinner and if we lose them we lose everything. No one will sell us wool to spin. I can’t get anyone to help, I’ve tried the apothecary and the army surgeon but they won’t come because we can’t pay them. My papa is all I have and I’m scared he’s going to die.”

Belle reached out and took him into her arms as he broke once more, great heaving sobs wracking the too skinny frame in her arms as both grief and relief at someone to listen to him removing all fear of the stranger before him. She rocked him gently as she tried to comfort him with soft words, feeling the all too raw memories of having to comfort Rumpel as memories of Zelena’s torment plagued his dreams. Baelfire slowly quieted, sniffing quietly as he pulled back and wiped his eyes on the ragged sleeve of his tunic.

“I’m sorry,” he said, a blush touching his cheeks.

“No need to apologise,” said Belle, “You’re worried about you’re papa and I want to help you. Can you take me to him?”

Baelfire paled, “You may not want to help miss,” he said, “No one round here helps us and it would be frowned on. My papa…they call him a coward.”

“Then the self righteous they can hang,” said Belle, “I want to help you.”

The boy laughed at her words, “You don’t talk like the people around here,” he said, “You don’t dress like them either. Why do you cover your face?”

Belle smiled as the memory that had niggled in her mind broke into full force, Rumpel’s voice echoing in her mind. She cared for Bae and she cared for me and I recovered. I never saw her face; she always wore a black scarf to cover herself…

“It’s a command from my order,” said Belle, hoping that she was taking the right path and not destroying the comforting love that Rumpel had once found in the girl he had spoken of in Storybrooke, “I’m not allowed to show my face to anyone but the gods. I’m from the Order of the…of the Rose and that is the name you may give me. Now, will you take me to your father?”

Baelfire got to his feet, offering her his hand and helping her to hers, “We live at the edge of the village,” he said, leading her away from the bustle of the people and towards the place where her beloved lay in need of her care.

 

xxxx

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment and if you did please leave me a little review. See you in a week.


	4. Chapter 4

A Helping Hand.

Belle ignored the stares of the villagers as she followed Baelfire through the tumbledown buildings, his small hand held in hers as he kept his head down to avoid their eyes. The houses began to thin, those surrounding them looking more and more dilapidated and care worn until they came to the last. Belle felt tears spring to her eyes at the humble dwelling, half rough cut stone and half mud and straw, the thatched roof in desperate need of repair. A tiny paddock was fenced to once side, five skinny sheep huddled together despite the warmth of the sun falling on them, and a broken cart, long since bereft of its horse, lay before the weathered wooden door. It was a home that screamed of poverty and struggle, its very placement on the edge of the village letting the occupants know their place. Belle thought of the cavernous rooms of the Dark Castle and the elegance of the town house in Storybrooke, a world away from the beginnings of Rumpel’s life, and bit back a sob at the contrast.

Baelfire looked apologetic as he led her to the door, pushing it open to reveal the home within. While it was neat and clean it was also tiny, room for two small palate beds, a fire place, a table and a small spinning wheel. Straw littered the floor in place of rugs or carpets and both the wood pile and the wool sacks were decidedly lacking in contents. It was not the sight of the room though that had Belle recoiling in horror but the smell that hit her. Noble as she had been by birth she had lived through a war zone and had tended to their soldiers when they had returned from the front, familiar with the acrid stench of sickness and infection that often came with the injuries she treated. Baelfire headed to the nearest bed beneath the grubby window, the figure that lay there huddled in the blankets despite the heat from the lit fire in the hearth. He shooed away a the small collie that lay beside the bed, the dog pressing its nose into his hand before it headed to the fireplace and lay back down, its dark eyes regarding Belle with curiosity.

“Good girl Swift,” he said softly, “Papa? Can you hear me Papa, I’m home and I’ve brought you help. He’s worse than he was before.”

Belle crossed the room, moving Baelfire from the bed and perching on the edge of it herself. She steeled her courage and reached for the threadbare blankets, gently pulling them back to reveal a snarled mess of unkempt hair and a familiar profile if not a little more youthful than the one she knew. She reached out and laid her hand to his brow, the heat there beyond any fever she had felt before and her heart lurched. She knew the blankets piled on him were doing more harm than good and swiftly began to remove them.

“Baelfire, I need you to fetch me some water, is there a well nearby?” she asked, tossing the ratty blankets on the floor.

“Yes miss,” he said softly, “Just outside.”

The boy was on his way to the door when Belle pulled the last blanket away from Rumpel’s legs, the hideous, twisted waste of his right leg revealed to her in blistering clarity. She had seen the scars no matter how he tried to hide them, the leg weak and wasted in the time she had left and only made strong by his magic but the wound at least was healed. The injury before her looked as fresh as the day he had inflicted it upon himself, the wounds open and weeping, the stench of infection and dying flesh permeating the air around her. She knew he had injured himself when he had been told of Baelfire’s birth by the seer and the boy now stood before her at least a decade on from that time and yet the leg was not healed.

“Bae…Baelfire,” she said, fighting back the bile that rose in her throat at the sight, “How long has your father’s leg been like this?”

“As long as I’ve been alive,” said the boy, “Sometimes it goes bad but this is the worst. Papa says that no one ever helped to treat it and my mother said it was his punishment. He gets sick when it goes bad but he usually gets through it with herbs from the apothecary. We couldn’t afford them this time and he hasn’t woken up.”

“Its ok,” said Belle, hoping the words would give her courage, “Fetch the water and then I’ll let you know what we’re going to do. He’ll be ok, I promise you.”

Baelfire nodded weakly, “His name is Rumpelstiltskin but you can call him Rumpel if you want.”

Belle waited until the door closed behind the boy before she turned back to the stricken man before her. She stroked the sweat slicked hair, his body fighting the infection within it but the paleness of his skin worried her, “I’m here now my love,” she said softly, “I’m here now Rumpel and you will get well. I’m going to take care of you, I promise you.”

Baelfire returned as Belle was searching the sparse hut for clean rags and mentally cataloguing the herbs that were kept in jars along a short work bench. She had found little in the way of food and wondered when the boy and his father had last eaten. She took the bucket off the struggling boy, pouring some into a clean bowl and split the rest between a cauldron and the kettle setting both over the fire to boil. The collie growled as she strayed to close to her but a swift word from Baelfire quieted her but Belle didn’t dare reach out to fuss her, not wanting to have to deal with a bite on top of everything.

“Can you open the window please Baelfire?” said Belle, returning to the bed with the bowl of water and a rag, “And leave the door ajar, we need to get some fresh air in here.”

She wet the rag, wringing it out as best she could before she gently wiped it over Rumpel’s face, knowing it would do little to cool the fever but it would help until she could gather what she needed. A thought struck her and she set the cloth on his brow as she turned to her abandoned bag, rifling inside and pulling out a battered bottle of pills. When Rumpel had been in Zelena’s captivity Belle’s grief and worry had brought on headaches and she had taken to keeping a bottle of Tylenol to hand at all times. She knew the medicine could help with fever and hoped that it could aid her now as she shook two into her palm.

“Bae,” she said, forgetting that the shortening had not yet been uttered in front of her as far as the boy was aware, “Do you have a pestle and mortar? I need you to grind these up for me.”

Baelfire nodded, “What are they?” he said as Belle tipped the pills into his hand.

“Medicine,” said Belle, “They should help cool his fever before I can get what I need. Just grind them to powder and then put them in some water.”

The boy did as he was told as Belle continued to tend her patient, hushing him softly as a fevered dream seemed to take hold of him. She cursed the warmth of the room, wishing she could remove her veil as sweat beaded on her own brow but not wanting to risk giving either of them the memory of her face. Baelfire was soon at her side, a plain clay cup in his hand, the liquid inside cloudy with the powdered pills. She took the cup from him and set it on the floor before she gripped Rumpel by the arms, lifting his slim frame all too easily as she encouraged Baelfire to sit behind him and support him. The man’s head lulled back against his son’s shoulder in his unconscious state and Belle struggled to hold him steady as she attempted to get the water into him. He sputtered and most ended up either on Belle or his flimsy nightshirt but she was glad at least she had got something into him, hoping if the medicine did little the water would help. She helped Baelfire to lie him back down before setting the cool cloth on his brow once more.

“I need you to fetch some things from the village for me Bae,” she said, “If I write a list, would be able to get them?”

Baelfire turned his attention to his shoes, a blush heightening his cheeks, “I can’t read,” he said softly, “I could remember a list though.”

Belle frowned, “Your papa never taught you to read?”

“Papa can’t read, he asks for people to read for him when he needs to,” said Baelfire, “My mother could read but she never taught either of us.”

Belle forced a smile, “Well then, I will tell you a list and you will remember it,” she said, “I think I will be with you a little while if I am welcome. I can teach you to read if you like.”

Bae’s smile was wide and bright at her words, reminding her of the smiles Rumpel reserved purely for her, “You’ll teach me?” he said but then his face fell, “I can’t get much from the traders, we only have a few coppers left.”

Belle knew the money in her purse would have little value in the world she found herself in and mentally catalogued what she carried in the hope to barter it for what she needed. Her fingers reached without bidding to her necklace, tracing the tear drop stones. She hesitated for a moment before reaching up and unfastening it. She got to her feet, her fingers working the delicate gold links that bound the diamond settings to the chain. When the stone settings were loose she dropped the diamonds into the pestle and mortar that Bae had used the bash up the pills. She paused, praying Rumpel would forgive her if she ever got back to him before the used the pestle to smash the diamonds from their settings, knowing the stones would survive whilst the gold would bend under the onslaught. Finally the stones were free of their housings and she picked them up, holding one up to the light between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Is there a money lender in town?” she asked.

“Yes miss,” said Bae, “He doesn’t like us much though.”

“He’ll like you when you bring him this,” said Belle, “How much does a loaf of bread cost here?”

“A copper,” said Bae, “If the baker is being kind.”

“This stone on its own will buy a hundred thousand loaves of bread,” she said, “I want you to take it to the money lender and tell him to give you a hundred gold pieces.”

“A hundred gold pieces?” said Bae, “I’ve never seen one.”

“He will talk you down,” said Belle, knowing she was vastly undervaluing the stone, “But you must accept no fewer than fifty gold pieces. If they question you bring them here to see me. If not, I have a list of things I want you to buy with that gold.”

Bae listened intently as she listed what she needed, herbs to treat her patient, food and clothes for her to wear so she could blend in to the village. She added blankets and cloth, wondering when the family had new clothes made for them. The boy recited the list back to her perfectly as she dropped the stone into his hand.

“One last thing we need,” said Belle, “You said the army surgeon would not come to your father, so I’m assuming he’s nearby. Go to him and tell him he will be paid for his services. Your father’s leg needs greater treatment than I can manage alone, we need a surgeon.”

Bae nodded as he picked up several sacks to carry his purchases home in, “Thank you miss,” he said tears filling his dark eyes, “Thank you for helping us.”

Belle smiled weakly, thinking of the debt both she and Rumpel owed the boy before her for the actions he would make when he was grown, “It is the least I can do my darling boy,” she said, “Now hurry, your papa needs us to work quickly.”

The boy had barely stepped out of the door when Rumpel murmured in his sleep, the fever dreams taking hold of him once more. Belle picked up the remaining stones and the golden chain, slipping them into a pocket of her bag before she perched on the edge of the bed. She changed the rag on his forehead, using another to continue to bathe his face and neck, frowning as his fever burned as strongly as ever. The air was stifling in the house, despite the open window and door and Belle pulled the scarf from around her face, knowing her patient wouldn’t wake to see her. He whimpered once more and she took hold of his hands to offer him an anchor.

“Fight it my love,” she said, “I know how strong you are Rumpel, you can fight it. I don’t know if I should be here, I should probably have left the moment I realised where I was but our son needed me. I know I only knew him as an adult but I remember all your stories and I want nothing more than to call him mine. I hope I’m doing the right thing because now I’m here I can’t leave until I know you’re well. I love you so much.”

She leant down and pressed a kiss to his brow and then his lips when he didn’t stir, thinking of how often she had kissed him awake but this time there was no lazy smile as she pulled away, the man before her still in the depths of his sickness. 

It was over an hour until she heard voices coming towards the house, replacing her scarf over her face before she returned to cooling Rumpel’s fever. Bae was the first through the door, the boy burdened with the items she had sent him for. Behind him came a burly, ugly looking man, his face set in a vile sneer as he took in the basic dwelling he found himself in. He carried a bag with him, streaked here and there with more than mud, his hands filthy with grime. Swift was on her feet in an instant, putting herself between the surgeon and her master, her growl far darker than the one she had directed at Belle. 

“Hush Swift,” she said softly, reaching down to pet the dog, glad when she settled at her touch, “There’s a good girl.”

“Vile beast,” said the man before her.

Belle frowned beneath her scarf, “Are you the surgeon?”

“I am,” he said, “And you’ve called me away from brave men that need me to tend a coward. I was told I was to be paid.”

“And you will be,” said Belle, scratching behind Swift’s ears to keep her calm as she felt her stiffen at her tone, “When the work is done. The wound is infected and the flesh is dying. The worst of it will need to be cut away and the rest cauterised as best you can.”

“And who are you to assess his wounds?” sneered the surgeon.

“I have seen my share of battlefield casualties,” said Belle, “And I know time is of the essence so if you do not mind I would like you to begin as swiftly as possible.”

The surgeon crossed his arms over his chest, “Payment,” he said, “The spinner’s son had nothing this morning when he came to me but now he is offering gold.”

Belle wanted to argue but did not want to delay Rumpel’s treatment by doing so with someone clearly as bull headed as the man before her, “Baelfire,” she said, calling the boy from the table where he was sorting through his packages, “I assume you got the money that I sent you for.”

The boy nodded, handing her a woven purse that jingled with the coins held within, “I asked for a hundred like you said but he only gave me sixty,” he said with a smile.

“Sixty is impressive,” said Belle, reaching into the pouch and pulling free two gold coins, holding them up before her, “This will be your payment for your work this afternoon and there will be a further three to ensure you come back to assess him and send fresh bandages every day for the next two weeks.”

The light in the surgeon’s eyes told Belle she could have offered much lower to receive his services but she cared not for the price when it was Rumpel’s life on the line.

“You have yourself a deal woman,” he said, opening his bag and tipping the tools of his trade out onto the table before him.

Belle blanched at the state of them, some so deeply encrusted with the gore of others that it wasn’t possible to see the metal beneath. Without a moments pause she took them over to the fire, pitching them all into boiling cauldron she had set there. She set to work upon them, using the fire irons to hold them as she worked a cloth over them, clearing them as best she could of the grime, holding the blades in the flames to sterilise them further before returning them to the table. She could feel Bae and the surgeon watching her, the boy at least tidying away the food and herbs she had sent him for so the table was clear. 

Her hands were blistered from the heat when she set the last of the knives, gleaming now they were clean, on the table. Her last task to take the kettle that bubbled alongside, dousing its contents along the table and taking to it with a cloth until it was as clean as she could make it. She raised her eyes to the surgeon who had done little but watch her, cleanliness clearly not on his list of priorities for his patient. 

“Will you at least help me to move him?” she said, cursing the veil she wore as it stuck to her face with the heat. 

“You realise the pain may kill him?” said the surgeon, the blunt statement causing a whimper from Baelfire before he raced to his father’s side.

“I realise the infection definitely will if we do not act,” said Belle, “Don’t worry Bae, I will not let anything bad happen to your papa but it won’t be nice what we need to do to save him. Perhaps you should go outside.”

“No, I want to be with him,” said Bae, “I promised I’d never leave him.”

Belle felt grateful for her veil at last, hoping it hid how her face fell at the words, knowing it was only a few years until that statement would be tested. She nodded though at his wish to stay, knowing an extra pair of hands would prove useful. They crossed the room to Rumpel’s low bed but Belle hadn’t even got a hand to him when Swift leapt up onto the pallet, standing over him and snarling. She snapped her jaws as Belle reached out to calm her and she stepped back. 

“Bae, can you calm her down? We need to move you papa?” said Belle as the dog continued to bare her teeth at them.

“She’s not bad,” said Bae, “She’s just frightened you’ll hurt him.”

“I know that sweetheart,” said Belle softly, hearing the upset in the boy’s voice, “She’s defending her master but right now, she’s hindering us. Can you calm her down and tie her up outside? She won’t be happy when we’re treating your papa.”

Baelfire nodded, slowly approaching the bed and speaking softly to the collie. Her growls dropped in volume but her teeth remained bared as Bae reached out to her. The boy seemed to have a knack with the beast though and soon he had hold of her by her scruff, guiding her gently from the bed and out of the door. The dog began barking as soon as she was outside but Belle was relieved that she was no longer in a position to attack them in fear for her master.

Belle’s heart broke as she helped the surgeon to lift Rumpel from the bed to the table, his weight so slight she expected she could have lifted him alone. He stirred as they laid him out, his eyes fluttering in an attempt to wake.

“Bae?” came the raspy voice.

“I’m here Papa,” said the boy, hurrying back through the door, “I’ve brought some people to help you.”

Belle took the boy’s hand, stepping away from the table as Rumpel fell deeper into unconsciousness again, “You will need to help us to hold him down,” she said, “We have nothing to keep him asleep and its going to hurt. It might help if you can find him something to bite on.”

“Do you really need to hurt him?” said Bae, his dark eyes pleading as he looked over at his father’s stricken form.

“It’s the only way we can save him,” said Belle, “We will keep it as brief as possible.”

Bae nodded, heading to the corner of the room and coming back with what appeared to be a spare spoke for the small spinning wheel, suitable for the task he had in mind for it. Belle turned to see the surgeon preparing his tools for the job at hand, an array of knives and saws that had her stomach clenching in fear of what they could do.

“It would be easier to take the whole leg,” said the surgeon, twisting a saw between his fingers, “He has no need for it.”

“Other than to walk,” said Belle, “No, just remove the dead flesh and cauterise the rest. If we can get it to heal then he hopefully won’t suffer any more infections. He will limp still but at least he will be able to walk as best he can.”

The surgeon nodded, “As you wish, you’re paying me to work,” he said, “You and the boy will need to hold him down, he will scream and he will fight.”

Belle helped Bae onto the table, pillowing Rumpel’s head onto his lap as the boy held down his shoulders, “Keep an eye on him, if he starts to wake then let us know as soon as you can. He will scream Bae, we can’t prevent that. He will need you to be strong for him.”

The boy nodded as Belle returned to the surgeon’s side, her hands trembling slightly as she tugged the bloody night shirt away from Rumpel’s injured leg, tucking it against his thigh so the surgeon had room to work. The light was stronger in that part of the cottage, the mangled mess of his foot and leg on full display beneath the glare. Belle could see the protrusion of the poorly healed bone in his foot, the site of the initial injury that he had inflicted upon himself to return to his newborn son. Around his ankle was a criss cross of scars, all of them poorly healed and Belle was sure they had been made not just by the blow but also from the bone fragments that no doubt had pierced the skin from the inside from such a crushing break. The scars twisted upward onto his leg, the skin not marred by the injury but the infections the leg had endured afterwards having never been truly treated. The flesh was near black in places, long dead and festering and the stench of it alone made her glad there was nothing in her stomach for her to expel. The muscle was grossly wasted, the flesh around it limp and all but hanging from the limb, red raw with the infection that throbbed beneath. The veins stood out in stark relief against his pale skin, carrying the infected blood into the rest of his body and Belle knew that, even if they healed his leg, the infection was now present in his entire body and it would be his strength alone that could beat it.

The surgeon began his work, Rumpel’s whimpers muffled by the spoke of the wheel that Bae held steady between his teeth. The first hour was blissful in comparison to what was to come, Rumpel thankfully remaining unconscious as the surgeon opened old wounds with a sharp knife, revealing the dying flesh as deep as the muscle in places and the sites of the infection. Belle bustled too and from the fireplace, decanting water from the kettle and cleaning out the wound of the stinking, cloudy blood that had been festering beneath the skin. She only moved on once the blood began to run clear and red. The pile of soiled rags tossed at her feet testament to how much of the leg had been damaged and she wondered if it would not serve him better to amputate the limb entirely.

The quiet did not last as the surgeon began cutting away the dead flesh, his knives having to go deep to remove it all, taking away muscle and fat as well as skin as he worked deep to get all of the poison out. Rumpel’s screams, barely muffled by the thin spoke, echoed off the walls around them, waking enough to beg them to stop and it broke Belle’s heart to brace her entire weight against his leg to keep him from moving. She looked up to Bae, the little boy’s face streaked with tears but his eyes determined as he kept his father still. He almost broke though as the surgeon hit a strong vessel, blood spattering up onto all of them and even Belle had to bite her tongue against a cry as her beloved’s blood stained the skin of her neck and cheek.

Finally the surgeon had finished his cutting but Belle knew that there was still no respite to be had. She had seen wounds cauterised in her own kingdom, the smell of burning flesh a memory she knew she would never forget but she had never been as close as she was now. She absently ran her hand over Rumpel’s chest, hushing him as the surgeon tended his tools by the fire. She wanted to do more, to gather him to her and rock him gently but she knew it would appear odd when she had only just met him in the eyes of the people in the room. 

She saw the surgeon turn back to them and she reached out a bloody hand to Bae’s forearm, “You need to be ready,” she said, “This will be the worst part but then it will be over.”

Bae nodded, his face ashen as he steadied his hands on his father’s shoulders, bending over him and speaking softly into his ear, words of affection and pleas for him to hold on that lanced through Belle’s heart as she heard them. She spoke similar words to the man before her in her mind, begging him to know that she loved him, that she was hurting him to save him and spare him as much pain in the future as she could. She thought of him as he was back in Storybrooke, strong and brave and powerful in her eyes even if others refused to see it. He would live; he would win because he had to meet her. She closed her eyes and called the image of him to her mind, holding him down as she felt the surgeon appear beside her once more. She heard the hiss of the heat against flesh before it was drowned out by his cries. It took all her strength to keep him down, the pain giving him strength to buck up against the hands holding him. It seemed to take forever, the stench of burning flesh overpowering Belle’s senses as the tears ran unchecked down her face. His final scream was the most chilling of all before all fell silent. Bae wept silently over him, cradling his head as he spoke.

“Papa? Papa, please,” he said, panic setting into his thin voice, “He’s not breathing. Papa wake up please.”

Belle roughly pushed the boy back, leaning down to lay her ear by his lips, listening for his breath before she laid her head to his chest, the absence of his heartbeat seeming to cease her own. 

“No no no! Rumpel no!” she cried, shaking him, “You can’t, not like this. Breathe, please breathe. Come back to us.”

The deep, shuddering breath nearly knocked her back of her feet as the man beneath her fought back to life. She didn’t care if it was considered appropriate as she wept into the front of his shirt, only calming as she felt the small hand on the back of her head, Bae trying to comfort both her and his father. She gathered herself as best she could, helping the surgeon to bind Rumpel’s leg in bandages and stemming the last of the bleeding. They lifted him once more but Belle directed them to the bed on the opposite side of the room, the bed he had previously been sleeping in still fetid from his wound. 

Dark eyes opened to regard her, still fuzzy with fever but more recognition in them than there had been before.

“Who...?”

“Hush,” said Belle gently, “I’m a friend, I’m here to help you.”

“Bae? Where’s Bae?” said Rumpel, the fear in his eyes only fading slightly as they fell on the boy.

“I’m here Papa,” said Bae, sitting on the bed and taking his hand, “Miss Rose is here to help us. She brought the surgeon to make you better. You can trust her.”

“Baelfire, can you keep your papa comfy for me,” said Belle as the man in question seemed to lose out to unconsciousness once more though his breathing remained even.

Bae nodded with a small smile as Belle headed back to the table where the surgeon was putting away his tools, frowning as she saw that he had not even bothered to clean them and fearing for the next recipient of his care. If she had learned anything from Rumpel though it was that a deal was a deal and she picked up the coin purse and took out two gold coins. She handed them to the surgeon who looked at her with anger in his eyes.

“You promised me five!” he spat.

“And five you shall have when you have visited again and when I received fresh bandages daily,” said Belle, “I am not fool enough to pay in advance a man who ignored a child’s plea for charity. You will receive a gold piece in two days when you come to check on my patient, another when you visit again and the last when I am assured you have done all in your power to see him well.”

“And if he dies?” said the surgeon, “The infection is still in his blood, he may not even last the night.”

“Then you will not need to visit and you will not need to be paid further. Two was the price for your work here tonight,” said Belle, “He will survive though; I will make sure of it.”

“Why such effort for a coward?” said the surgeon, shouldering his bag.

“Because no one else cared,” said Belle, “And I believe everyone deserves a second chance, you never know when you might need one yourself.”

The surgeon snorted at her words, pocketing the gold before he turned on his heel and left the house. Belle felt her shoulders slump as the adrenaline drained from her but she knew her fight was far from over. Mustering what was left of her strength she turned back to Bae and his father, the little boy diligently watching over him as he slept.

“Come on Baelfire, we have work still to do,” she said, “Can you clean things up whilst I work on a potion for your father, it should help fight off the infection. We’ll get him well again, I promise.”

“I know you will,” said Bae with a weak smile, “Tell me what you want me to do.”

xxxx

The Doctor frowned as he ran the sonic screwdriver over Rumpelstiltskin’s prone form, the man laid out on the small cot in the back room of his pawn shop.

“He seems fine in himself,” said the time lord, “You said he just keeled over?”

“One minute he was standing there looking at that tea cup and the next he was on the floor,” said Rose, the fine bone china cup held gently in her hands, “I only turned round for a second.”

“If he’s fine why doesn’t he wake up?” said Regina, “We need him.”

“It may be something to do with the dagger,” said the Doctor, “I doubt he’s ever been this far away from it, not to mention the emotional trauma of losing Belle.”

“Then we need to accept that he’s out of this fight for the moment,” said Emma from the doorway to the shop, “We need to concentrate on the angels before anyone else gets hurt.”

“If we had the dagger we could command him to wake,” said Hook, “Are we sure it went with Belle?”

“Yes, and I’m bloody glad it did when I hear people talking like that,” said the Doctor, ushering them all back to the front of the shop as Rose tucked a blanket around the sorcerer, leaving him to rest.

Rose pulled the curtain across the door as she joined the others in the room, the group having grown since she had taken Rumpel into the back room, David and Regina having arrived just as she had called out for help for the sorcerer. The air in the room had grown in tension if that was at all possible, no one knowing what could be done to prevent the onslaught of the angels. 

“I think we need to head back to Zelena’s temple,” said Regina, leaning against one of the cabinets, “Perhaps if we can find some sort of trace that would help locate the angels.”

“And if we find them maybe we can use magic to contain them,” said Mary Margaret, her face having regained some of its colour after her dash from the house though she kept the baby still held tightly to her, “We could ask the fairies for help, or perhaps Gold has something in the shop, we managed to trap him back in our world and he was the greatest sorcerer ever.”

“Seriously?” said Rose, folding her arms over her chest, “Is Belle the only one out of you lot that was ever nice to him?”

“Look love you might have a high opinion of the Crocodile,” said Hook, “But in our world he was a bloody villain and isn’t all that much better here so you can be as high and mighty as you like but we know him.”

Rose bristled but the Doctor laid a hand on her arm, stilling any further protests from her, “We’re not going to get anywhere in fighting,” he said, “With an absence of anything else to go on I think we need to give Regina’s idea a chance. We may be able to detect some sort of signature at the site of the portal that we can trace. There’s no harm either in asking these fairies of yours to help, if we can contain the angels in one place we can at least avoid losing anyone else. Four people lost already is too many. Have you heard anything from the search parties?”

“Nothing to report,” said David, “The dwarves are scouting the forest and Jefferson has rounded up a team of his own, I think we’ll be hard pressed to get him in from the field until he feels he has done something to help Grace.”

“Just keep a check on him Dad,” said Emma, “We don’t want anyone else going off alone.”

“Right we’re settled then,” said the Doctor, “Mary Margaret, you and David speak to the fairies. Regina and I will head to the temple; see what we can dig up. The rest of you keep looking through the books, Rumpel and I were making some decent headway but there was still a lot to go through. Anything you can find, even if it’s only the slightest thing let us know.”

Once more everyone headed to their tasks, the action of searching for answers seeming to keep the panic from setting in. The departure of those the Doctor had named left Rose with Emma and Hook, the younger woman feeling out of her depth and on the sidelines after butting heads so often with the pirate since her arrival. It wasn’t long before the two Storybrooke natives were in discussion over a book they had found, the tome thick and the pages age worn. Rose closed the book she was reading, the language too complex for her to make head or tail of, and pushed aside the curtain to the back room. She panicked briefly as she saw Rumpel missing from the bed but relaxed as she saw him sat against the bookcases, his phone in one hand and the chipped tea cup in another.

“You ok?” she said, “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough,” said Rumpel, looking up at her, his eyes tired and full of remorse, “Too long. Have I missed much?”

“Lot of dead ends,” said Rose, crossing the room and sitting herself down on the cold floor next to him, “How you feeling?”

“To describe it I would need to use terms not suitable to be uttered in front of a lady,” said Rumpel, with a sigh, “I’ve made a rather jarring discovery.”

Rose frowned as she heard the hitch in his voice, “What do you mean? Did you find something out about the angels?”

Rumpel handed her the phone he held, “Play the last voicemail message,” he said, “Out loud if you want. It’s from Belle.”

“Belle, she called you?”

“Moments before she was taken it seems,” said Rumpel, “And I didn’t hear it ring.”

“Shit,” hissed Rose, looking down at the phone in her hand before back up at the man beside her, his head resting back against the bookcase with his eyes closed as his hands cradled the cup to his chest. She hit the play button, having to wait but a moment before the familiar voice filled the room.

“Rumpel, I’m sorry there’s no time to do any more but maybe I can help you find an answer of how to defeat these creatures. It is as the Doctor and you described, a little taller than me and made of stone. I can hear it move when I close my eyes and it seems to force you to do so, there’s something in the atmosphere that forces you to blink and I can’t resist it. It has some power but it’s malevolent, dark. Its like there’s a pressure in the room, the best I can liken it to…and I don’t say it to hurt you…is a time when we were at the dark castle. You had been to make a deal but it hadn’t gone well, you were angry, angrier than I’d ever seen you. The Dark One was totally in control of you and the whole room seemed to vibrate with your power. It was terrifying. That’s how it feels in the presence of this thing…It’s closer again, I can’t help but blink. I think it will be close enough to touch me if I blink again…”

Rose thought the message had dropped out as Belle fell silent but she then heard the shuddering breath on the recording.

“I didn’t use the dagger to summon you because I think that’s what it wants. It seems to know that I carry it and I think it wants it. I won’t let them have it. I will protect it with my life Rumpel; I will never let it fall into the hands of someone who will use it to control you again. Wherever I end up know that I’ll protect it…and know that I love you…I will get back to you…”

The line fell quiet once more; only the sound of Belle’s laboured breathing echoing over the message and when she spoke again it was as though she had forgotten she had the phone to her ear.

“Please, please have mercy. Leave us in peace…I don’t want to go…please I’m begging you…please…”

“She was so frightened,” said Rumpel as the sound on the phone fell to static, “So frightened and I could have saved her if I’d heard the phone. She should have used the dagger and called for me but she’s too bloody noble and now I’m angry with her and I don’t want to be…”

“Shut up a minute,” said Rose, tracking her finger along the screen of the phone and playing back the end of the message.

“Please, please have mercy. Leave us in peace…I don’t want to go…please I’m begging you…please…”

“There,” said Rose, “Listen”

Rumpel listened as Belle’s voice dropped away, her choked sob falling to static on the message, “I can’t hear anything,” he said, “I think that’s when she disappeared.”

“No there’s another sound,” said Rose, tracking the message back again, “Yes I’m sure it is.”

“What is it?” said Rumpel, getting to his feet as Rose leapt to hers, “I can’t hear a thing.”

“We need the Doctor,” said Rose, pulling her own phone from her pocket and dialling, not giving the time lord a moment to speak as the call connected, “Get your skinny arse back here now, I’ve found something.”

She cut the call off, pocketing her phone and grabbing Rumpel’s hand as she dragged him back into the front of the shop. Emma and Hook looked up from the books they were studying, shocked by the bright smile on the young blonde’s face.

“Have you found something?” said Emma.

“I think so,” said Rose, “We need to wait for the Doctor though.”

As though summoned the time lord appeared before them in a cloud of red tinted smoke, Regina at his side. He shook his head, ridding himself of the last vestiges of the magic before he looked up at them.

“What have you found?” he said.

“Belle left us a message,” said Rose, holding out Rumpel’s phone, “Before she left and there’s something on there that I think you should hear. Can you amplify the sound on a recording on this?”

The Doctor took the phone, peering at the device before running the sonic screwdriver over it. He set it one the counter and hit the play button. Belle’s voice rang out loud and clear in the room and Rose took hold of Rumpel’s hand tightly as she saw the effect hearing the woman’s last words once more was having on him. Everyone looked pale at the soft quiver that could be heard all the stronger in her voice, clearly having mustered all her courage to keep her voice as steady as possible as she spoke. The last part of the message played once more, Belle’s begging giving way to static but there was another noise beneath that, one that was known only to the time lord and his companion.

The Doctor smiled brightly as the message ended, turning to Rose with pride in his eyes, “Rose Tyler,” he said, “I’ve said it before but this time it is as true as it can be, you are a genius.”

“Then I was right,” she said, “I recognised the sound. I remember when we were travelling and we opened the TARDIS doors, I remember that sound.”

“What sound?” said Emma, “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Because you don’t know what you’re listening out for,” said the Doctor, grabbing the phone and heading to the door, “There isn’t much but the end of the message, before the phone cuts off, there’s another sound beneath the static and that sound is the time vortex. If we’re lucky, and I hope we are, I may be able to trace it.”

“You can find Belle?” said Rumpel, keeping pace with the Time Lord as they headed into the street and back towards the TARDIS.

“If there’s enough,” said the Doctor, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a key to open the blue wooden doors, “Don’t get your hopes up though, I’m not making any promises.”

“If its hope then I’m clinging to it,” said Rumpel, following him onto the ship, looking up to the expansive control room with a small smile, “Looks the same as she always did.”

“What the hell?” came the exclamation at his back as Emma came to a stop in the doorway, her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her, not even realising as Regina and Hook ploughed into her back. 

Rumpel paid them little mind as they stepped out of the ship once more but he could hear Rose giggling from outside as they were no doubt circling the ship as he had done when he had been invited on board years before, unable to understand how the small box contained such a vast room. He followed the Doctor up to the console, watching as he plugged the phone in and turned the monitor towards him.

“I remember this,” said Rumpel looking at the swirling screen, “The language that defies translation.”

“Give me a week and you’d pick it up,” said the Doctor as the console beeped and he smiled widely, “There’s enough. There’s enough for the TARDIS to trace her.”

“You can find her?” said Rumpel, “Bring her back?”

“I can find her,” said the Doctor, “And that’s all I’m promising right now. It’s going to take the TARDIS a couple of days to pinpoint her though, there’s a lot of static to get through. Don’t get your hopes up too high Rumpel; I don’t want to dash them.”

Rumpel nodded but reached out and lay a hand on the console, “You can do it, can’t you old girl.”

The TARDIS let out a flurry of beeps and whistles, warming slightly beneath his hand in response. 

“Well that’s a vote of confidence from the TARDIS,” said the Doctor as Rose led the others back into the ship, laughing at the expressions of awe on their faces.

“Is that how I looked the first time?” said Rumpel.

“For a moment, before you started poking around,” said the Doctor.

“This place is amazing,” said Emma heading up the ramp to the console, “I definitely believe the alien bit now.”

“Yet it took you months to believe we were all from fairytales,” said Regina, circling round to the monitor and peering at the swirling text there.

“Well someone was trying to stop me from finding out and it wasn’t as blatant as this,” said Emma, “Did you manage to find Belle?”

“The TARDIS can work with the information to find a trace,” he said, “We’ll know in a couple of days if that’s proven true and if we can get to Belle. If we can’t get to her we should at least know if she is somewhere safe. She seems to be a tough kid; she’ll be on her feet whatever time she finds herself in. Belle isn’t our first concern right now though; something she said in her message concerns me. She said that she thought they were after your dagger Rumpel.”

“Makes sense,” said Hook, “These things feed off the time we would have lived you said, the Dark One is immortal.”

“A term that could be applied to others in the town too though,” said Rumpel, “I would imagine, if I was the intended target, they would be more keen to use me. If they know about the control the dagger has they could use me the way Zelena did. It would certainly help them if they had someone unaffected by being looked at.”

“Let’s keep both theories in mind,” said the Doctor, “Anyone who could be considered immortal, lets keep tabs on them make sure they’re not targeted. The angels have already gone for Henry and Belle though; it’s like their eliminating your defence network. I don’t want you on your own at any point. They may not have the dagger but if they get hold of you it could still prove dangerous. Perhaps we can work on the Dark One angle though, there must be countless writings from your world, and we could find a link.”

“All the books in Storybrooke regarding that subject are at my house,” said Rumpel, “Belle scoured the library and the shop and stored them all.”

“Then let’s get a scouting party together,” said the Doctor, “Regina, how many people can you transport with you at any one time?”

“Two I would say, three at a push,” said the former queen, “Fine, that’s me and Emma coming along with you then. The rest of you head back to the shop and keep working, bring Mary Margaret and David up to speed too.”

“Doctor surely it would make more sense for me…”

“No,” said the Doctor, cutting Rumpel dead, “I know it’s your home and you’ll have to forgive us for intruding but I don’t want you near in case the angels are still there. They want you so I’m keeping you well away. I’m not making this an argument.”

Rumpel looked set to start one but then nodded, “Just make sure you appear in the front garden and go in through the front door,” he said, “Try to appear in the house and you’ll bounce straight off the wards.”

“Front garden it is then,” said the Doctor, ushering them to the door, “Lets get moving.”

Rumpel waited until he was the last left on the raised platform, reaching a hand out to the console with a silent plea that it come up with good news. He would get to Belle and he knew he would use any means to do so.


	5. In Sickness and in Health

Belle smiled and turned her face up to the sunlight as she stepped out of the small cottage, shaking out the threadbare rug that sat before the hearth and trying not to sneeze as the soot and dust from the fire tickled her nose. The air smelled fresh and clean after the rain that had lashed them for the passed three days but she had enjoyed the time she had been forced to stay inside, her adopted family all the company she needed. It had been five weeks since she had arrived in the past and found herself on Rumpel’s doorstep, five weeks since she had helped the army surgeon to save his life before she had spent a three day vigil at his side with little rest. It had not been in vain though, his body having beaten the infection and slowly allowed him to recover. 

Rumpel had been wary of her at first and had not wanted Bae out of his sight but slowly he had come to trust her and they had developed a tentative friendship. She had become a nurse, a cleaner, a cook, and teacher to her two new charges and took pride in seeing them get through three meals a day, both Baelfire and Rumpel a far healthier weight than they had been when she arrived. She had also eased the pressure on them from the village, paying off debts owed with the gold Bae had sold her diamond for and arranging to have the roof fixed to keep out the elements. 

As she had promised Bae she had begun to teach them both to read, Rumpel having some experience from his youth but not enough, he had confided in her, to give him confidence to teach his boy. For the previous week Belle had been able to send Bae to the village with a written list, often not telling him what was written as a way to test him, and he always managed to return with all she needed. Rumpel had recovered enough to leave his bed and had returned to his spinning, though Belle ensured he rested as much as possible, the familiar creak of the wheel a balm to her senses whenever memories of home pushed into the forefront of her mind. As she had taught him, he had also taught her and she could now count herself as quite an accomplished seamstress as he had taught her to fashion clothes from the material she had bought but also from the hand woven cloth he had made. The talents he possessed had been a surprise to her, only ever having seen him spin in both the Dark Castle and Storybrooke, and she was surprised he didn’t make any more of them as he seemed to enjoy stitching as much as he loved his wheel.

The rain had come without warning after weeks of balmy weather, the summer storm having lashed them for three long days. They had spent those days sat around the fire, most of the time in contented silence until Bae grew restless and demanded stories or lessons from his new teacher. Belle had enjoyed the silence best though, watching Rumpel at his wheel or seeing the small smile he always wore whenever he was watching his son at play. She was glad for the veil she still constantly wore, hoping it hid the look on her face as she knew the love she had for him was too close to the surface to hide. She hoped too that it hid the blush on her cheeks as she began to notice him watching her when he thought she wasn’t looking, the steadying touches he relied upon when his leg pained him beginning to linger longer than necessary. It reminded her of their first flirtations at the Dark Castle, his fingers always brushing hers when she handed him his tea or him deciding something needed her attention in some other part of the castle and taking her hand to lead her there. It was taking all her strength not to admit her feelings, reminding herself constantly that it was his nurse that he was watching and not the Belle he would come to know. She was glad therefore for the return of the sunshine, the light chasing away the temptation that was growing too strong to resist.

She looked over at Bae who was busy fixing the gate for the sheep pen, the wind and rain having ripped it from its bolts but the sheep at least had not wandered far from the house, Swift only having been required to round up a couple as she responded to Bae’s whistled commands. The boy looked up at her and waved, a bright smile on his handsome face, before he turned back to his work. Belle gave the hearth rug one last shake before she returned to the house, setting it in front of the fire once more before adding a fresh log to the dwindling embers and coaxing it back to life. She set the kettle over the flames before brushing her hands over her apron to rid them of the soot. She had long since abandoned the clothes she had arrived in, instead mimicking the fashions of the village around her in rough, home spun clothes a world away from anything she had ever worn. She still found herself stared at the though, the villagers unsure of the veiled woman who had taken to playing nursemaid to the man they all considered a coward. She paid them no mind though as they seemed happy enough to take her money whenever she went to buy anything. 

She turned as she heard the telltale thump of a wooden crutch on the floor and smiled to see Rumpel ease himself down onto the bench beside the table, reaching for one of the bread rolls she had set there before turning her attention to the fire. 

“Good morning,” she said, “Tea won’t be too long, the water was warm to begin with.”

“You were up with the lark milady,” said Rumpel as she joined him at the table, “And Bae too it seems.”

Belle frowned at the moniker he had given her, never once having uttered the pseudonym she had given herself, his justification being that she was of a holy order and a higher birth than he, leaving him unwilling to show her any disrespect by using a given name. She had long since given up arguing with him though, preferring pleasant conversation to the stilted ones that followed any disagreement, finding him as bull headed in this life as he was after taking on the curse of the Dark One. 

“Bae was the one who woke me,” she said breaking apart on roll onto her plate, “He was determined to get the gate fixed the second he saw it was sunny. He’s a good boy.”

“Old beyond his years,” said Rumpel, “He has had to grow up too fast because of me.”

“He loves you very dearly,” said Belle, reaching out and covering his hand with hers, “He’s a very great credit to you. He was so calm that first night I was here. We almost lost you several times but he did what I told him even when I knew he wanted to just curl up and cry.”

Rumpel took his hand from hers, dropping it into his lap as his gaze followed, “I’ve put him through so much, all because of this.”

Belle didn’t need to ask what the ‘this’ was, knowing he was speaking of the withered leg that was once more exposed now the bandages were no longer needed, the linen trousers he wore clearly not enough in his opinion to cover what he saw as his greatest shame. She reached out, clasping his shoulder when what she really wanted to do was hug him, hating the distance between them. 

“He has a father who loves him,” she said, “That’s all any boy wants. He’s proud of you Rumpel.”

“Pride?” said Rumpel, “Who could feel pride in someone like me?”

“I could,” said Belle before she could catch herself, “You’ve raised a son practically alone, I don’t think I could do that. Come with me.”

He looked up at her as she stood, taking her proffered hand to pull himself up, supporting himself with his crutch in his other hand. Belle led him to the door, not loosening her grip on his hand, enjoying the familiar calloused grip caused by hours spent at the spinning wheel. She led him slowly around the side of the house until they could see the sheep pen, Baelfire working diligently at the gate. He fit the final bolt into place, checking that it would hold before he picked up a small crook and began ushering the nearby sheep back into the pen, Swift snapping at the heels of the stragglers until Bae gave a whistle to call her off.

“Look at your boy Rumpel,” said Belle, curling her hand around his arm and rubbing gently, “He is kind and good and clever and you did that. You raised him and you should be proud of that. I know that he and I are.”

Rumpel was silent as they watched the boy capture one stubborn ewe, gently steering her towards her brethren with a patience beyond his years. He’d finally got her inside when one of the others decided it had had enough. Both Rumpel and Belle saw what was happening a second before it hit but neither could call out in time, the sheep rushing forward and butting the boy. Bae tried to steady himself but couldn’t, falling backwards into the mud and slurry that had been all the more churned up by the rain storm. He was sat up and shaking himself off in a second, clearly unharmed but covered head to foot in muck. Swift began barking at the scene, rushing around the pen in circles but doing little to aid her young master.

It took Belle a moment to work out why the arm beneath her hand was vibrating, turning to look up at Rumpel to see the barely concealed mirth on his face. It was enough to push her over the edge, trying her best to keep her laughter under wraps but failing miserably. Their laughter caught Baelfire’s attention and he looked up at them, rubbing his face with his sleeve only to succeed in smearing more muck onto his face. 

“It’s not funny,” he groused.

The boy’s pout only fuelled their laughter further, Belle hardly believing the joyous noise from the man beside her, never having heard her Rumpel laugh so completely. She had known the maniacal giggle of the Dark One and the occasional sardonic laugh of Storybrooke’s most feared resident but a true deep laugh was a gift she had never been given and she wished she could bottle the sound to play back whenever she pleased. Bae tried to get to his feet, slipping once more and Belle was sure they had woken several of the villagers with their response. She finally took mercy on the boy though, heading to the gate and offering him her hand, glad he wasn’t so far inside that she had to step in any of the mess he had fallen into. She cringed at his muddy grip as she pulled him to his feet, stepping back to a safe distance when he was finally back on his feet.

“Are you alright?” she said, stepping back as he left the pen.

“I’m fine,” he said, slamming the gate and glaring at the sheep, “You didn’t have to laugh.”

“Oh Bae, it was funny,” said Rumpel, leaning against the wall of the house, “You need to keep a closer eye on things.”

“Yes Papa,” he said heading towards the house, “Swift, come girl.”

Belle dashed around him, standing between him and the door, “Oh no you don’t young man, I’ve just swept that floor and you are not tracking all that muck in there,” she said, before she shooed the dog away, “No muddy paws either. I’m heading down to the creek to wash some clothes and you can come with me for a proper bath, with soap I might add.”

“But…”

“But nothing,” said Belle firmly, “It’s that or I fetch a bucket from the well and pitch it over you right here.”

“Papa?” begged Bae.

“Sorry son, I agree with her,” he said, failing to fall for the boy’s pleading.

“Traitor,” muttered Bae good naturedly before he folded his arms across his chest, “Can we go now then?”

Belle chuckled at the petulant expression, remembering seeing the same on his father’s face when she had been trying to persuade him to go the Charmings’ christening, “Give me a minute to collect my things,” she said before turning to Rumpel, “Do you want me to help you back inside?”

“No thank you,” said Rumpel, “I think I’ll come with you. Its not far and I haven’t left the house in weeks.”

“Are you sure you’re strong enough?” said Belle, “There’s a bit of a slope and I don’t want you to set back your recovery.”

“It’s a stroll to the stream,” said Rumpel, “I can rest when we get there.”

Belle frowned but nodded, knowing the fresh air would do him good, “Very well,” she said, “I suppose if we’re making it a family outing I could pack us a small picnic and we could spend the morning there.”

She saw Bae’s bright smile at the idea as she stepped back into the house, leaving father and son together outside. She hurried around the house, making up several bundles on the table as she went. She stripped Rumpel’s bed of its blankets before crossing the room to where Bae had fitted up a thin curtain to hide the other bed, the boy having taken to sleeping beside his father while Belle slept in the little cubby he had created for her. She had been grateful for the privacy but even more grateful for the sight that greeted her when she woke first in the mornings, pushing aside the curtain to see father and son wrapped comfortably around one another in sleep. She stripped her own bed to its straw mattress and added them to the pile she intended to wash. She grabbed a cake of soap and cloths before taking hold of another, deciding it wouldn’t hurt any of them to take a proper bath, her thoughts turning to the joys of modern plumbing that she had left behind in Storybrooke. 

She bundled up fresh clothes for them all with the soap and cloths, swiftly able to distinguish Rumpel’s fine stitching against her own basic work but the garments they had made together were far better than the threadbare clothes she had found them in. She tied both bundles with some thin rope Rumpel had woven for her use, before she finally prepared a basket with a simple lunch for them all, covering it with a folded blanket. She heaved both bundles onto her back and picked up her basket before heading back out into the sunlight. Rumpel was leant against the wall, his eyes closed in relaxation as the sun fell on him, whilst Bae was wrestling an upturned wheelbarrow back onto its wheels. 

“What do you think?” said the boy proudly as he moved the wheelbarrow back and forth, checking the balance of the wheels, “We could put all the clothes in it to take them to the stream and if Papa gets too tired we can put him in it.”

“I’ve told you Bae, you are not pushing me through the village in that contraption,” said Rumpel opening his eyes once more, “I’m perfectly capable of walking.”

Belle smiled at the mental image, gratefully dumping the large bundles into the wheelbarrow, leaving her with only the basket to carry, “I’m grateful for the help,” she said, “Thank you Bae.”

The boy smiled, pushing the wheelbarrow away from the house and onto the road, pausing briefly to command Swift to stay and guard the sheep in their absence, the collie lying down beside the pen in obedience as Bae moved on. Belle offered her arm to Rumpel, his hooking through hers and taking her offer of support, whilst he balanced himself with his crutch. Their progress was slow but steady and they were in no rush to reach their destination, enjoying each others company as they walked along in comfortable silence. Bae had outstripped them by several minutes by the time they heard the sound of the creek, Rumpel having managed the distance without too much complaint though he felt heavier against Belle’s side as their destination came into view. Bae was already unloading the packages onto the grass, having picked a small tree to set up camp underneath. They finally joined him, Belle letting Rumpel lean against the tree as she shook out the blanket from her basket and laid it at the base of the tree. She reached for her bundle containing their fresh clothes and soap, laying out those she had brought for the men before she chucked a cake of soap and a cloth at Bae. 

“Make sure you get all that filth off you,” she said, her eyes dancing with mirth at the sight of him still caked in the now drying mud, “I’ll come in there and scrub you myself if I have to. Wouldn’t do you any harm to dunk your head underwater either seeing as you’re here.”

Rumpel looked up at her with a pout more suited to his son, “Why am I being victimised?”

“Because you’ve been lying abed for the past few weeks and a wash down by the well is not adequate,” said Belle, picking up the remaining soap and the clothes she had brought for herself, “You two can sort yourselves out here; I’m going to head around the bend. The gods only know how good it will be to be properly clean again.”

She didn’t wait for anymore protests, heading off towards the bend in the stream that would offer her some privacy to bathe without the worry of being called inappropriate or risking either Rumpel or Bae seeing her face when she removed her veil. When she found herself out of sight at last she pulled the material from her face and hair, taking it straight to the babbling stream and scrubbing it with the soap she had brought before rinsing it and leaving it laid out on a rock to dry. Checking around to see if anyone was nearby she shucked out of her clothes, revealing the kris dagger she had lashed to her leg several days after her arrival in an effort to keep it as close and safe as possible. It was wrapped in an old tie of Rumpel’s that she had found in the bottom of her handbag, the garment having succumbed to the fate of languishing at the bottom of her bag after she had removed it from its owner in an effort to get him to shuck some of his tailored armour when they had been working late in the work room of the shop. She gently removed it from the handmade garters, making sure the name was concealed as she placed it beneath the clothes she had removed. She stepped into the water, hissing at the cold temperature but knowing it would not take long for her to adjust to it. She heard splashing and then Bae’s familiar laugh from around the bend and wondered if he had managed to help his father into the water with him. She smiled at how swiftly Rumpel was recovering; the walk from the village proving that he was indeed the right side of his illness.

Her blood froze in her veins as another thought struck her, knowing that she had promised herself that she would only stay as long as he needed her to care for him. She let herself cry as she thought of leaving him and Bae, the pair of them so very dear to her but she knew to stay longer would prove too hard to resist the pull she felt towards Rumpel and she had no wish to risk the time line however tempting it was. She dunked her head beneath the water, letting the cool stream calm her tears before surfacing and reaching for the soap she had brought. She loved Rumpel as he was in this time but she knew she loved the man she had left at home more and if she had any hope to get back to him she needed to put aside any remorse at leaving. Two weeks and no longer she silently promised herself; long enough to have him properly back on his feet and earning a small income before she left them to the fate that awaited them. Her skin was raw when she finally stepped out of the stream from the scrubbing she had subjected herself to, the discomfort easing the pain in her heart. 

She wrung the water from her hair before pulling a thin shift over her head, the material sticking to her skin where she was still damp from the water. The linen blouse and light woollen dress followed, pulled in at her waist with a thin leather belt before she finished it with a plain apron. She left her legs and feet free of stockings and shoes, wanting to enjoy the freedom of the grass beneath her feet for a while longer. She collected up her discarded clothes into a pile and strapped the dagger back to her leg, before lying back in the grass, enjoying the warmth on her face as she let her eyes slip closed. She didn’t hear the soft footfalls behind her but the familiar voice was like a bucket of ice dumped over her head as she realised she was without her veil.

“You’re really pretty.”

“Bae!” she said, sitting up in alarm, turning her face away before scrambling for the rock where she had left her scarf.

“Why do you cover your face?” he said, “I thought you were going to be all ugly underneath.”

Belle couldn’t help but laugh at his words even as she covered her face and hair once more, “Its part of my vows to keep my face covered,” she lied, “I told you, I’m only allowed to show my face to the gods, and to you it seems.”

Bae frowned, “I’ve not got you in any trouble have I?” he said, “Papa told me I shouldn’t have come round but I was worried that you were taking so long.”

Belle could hear the faint sound of Rumpel calling out for his son and she quickly gathered up her clothes, taking the boy’s hand and heading back to where they had set up camp before Rumpel caused himself further injury in pursuing his son. 

“You’ve not got me in any trouble darling,” she said as they walked, “It was an honest mistake.”

“You’re not angry then?” he said.

“Not in the slightest,” she said with a smile, “Unless you forgot to wash behind your ears.”

Bae frowned, “Not much chance of that,” he said, “Papa came in with me and scrubbed me to bits.”

Belle stopped them in their tracks before they rounded the corner fully, “Your papa is out of the water and dressed isn’t he?” she said, blushing to the roots of her hair at the thoughts of stumbling upon him in a state of undress. It was a body she knew well but she knew it would embarrass him should she find him in such a way when he had no knowledge of their future relationship.

“He’d be shouting a lot more if he wasn’t,” said Bae, tugging on her hand and leading her around the curve.

“Baelfire, over here, now,” was the call that greeted them and the boy dropped Belle’s hands as he hurried over to his father who was sat back against a tree, clearly having thought better of hurrying after the boy but his face was set in a scowl far more reminiscent of the formidable Mister Gold than the gentle spinner Belle was coming to know.

Belle hung back as Bae reached his father crouching down before him and hanging his head as he accepted the chastisement for going against his wishes. She smiled though as Rumpel reached up and fussed his hair before sending him scooting down to the waters edge. Belle headed to the blanket and sat down beside Rumpel, setting her bundle of clothes to the side of her.

“My apologies if he disturbed you,” said the spinner, “He’s a little too keen to act once he has something in his head.”

Belle smiled, knowing how easily the description could be applied to the father as well as the son, “He didn’t disturb me,” she said, “He caught me without my veil though so I think he will be a little more reticent to repeat the act.”

“So terrifying beneath it are you?” said Rumpel, dark sable eyes flashing with amusement.

“Hey!” said Belle, forgetting herself for a moment and tapping his arm in punishment. 

“Brutal as well it seems,” said the man beside her.

Belle giggled, leaning her head against the tree as her gaze fell on the boy at the waters edge as he pulled the blankets and clothes from the bundle she had brought to wash, “What is he doing?”

“I told him he could do the washing as punishment,” said Rumpel, reaching over her and collecting up her bundle of clothes, tossing them towards the boy, “Bae!”

Baelfire caught up the clothes, taking them to the water’s edge before rolling up his sleeves and the cuffs of his trousers and getting to work. Belle settled back more comfortably against the tree, stretching her legs out in front of her and smirking as she saw Rumpel quickly turn his gaze from her exposed legs and wondering how he would cope if he were to see her in her Storybrooke fashions. 

The day passed peacefully for the three of them, Bae diligently working until all the clothes and blankets were washed, laid out around them on the grass to dry before joining Belle and Rumpel for lunch. The boy chatted away happily, a head full of youthful dreams and exuberance that made Belle all but forget the future that awaited them. When they had finished eating Bae had swiftly moved back to the water, happily splashing about and catching skaters and minnows in a net swiftly made from a handkerchief and a stick. Silence had fallen on the adults and Belle soon became aware of the familiar soft snores next to her ear, looking to see Rumpel’s head all but on her shoulder as he slept. She reached out and tucked a lock of hair back behind his ear, the colour not yet showing the streaks of silver she was used to or as well cut as she knew but its texture was the same and it was all she could do not to bury her fingers in the strands. She reached down and took his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles as she let her eyes fall shut. 

She wasn’t sure how long she slept before a chilly breeze woke her. Her leg felt heavy and she looked down to see Bae half lying on their legs where they were pressed side by side, avoiding his father’s damaged leg even in his sleep. She fussed his hair with her free hand as her cheek rubbed against the rough fabric of Rumpel’s tunic where her head rested on his shoulder. 

“Are you awake?” came the sleepy voice above her.

“Mmm, just,” she said, “Are you alright? We’ve been sat here for a long time it seems.”

“Ask me when I try to stand,” said Rumpel, “Is my son crushing you?”

Belle laughed softly, “Ask me when I try to stand,” she said, as Rumpel took hold of her left hand, his fingers moving over the ring she wore. 

“A mark of your order or are you running from a lover?” he asked, the boldness of his question startling her.

Belle longed to tell him that it was he who had placed the ring there but she knew she could not though she had no wish to lie either, “A little of both,” she said, “I doubt I will ever see him again, circumstances have separated us so completely. I vowed then to help people in aid, to save people as he once saved me.”

“Forgive me,” said Rumpel, “It was an impertinent question and I shouldn’t have asked.”

“You can ask any question you wish,” said Belle, moving so she could see his face and regretting it as she realised how close it brought them, “I will answer you if I can but there are some things I must keep secret.”

“You are quite the mystery milady,” he said with a smile, “But I am grateful for you. Bae has not smiled as much in a very long time.”

Belle felt a shiver run through her as his dark eyes held hers, a sigh leaving her parted lips as she tried to find something to say only to have her mind draw a blank as her senses told her to strip the veil from her face and kiss him. She was never more grateful when she felt Bae stir, the boy murmuring and stretching before he looked up at them both with a sleepy smile.

“I’m hungry,” he said pushing up on one hand and rubbing his eyes, “Can we go home and have dinner?”

Belle smiled and reached down to ruffle the boy’s curls as she had seen his father do on many occasions, “Collect up the washing for me will you?” she said, “It should be dry by now.”

Bae pushed himself up off their laps and proceeded to do as he was told, allowing Belle to move to a safe distance from the man beside her, taking a breath of air to try and damp down the desire that had flared through her at the look in his eyes. She collected up the remnants of their lunch into her basket before chucking in her stockings and slipping her bare feet into her shoes. She offered Rumpel her hand to pull himself up, steadying him as he leant on his crutch, his leg unwilling to bear his weight.

“Can you walk?” she said as he stumbled in an attempt to step off the blanket.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, “I’m not about to let Bae throw me into that barrow of his.”

Belle laughed as she finally steadied him, collecting up the blanket at their feet, “It would give us a laugh if nothing else.”

“I’m glad to be a source of amusement,” he said but there was no sting to his words and she looked up to see a small smile on his face.

“Will I serve as a suitable crutch then?” she asked, picking up her basket as Bae joined them with the cart, the boy taking the basket from her hand and propping it on top of the bundles of clean clothes. 

“I may need a little more than your arm,” said Rumpel as Bae moved out of ear shot, “I think I did a little too much today.”

Belle nodded, wrapping her arm around his waist as his came across her shoulder, leaning his weight a little more heavily on her than he had on their way to the creek. She kept a slow pace, pausing often to allow him to rest and selfishly indulging in the simple pleasure of being able to hold him. Concern outweighed all else though when they finally reached the house, pain etched in every line of his face as she helped him over the threshold and swiftly to the bench beside the table. Baelfire was swiftly by their side, the packages he’d brought in lying forgotten on the table.

“Can you make up your papa’s bed for me,” said Belle, easing Rumpel’s leg onto her lap and gently working off his boot, “And pop the kettle on to boil.”

Bae nodded, his previously joyful face serious as he set about his task, hurriedly stoking the fire and settling the kettle over it before pulling the clean blankets from the bundle of washing.

“Please don’t,” said Rumpel as Belle moved to push up the leg of his trousers, “I don’t want…”

“I’ve been treating you for weeks,” said Belle softly, “I know you hate the sight of it but I need to make sure you’re alright. Trust me and let me make you better.”

Rumpel nodded but turned his face away, unwilling to look at the mangled mess of his leg as Belle moved the material out of the way, her fingers tracing gently over the scars she revealed. 

“Tell me where it hurts,” she said, keeping her touch as gentle as possible as she checked the injury for any sign of infection.

“Everywhere,” said Rumpel, hissing as her fingers probed a particularly sensitive spot.

Belle frowned, moving her hands over the injury, massaging as lightly as she could remembering the touches that would relax his leg back in Storybrooke before his magic had totally alleviated the pain of the scar tissue. She felt his head come to rest on her shoulder, the shuddering breath against her ear telling her how hard he was resisting crying out in agony. 

“I’ll get you something for the pain in a minute,” said Belle, keeping her voice low so Baelfire didn’t hear, “I should have made you stay home today.”

“Then I would have missed watching Baelfire play,” said Rumpel, “That was worth ten times the pain.”

Belle smiled as she saw the boy in question appear behind Rumpel, his hand coming to his father’s shoulder.

“Are you alright Papa?” he said, “Do you want me to help you to the bed?”

Rumpel nodded, leaning on his son’s shoulder as he pushed up to standing, not putting any weight on his damaged leg as he crossed the short distance to the low pallet bed. Bae helped him down, propping him up against the headboard and placing a rolled blanket underneath his leg as Belle had taught him to do. Swift soon had her chin resting on the bed next to her master, the dog having trotted in behind them when they arrived and Belle knew she would be hard pressed to shift the dog from Rumpel’s side for the rest of the evening. Belle crossed to the small work bench, picking up a small jar she had purchased from the apothecary and measuring out a small amount of the mixed herbs into a cup. She was unsure of the contents but she knew it contained something that alleviated pain but also left Rumpel too tired to keep his eyes open, the man usually sleeping for several hours after it took effect. She headed to the hearth and carefully removed the kettle from above the flame, pouring the boiling water over the herbs, letting steep for a moment before adding a little cold water to make it drinkable.

She carried it to the bed and handed the cup to Rumpel, seeing him grimace at the liquid before swallowing it down as quickly as he could. She picked up a blanket and settled it over him, taking the cup from his grasp and he rested back against the pillow.

“Rest here,” she said, “We’ll wake you when supper is ready.”

“I’ll sit with him,” said Bae from his place at his father’s side, “If that’s alright?”

“I’m sure I can manage without you,” said Belle, leaving them alone to find something for them all to eat.

It was several hours later when she realised she had dozed off at the long table, one of Bae’s tunics still in her hand where she had been patching a tear. She wondered at first what had woken her before she heard the familiar creak of the spinning wheel in the corner. She rubbed her eyes, looking up to see Rumpel sat spinning, woollen thread rather than the gold she was used to in his hand. He had not noticed her wake and she enjoyed the chance to watch him at his work, his eyes focused on his task and the thread he produced neat and fine. Belle turned her head to the bed he had previously been in, seeing Bae curled up there, fast asleep and snoring gently. She got to her feet, hearing the wheel stop spinning and unsurprised when she met Rumpel’s gaze.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said.

“I think it was a good job you did,” said Belle, rubbing her hand along the small of her back, “Not the most comfy position to sleep in. What time is it?”

“Gone midnight I would think,” said Rumpel, “Both you and Bae were asleep when I woke but I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Belle snuffed out the candles on the table, leaving only those by Rumpel and the light of the fire to illuminate the room. She crossed to the hearth rug and sat down opposite the wheel, tucking her legs beneath her and setting her hands in her lap. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” she said, “I like the sound it makes.”

Rumpel smiled as he began to turn the wheel once more, “It’s made that noise for as long as I can remember,” he said, “Its never stopped, not matter what I do. I don’t hear it so much now.”

“How is your leg feeling?”

“Tolerable,” he said, “Luckily I can use the other to turn the wheel. I want to head back out in a few days, starting selling again if I can. The merchants won’t be around for many more months and hopefully they will want to trade before they leave.”

“Let me know if I can help in anyway,” said Belle, “I’ve never sheared a sheep in my life but I can always try.”

“You’d end up head to foot in mud like Bae was this morning,” said Rumpel, “There is plenty of wool that needs carding though if you want to help.”

“You’ll have to show me how,” she said, getting to her feet.

She moved around the wheel and settled on the floor at his feet, remembering the last fateful time she had joined him at his wheel and the kiss that had proved their true love but also his desperation to hold on to his power. She pushed the memory aside as he picked up two worn carding brushes from the floor beside the wheel, showing her quickly how to use them to straighten the woollen fibres so he could make them ready to be spun. Belle took the brushes, working slowly to make sure she didn’t make any errors and they soon settled into a comfortable rhythm of work. 

“How long do you intend to stay with us milady?” came the soft question in the quiet of the room.

“Why do you ask?” said Belle, “Keen to be rid of me after I hectored you into a bath?”

“You came as my nurse,” said Rumpel, his eyes still on the wheel, “And I am less in need of one by the day. Bae however is still in need of a teacher.”

“You are skilled enough to teach him,” said Belle, “You’re entirely too modest about you abilities.”

The wheel ceased to creak as he turned on the bench to face her, taking the brushes from her hand and setting them back at their feet. Belle kept her eyes lowered as his hands took hold of hers.

“I can teach him to spin, to tend sheep, I may even be able to muddle through in helping him to read,” said Rumpel, “But I’ve watched him with you these past weeks and… a boy his age needs a mother.”

Belle felt the blood freeze in her veins, trying not to let her hands tremble as she fought to find her voice, every fear she had had coming to the fore. She had planned it so well in her head, get him well, make sure they were able to care for themselves and then leave. She had not allowed herself to entertain the notion of feelings coming in to play, never thought what she would do if he asked her to stay. She pulled her hands free and got to her feet, hurrying round the wheel and across the room to the door.

“Rose!” 

The name stilled her like a spear to her heart, his soft beloved voice calling her a name that was not her own. She bit back the tears that wanted to come, cursing the fates and all who worked for them for bringing her to this moment. She squared her shoulders but did not turn back to look at him.

“I just…need a moment,” she managed to say, not waiting any longer before she headed out of the door, not pausing to pick up a cape or shoes. 

She did not go far, stopping just outside the door and leaning back against the rough stone wall. She failed to hold her tears back any further and she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her sobs being heard inside the house. She wanted to scream, to curse the temptation laid out before her. It would be so easy to go back inside, take his beloved face in her hands and pour her heart out in a kiss. Tell him she would stay and be a mother to his son. Tell him she would stay if he would be her friend, her companion, her lover, her husband. The easy path led to disaster though and she knew she could not take it. Milah, his wife and Bae’s mother, still lived even if he had told the boy otherwise her death to come at his hands when the curse of the Dark One was upon him. Would he be as desperate to save his son if she was with him, her diamonds alone enough to buy them passage to another kingdom, to raise them to a place of comfort and save Bae from ever being called to the front. If Rumpelstiltskin did not take on the curse and lose his son to a land without magic he would not live to an age when he would meet a young princess of Avonlea, he would not teach Regina the magic she needed to cast a curse to create Storybrooke, he would not meet a Time Lord and his companion, he would not have weeping angels in his castle vault ready to bring havoc to their town and transport her back to his time of need. 

Belle shook her head as her whirring thoughts made it ache. She wanted to run back inside, grab her bag and run for the hills but to do so she would need to go back into the house and she couldn’t bear to see him there, his dark eyes showing his hurt. She sighed, slipping down the wall to sit on her heels, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face in them. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she knew nothing of the person beside her until a blanket was set gently around her shoulders, a familiar form easing painfully down onto the floor beside her. 

“I am truly sorry to have upset you,” said Rumpel, “My request was unexpected and I can imagine most unwelcome. I think only of Bae, of you staying for him. I would of course do the right thing to shelter you from any shame but I would never expect you to act as a wife. I would not expect you to…”

“Stop, just stop Rumpel,” said Belle raising her head, “I am not about to sit here and listen to you belittle yourself. If I could stay…oh god if I could stay I would stay but I made a promise and I intend to keep it for the rest of my life. I care for both you and Baelfire very deeply and I would be very proud to be a part of your family but I can’t.”

“It must be quite the promise you made,” said Rumpel, his voice forced to lightness but Belle could here the hurt beneath it.

“I carry something of very great value and I promised I would take all care of it and return it to its owner,” said Belle, her hand tracing absently over the blade strapped to her thigh beneath her dress, “Until that quest is fulfilled I cannot think of my own happiness.”

“So you will leave us then?” said Rumpel.

Belle nodded sadly reaching down and taking his hand in both of hers, “When the wind changes, then I’ll leave.”

“Then we’ll miss you,” said Rumpel, raising their joined hands to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of them, “And I will remember you as the dearest friend I have ever had.”

Belle smiled, not caring for the tears on her cheeks, “Above all else, I will always be your friend Rumpelstiltskin, I promise.”

It took them several attempts to get themselves off the floor and head back into the house but Belle soon found herself in her bed in the dark of the house, the only light coming from the dying embers of the fire. She was sure several hours had passed but sleep eluded her and she lay staring as the roof thatch forcing herself not to cry. She had been soothed somewhat by the faint snores coming from Bae and Rumpel’s bed but they had died down some time before, deeper slumber leading to silence. She jumped therefore when she heard a voice whisper in the darkness.

“Papa, are you awake?” said Baelfire softly.

“I’m awake son.”

“Did you ask her Papa? Did you ask her to stay?”

“I did Bae.”

“And what did she say?”

“She can’t stay with us Bae, she has to leave soon.”

“Doesn’t she love us Papa? I thought she loved us.”

“I believe she loves you very dearly and I believe she would stay if she could but she can’t and we must respect that. She has been so very kind to us and given us so much in the short time we have been privileged to spend with her so when she leaves we are going to pack her basket for her, we’re going make sure she has a warm cape and sturdy shoes and we’re going to send her on her way with all our best wishes. Then one day, if we’re very lucky, she will come back to our village but she won’t come to this house, she will come to our shop, a fine tailor’s shop renowned for making the finest cloth in the Frontlands. She will find you grown, educated and making your own life and she will tell the fine people she is with that you are Baelfire, the boy she taught to read and they will be amazed at how successful you are. We will invite her to dinner and show her into a grand room, with a long table and a fire place to rival any noble house. There will be a fine glass cabinet, filled with all our treasures because we will have seen as much of the world as we could and we’ll have a story to tell of every piece. We will have made her so proud of us Bae.”

“But I will miss her Papa.”

“So will I Bae so let’s make the best of the time we have left so that she will always think fondly of us.”

Belle pulled her pillow over her head to muffle her sobs and silence their voices as her heart broke beneath her breast, knowing that part of it would now always rest in the small run down house that had been such a loving home.


	6. A Shift in Time

A Shift in Time

“Coffee, as black as your soul. You look like you need it,” said Regina, setting a to-go cup from Granny’s on the workbench that was covered in dusty, ancient looking books, “You look like crap Gold.”

“Charming as ever Your Majesty,” said Rumpel raising his head and rubbing his eyes, his hand catching the stubble on his cheek that was tantamount to the days he had spent in fruitless research, the books they had retrieved from the house pertaining to the Dark One having proved as useless as the rest, “Any news from your side of things?”

“Nothing,” said Regina, “Still no sightings of the angels and nothing in my mother’s books. How about you?”

Rumpel looked over to the cot where Rose was sleeping, having been up half the night on the newly christened angel watch, the Doctor sat at her side with his head in a book, his hand frantically scribbling notes onto a pad beside him in his strange circular language, “A lot of dead ends and paper cuts,” he said, frowning at the book in his hands that had had several pages torn from it, “We’re just going in circles. How is Henry now he’s back home?”

“On the mend,” said Regina, “My bed feels significantly smaller with both him and Roland bunking in with me. Robin hasn’t slept a wink though, angel watch.”

Rumpel sighed, knowing the same could be said for the Charming household, their connection to him through Emma having put them on their hastily compiled at risk list when they had come up with the theory that the angels were targeting him. He had had to grit his teeth and contact Moe French to warn him of the risk as well; sure that Belle would not take kindly to her father falling victim to the angels despite their strained relationship. The man had been bull headed to the last but at least had moved himself into the house the dwarves shared, taking it in turns to keep an eye out for the angels. 

“I’ve lost count of the number of days this has hung over us and I could end it,” he said with a sigh, “It’s so simple. I just walk into that forest and wait for them to find me, close my eyes and fare thee well.”

“We don’t know that they’d just stop at you,” said Regina, “And, much as it pains me to say it, you’re the best hope we’ve got for working this thing out. Besides, Belle would not be impressed if she finds her way back only to find you gone.”

“With any luck I’ll end up where she is anyway,” said Rumpel, “Start again.”

“Doesn’t work that way old friend,” said the Doctor from his place on the floor, “We don’t know which of the angels touched Belle and even if we did there’s no guarantee you’d end up in the same time. If you start getting ideas like that you’re going to have me as your constant shadow and you really don’t want that.”

Rumpel managed a small smile at the time lord, “Haven’t managed to get rid of you since you got here anyway,” he said.

“You’d miss me too much if I went anywhere,” said the Doctor, shutting his book and tossing it onto the growing pile, “Dead end number three hundred and ninety-four.”

“Sounds more like my age than a book count,” said Rumpel, “I’m sick of bloody books.”

Regina span on her heel with a look of horror before turning back with a small smile, “Nope, didn’t work?”

“What didn’t work?” said the Doctor, looking up at Rumpel for an explanation and only receiving a shrug in response.

“Well I was half expecting Belle to appear and clock him round the head with a book for that statement,” said Regina, her smile genuine as she saw the slight upward quirk of the sorcerer’s lips, “Finally some semblance of a real smile. I’m not letting you give up Imp, Emma and I are getting on now so I need someone to be a pain in my ass.”

“You’d just miss your go to dark sorcerer now that you’ve turned to the light,” said Rumpel but his tone didn’t hold any reproach, “Though a lot of help I am right now. These things have to have a weakness, I just wish I could see one, feel this malevolence Belle seemed to sense. If there is anything magical about them we could counter it.”

Regina reached into her purse as her phone began to ring, her eyebrows rising to her hairline as she looked at the caller ID.

“Madden?” she said, as she answered the Hatter’s call, “Ok, whereabouts… We’ll be there…just keep your eyes open. They’ve found them. Two angels spotted in the forest, near to the sight of Grace’s disappearance. You got a genie stashed somewhere that I don’t know about because you got your wish Gold?”

“Then what are we waiting for?” said Rumpel, reaching for his heavy woollen coat.

“Rose, wake up,” said the Doctor, knocking the girl beside him, the blonde waking instantly as though used to a life born of swift changes.

“What’s going on?” she said, rubbing her eyes.

“Two of the angels have been spotted, I would leave you here but there’s still one out there potentially and I’m not leaving you here alone,” said the Doctor, tugging her to her feet, “Can you transport us?”

Rumpel nodded, taking hold of the Doctor’s arm as Regina took hold of Rose, “Keep your eyes open,” he said as both he and Regina summoned their magic, the purple and red smoke mingling in the now abandoned work room.

A moment later found them at the site where Grace Madden had disappeared; Leroy, Walter and Jefferson standing in the clearing with their eyes focused on the two stone statues before them. The Doctor immediately headed towards the creatures, his sonic screwdriver buzzing as he ran it over the stone form. Rumpel joined him, studying the creature before him but feeling nothing of the malevolent magic that Belle had spoken of. He called his magic to him, using it to probe the make up of the angel but it was as though he had picked a pebble off the beach, nothing but stone beneath his hands.

“Nothing, just nothing,” he said stepping back, “I cannot believe that a creature can turn completely to stone just because someone is looking at it, even the gorgon did not have that power.”

“And no rational mind would believe that a man with his name on a dagger could spin straw into gold,” said the Doctor, “Don’t look at this through your own mythology Rumpel; it’s not the only one out there.”

“But how to we study these things if to look at them means they turn to stone,” said Regina.

“We do it with our eyes shut,” said Rumpel, “Even a couple of seconds could give us the information we need, I want to feel the power that Belle spoke of because if there is any kind of dark magic involved I should be able to unravel it.”

“A couple of seconds is all it takes for one of these things to touch you,” said the Doctor, “We can’t lose anyone else.”

“Do you have a better idea?” said Regina, reaching into her bag as the Doctor shook his head, pulling out her phone and handing it to Rumpel, “Use that and call my office phone, there’s no one there so you’ll get the voicemail. Hopefully we’ll get the same sound you got on your phone if you get touched and we can trace you like we are Belle.”

The Doctor frowned, “That hasn’t been proven yet, the TARDIS still doesn’t have a lock on her. It could still prove a dead end.”

“Again, unless you have a better idea let’s give it a try,” said the queen, “We can’t keep going in circles if we want to defeat these things.”

“This is my choice Doctor,” said Rumpel as the time lord looked set to argue, “I know what I stand to lose but right now I don’t have a lot left anyway.”

“Alright but on your own head be it,” said the Doctor, turning to those gathered who were still focussed on the angels, “You guys need to get clear, we want as few people around as possible. Rose I want you to go back to town with Jefferson and the dwarves, we’re going to have seconds to get clear and I don’t want Rumpel to have to concentrate on a passenger if he needs to make a swift getaway.”

Rose nodded knowing better than to argue and headed over to the scouting group, taking Jefferson’s proffered arm, the man forcing a small smile though his face was tight with worry and remorse for his lost daughter. The Doctor and Regina stood side by side a safe distance back, their eyes on the angels as Rumpel stood about six feet from the nearest of the pair. 

“Three second bursts only,” said the Doctor, “I’m going to count us in and count us out. The second it’s too close to you Rumpel you need to magic yourself out of there, back to the shop. Regina and I will be right behind you.”

Rumpel nodded, pressing the call button and holding it to his ear as he kept his eyes focused on the angel before him. He waited for the voicemail to kick in before a small wave of his hand told the Doctor to begin his count down.

“Eyes closed in three…two…one.”

Rumpel closed his eyes and reached out with his magic, a wave of terror hitting him like a bitter wind. He could hear the Doctor’s voice but it was a near whisper next to the roaring in his ears. He felt a pull as though something had reached into his chest and taken hold of the centre of his being, dragging him towards the wave. The feeling disappeared and he opened his eyes, the angels stone once more but closer only a few feet separating them. Their hands were still over their eyes but their bodies were leant towards him as though they were to reach out in the next moment.

“What did you get?” said Regina at his back.

“Terror,” said Rumpel, “And power. It’s not like any magic I’ve ever known even in the darkest of creatures. It was pulling me towards it; I wanted to go to it.”

“Back up Rum, don’t take any risks,” said the Doctor, “You’re no good to Belle if you’re lost too.”

Rumpel didn’t argue, stepping back until he was side by side with them, handing Regina back her phone, “I don’t think I’d be able to fathom them if I stood there all day,” he said, “But we can work with what I know and it backs up what Belle said in her message.”

“I say we give them seven shades of hell and see if they’re still standing before we go running back to the books,” said Regina, “Just because we don’t understand their powers don’t mean ours will be ineffective. The Doctor can give us a count like before. Take out your anger on them Gold, they took Belle.”

“Go for the closest one,” said Rumpel, her words steeling his resolve, “Both of us on the Doctor’s count.”

“I’m still only giving you three seconds,” said the Doctor, stepping back from them as the positioned themselves in front of the nearest angel, “Three…two…one.”

Eyes shut they cast out against the angel, hearing the crack and hiss of the magic as it flew through the stillness of the air. The Doctor caught them both by the backs of their coats and pulled them backwards as he finished his count and they opened their eyes to see the creature barely a foot in front of them, unharmed and arms held wide to grab them. The face it wore was terrifying; feral and full of intent. The second was only a few feet to their left, just in their line of sight. 

“We need to get out of here,” said the Doctor, “Regroup and talk to the others.”

“No arguments here,” said Rumpel, “We need to beat these things because if Belle felt half of what I did just then I need to get to her.”

Smoke surrounded them once more, not knowing if the angels moved when they had disappeared from the clearing.

xxxx

Belle looked out over the place she had called home for seven long weeks, the tiny abode as dear to her as any she had ever stayed in from the hearth that smoked to the door that never quite fit in its frame. She ran her hand over the long table in the centre of the room, the place where she had helped to save her beloved’s life, where she had taught his son to read and where they had sat as a small contented family for many-a meal. She forced back the tears that threatened to spill, not wanting to cause anymore upset than was necessary. It had been just over a week since Rumpel had asked her to stay and she had been forced to face the reality that she could linger no longer. He had been the epitome of grace and understanding, never again mentioning their conversation and carrying on as they had done before. His leg had grown as strong as it was possible for the damaged limb to be and Belle knew she had been on borrowed time for several days already. She had only stayed when he had suggested that she accompany him to the Midsummer fair that was to be held in the nearest large town of Longbourne, a yearly event where he managed to sell the majority of his wares before winter began to set in. She had agreed, deciding that it would be as good a place as any to begin the next part of her journey, a journey that was taking her once again from the people she loved.

She turned her attention to father and son as they entered the house once more, Swift at their ankles as she trotted along behind them. They were talking in hushed tones as Rumpel made a final check of the sacks on the table that contained his wares before he heaved them onto his back, Bae helping him to balance under the additional weight before his body compensated for them. Belle picked up her own bag and pulled it across her shoulder before shouldering the sack of woollen thread she had insisted on carrying, Rumpel still only allowing her to carry the smallest of them but she was glad to be of some help. She had abandoned the patterned handbag she had brought from Storybrooke, opting instead for one that had been spun, woven and made by Rumpel himself, a talisman to take her onwards. She didn’t carry much inside it, only what she had had in her bag when she had been transported with the only additions being a change of clothes and a water skin. She had tried to leave the diamonds she still had with Rumpel but he had refused though she had every intention of slipping them into his satchel before they said their final goodbyes, wanting him and Bae to have enough to see them through the winter at least.

She checked around herself once more, making sure that she hadn’t left anything behind before she reached down to her thigh, feeling the outline of the kris dagger through the fabric of her dress. She pulled her thin cape around her and picked up the basket she had packed with food for their journey, heading to the door to hear Rumpel once more lecturing Bae on what he expected in his absence. Belle had been shocked at first to hear that the boy was to be left behind but, without anyone who could be trusted to help with the sheep; it had been their way since Milah had left them, Rumpel unable to miss the trade that the fair offered if they were to survive the winter. Despite it being several years since Bae had first been left behind it still seemed that his father felt the need to repeat his instructions and Belle had to mask a laugh as she saw the young man roll his eyes at hearing them once more.

“I will bolt the door the second its dark Papa,” said Bae, “And if I’m worried I’ll go to Moraine’s. I’ll have Swift with me and she’s not going to let anything happen to me. You need to go or you’ll not make the fair until it’s over.”

Rumpel pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to the mess of curls on his head, “I’ll be home before you know it,” he promised, reluctantly letting him go as Belle let her footfalls sound on the path.

“I suppose I must say a goodbye too,” she said, forcing her voice to lightness despite the tears that wanted to fall as she set the basket she carried at her feet.

“Must you go so soon,” said Bae, “Stay the winter with us and go in the spring.”

Belle smiled, hoping he saw it in her eyes above her veil, “If I did that you would beg me stay the spring and leave at next Midsummer,” she said, “Its time for me to move on Baelfire but I will miss you very much.”

Bae looked set to offer her a stoic goodbye but his mask soon broke and Belle barely kept her feet as he threw his arms around her waist, his face pressed to her shoulder to muffle his sobs. Her own tears could not be held at bay any longer and she hugged the boy tightly, wanting nothing more than to throw all thoughts of leaving to the wind and stay with the family she loved. She knew it was impossible though and she gently eased him back, brushing his tears from his cheeks.

“I will see you again Baelfire,” she promised, glad at least that the words were not a lie despite it being far further in the future than the boy would believe, “We will be together again, all three of us.”

“But…”

“Bae,” came the warning tone from his father though there was pain beneath it.

The boy stepped back and squared his shoulders, his eyes once more taking on the look of a young man who had been forced to grow up too soon, “Will you write to me?” he asked, “I can practice my reading and you can tell me all the places you go.”

Belle nodded with a smile, “Of course I will,” she said, “As often as I can and if I’m in one place for long enough I will let you know and you can send me a letter back.”

Her words brought a smile to his face as he hugged her once more, “I will still miss you though,” he said.

“I’ll miss you too,” said Belle, “You must promise to take care of your Papa for me.”

Bae nodded, “I will.”

“We should get moving,” said Rumpel gently, reaching out to ruffle Bae’s hair, “Keep the place standing.”

Bae nodded, picking up his small crook and heading towards the sheep pen, letting the animals loose and shooing them down the road to the field, Swift bounding along beside them with a wag of her bushy tail. Belle watched him go, knowing it was easier for him to take himself off than to watch them leave. She felt a warm hand at the small of her back but did not turn immediately, instead leaning back against the familiar shoulder with a sigh. 

“You will always have a home here,” said Rumpel, giving her a moment to look up at the house once more, “Our door will always be open to you Rose.”

The name he gave her was enough to snap her from her thoughts, the woman they were leaving their house open to not the woman she was and the longer she stayed the deeper the lie became. She turned to him and forced a smile, settling her basket into the crook of her arm as they made their way out onto the road. 

The village was soon behind them and the sunlight dappled road ahead, the only sound between them being the gentle thump of Rumpel’s crutch. The pace they kept was slow, Belle often finding herself out in front and having to wait for him to catch her when she became lost in her thoughts. Any conversation they had was light, sticking to safe topics of the fair, the coming harvest, preparations that would need to be made for winter, the words as empty as if they had remained silent. When night fell they slept at the roadside, Rumpel lighting a fire for them before retreating to the far side of it, the gulf of flames separating them and sleep for Belle was elusive.

Morning dawned sunny and warm and Belle allowed it to lift her mood, refusing to let melancholy cloud the last two days she had with the man she loved. She reminded herself that it was only the man as he was in this form that she was leaving but hope of returning to who he was to become seemed to grow weaker by the minute. It took them barely two hours to reach the town, carts and carriages passing them on the road bringing peddlers and gypsies, merchants and masters to the great Midsummer fair. 

The town itself was a riot of colour and noise, stalls already set up before the morning had truly begun. Belle followed close to Rumpel’s side, fearful of getting caught in the mass of bodies and lost before she was ready to leave his side. Finally they found a space beneath a large oak tree to demonstrate their wares, affording them plenty of shade as they set everything out on the best blanket they had. Belle unwrapped the last of the parcels, frowning at the small plaited lengths of wool bearing small coloured beads that she found inside.

“Rumpel what are these?” she said, holding it out to him.

“Bae makes them,” he said, setting them out at the front of the stall as though they were the best of what he had to sell, “They’re bracelets. Anything I don’t spin into sellable thread or anything that isn’t of good enough quality to weave he takes and makes these out of. He buys the beads with the few coppers he earns whenever the landlord at the inn lets him at the pots. Anything I make for them is his to keep; he has one silver piece that he keeps in a box under a loose stone on the hearth at home he’s so protective of it.”

Belle smiled, a thought coming to her of home and the people she had left there, “And what do you charge for these elegant pieces of jewellery?”

“Half a copper each,” said Rumpel, picking one up and turning it in the sunlight.

“Well then,” said Belle reaching the purse that hung from her belt and pulling out two copper coins and handing them to him, “I’ll take three and he can have the extra half as a bonus if you’ll fasten one of them for me.”

She picked up two, one bearing beads that were as clear as crystal and one with the deepest indigo, adding them to her purse before she picked up another and handed it to the man before her. She pulled back her sleeve, offering him her left wrist and he fastened the bracelet with a practiced ease. Belle admired it in the light that filtered through the leaves above them, the beads a warm whiskey colour that reminded her of nights in the fire light at the dark castle. 

“Bae will be pleased to know you have one,” said the spinner, “Will you wear the others too?”

Belle shook her head, “No, they will be gifts. One for a very dear friend and the other for his grandson, I hope I will see them both soon to give them to them.”

“Is that where you intend to head to tomorrow?” said Rumpel, “Are there people waiting for you?”

“No, they are very far away from here but I hope to see them again as soon as I can,” she said, “As for where I shall go when we part, I honestly don’t know yet. I put my arm in the air and spun around to choose the road that brought me to your door.”

Any further conversation was halted as a customer arrived, the merchant purchasing several spools of thread for a generous price but Belle knew they would need to sell far more the provide for Rumpel and Bae throughout the winter. When the next customer caught the spinner’s attention Belle slipped a pouch full of gold coins from her bag, the product of another of her diamonds in the money lender’s hands, and made to place it in his open satchel. Rumpel didn’t miss a beat in speaking to the weaver before him as his hand reached back and caught her wrist, moving it away from his bag. He kept hold of her, his thumb tracing a small pattern over her pulse point as he concluded his deal with the weaver and counted out the coins he had been handed.

“I believe we’ve already had this discussion,” he said, adding the coins to the bag he was using for their stall.

Belle felt a small thrill rush through her at his tone, so reminiscent of the no nonsense businessman he was to become but she pushed it aside in favour of scowling at him as he finally raised his gaze to hers, “Its for Bae,” she argued even though she knew it was fruitless.

“We owe you too much already,” said Rumpel, “We need to make our own way now.”

“Call it a payment for my board, you’ve let me sleep under your roof for weeks,” said Belle.

“A roof you paid to have fixed,” said Rumpel, “And need I mention the new blankets or the food which we would never have been able to afford. You have a long journey ahead of you, you will need it.”

Belle frowned before the wares set out before her took her attention and offering her a different argument, “You’d take my money if I were a customer,” she said, “So tell me what you want for this?”

“For what?” said Rumpel.

“Everything,” said Belle, “Everything you have here today. I want to buy it from you.”

“What could you possibly want with all of this?” 

“I might want to have a dress made,” she said, “Or maybe I want to try my hand at selling it onwards. Either way I know you and Baelfire will have plenty to see you through to the spring. Shall we call it maybe eighty gold pieces?”

“That’s three times what its worth,” said Rumpel, “If you’re serious about purchasing it I cannot in good conscience take more than I could hope to sell it for in the street.”

Belle grinned, “Then lets you and me make a deal,” she said, “Sell to me for what you think its worth and if I manage to sell it all on today, you take the rest of what I offered plus any profit I manage to make. If I fail, well you can name your price.”

“Any price you say,” said Rumpel, with a smile, “Alright I’ll take your deal but if you don’t sell everything I want you to grant me one thing before you leave. Take off the veil before we say goodbye, leave me with the memory of your face. Bae refuses to give me any description after he saw you that day at the river.”

Belle knew to let him see her would be dangerous but it would be over two hundred years before he saw her face again and she hoped the memory would have faded and that he would only think the Princess of Avonlea similar to the woman who had nursed him. Reluctantly she nodded, the bright smile that came to his face bringing tears to her eyes at the sheer joy of it.

“You have yourself a deal,” she said, looking out over the items she now had to sell with a frown, “Can I hire you to help me sell all this?”

“Oh no my dear, you’re on your own,” said Rumpel, using his crutch to ease him up onto his feet.

“And where do you think you’re going?” said Belle, having to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him.

“Shopping,” he said, with a smile, “I need to get some things for Bae and I might even be persuaded to get us some lunch.”

Belle blanched, “You’re seriously leaving me to do this on my own?”

“I stand to gain more if you fail,” he said, with a laugh, “I’ll be no more than half an hour.”

Belle watched him go, a giggle bubbling up from inside of her as she was reminded of the impish personality he would take on when he became master of the dark castle. It was comforting to her that the man she had left in Storybrooke wasn’t just a product of the dark curse, so many of his traits already born in the man she now knew. He had soon disappeared into the crowd, leaving her alone to peddle her wares. She squared her shoulders and got to her feet, determined to show him that she was not about to lose to him, and hoping she could persuade the passing patrons that they wanted to buy.

The sun was almost at its zenith when Belle finally saw Rumpel making his way back to her through the crowds and she smiled in triumph as he looked on in awe at the absence of over half of the thread and cloth he had left her with. She got to her feet and took several wrapped bundles from his arms, allowing him to ease himself back down onto the floor behind their blanket.

“You’ve hidden everything, haven’t you?” he said as she settled down beside him.

“No, hold out your hand,” said Belle, picking up the bag she had been collecting the payments in and dropping it into his palm, “Not bad for a beginner?”

Rumpel looked down at the coins contained therein, his eyebrows shooting towards his hairline at the sight of several gold pieces amongst the silver and copper, “How did you manage it?” he said, his voice soft and disbelieving.

“Well I have a little something that you don’t,” said Belle, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Feminine wiles. These merchants haven’t seen their wives for months, fluttered my eyelashes and called them handsome and they were more than happy to give up their gold.”

Rumpel laughed, “I don’t imagine that would work so well if I was the one to do it,” he said, “Just take care though, some of these men cannot be trusted.”

“I’m a big tough girl,” said Belle, moving several of the final bundles of thread to the front of the blanket, making sure the remaining bracelets Bae had woven were in pride of place, “I’ve dealt with worse than a merchant who can’t keep his hands to himself, believe me.”

She raised her gaze as Rumpel fell silent, finding his face set in a quizzical mask as he regarded her, “What is it?” she said, unconsciously checking that her veil was still in place over her face.

“You fascinate me,” said Rumpel, his cheeks colouring as he realised his honesty, “You have all the bearing of a fine lady but sometimes you speak like the most hardened soldier. I cannot work you out.”

Belle allowed herself a small smile, realising how often she had thought the same about him when they had been together at the Dark Castle, “You’d grow bored of me if you knew everything,” she said, dropping her gaze at the naked affection she saw in his eyes.

“I don’t believe that is possible Rose,” he said before he turned his attention to an approaching merchant.

The afternoon passed by swiftly after they had shared the food Rumpel had procured for them. Belle had left him alone for some time, returning with a folder of new paper for Baelfire and a warm winter cloak for Rumpel himself, refusing to argue with him when he tried to resist the gift she had bought for him. Belle had turned her attention back to selling when she had finally won him over, swiftly capturing the attention of several potential customers and managing to send them all off with more than they had ever wanted to buy and having parted with more money than they had wished to. The day was coming to a close when she finally sold the last things on her blanket, the merchant leaving with the last of the thread and the last two bracelets, one for his wife and one for the child he didn’t even have but Belle had persuaded him that being prepared was the best course of action.

She turned back to Rumpel with a look of triumph as the merchant wandered off grumbling but her face fell as she saw his gaze on the grass at his feet, his thumb worrying his fingers as they often did whenever he was trying to make a decision. She sat herself back down beside him, placing the coins in the bag and tying the cord before she reached into her bag and withdrew her own purse with the remaining money she had promised him.

“Here,” she said, holding them out to him, “I sold it all as promised and now you and Bae can be comfortable all winter. You could even get the cart fixed and buy a mule to help you get to and from the markets.”

Rumpel took the purses but his gaze stayed low, “I’m sure Baelfire will appreciate all your efforts today,” he said, “Now everything is sold I may as well set out tomorrow rather than the day after, I don’t like to leave him alone for too long.”

Belle wanted to argue that they could spend the day together but she knew prolonging the inevitable would only make the pain worse and her heart broke as she spoke, “He will be happy to see you I’m sure,” she said, biting back the tremble in her voice and steeling her own resolve, “Have dinner with me in the tavern tonight. We’ve eaten on the ground for the past two days and it would be nice to sit at a table and have something hot. I heard from one of the locals that there’s bound to be some music and dancing so we’ll be entertained. Rumpel?”

The man before her nodded, finally raising his gaze with a smile but it did nothing to hide the sorrow in the soft sable depths of his eyes and Belle had to fight every instinct she had to pull him to her and soothe the hurt she had caused. She cursed the deal she had proposed that had forced her to push to sell everything in one day to ensure he was provided for, the action having lost her an entire precious day with the man she loved with no knowledge if she would ever be able to see him again. 

She reached out and took his hand, “Please, my dear dear friend,” she said softly, “Don’t let us part in sorrow. We have a beautiful summer evening before us, let’s enjoy each other’s company and part tomorrow as friends. Please Rumpel.”

Rumpel loosed her hand and pushed up to his feet, leaving her sat with a frown before he took his weight against his crutch, reaching his free hand back down to her. Belle took it and let him raise her to her feet, smiling as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

“Nothing would make me happier than to spend the evening in your company,” he said, “I won’t pretend that I don’t loathe the thought of the dawn but I won’t waste the time we have now.”

“Well then,” said Belle, releasing his hands and gathering up their things, “Shall we find ourselves a good spot to watch the dancing?”

He nodded with a smile, shouldering his far lighter bags before they headed towards the large tavern at the edge of the town. Most of the peddlers in the street were still hawking their wares so they found the inn nearly empty, sawdust littering the floor and a fire crackling happily in the large hearth. They were soon seated at a rough hewn table, the landlord at first balking at their plain clothes and Rumpel’s pronounced limp but a flash of the coin they carried soon had them being waited on like royalty, the fare they were served far surpassing anything either of them had eaten in weeks. 

Belle was glad they were managing to pass the evening in jovial conversation, Baelfire’s childhood regaled in full by his father with such pride in his tone that Belle felt a tear in her eye more than once and leaving her with a much greater understanding why the gentle man before her would risk everything in taking on the dark curse to save the boy. The tavern had filled to capacity whilst they had eaten, the atmosphere load and raucous as the ale flowed and people celebrated the final nights of the summer. Music had begun to play soon after and tables were being pushed aside in favour of space for dancing. Belle moved from her seat as their own table became a victim of the need for space, settling once more on the bench beside Rumpel, content to watch the revelry from his side. 

She smiled as she felt his hand come to rest at the small of her back, his thumb tracing the track of her spine as she rested her head against his shoulder, allowing herself to enjoy the tentative embrace in all its innocence knowing if she called attention to it he would draw away once more. She revelled in the sound of his laughter as the patrons all but fell over one another in their dances, too much ale and too little coordination making it a dangerous place to be but even those who were caught by the occasional flailing limb promptly picked themselves up and started again. Belle couldn’t help her foot from tapping along to the beat of the music, remembering how she used to enjoy the peasants’ music in Avonlea, far surpassing anything she was forced to endure in her father’s court. She was startled from her thoughts as she heard Rumpel speak, his voice close to her ear in an effort to be heard over the din.

“Thank you for everything Rose,” he said, “I can never repay you for everything you have done for Bae and I.”

She turned, meeting his gaze and hoping her smile showed in hers, “It has been my pleasure,” she said, “And you are very welcome.”

Rumpel smiled, nodding to the revellers behind her, “You clearly wish to join the dance,” he said, “Go on and enjoy yourself. I would ask you to stand up with me but I’m afraid the best we could do would be to turn in circles.”

Belle looked over at the dancers, seeing a group of young women who were dancing without the attention of the men in the room, partnering one another and she recalled standing up with the daughters of the nobility before she was old enough to be on the arm of a young man. She turned her attention back to the man beside her, knowing the excitement was already in her eyes.

“You wouldn’t mind?” she said.

“Not at all,” he said, “Maybe I’ll even get to enjoy the spectacle of you falling over your own feet.”

Belle scowled at him playfully before she got to her feet, placing her bag in his lap before she headed to the floor. She was soon accepted into the pack of young women and found herself being whirled around to the tune being played by the musicians. She looked over to her friend at the end of each dance, content to see him smiling as he watched her before she was swiftly caught up in the next flurry of steps. It was several more energetic reels before she managed to free herself from the grasp of her new acquaintances, deciding that a drink was more pressing than the next dance as she struggled to get her breath. She struggled through the crowd back to the bench she had been sat upon but pulled up short when she saw that Rumpel was nowhere to be seen. She turned in place, hoping to catch sight of him as panic flared in her chest before she pushed her way to the bar in the hope he had headed that way. Again her search proved fruitless and she felt tears spring to her eyes in both worry and loss. 

“Please sir,” she called out to the landlord as he passed her, “Have you seen my friend, the man I came in with?”

“He left a while back missy,” said the man reaching beneath his counter and pulling out her bag, “Asked me to give you this when you had finished dancing.”

Belle paled as she realised he had left her, his words of thanks to her before he sent her to dance truly his words of goodbye. The pain she had seen barely hidden in his gaze all night came to the fore and she realised he had fled in the hope of sparing them both the pain of a true goodbye. The thought of him leaving though was too much for her to bear and she took her bag with a word of thanks to the landlord before she rushed into the street. The road was as busy as the tavern, revellers spilling out onto the cobbles to dance and drink in the night air. 

She pushed through the sea of bodies, calling out his name, her heart sinking as no response came to her. She didn’t know how much of a head start he had but she knew she could catch him if she tried, far fleeter than he and his limping gait. She’d barely gone two steps when she stopped herself, realising that if she followed him and caught him they would still have to endure a goodbye, her reason for leaving him still as true as it had ever been. She felt the tears coursing down her cheeks, causing the silk of her scarf to stick to her and she reached up to pull it off, stuffing it in her bag without a thought. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling chilled despite the warmth of the night as she turned her gaze towards the road he would have taken.

“Goodbye my love,” she said to thin air, hoping against hope that her words would carry to him on the breeze.

She turned on her heel, bypassing the tavern and making for the quiet of the oak tree they had spent the day under, hoping at least to feel close to him whilst she waited in the dark for the dawn to come. She settled beneath it, wrapping her cloak around herself and burying her face in her knees as she gave in to her tears. She wasn’t sure how long she cried but the sounds of the town seemed to be dying around her the longer she spent under the tree. She paid no mind to the figure that settled beside her, not even caring whether it was friend or foe when her future seemed so uncertain.

“Why do you weep child?” came the wizened, ancient voice beside her.

Belle raised her head, seeing the scarred and weather worn face of the beggar beside her, “Because I am lost,” she said sadly, “And I cannot find anything left to hope for.”

“There is always hope, you just need to remember where to look,” said the beggar, though there was something in his tone that set Belle’s teeth on edge, “The path before you is light but it will lead you to despair, the path behind will lead you to darkness and to what you desire. You cannot stop the darkness coming for your Spinner, his path is at his feet already but if you leave him now that darkness will be harnessed and abused by something far greater than even the Dark One.”

Belle shot to her feet at the man’s words, pale eyes turning up to her as the beggar spoke once more.

“You are the bell that tolls child,” he said, “Your love can light the way to the darkness. Give him hope and he will take the path that will see you home.”

“Are you saying that I should follow him?” said Belle, crouching before the old man, “If I follow him then I can’t deny him my love any longer. He may have loved his nurse but he never said they were lovers.”

She was shoved back as the old man before her looked at her with a question in his eyes before he pushed her away, “What are you wittering about mad girl!” he cried, “You’d best get away from me, you don’t know who you’re bothering.”

Belle scrabbled back on her hands as she saw the change in the old man’s eyes, whatever entity that had given her the warning gone from his body. The words had been muddled but she understood them, if she went on without him his path would remain unchanged but she would never find her way home. If she went to him then he would still become the Dark One and set her on her right path but would their futures be the same, would she be at his side from the start of the curse? If she was with him then would he even make a deal for the Princess of Avonlea? 

She screeched as pain flashed through her head as she tried to make sense of the mess time was becoming around her, her heart slamming painfully against her ribs. She tried to decide the best course to take; leaving him as she planned but losing all hope of getting home or following him and trusting that fate would see the time line preserved some how. She climbed shakily to her feet, seeing the faces that were turned towards her at the spectacle she was making. She turned her back on the path she knew Rumpel had taken, temptation roaring through her veins but scared of what the path meant for her. Straightening her shoulders she headed in the opposite direction but she had only gone a few feet when she stopped, turning before she could think of any argument and running towards the road.

She sped through the town and out into the darkness, the moonlight barely illuminating the road through the heavy canopy of the trees. She kept up her punishing speed, realising she had given him quite the head start whilst she was lost in her own confused thoughts but the further she went the more worried she became as she failed to see even the hint of a silhouette on the road ahead. She worried she had taken a wrong turn or mistaken the road in her haste, panicking that if she doubled back on herself she would lose her way, not really having paid much attention to the road they had taken on their way to town. She slowed to a walk but her breathing remained laboured because of the tears streaming down her face, shuddering as she drew her cape tighter around her. 

She cursed as her foot hit a loose stone on the road, turning her ankle and making her feet go out from under her and leaving her in undignified heap on the ground. She didn’t bother trying to get up, the pain in her ankle at least grounding her from the swirling thoughts in her head. She wiped angrily at her tears but they came all the harder as she felt the rough surface of her beaded bracelet on her cheeks. Her tears ceased as swiftly as they started as she heard a rustle from the tree line ahead, her hand going to the hem of her skirt with the thought of reaching for the dagger if she needed to defend herself. 

She sobbed in relief as she took in the familiar figure that emerged from the roadside, pushing to her feet and ignoring the pain in her leg as she ran towards him with a cry.

“Rumpel!”

“Rose?” came the response, as she stumbled to a stop in front of him, “You…you’re veil.”

Belle pressed her hand over his as it came to rest against her cheek, revelling in the warmth of his touch against her skin, “Gone,” she said breathlessly.

“You’re beautiful,” he said before he realised his words and swiftly dropped his hand, “Why are you running in the road on your own at this time of night?”

“Because you’re an idiot who runs away without saying goodbye,” said Belle, catching his hand as it fell and bringing it to her lips, “You had no right to leave me like that Rumpel.”

“I couldn’t bear to say goodbye to you,” said Rumpel sadly, “If I had to say goodbye I know I would have begged you to stay once more and I couldn’t…”

“Ask me to stay,” she said, pressing a kiss to the back of his knuckles, “If you mean it and you want me, then ask me to stay. Please ask me to stay.”

“Of course I want you, what I can’t fathom is why you would want me?” said Rumpel, “I am a poor, pathetic spinner with little to recommend me to any woman, let alone a lady. You may try to hide it but I know you’re high born and I cannot see how someone like me could ever bring you happiness.”

Belle took his face in her hands forcing him to meet his gaze as he tried to turn away from her, “Because princess or pauper I love you with all my heart,” she said, “And you may see a poor, pathetic spinner but I see a man who works hard for his family, who has beaten the odds laid against him to be a father to his son, and someone who I would be more than proud to live my life beside.”

She watched as tears sprang to the dark eyes before her, brushing them away with her thumbs as they fell. She raised herself on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling him hesitate before he kissed her back, innocent and chaste and a world away from the assured kisses she remembered from Storybrooke. She held onto him as he made to step back, knowing he would try to reason her away from being with him and she had no desire to argue the point until dawn. As she kissed him again she let her hands fall from his face, wrapping them around his waist in fear that he would forget his hold on his crutch and stumble, anchoring her body against his thin frame. She smiled against his lips as she felt the moment he gave into her, his free hand threading into her hair and letting her deepen the kiss.

She laid her forehead to his when they finally broke apart, warm breaths mingling in the scant space between them, “Do you still intend to argue that I couldn’t possibly want you or have I convinced you?” said Belle, “I fear if you need further proof my actions may not be fit for the roadside.”

“No I think you have me quite convinced,” said Rumpel, his cheeks colouring at her words, “I love you my beauty. Stay with me, come home and let us be a family.”

“Yes my love,” said Belle, trusting to fate that she was not destroying the time line in her choice, “I will stay with you.”

It was some time later when they finally became aware of their surroundings once more, the road they were standing on darkening as the moon made its path through the sky. Belle shuddered as a chill went through the air, cuddling up tighter to the man before her in the hope to ward off the cold.

“Why did you have to get such a head start?” she said, her cheek resting against his chest, “Its going to take forever to get back to the town.”

“Why would we need to get back to town?” said Rumpel, his hand tracking a path through the curls of her hair.

“To find somewhere warm to sleep,” said Belle.

“I was just about to light a fire when I heard you out on the road,” said Rumpel, before he frowned, “Though I suppose it wouldn’t be appropriate for us to sleep in such close quarters now.”

Belle giggled, “Why? Because we kissed?” she said, “My darling I am coming home to live with you and we slept side by side on the way here. If we returned to the town I refuse to pay for more than one room so sharing the forest floor would be no different. I want to sleep in your arms and have you be the first thing I see in the morning.”

For once the spinner didn’t argue with her, instead taking her hand in his and leading her to the small clearing set back from the road as the moon disappeared behind the tree line.


	7. A Ripple in a Pond

If ice could form on the inside of the windows of the sheriff’s station despite the thermostat being turned up, the people gathered and glaring daggers at one another were sure to manage it. It had been nearly eighteen hours since Regina and Rumpel had tried to take down the angels in the woods with magic and seventeen hours since Rumpel had tossed every book they had been looking at onto the floor of the shop in a fit of pique at their lack of progress. The Doctor had tried to reason with the sorcerer but it had fallen on deaf ears and had only been all the more compounded when Mary Margaret and David had called with news that the fairies had found nothing that could even help contain the angels. 

Regina had called Emma when Rumpel had retreated into the back of his shop with the Doctor at his heels and requested a new base of operations, knowing the shop would no longer be welcoming any of them. Those who could had convened in the office soon after; Emma and Hook having collected Blue on route with the hope that she could discuss ideas further with Regina to find a weakness in the angels. The detective had sent her parents home, seeing the weariness on their faces and their worry having left Neal in the charge of Granny and Ruby when they had been in conference with the fairies over the days since they had mooted the idea.

The Doctor had kept in touch via phone, he and Rose remaining with Rumpel in the shop in case the angels sought him out though the mage paid them little heed as he pawed over ancient spell books in the hopes of recreating the feeling he had experienced when facing the angels. It had been dawn when Emma had heard the door downstairs open, the noise enough to rouse Hook and Regina from their places on the two cell cots where they had been sleeping having taken the first of the night’s watches for the angels. Blue looked up from the spells she had been inscribing on several pieces of parchment, trying to find the words to immobilise an already immobile stone. Emma had reached for her side arm as she had heard feet on the stairs but relaxed as a now familiar face and wild hairstyle had come into sight. 

The Doctor had preceded Rose and Rumpel, all of them bearing various take out vessels from Granny’s but the sorcerer had nearly dropped his burden when he had caught sight of Mother Superior sat at the desk in front of the cells. He had instantly turned to leave, refusing to work with the fairy but the Doctor had stopped him, soothing his ire with the thought that whoever could provide a solution could bring them a step closer to Belle. Rumpel had agreed and a tentative peace had existed for a good hour before Rumpel had turned Regina’s attention to a passage in a book he had found. The former queen had commented that the magic was dark and therefore would be left to his hands alone when Blue responded that she would have no part in anything that involved dark magic and that Belle would be better off remaining where she was than retrieved through dark means.

The Doctor had been the only one without the sense to take cover as her words met Rumpel’s hearing, the flash of magic singeing the ends of his wild hair as Blue ducked out of the way. The magic had been nothing though in comparison to the verbal tirade, Rumpel remarking that he would not be surprised to find the fairy in league with the angels as adept as she was to ripping his loved ones from him. Rose had questioned the statement and had immediately stepped to the sorcerer’s side when he revealed Blue’s part in the loss of Baelfire. It had taken Regina and Emma stepping between the pair to stop any further magic flying and the aftermath had found them with the icy atmosphere the permeated the station, Rumpel sat scowling at his books from Emma’s office whilst Blue continued her work from the desk nearest to the cells. Emma and Regina sat between them watching for any sign of further altercation. Rose sat cross legged on one of the bunks, a large book of magical beasts spread across her legs but her eyes kept drooping as she read despite the large cup of coffee she had set next to her. 

The Doctor and Hook however appeared the busiest in the room, searching through the belongings of Grace, Henry and the more recently found remnants of Eva and Barnaby, their bags having been found together near the lake in the woods, compounding Rumpel’s first theory of a moonlight flit but with a far more tragic end. The Doctor was scanning everything that he thought of interest with his sonic screwdriver, searching for any signatures similar to echoes of the time vortex but his search was proving fruitless. 

The slam of a book and a long line of expletives broke the quiet of the room before Rumpel strode out of the office and towards the door.

“Where are you going?” called Regina, bristling when she received no answer, “Gold! Have you found something?”

“No!” was the curt response as the door slammed shut behind his retreating form.

“Methinks our Dark One is about to do something stupid,” said the Doctor quickly handing Hook his sonic screwdriver before following Rumpel’s path, “Killian, keep scanning things, the screwdriver will beep if it traces anything. Rose, Regina, come with me. We’re probably going to need to talk him down from something and if that doesn’t work we’ll need a bit of magic. The rest of you find something that will get us out of this before I have to peel him off the ceiling again.”

Rose and Regina were soon at his heels and following him into the street, Rumpel already halfway down the sidewalk in the direction of his shop. 

“Rumpel!” called the Doctor, running to catch up with him, “Slow down man and tell us what’s going on.”

The sorcerer stopped as the time lord stepped in front of him, a scowl set upon his features as he regarded the man in his path, “I’m fed up of sitting around doing nothing so I am going to write myself a curse that can take me back to the start of time and I am going to live until I catch up with Belle. Immortality has its benefits. Rather than bring her back her or try to go back to her I will just have to wait for her.”

“Have you heard nothing the Doctor has said?” said Regina, catching his words as she reached his side, “You have no idea where Belle is. It’s not just a question of time but of place. She could be in this world, in ours or some other planet for all you know. You could waste your life waiting for her in the wrong place.”

“And you’d be lonely Rumpel,” said Rose, stepping into his line of sight, “You’d be all on your own and you can’t be for all that time, it will drive you mad.”

Rumpel managed a small smile at the young woman before him, “I think I already fall into the category of mad, Flower,” he said, “I can’t just sit around pawing books any longer, we already know we won’t find anything. I’ve never sat idle in my life and I don’t intend to start now. I’d rather take the risk and live in the hope of finding Belle than sit here in despair of it.”

“You would be a danger to the time line Rumpel,” said the Doctor, “Your very nature dictates it. There will always be someone wanting a deal and there will come a point when you can’t resist, especially if the Dark One takes full control of you.”

“Doctor!”

They all turned at the sound of Hook’s voice, the pirate running towards them waving the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver as the little device beeped wildly in his hand. 

“It found something,” said Hook, “It just went wild when I was scanning Grace’s school books.”

The Doctor took the device, peering at it as though the beeps were a text he could read, “This isn’t to do with Grace’s books, Captain,” he said, “The screwdriver is connected to the TARDIS and she’s trying to communicate, she’s found her.”

“Belle?” said Rumpel, “You found Belle.”

“The TARDIS has a lock on where she was sent,” said the Doctor, heading towards where the ship was still parked, “But I’m making you no promises Rumpel. I’ve found the time stream, not Belle.”

“It’s a start though,” said Rumpel, keeping pace with him and not caring who followed behind.

The console of the TARDIS was trilling as wildly as the sonic screwdriver as they barrelled through the doors, the Doctor swiftly heading up to it and tapping away at the keyboard. He looked up the screen, the swirling script giving way to an image of a wood and the time lord breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of footsteps clattered up the ramp signalling the arrival of those behind them.

“Thankfully she didn’t find herself pitched into a volcano or the centre of a star,” he said.

Rumpel blanched at his words, “That was possible?” he said, “How long until you planned to tell me that?”

“Wasn’t planning to at all,” said the Doctor, “Given your colourful personality I didn’t think it prudent for my health. Belle landed somewhere safe.”

“Somewhere safe where though?” said Rumpel, “And more importantly when?”

“She’s in your world, not in this one,” said the Doctor looking at the screen, “Nearest settlement is a small village. Time line wise she’s way back, three hundred plus years at least she can’t affect her own history. At least she’s somewhere safe.”

“Even the woods weren’t safe in our world,” said Regina, from where she leant on the ships railing, “Back in those days ogres ran amok wherever they pleased.”

“Because that’s really going to help isn’t it Your Majesty,” said the Doctor, turning to her with a frown, “Rum…”

“Doctor, can you widen the shot or something?” said the sorcerer from where he stood staring at the monitor, “See more than just this?”

“I should be able to get the geography within a few miles,” said the time lord, “Why?”

“I know those woods,” said Rumpel, his voice low as though talking to himself, “I swear I know those woods.”

He stepped back far enough to let the Doctor reach the keyboard, his thumb worrying his fingers as he watched the image change on the screen. It wasn’t long before the track of a road became clear, leading to a small familiar settlement and a painfully familiar house.

“That’s my village,” said Rumpel, “Belle landed half a mile from my home; you don’t think she could have…”

“Do you have any recollection of her?” said the Doctor, “Face as pretty as that, you’re going to remember meeting her.”

“No,” said Rumpel with a shake of his head, “I only met one Marshlands native before…Rose!”

“What?” said the girl from her place on the jump seat.

“No not you Flower, my Rose,” said the sorcerer, dropping his face into his hands, “Why didn’t I bloody see it?”

“Can someone enlighten me to what’s going on?” said Hook.

“The girl who came to take care of me, she kept her face covered with a black silk scarf. I gave Belle a black silk scarf before she left,” said Rumpel, “She had a Marshlands accent, blue eyes and she wore a diamond ring. When I met Belle all those years later, her eyes…Doctor is it possible that they’re truly one and the same? Could my Belle be the very girl who saved my life all those years ago?”

“Yes it is very possible,” said the Doctor with a sad smile, “But it also means that Belle’s arrival is a fixed point in time which means we can’t follow her.”

“What are you saying?” said Rumpel.

“If Belle really was that girl then if she hadn’t arrived to save you, you would have died. If you’d died you would not have become to Dark One, lost your son, written a curse, met Belle…”

“I get the picture,” said Rumpel holding up a hand to stop the tirade, “Belle had to be here so she could be there but why can’t we go to her? Surely if she has to save my life then we can pick her up after she and I parted. I could probably tell you the exact time we parted ways.”

“She’s part of events Rumpel, she can’t be retrieved. I’m sorry but that’s the way it is,” said the Doctor.

Rumpel was silent for a moment his eyes trained on the console but even those without magic couldn’t help but sense the change in the atmosphere around him.

“Rose dear,” said Regina softly, “Come over here please.”

“Why?” said Rose, slipping off the seat and coming to her side, emitting a small squeak as Regina pushed her behind her and started backing up to the door.

“Because we’re leaving,” she said.

“Why?” came the question once more.

“Because the Crocodile is about to go off like a powder keg,” said Hook at her back, “And you don’t want to get caught in the blast love.”

Rose didn’t argue with them, hurrying out of the TARDIS doors just as Rumpel raised his gaze back to the time lord before him.

“Doctor you are a clever man and you have a better understanding than most who you’re dealing with so I’m going to ask you one simple question with that in mind,” said the sorcerer, “How are we getting to Belle?”

“We aren’t,” said the Doctor softly, “I’m sorry Rumpel, I truly am but you have to trust me that if we go to her we are going to rip the very fabric of your timeline to pieces. If we retrieve her now then everything you have ever had with her will cease to exist. I can see the timelines just as you can see magic and the desperation of souls. You have to trust me.”

“Trust you, now why should I trust you?” said Rumpel, “You claim to be my friend and you have the means to take me to the woman I love, but you stand there and give me excuses. I could argue with you Doctor and it is taking every ounce of resolve I have not to hex you but I’m not wasting anymore time when I could be getting to Belle.”

The power that had been growing around the sorcerer was unleashed in a great torrent but it was not directed at the Doctor but his ship instead. Switches began to move of their own accord, dials spinning and levers moving as the TARDIS engine began to groan under the unfamiliar commands. The sound of the Doctor’s voice, begging him to stop, fell on deaf ears even as it echoed over the din of the engines, Rumpel increasing the power flowing into the ship as the central column began to move. The sound of the engines had reached their crescendo when the ship gave an almighty screech, golden light rushing from the console and hitting the sorcerer squarely in the chest and knocking him onto the grating below. 

The ship quieted as the Doctor rushed to his friend’s side, running the sonic screwdriver over his unconscious form as he heard the main door slam back on its hinges.

“We’re you leaving?” said Rose, before she noticed Rumpel, “What did you do to him?”

“It wasn’t me it was the TARDIS,” said the Doctor, “Idiot tried to enchant her to take him to Belle but she was having none of it. Hit him with enough energy to have killed a normal man but luckily he’s a bit more resilient. He’s out for the count though; I just hope it isn’t for too long.”

Rose sniffed as she looked down at her friend before back up at the Doctor, “Is there no way we can get to her Doctor?” she asked, “At some point somewhere?”

“Not that I can see,” said the Doctor, “She’s integral to the time line, she saved Rumpel’s life when he should have died. You know how powerful one man alive can be and this one became the most powerful mage in his world.”

Rose nodded sadly, “I understand,” she said, “But I also know the pain of having someone I love stuck where I can never see them again. Mickey was my best friend Doctor; I can only imagine how Rumpel must be feeling.”

The Doctor hugged her tightly, “Then be the one to comfort him when he wakes,” he said, “We’ve still got a fight ahead of us and we’re going to need all the fire power we can get.”

“Good god have you killed him?” exclaimed Regina as she and Hook entered the ship, both looking tentatively around them as though expecting something to harm them too.

“He’s just unconscious but he took a hell of a beating from the TARDIS,” said the Doctor, “He might be out for a while.”

“Well at least it will stop any more tantrums for a while,” said Hook, “Let him sleep it off here and let’s get on with some work.”

“Oh you wind me up you do,” said Rose, “We can’t just leave him on the grating; we should move him somewhere comfortable.”

“Easily done, where do you want him?” said Regina with a wave of her hand.

“No stop!” said the Doctor before she could conjure any magic, “The TARDIS felt under threat from Rumpel’s magic, if she senses anymore she might lash out and I don’t want anyone to get hurt. We need to move him but I’m afraid it needs to be the old fashioned way. Anyone with a strong shoulder round here?”

“Oh bloody hell you are joking aren’t you?” said Hook as the Doctor looked pointedly his way, “Can’t I just grab the bugger by the ankle and drag him?”

“Do that and I’ll set Rose on you,” said the Doctor, “Come on Killian, we’re all in this together after all.”

The pirate sighed, scowling at Regina as she hid a laugh behind her hand as he crossed to where Rumpel was lying out cold on the floor. It didn’t take him much effort to heft the smaller man up onto his shoulder none too gently before turning back to the time lord, “Where do you bloody want him then?” he said, “The ocean isn’t far.”

“His shop will do,” said the Doctor, “Best let him wake up in familiar surroundings otherwise the hexes will start flying. I have a couple of things I want to look at there too.”

“Very well,” said Hook heading to the doors with his burden, the others following behind as they headed back out into the street.

xxxx

The fire had died down to almost nothing as the sun began to filter through the leaves in the forest canopy, the dawn bringing with it a chill to the air that gave forewarning of the coming autumn months. Belle sighed happily, her cheek rubbing contentedly against the course woollen tunic of the man she rested against. Rumpel’s chest rose and fell evenly in the pattern of sleep, his arm curled around her shoulder as they rested back against the large ash tree that sheltered them. Belle wrapped her arm a little more securely around his waist, happy to return to sleep once more but she had barely closed her eyes when she felt him move beneath her, his arm tightening and his fingers gripping her shoulder. She looked up and saw his brow furrowed in worry, whatever dream he was in clearly bothering him. Belle reached up and soothed her fingers over his forehead, hushing him softly.

“Waken gently my love,” she said softly, sitting up a little more so she could rest her head on his shoulder, “Rumpel darling, its morning.”

The man beside her stirred, not quite waking as Belle brushed back the tatty strands of his hair. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling them part in surprise as he woke and looked down on her, disbelief on his face as he regarded her. The shock soon faded to a warm smile and Belle let herself be pulled into another lazy kiss as the final remnants of sleep fled them both. 

“If I get to wake up like this every morning from now on I shall consider myself a very lucky man,” said Rumpel as Belle settled against his chest once more.

“I would prefer to wake in a bed rather than on a damp forest floor though,” said Belle, with a giggle, “If Bae will relinquish you to me that is, I think he’s grown quite fond of cuddling up to his papa at night.”

Rumpel laughed softly against her hair, “I’m sure he will,” he said, “He is going to be so happy to see you have come home.”

“Speaking of which,” said Belle, “We really need to get moving otherwise it will be dark before we get there and I don’t want to spend another night on the floor, regardless of how comfy the pillow.”

She turned her face up to his and kissed him before she broke their embrace and got to her feet, offering him her hand to help him up. They had soon extinguished the remnants of the fire and collected up the far lighter bags they carried. They hadn’t travelled for more than a couple of hours when Belle heard the sound of hooves and the creak of cartwheels coming up behind them. Despite Rumpel’s protest she had called the hay cart to a halt, speaking sweetly to the driver and getting him to agree to take them to the village for the price of a few copper coins. They soon found themselves cuddled together amongst the hay bails in the back of the cart, the ride bumpy but far more appealing than trudging the great distance back home.

They reached the village in a third of the time it would have taken them to walk, Belle glad she had flagged the driver down when Rumpel confessed to her that walking the distance would have proven difficult after waking to the chill of the morning. Belle ignored the stares of the villagers they passed; gladly holding on to Rumpel’s hand as they headed to their home despite the mutterings she could hear being directed their way. The house was deserted when they arrived but the empty sheep pen dispelled any worry, Rumpel certain they would find Baelfire down in the pasture with the sheep. They had soon left their burdens in the house, Bae’s new cape and writing paper left out on his cot for him to find when they returned home as Rumpel stored the winter cloak Belle had bought him in a small trunk at the end of the bed. 

Belle took hold of his hand once more as they headed back out towards the pastures behind the village, glad when they soon saw the figure of the boy dozing beneath the tree, his little crook resting across his knees and Swift asleep at his feet as the sheep he should have been watching milled about the grass. Rumpel put a finger to his lips, leading Belle behind the tree and leaving her out of Bae’s line of sight before heading round to stand before him. 

“There’s a wolf prowling the edge of the pasture,” said Rumpel, loud enough to wake his son from his sleep.

Swift was immediately barking around Rumpel’s ankles as Bae leapt to his feet with a start, frantically looking around himself, “Wolf, where?” he said before he looked up at his father and broke into a wide grin, “Papa, you’re home!”

Rumpel barely kept his feet as the boy hugged him tightly, “So it appears,” he said, Bae’s arms the only thing keeping him upright as Swift twisted herself around his legs, “You would have slept the afternoon away if not. Away Swift for pity’s sake.”

“Why are you back so soon?” said Bae, as the dog lay down obediently at her master’s feet, “Did you not get to Longbourne?”

“No I got there just fine son and with Rose’s help I sold everything in a day,” said Rumpel, “We’ll be able to be quite comfortable this winter thanks to her. As I had nothing left to sell I decided to come home to you a day early.”

Bae looked down at his boots as he stepped back from his father’s arms, “Did Miss Rose find where she wanted to go?” he said.

Rumpel bit back a smile that wanted to form as he spoke, “I would hope she is exactly where she wants to be,” he said, “But why don’t you ask her yourself.”

“But how can I…”

“Hello Baelfire,” said Belle, stepping around the tree and laughing as she was nearly sent flying by the force of his embrace as the boy gave a whoop of joy.

“You came back,” he said, looking up at her, “You took off your veil.”

Belle smiled, brushing the wild curls back out of his eyes, “And I shall never have to wear it again,” she said, “I’m leaving that all behind me now.”

“Are you going to stay with us?” said Bae, looking between her and his father.

“If you’ll have me,” said Belle, “I want to be part of your family Baelfire. I love you so much and I love your papa too.”

Bae smiled as he saw his father reach out to take hold of Belle’s hand, “Are you going to be my mother?” he said.

Belle felt tears spring to her eyes but looked to Rumpel before she answered, smiling at his nod of agreement, “If you want me to be Bae,” she said, “I would like nothing more than to be your mother.”

Baelfire smiled widely before he hugged her tightly once more, “I would like that,” he said, “I want you to be.”

The day had soon passed happily between the three of them, Rumpel and Belle choosing to stay out with Bae and Swift and the sheep and returning to the house with them when the sun began its descent. The boy was giddy with excitement for the entire evening, Rumpel even threatening to tie him to the bench to ensure he sat down long enough to eat his meal. His over exuberance though had him exhausted almost as soon as the night had become fully dark and Belle had all but carried him to his bed, pulling off his tunic and boots before covering him with a blanket. She had been glad however of the peace, curling herself up beside the spinning wheel as Rumpel went to work, carding the wool for him as he had taught her and allowing her to imagine many an evening spent in such a manner despite the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that any such time would be fleeting.

What began as a comfortable silence however soon began to worry Belle, looking up to see the familiar tight lines around his mouth and brow she had grown so used to in Storybrooke whenever something was bothering him. She knew as well that it would be pointless to question him, his course needing to be set in his own mind before he would share it. Finally the flickering candlelight overcame her and she got to her feet, the simple pleasure of kissing him goodnight before she went to her little bed behind the curtain enough to send her to sleep with a smile.

She wasn’t sure how long she slept when a faint noise woke her, the cottage almost in darkness save for the faint glow of the firelight that she could see beneath the curtain that separated her bed from the rest of the room. She rolled towards the wall, fully intending to return to sleep when she heard the shuddering sigh from the fireside. She slipped softly from her cot, her bare feet scratching against the straw that covered the floor. She picked up a shawl, wrapping it around the thin shift she wore and pushed the curtain aside. 

She smiled as she saw Rumpel sat by the fire but it turned to a frown as she saw the glitter of the tear tracks on his cheeks as the glow from the fire caught them. She knew he had not heard her rise as he continued to stare into the flames, teasing the embers with the stick he held with more violence than was necessary to tend them. She let the curtain fall back before she spoke, knowing he would want time to collect himself before she saw him.

“Rumpel?” she said softly, “Is that you?”

She heard the stick clatter to the floor and his sudden intake of breath before he answered.

“Yes it’s me,” he said, “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Belle pushed aside the curtain and crossed the small space between them, kneeling beside the stool he sat on and resting her head against his thigh, “Can’t you sleep my love?”

Skilled spinner’s fingers carded through her curls and Belle smiled at the familiarity of it, so often lying against him in the front room of their house in Storybrooke as he teased the tangles from her hair with his fingers. The memory went deeper though, a faint memory from the Dark Castle of when she had been sick with fever, her then master watching over her all night and well into the morning before the curative potion he had made for her took effect.

“I have something on my mind,” said Rumpel quietly, his hand ceasing its caress, “Something that I…that I need to tell you but…”

“But?” said Belle, raising her head as he fell silent.

“I’m afraid,” said Rumpel, his face turned back to the flames, “If I tell you…”

Belle knelt up, taking hold of his face in her hands and brushing away the tears she found there, “My darling, there is nothing you can’t tell me,” she said, her suspicions already roused of what he wished to confess, “I love you.”

Rumpel’s eyes fell shut as he reached up and took her hands from his cheeks, folding them in his lap as he turned his gaze from her once more, “All that I have promised you…” he began, his breath shuddering on every exhale, “You deserve so much better my beauty. I want nothing more than to find a preacher in the morning and make what we have honourable but I cannot, I cannot start something with you that would be a lie. Milah, my wife, I do not know if she is truly dead. I only tell Bae such to comfort him as the alternative…”

Belle ran a thumb over his knuckles, trying to still his hands as they trembled, “Tell me,” she coaxed gently.

“She left us,” said Rumpel, “She was ashamed of me after I came home from the war. We were never truly a love match though for a time we had cared for one another but the life of a spinner’s wife, especially one branded a coward, it repelled her. She took up with a pirate and I… I thought she had been stolen away but I do not know now if she went willingly or not. I have heard so many conflicting stories from those who saw her leave. Either way I have heard nothing from her since. Pirates are such creatures that they grow swiftly bored and I don’t know if she…I didn’t love her but I cared for her, very much; she was my wife and she may yet be if she lives. I cannot bind myself to you not knowing if she is alive and then force you to live a lie if she is.”

“Would you marry me if you were sure you were free Rumpel?” said Belle softly, keeping his hands tightly in hers as he tried to pull them away from her.

He met her gaze once more and her heart broke to see the desperate tears that were waiting to fall, “In a heart beat,” he said, “If I could I would do so this very moment and I would never leave your side until death took me from you.”

“Well then,” said Belle, “You love me and I love you, our hearts are joined as one already. The joining of our hands is merely a custom of man, oh we may have the ceremony for appearances sake but you and I are one without the blessing of a cleric. If you swear your faithfulness to me and promise me that you would not abandon me if Milah should ever return then I will take your hand and be your bride.”

“But what of your virtue,” said Rumpel, “The things they would say…”

Belle pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him, “My darling, they hardly look kindly on you or I as it is,” she said, “And you forget it is my virtue that you are concerned with. I couldn’t give a damn what others think of me; this is my life, my heart and my body and I will give it to the man I love if I so wish it. I will be your wife Rumpelstiltskin, Milah gave up that right when she abandoned you and Baelfire. I will stay by your side, work with you, face the world with you, prosper with you and starve with you if fate sees fit.”

“You would take that chance? Risk your name and your reputation for me?” said Rumpel, pressing his lips to her palm before holding it to his cheek, “I am not worth such a sacrifice.”

Belle smiled, “Again, it is my choice,” she said, getting to her feet before settling herself upon his good leg, looping her arms around his neck to steady herself, “Besides, I have lived under your roof for a considerable amount of time now, do you not think that there are already rumours flying about us?”

Belle couldn’t help but giggle at the blush she saw leap to his cheeks at her words, leaning down to press her brow to his as she felt his arms curl around her waist. She let silence reign for a few moments, giving him time to collect his thoughts, her fingers gently fussing the messy strands of his hair as she felt him relax beneath his touch. She smiled as she felt the gentle touch of his fingers to her chin, raising her face so he could meet her gaze.

“If this is truly what you wish,” he said, “I swear to you my love and my faithfulness. Though I do not deserve to have you at my side I will spend the rest of my life striving to become worthy of you. Name the day my beauty and I will be yours.”

“I don’t want to wait,” said Belle, “Just give me a couple of days; I want to be able to make myself a dress.”

“Whatever you want,” said Rumpel, kissing her chastely as they heard Bae stir in the bed by the door, “I will have to see if I can impose on Moraine’s parents to accommodate our son for a night or two.”

“Why ever would you need to do that?” said Belle, giggling as he looked up with a blush before he realised she was teasing him, “You’re entirely too adorable when you blush Rumpelstiltskin.”

“Why do I have the feeling that you will be the death of me?” he said, accepting her kiss but breaking from her before she could deepen it, “You should go to your bed my love. We may be on shaky ground with our union as it is but I will make this as honourable as I can before I let things go too far with us. You will be my wife before I allow anything else.”

Belle smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips once more before getting to her feet, “I will say goodnight then my love,” she said, “Make sure you get some sleep.”

“I will,” said Rumpel, looking over to the cot he shared with his son, “If I can wrestle any space from him. I will see you in the morning.”

Belle slipped back behind her curtain, settling herself once more on the straw mattress as she heard Rumpel cross the room to the space he shared with Bae. She turned on her side, pillowing her head on her arms and let her eyes fall shut as she pushed all negative thoughts from her mind and allowing herself to bask in the love she knew, letting it carry her into her dreams.

xxxx

The Doctor looked up as the bell above the door sounded, allowing himself a small smile at Regina and Emma as they walked in, their eyes tired from another day of futile work. 

“Right, that’s it,” said Emma, “We are done for the night, we’ll try again in the morning. Any change from Gold?”

The Doctor shook his head, “Not a thing,” he said, “Rose is watching over him but the blast he got from the TARDIS was pretty hard so he’ll probably sleep till morning and be grumpy as hell when he wakes up.”

“No different to the past few days then,” said Regina, “I take it you and Rose are staying here then.”

“We’re going to take turns on angel watch,” said the Doctor, “Rumpel is likely to be the next target, especially after you and he went after them.”

“We’ve had a couple of unsubstantiated sightings throughout the day,” said Emma, “But everyone is now settled in groups of no less than three. I think some people are camping out in the town hall so they’re not alone.”

The Doctor marked the page he was reading from and closed the book, “Did the fairies find anything?” he said, “At least if we could contain them while we’re working on a way to defeat them we could stand down the panic in the town.”

“They’ve got a few ideas but until we can get close enough to an angel to test them they are all theoretical,” said Regina, “Mother Superior wants to try the spell we used to contain Gold but it needs work, the angels aren’t exactly going to sign a contract and find their powers bound.”

The Doctor smiled, “It’s a start,” he said, “Once we have them contained we’re one step closer and I think having something concrete to do will help Rumpel. Losing Belle has been harder on him than he’s letting people see. I’m worried about him.”

“Explain to me why you can’t just go and get her if you know where she is?” said Emma, “Killian didn’t really make a lot of sense but he’s not really got the hang of a cell phone yet so time travel is a long shot too.”

The Doctor ran his hand over his face, gathering his thoughts before he spoke, “Belle’s appearance in Rumpel’s time line before he takes on the Dark Curse appears to be a fixed point. If the girl Rumpel knew as Rose hadn’t been there to save his life then he would have died and everything after that point in time would have been different. Time doesn’t progress in a straight line, for Belle to be there, she had to be here to start off with and for her to have a chance of being here she had to be there to save him. Does that make sense?”

Emma frowned, “I guess,” she said, “But couldn’t you go and get her after she’s saved his life.”

The Doctor shook his head, “She’s part of events from that point onward. Her time line is confused and very hard to read but something tells me she has another part to play. It’s hard to explain but I would not hesitate to retrieve her if I could,” he said sadly, “Unless she can find a way back to us on her own she’s stuck there.”

“You do realise Gold won’t rest until he finds her?” said Regina, “He’ll rip heaven and earth apart if he has to. Look at what he did to get to Neal.”

“Just keep him focused on the task in hand at the moment. Any other bridges we’ll cross when we come to them,” said the Doctor, turning towards the back of the shop as he heard the curtain move to reveal Rose in the doorway, “Any change in our patient?”

Rose shook her head, her blonde hair hanging limp as she gazed out through tired eyes, “Not really,” she said, “He’s dreaming though, keeps saying Belle’s name. I was coming to ask you if I should wake him, he sounds a bit distressed.”

“Let him rest,” said the Doctor, “He needs it, if he gets really bad come back and get me and I’ll look him over.”

Rose nodded, rubbing her eyes with a yawn, “Will you be back through here soon, its boring just sitting there and a bit creepy, Rum’s got some weird stuff.”

“We’d best be getting on anyway,” said Regina, “Call us if anything changes. Goodnight Rose.”

“Night guys,” said Rose, the women having warmed to one another over the days they had spent working together, “Hope you get some sleep.”

The bell above the door jingled merrily as Emma pulled it open but it was drowned out by Rose’s startled cry as Rumpel barrelled into her from the back room, his face ashen as he all but fell against the counter in an effort to keep his feet.

“Doctor we’re in trouble,” said the mage, clutching his head in his hands with a groan of pain.

“Why? What’s happened?” said the Doctor, moving to hold up his friend as Rumpel looked a heartbeat from falling to a heap on the floor.

“I don’t know,” said Rumpel, “But I think Belle has done something very unwise. My memories of her…of the woman I called Rose used to end with me leaving her in Longbourne and returning home to Bae. I never saw her again. Now it’s like I have two memories, both as real as the other but in the new one she came back to me. I saw her face and I was going to marry her…”

The Doctor eased him down to the floor as Rumpel’s legs went out from under him, the sorcerer still cradling his head in his hands in the effort to ward off the pain of his conflicting memories.

“She’s changing the time line,” said the Doctor, “Goodness knows the damage she could do. You need to focus Rumpel; I need to know everything that’s changed.”

Rumpel gave a strangled sob, looking up at the Doctor with eyes filled with fear, “They took her,” he said, grief leaving him uncaring for the other faces now looking down at him, “They called her a witch, Doctor. They called my Belle a witch and they were going to burn her. They were going to burn her.”


	8. Into the Darkness

Belle frowned as she looked out across the fields that ran down from the back of the cottage, dark clouds rolling in across the mountains in the distance and threatening to bring copious amounts of rain. She hurriedly pulled up the bucket from the well, setting it beside the one that was already full on the ground before she secured the rope once more. She hefted up both buckets, still not used to the weight despite the time she had spent with Rumpel and Bae at their cottage, and headed back towards the house, pausing only to check the gate on the sheep pen was shut tight to see them through the weather. The animals were already huddled together and Belle was certain they would remain safe in the down pour. She called Swift from the side of the pen, knowing she would be little help in controlling the sheep if they broke in a panic when the storm came. She struggled to the house as the dog danced around her, glad she had left the rickerty door ajar to ease her way back in. She was barely in the door when one of her burdens was taken from her hand and she smiled in thanks as Rumpel, carried the bucket to the fireside, leaning against the long table to make up for his limp. 

The single bucket alone wasn’t as difficult for her to manage and she soon had the water stored where she needed it, some already having made its way into the kettle and swung over the flames to heat. Belle wiped her hands off on her skirt before she crossed the room again to close the door, peering out to see if she could catch sight of the last member of their household.

“I hope Bae doesn’t get caught in the rain,” she said, turning back to see Rumpel sat at his wheel once more and Swift curled up on the hearth rug by the fire.

“He won’t be,” said Rumpel, “He knows the weather well. You don’t need to hover by the door my love, he’ll be home before you know it.”

Belle settled herself beside him, picking up the wool brushes on instinct as she leant against his good leg, “I guess I’m just anxious to hear back from the parson,” she said, “I hope he’s amenable to a swift wedding and doesn’t take exception to me having no one to give me away.”

The wheel stopped spinning as Rumpel dropped his hand to her head, carding his fingers through her curls, “All will be well, I promise you,” he said, “And if he is difficult then you, Bae and I will travel to Longbourne and have a ceremony there.”

Belle looked up with a smile, getting to her feet as Rumpel tugged on her hand and settling herself on his good leg, enjoying the comfort his embrace brought her, “You will need to teach me to spin when we’re married, its such an art and I would love to master it.”

“I’m sure you will take to it easily,” said Rumpel, “If we are careful with our money over the winter I may be able to purchase another wheel, Bae is old enough to start properly working as my apprentice and between the three of us we could manage far more than I can alone.”

“We’ll be a fine little industry,” said Belle, “A proper family business.”

Rumpel tilted her face up to his and pressed a kiss to her lips, “We will be a happy family,” he promised, his fingers trailing a delicate path down her arm until his fingers brushed gently over her stomach, “You, me, Bae and…”

“Whoever may come after,” said Belle softly, her heart brightening as she saw the wistful smile on his face, ignoring the niggle of reality that still tried to exert itself in her mind.

His kiss was enough to silence her anxieties, his confidence having grown as he had become assured of her affections and allowing him to take control where previously he had followed her lead. Neither of them heard the door open but Bae’s typically boyish response had them pulling apart with a laugh, turning to see the boy with his hand clamped over his eyes and a grimace on his face.

“Must you do that?” he groused, “Tell me when you’ve stopped.”

Belle pressed a last fleeting kiss to her betrothed’s lips before she got to her feet, “You’re safe Bae,” she said, “Did you give the parson my letter?”

“Yes Mama,” he said, the name falling from his lips as though he had always called her by it.

Neither Belle nor Rumpel had asked him to call her such but Baelfire had started the morning calling her Mama and no one at the breakfast table had corrected him. Belle had resisted the tears the name had brought to her eyes and the boy had to all but wrestle his way out of her embrace before he could escape into the village, Belle’s hastily written shopping list and much more accomplished letter to the parson tucked into his pocket.

“Did he give you any indication of his answer?” said Belle, taking the basket from his hands in an effort to hide their trembling.

“He said he would come and see you and Papa tomorrow morning,” said Bae, “He was really busy when I saw him because the apothecary’s daughter was there and was really upset.”

“Why was she upset?” said Rumpel his attention once more on the wheel as it worked before him.

“He’s gone missing,” said Bae, “And so has the army surgeon, the whole village is talking about it.”

“What do you mean they’ve gone missing?” said Rumpel, the wheel ceasing its turn once more, “When were they last seen?”

Bae shrugged, “No one knows, they just disappeared,” he said, “The army surgeon went out to visit one of the war widows who had taken ill and he never went back to camp and the apothecary went out foraging and didn’t get home last night. Its like they’ve just vanished.”

Belle was glad that she had already set the basket on the table top as her hands trembled violently at Bae’s words. She hastily wiped her hands on her apron, trying to still them before she could catch the attention of either Bae or Rumpel. 

“I’m sure they’ll turn up,” she said quietly, confident enough that she had control of her hands and was able to begin unpacking the basket, “Perhaps the surgeon had other calls to make or the apothecary decided to search further afield for his ingredients.”

“That’s the likely explanation,” said Rumpel, his attention already back on is spinning, “You know what the parson and his wife are like Bae, they aren’t happy unless they’re peddling stories.”

A crash of thunder echoed through the house as the rain started to hammer against the thatch on the roof, Belle jumping in surprise at the sound and causing her adopted son to giggle at her.

“Mama, you’re such a goose,” he said fondly, returning to her side and helping her with the last of the food he had bought, “You’ll have to get used to storms if you’re here over the winter.”

Belle placed her arm around the boy, pulling him close to her side and pressing a kiss to his curls, “I’m sure I will darling,” she said, her arm a little tighter than necessary to embrace him, “No going outside for the rest of the day though, I don’t want you getting soaked.”

“Is everything alright?” said Bae, his intelligent eyes looking up at her in concern.

“Everything is perfect,” said Belle, the lie tasting foul on her tongue, “I just don’t want you tracking mud on my floor.”

The answer seemed to be enough for the boy and soon he was back at his father’s side, the pair working away as they had done for many years. Belle was glad that the act of preparing their meal was all but automatic, letting her mind wander as she worked. Her mind was eons in the future, her arms wrapped around her beloved fiancé as the bell above the door sounded to admit their sheriff, her visit bringing tales of two missing young people. Rumpel had been the one to rationalise it back then, two young lovers running away together but he had been so wrong and they had all suffered for it. She felt tears in her eyes and swiftly whipped an onion from the basket, hoping she could pass the moisture on her cheeks off as something other than upset. 

Her heart beat wildly in her chest, panic trying to take control of her limbs, panic that told her to grab her bag and put as much distance between her and the people she loved as she possibly could. She reached her hand down to her thigh, feeling the outline of the dagger sheathed in a well worn tie and her garters, the talisman a reminder of the quest she had been pretending to forget. She could have been so happy, contented as a spinner’s wife without the oppression of dark curses or the trials of Storybrooke but she knew it would only ever be a half life, forever expecting the tragedy that would force them apart. Her mind was so distracted that she forgot she had a knife in her hand, the blade slipping and slicing the side of her thumb. 

She hissed in pain as she grabbed for a cloth, hastily wrapping it around her hand to stem the bleeding. She barely registered the sound of uneven footsteps until two warm hands took hold of hers, gently unwrapping the cloth to reveal the injury.

“You need to take more care my love,” said Rumpel, turning her hand in his, “Come over to the light. Bae take over from your Mama.”

Belle followed him to the fireside where the light was stronger, giving Bae a small smile as he took over from her at the chopping board. She sat down on the small stool, her hand cradled in her lap and the blood dripping onto her apron as Rumpel fetched a wrap of bandages from the small box Belle had set up beside the hearth. He pulled up another stool, taking her hand once more in his and inspecting the injury. Belle flinched as he probed a little too deeply, a fresh rush of red blood running down onto his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said gently, releasing her hand and taking the kettle from the flames decanting the water into a bowl before using one of the clean bandages to wash the wound, “Its not as deep as it appears. It won’t need to be stitched but you will need to be cautious for a while to let it heal.”

“I’m not usually so clumsy…well I try not to be,” said Belle, biting back a whimper as he wiped away the last of the blood, “I was miles away.”

“Dreaming of your wedding day?” said Rumpel, carefully wrapping the bandage around her hand, “While I cannot give you a grand affair I promise it will be the best I can give you.”

Belle forced herself to smile, knowing any dreams of a wedding were rapidly leaving her, “Marrying you is the only thing I need,” she said, a tear breaking loose to course its way down her cheek.

Rumpel reached up and caught it with the pad of his thumb, “Is the bandage too tight my love?” he said, “Does it hurt?”

Belle shook her head, “Its fine,” she said, “I just feel like a fool for needing it.”

“Accidents will happen,” said Rumpel, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before he leant towards her and kissed her lips, “Just take more care from now on. You are precious to me and I don’t like to see you hurt. Now rest here, Bae and I will handle supper.”

“You don’t have to, I’ll be fine in a minute,” said Belle.

“That may be but you are not our maid,” said Rumpel, “Let us take care of you for once.”

Belle nodded when she saw the earnest look on his face, the man before her so eager to please her that she could not refuse him. He had soon joined his son at the long table, the both of them working away with a practiced ease that came from years side by side, Belle realising that before her they had managed well enough that she had no worry about them doing so now. She toed off her shoes, letting the fire in the hearth warm her but the chill she felt was not easily shifted, knowing that it was born of fear rather than cold. She reached down and fussed the sleeping Swift’s ear before she turned her attention to the flames, hoping their dancing depths would provide her the answers but all she saw were the shadowed memories of the angel crossing the library floor towards her and the fear that had instilled. She traced the line of the dagger at her thigh once more, concern rising that the angel would pursue Rumpel as he was now in the hope of reaching the power of the Dark One. She had no proof that it was his power they sought but it would be a boon to any foe that held it, the Dark One able to act at their command and bring them all the souls they would require to feed their need for potential energy.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she all but toppled back off the stool as she heard the door slammed back into the wall, rending it from its flimsy hinges. She got to her feet, her eyes wide in alarm as she saw the soldiers marching in, shoving Rumpel to the floor and grabbing Baelfire even as he fought them. Swift was immediately up on her feet and snarling at the men that entered but she offered little help, skittering between wanting to protect her masters, both old and young, and her new mistress as the soldiers advanced in the small room.

“There she is,” sneered the leader of the band, “She’s the one, take her!”

“What…what have I done?” said Belle, scooting back as far as she could but the fire at her back prevented her escape, “Who are you?”

The two burly soldiers advancing on her didn’t answer, grabbing her roughly by the arms and dragging her towards the door even as she kicked and screamed. When she had struggled enough for them she felt herself hitched up onto a meaty shoulder, her kicks ineffective in nothing but her bare feet. She heard Baelfire crying out over the sound of her own screams and Swift’s barking but it was Rumpel’s voice that cut into her the most, desperately pleading with her captors to release her, begging for a reason why she was being taken. She watched on in horror as she was taken from the cottage, seeing Rumpel run out after her as best he could but the soldiers behind soon knocked him down, several swift kicks leaving him unable to regain his feet. Swift was soon knocked down also as she tried in vain to protect her fallen master, the yelp of pain before she fell lancing through Belle’s heart. Baelfire however was quicker on his feet and dodged the soldiers who would stop him, racing after her but Belle knew he would only get himself hurt in doing so.

“Bae, see to your Papa,” she cried, “He needs you. I’ll get back to you I promise.”

Bae stopped in the road, his dark eyes filled with tears before he turned back to his father, kneeling beside him and trying to rouse him. Belle felt the tears pouring down her face but she didn’t cry out, not wanting to give her captors any reason to harm the people she loved further and knowing she would need to have her wits about her to save her own life.

xxxx

Rumpel knew there were more eyes on him than had been previously but he didn’t care as his head still felt as though it was going to explode, the two memories warring for dominance as his fear for Belle increased. He remembered her cries as she was taken, remembered the impact of the heavy boots against his ribs and head before they rendered him senseless, waking in the mud and rain to Baelfire’s worried face and Belle nowhere in sight. He curled further in on himself as another wave of pain and nausea flooded him, biting back a whimper he didn’t want heard by those who surrounded him. He could hear the Doctor’s frantic voice and the buzzing of his sonic screwdriver but he couldn’t bring himself to care, trying to rationalise his ever changing memories as they flashed in front of his closed eyelids. A warm, soft hand came to rest on the back of his head but he couldn’t bring himself to care if it was Rose, Emma or even Regina offering him the small measure of comfort. The contact seemed to give him some purchase on reality however and he reached up to take hold of the hand, cradling it between his own in a desperate attempt to hang onto the last shreds of his sanity.

The demon inside him seemed to be wrestling for freedom alongside his conflicting thoughts and he almost thought to give it free reign in the hope it would end his suffering but he knew the consequences would be too dire. As the Dark One he was formidable, terrifying, dangerous but the demon itself, the truest evil of his curse was far worse. He had never once let it have free reign over him, the battle constant even in his darkest moments, the beast never having the chance to lay waste to everything it beheld. The temptation was great though, the only anchors he had to the man he was rapidly diminishing first in the loss of Baelfire and then Belle. He shook his head frantically against the thought, refusing to believe she was lost as his beloved son was. His grip tightened on the hand he held, wondering for a brief moment if he was causing pain but whoever it was did not pull away from him and he was grateful for their presence. 

“Rumpel, can you hear me?” came the voice at his ear, “Tell me what you need.”

He didn’t answer but the words brought him comfort, his mind still too knotted around itself to make out who was speaking but the tone was familiar and he wanted to hear more of it, hoping the sound would bring him home. The voice started speaking again but it was turned away from him addressing someone else in the room. He felt an arm come about his shoulders and he was sure if belonged to the same person as the hand he held, the grip strong and grounding him further, reminding him that he wasn’t just a creature of his mind but of body as well albeit one currently wracked with trembles as it rebelled against him.

“Rumpel can you stand? We’re going to move you into the back, make you more comfortable,” said the voice again, “I can use magic if I must but I’m worried it might hurt you. You don’t need to speak. Just nod if you can move on your own.”

He knew the voice but never had it spoken so gently to him, even when she had been a naïve girl come to him to learn to dark ways to avenge her lover and revenge herself upon her mother.

“Regina?” he breathed, his voice rasping painfully as though he had been screaming for hours.

“Yes, its me,” came the regal tone at his ear, “Can you move? The Doctor thinks he can help but we need to get you up off the floor. I can use magic to move you if you want.”

“Help me?” he said, hating the taste of the words, needful as they were but knowing he would only embarrass himself if he tried to stand on his own.

“Of course,” said Regina, tugging the hand she held and pulling his arm around her shoulders, her other arm slipping down to clasp his ribs and holding him tight as she slowly go to her feet, bringing him up with her.

He was glad of her grip as his legs felt like saplings beneath him, all the strength his magic gave to him seeming to fail but he kept his balance. He didn’t dare look up, not wanting to see who was watching him as he struggled to walk alongside his former pupil, the short distance to the back room seeming a marathon as they edged slowly along. Each step though brought him back to himself a little more, nausea still roiling in his gut as his memories danced around one another. He was grateful for the break in movement as Regina sat him down on the low cot, the former queen turning to Emma and taking a glass from her hand before she pressed it into his.

“Its just water,” she assured him gently, “Drink, you look like you need it.”

He didn’t argue, draining the glass as the chill of it chased away some of the pain in his throat. Regina swiftly took the empty glass back from his trembling hand, keeping a tight hold of it to stop the tremors and staring daggers at the others present in the room as for she came to his defence for once in her life. 

Rumpel finally felt the images before him connect with his understanding once more, knowing he was slowly coming back to himself as he recognised the work room of his shop and the people gathered in it. Emma looked as she ever did in recent weeks, exhausted, determined and ready for action even if the fight wasn’t hers. It was a comforting constant and he allowed his gaze to settle for a moment on her before it moved on. Rumpel resisted a sneer as he saw Hook hovering by the saviour’s side, never failing to appear whenever he was having to demonstrate his own weakness. His mind gave him a short recollection of the bell above the door ringing as he trembled on the floor, the pirate’s voice concerned as he spoke to Emma before he had shouted out of the door that he intended to stay. 

Rumpel called on his magic, feeling it crackle beneath his skin and he was glad that it still responded to him, the pirate little risk if he had his power to hand. He paid the younger man no more attention, instead letting his gaze fall on Rose. The young woman was worrying a nail beneath her teeth, her brow drawn down in concern as her eyes flitted between him and the Doctor who was bustling by the door, the sonic screwdriver still buzzing and trilling in his hand. 

Rumpel caught her gaze and she forced a bright smile, coming to sit beside him and taking hold of his free hand.

“You back in the room with us now?” she said.

“On my way back,” said Rumpel, “Hardly my most dignified moment.”

“You were spouting a good load of gibberish,” said Regina, as she sat to his left, “I thought you’d finally lost it.”

Rumpel managed a small smile, “I lost it years ago dearie,” he said before his grip tightened on her hand, “My head is killing me.”

“It will do old friend,” said the Doctor from his place by the door, “You’ve currently got two time lines running round in your head and you’ve lived both. Belle made a fundamental change to your time line and its going to fry your neural pathways if I can’t stop it.”

“That’s hardly comforting Doctor,” said Rumpel, “If this is going to kill me you need to get me contained sooner rather than later. I don’t know what the demon will do if he has free reign.”

The Doctor shook his head, “You don’t need to worry about that,” he said, “I can help you. We just need to rebuild the pathways and cut off the old ones. I need to see what changed in your time line. These things sometimes act all at once or they progress more slowly and the last thing we need is the whole of Storybrooke disappearing around us because you didn’t write your curse.”

“Is that possible?” said Regina, “But we’re all here too and our memories aren’t affected.”

“Like I say the change can be gradual but if they’re affecting Rumpel then you’re at risk to,” said the Doctor, “He’s the lynch pin of this whole place, all of your existences. Every connection leads back to him and if something changes in his history it could destroy yours.”

“He is still here,” said Rumpel, “I may have lost my senses momentarily but I am in possession of them once more. Now do what you need to do Doctor because right now I am holding back a significant amount of rage and panic that these new memories are invoking. All I can see is them carrying Belle off screaming and after that its like there’s a road block, I need that last memory. I need to know what happened to her, I need to make sense of all this. Please.”

“You’ll need to put your full trust in me Rumpel,” said the Doctor, “You can hold nothing back, I will be privy to everything; thoughts, emotions, actions. Everything laid bare but you need to be prepared because I have never done this with someone in symbiotic form before.”

Rose frowned, “What’s symbiotic?” she said, “Is it something to do with magic?”

“If only Flower,” said Rumpel, “To be the Dark One I share my body with the Darkness, it is a being in its own right. My magic…my dark magic is fuelled by it. It is a vile, evil creature and, much as my deeds have been black over the years, I have controlled it. It has never ever had full control of me though it has come close at times. I may trust the Doctor with my memories but there’s no saying how it will react.”

“Will you be at risk?” said Rose.

“Never mind him, what about the rest of us?” said Killian from his place by the desk, “Let the bloody Dark One loose and we’re all done for.”

“And you’ll be first on his list pirate so if you have nothing helpful to add either shut up or sod off,” hissed Rumpel, “I have no intention of keeping my temper in check right now so if anyone else is thinking of being clever you might want to reconsider. Doctor can we get on with this before I hex someone?”

“If you sure you’re ready,” said the Doctor, “You’ll have to forgive me for being clever though, default setting.”

“You I can tolerate,” said Rumpel, “Now what do we need to do?”

The Doctor wiggled his fingers, “I can create a mental link between us, help sort out what’s short circuiting with the new memories and see if we can’t remove whatever is causing the block,” he said, “Usually I would tell you that you can block off memories that you don’t want me to see but at this point I need to be able to access everything however painful.”

“I will have to trust your discretion then Doctor,” said Rumpel.

“I won’t disclose a thing unless its pertinent to the safety of others,” said the Doctor, “I can’t be held to account for what you say though, I will need you to talk me through what you’re seeing so we don’t get jumbled.”

Rumpel sighed, frowning as he looked over at those gathered in the room before he nodded, “Do what you must,” he said, “What do I need to do?”

The Doctor ushered Regina away from Rumpel’s side before dragging a chair over to sit on before him, “Just trust me and keep your friend at bay.”

Rumpel nodded, the worry lines on his brow deepening as the Doctor brought the pads of his fingers to his temples. He shuddered, years of magical barriers trying to rise as he felt the whispering tendrils of something trying to access his mind but he pushed them down. He felt the breach and his eyes slammed shut, the feeling more alien even than when the demon had first invaded his body as Zoso died at his hand.

“There we go,” said the Doctor, his own eyes closing as he maintained the link, “Rose keep an eye on his heartbeat.”

Rumpel felt a soft hand take hold of his wrist, fingers on his pulse point and he was comforted that his young friend was close to his side.

“Rumpel I want you to think of Belle,” said the Doctor, “Just call her to mind, an image of her. Close the bedroom door before you do so though old friend, I have no desire to see that regardless of how pretty she is. Can you see her?”

“I can always see her,” said Rumpel, his voice lethargic even to his own ears.

“Now think of the woman you knew as Rose, think of her before the memory changed,” said the Doctor, “Are you sure they are one and the same?”

“Definitely,” said Rumpel, “Her eyes are the same and her voice.”

“I need you to think of the point where your memories diverge,” said the Doctor, “Tell me what happened in the original memory.”

“We went to Longbourne, it was the fair. She bought everything I had to sell to make sure there was money for Bae and I over the winter. We…we made a deal. If she could sell out I would accept the remaining gold she had, more than I could ever hope to earn. If she didn’t sell everything then she agreed to remove her veil before we parted. I wanted a memory of her face. She won. We had dinner together at the inn, there was dancing and she stood up with some of the other young women there. I…I left when she wasn’t looking. I never saw her again and Bae never received the letter she promised.”

“And now tell me where things change from what you first remember,” said the Doctor, “Tell me everything that’s different.”

Rumpel bit back a groan, the pain flaring once more as the new memory exerted itself on his consciousness, the despair he felt as he made camp at the side of the road suddenly giving way to euphoria as she ran towards him in his mind.

“I heard a noise, crying,” he said, “I was on the side of the road, making camp. I saw her, she’d followed me. Her veil was gone, its Belle’s face. She told me she wanted to stay with me and Bae, that she wanted to be a family. She came home, we planned to marry even though I didn’t know if Milah was still alive, she wanted to take the risk. We were happy and then…”

“Doctor his pulse has quickened,” said Rose as the man in question fell silent, his breathing growing laboured.

“I can see it Rum, talk me through it, I need you to help me make sense of it,” said the Doctor.

“The soldiers came, they took her, she was screaming and I couldn’t… they called her a witch,” he said, “I tried to get to her and they knocked me down, everything hurt and then Bae…there was Bae and she was gone. I…I went to the soldiers, asked them why. They said she was a witch, that she had taken the men who disappeared. They wanted to burn her, they were going to build a pyre for her without even a trial. Its so hazy…”

“You were knocked out, the head injury was quite severe,” said the Doctor, “I can feel the damage, its what’s causing the links to fail but I can repair them. Its going to hurt, I don’t know how many memories are going to hit you but I can pull you out of them if it gets too much. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” said Rumpel, “I need to know what happened to her.”

This time the mage couldn’t hold back the yelp of pain as he felt the pressure in his mind increase, tears springing to his eyes as his missing memories came to the forefront of his mind.

“Belle!” he cried, “The blood…she had to…Belle! Run for heaven’s sake run, please don’t look back just run!”

“Rumpel, calm down,” said the Doctor, tightening his grip on the man before him as he tried to wriggle out of his grasp, “You need to be an observer and stay calm. You need to make sense of it, not this jumble of emotion.”

“I can’t,” said Rumpel, his voice little more than a choked sob, “She’s so frightened and I can’t…”

“Doctor you need to stop,” said Rose, “His heart beat is getting thready and its too fast.”

“I need to know,” said the Doctor, “Rumpel focus, I need you to focus. I need to see what happened.”

Rumpel struggled against his grip, his hands coming up to grasp the time lord’s wrists and trying to pull them free, “I don’t want to see…there’s so much blood.”

“Rumpel don’t fight me,” said the Doctor, “Let me back off, don’t push it will hurt you.”

The words were not enough, Rumpel ripping the Doctor’s hands from his temples before a bright pulse of magic sent the time lord sailing across the room to crash into the shelving, books and bric-a-brac raining down on him. 

“Doctor!” cried Rose, leaping to her feet on instinct and rushing to his side, leaving Regina to catch Rumpel as the mage fell forward off the cot, “Are you alright?”

The Doctor shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dizziness that overwhelmed him, “I hate magic,” he groaned before he looked up, shooting to his feet as he saw Regina and Killian heaving Rumpel back onto the cot, “Is he alright?”

“Well he’s breathing,” said Regina, getting to her feet and turning to the time lord, “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing,” said the Doctor, rubbing the back of his head, “The memory overwhelmed him and he fought me, didn’t think the bugger would hex me like that though. You lot are so bloody volatile.”

“He’s the Dark One mate, of course he’s volatile,” said Killian, “Now can you tell us if we’re going to disappear or blow up or turn into frogs because of Belle changing his time line?”

The Doctor shook his head, “I didn’t get far enough. Rum was so wound up that I can’t even make sense of what I saw,” he said, “Something made him panic and there was a lot of blood but I don’t know whose it was. I dread to think if it was Belle’s… his sanity is on a hair trigger right now.”

“I can’t believe Belle could be so stupid,” hissed Regina, “I thought of anyone we could rely on her to show a bit of intelligence but she went charging in and changed everything.”

“Its very easy to judge from our point of view here,” said the Doctor, “But there’s no accounting for emotion. Imagine you were back in Robin’s past and he was suffering as Rumpel did back then, would you be able to walk away?”

“Poor Belle,” said Rose sadly, “Poor Rumpel. Its not fair Doctor.”

“I know, but life isn’t fair Rose,” he said, “You know that.”

There was a low moan from the cot and Emma was first to the side of the man lying there, the mage turned away from her and facing the wall as he fought back to consciousness. 

“Gold?” she said quietly, not wanting to startle him and take a similar trip to the Doctor, “Are you alright? I think he’s awake…”

“And you will worship him.”

“Wh…What did you say?” stuttered Rose, paling as she reached out for the Doctor’s hand, “Rumpel?”

“Isn’t that how it went dearie?” came the response, the voice a higher pitch than she had grown used to in Storybrooke, “He is awake and you will worship him. You knew me then little girl will you deny it now?”

“Doctor, what’s he saying?” said Rose, “Did you tell…”

The Doctor shook his head, “No I didn’t say a word,” he said, “Emma, come over here please. Step away.”

Emma looked down at the sorcerer still curled away from her on the bed before she met the Doctor’s concerned gaze, her steps tentative but hurried as she came to the time lord’s side, “What’s the matter with him?”

A shrill giggle echoed through the tension in the room, a giggle they had all heard before but it had long since been absent from the sorcerer’s personality. The man in question sat up but the move was unnatural, a puppet on a string rather than the normal movements of a person. His long hair fell over his eyes, obscuring them from view for a moment before he raised his gaze, the once soft dark eyes flecked with a light that hardened them to the point of cruelty.

“Rumpel?” said Regina, stepping back until she came up against a workbench.

“The Spinner isn’t here right now dearie,” said the sorcerer, “He’s all curled up in a little ball lamenting his poor dearly departed little woman.”

“Then who are we addressing?” said the Doctor, pushing Rose behind him as he took a step towards the still seated figure, “Because I’m not keen on talking to entities using my friend’s body as a voice box when I don’t know its name.”

The sorcerer got to his feet, his gaze fixed at the girl almost cowering behind the Doctor, “Do you remember Flower?” he hissed, “I’ve had many names. Some call me Abaddon, some call me Krop Tor… every one likes to give me a new one when they meet me. This darling little lot call me Dark One though.”

“So you’re the demon inhabiting Rumpel,” said the Doctor, the feral smile that curled the sorcerer’s lips making him force back a shudder, “And where is my friend because I know he wouldn’t have let you out without a fight?”

The trilling giggle rang out again, “All the fight has gone out of the poor, pathetic thing,” he said, “I’ve never been able to slip passed his grip but your little stunt with his memories has left him all tired out and he’s given up. He thinks his little dearie is dead and he’s all forlorn. We can’t see what happened to the little chit, its still too hazy but I hope she’s dead, I hope she’s gone. Infuriating little pixie that she is. Oh Rumpel be a good man. Oh Rumpel be the man I need. Oh Rumpel, Rumpel, Rumpel! Sickening, ridiculous, squeaking always in his ear, dragging him away from me, away from the darkness. He was mine first, mine to control, mine to bend to my will but between her and that insipid son of his I never got passed that ridiculous sense of nobility. I’ve been dying to be rid of him for years. I thought for a while that he was going to be what I needed him to be, when the witch was using him for her gains. I could almost like her and her lust for revenge if she hadn’t had hold of my dagger at the time.

“I thought we were getting somewhere when he gave the chit a fake dagger, let her believe she could control him but then he got all noble again. She crooked her pretty little finger and spoke of weddings and children and he crumbled. Now my dagger is lost with her and I can’t have that, I need it back and then I need a new host.”

The Doctor spread his arms wider as the sorcerer’s eyes turned on Emma, the sheriff bravely standing her ground in an attempt to stare him down but the Doctor felt her trembles as her fingers curled against his sleeve.

“Emma Swan…” breathed the demon, “Pretty little Emma, Emma, Emma. Princess Saviour. Brave little mouse aren’t you. You want to walk in the light but I know your mind, it calls to me, all that beautiful desperation, all the wonderful fear. Fear that you aren’t a good mother, fear of falling in love and betraying the memory of your darling Neal, fear of not being able to save everyone, fear of forever hating your own mother for abandoning you. Deny it all you want dearie but I know.”

“Emma don’t listen to him,” said Killian, from across the room, “You know the Crocodile’s words are poison.”

The words were enough to turn the sorcerer towards him, cold, sharp eyes regarding him with a grin, “Jones, the traitor, the pirate,” he said, “Oh I could list the darkness in you for days and not be done but I won’t. You see, you are one of the few people in this world I have to thank. You drove the Spinner into such despair when you stole that faithless whore he called a wife, you made him break his son’s heart and then you made him crush hers. You even hurt his little pixie wench. Every time you’re in his presence he calls me to him, pulls me around himself like a cloak because he hates you with everything he has in him and the more he hates the stronger I get. If your woman isn’t up to the task of killing the Spinner perhaps I can count on you?”

“And play host to you,” sneered the pirate though he leaned further back than he had been, “Not a chance. I’d prefer the Crocodile alive than suffer you.”

The sorcerer tilted his head, sizing up the younger man before he clicked his tongue and sighed, “Pity,” he said, “You could have been a good host.”

“You talk as if I’m going to allow you to taint another soul,” said the Doctor, “Believe me Dark One , I’ll never allow that to happen.”

The sorcerer turned on him once more, the appraising gaze running over the pinstripe clad form of the time lord, “You were better before,” he sneered, tilting his head like a predator fathoming out a kill, “When you first came to the Dark Castle, the darkness came off you in waves. You’ve tempered it now but its still there, its like a stench surrounding you. The great Oncoming Storm. I’ve been hosted by many-a desperate and depraved soul, and many have contemplated genocide but none have managed it, that little voice of human frailty holding them back but you…you were magnificent Doctor. What you did in that moment…”

“Shut up,” hissed the Doctor, “You know nothing about the choices I had to make that day.”

“You chose the fall of Gallifrey,” hissed the sorcerer, his giggle sounding shrill and cruel in the room as the Doctor blanched, “Names are powerful aren’t they, Doctor. A person, a place, a planet. I saw the darkness surge as I said it, you would be so powerful if you embraced that side of you. You would make a wonderful host, shall we see to it Doctor? Think of what we could achieve together. Let us take your ship, prise my dagger from the pixie’s cold dead fingers and you can put the Spinner out of his misery once and for all.”

The Doctor stepped towards the sorcerer, his bearing growing with confidence even as he came all but toe to toe with the figure of his friend, “No I don’t think we will be doing that,” he said, “And I think you’ll be letting Rumpelstiltskin back to us now. You see you’ve rather given yourself away with that little speech, do you know why?”

The sorcerer giggled, “You dare play games of words with the beast, time lord?”

“Oh no, not a game of words,” said the Doctor, “No lets play something much more specific, lets play a game of names. You see Rumpelstiltskin taught me much when I met him the first time, Rumpelstiltskin taught me the power names held for him, Rumpelstiltskin showed me what could be conjured by them.”

“Do you think you can conjure him in such a fashion?” said the sorcerer, his arms flourishing in a way reminiscent to those who had known the imp of the Dark Castle, “Speak thrice his name and he shall appear. I’m afraid to disappoint you time lord but he is as broken as he was and I remain in control.”

The Doctor smiled, “I only wish his name held power for him but he has never put the faith in it that he should,” he said, “But there are names that hold power for him, names you have deftly avoided saying because you know they give him strength. So let us talk now of Belle, his brave Belle, his clever Belle, his brilliant Belle. Belle the friend, Belle the lover, Belle the strength, Belle the gentle, kind and soothing presence, Belle who adores him, Belle who he adores, Belle who he loves with all he has whether it be as little as a peasant or as much as a prince.”

The sorcerer flinched, curling in on himself before a plaintive cry came from his lips, “Belle, my little Belle,” he murmured before his head shot up once more, a snarl replacing the sob, “That name means nothing. She’s gone, she holds power no more.”

“Oh she’s powerful enough and Rumpel has another name in his arsenal against you,” said the Doctor, taking a step closer until his face was a hair’s breadth from the sorcerer’s, “Baelfire. The name that can conjure a father’s love and pride however far he has fallen. Should I speak of Baelfire and see how much strength there is in the dead?”

It seemed the Doctor’s words had hit their mark when the sorcerer cried out but a moment later four bodies were flung against the walls; Regina, Killian, Emma and the Doctor all pinned by the invisible force of his magic but it was Rose who now had the sorcerer’s attention, the dark, cruel eyes fixing her in place. Rose whimpered as the long fingered hand took hold of her chin, fingertips digging in to her pale skin.

“Now then dearie,” he said, “You had a power all your own once didn’t you pet? Oh you saw it all but that’s gone now, all locked away. You could have been of use, you could have been magnificent but he took it from you. I’ll make use of you though pretty one, you can die knowing you were the means that got me to my goal.”

Rose shrieked as his hand shot into her chest, her heart glowing in his hand as he withdrew. Voices called out in protest around him as he closed his fingers over the enchanted muscle, Rose falling to her knees with a cry of pain.

“Rumpel please,” she begged through her tears, “Let me go.”

“Be quiet,” came the command to her heart, her lips falling shut under the power of the magic, “Now Doctor, I think I can be assured of your cooperation now. You have the coordinates you need in your machine so we’re going to take a little trip. Once my dagger is back in my possession, well, I have plans for you.”

With a wave of his hand the spell holding the four figures against the wall was released but only Regina ensured herself a soft landing with her magic whilst the others hit the floor with a thump. The Doctor was the first back to his feet, his face set in a scowl but he made no move to confront the sorcerer before him as he turned Rose’s heart over and over in his palm.

“And what plans do you have for me Dark One?” said the time lord, his hand twitching at his side as though wanting to reach out for Rose but not daring to do so.

“You are to be my new host,” said the sorcerer, “You are going to kill your friend Rumpelstiltskin and take on the curse, in return I’ll let your beloved little girl live.”

“And if I refuse?” said the Doctor.

The sorcerer squeezed Rose’s heart once more, the girl doubling over in pain but no noise passed her lips as they remained tightly closed at his command, “She’ll die,” he said with a giggle, “But it won’t be quick and it won’t be pretty. I could make her dash herself against a wall until she’s bloody and broken. I could make her bite off her own fingers and swallow them whole. I could make her pull every hair from her pretty little head and fashion a rope to hang herself with and you’ll watch Doctor. You’ll watch as she slowly expires. Can you let that happen to the woman you love…oh but you’ve never admitted that have you. Never said the words. Come, come Doctor, my host is the romantic and he would not want it unsaid. Confess your love for the girl, let her know what’s in your heart before she meets her maker. What a joyful suffering it will be for her to know your heart before she is ripped from it. Dare you speak the words?”

“What do you care for my feelings?” said the Doctor, flinching as the sorcerer tightened his fingers around Rose’s heart once more.

“Well if you don’t love her there’s no point in me keeping her alive?”

“No!” cried the Doctor as Rose collapsed under the pressure on her heart, her dark eyes staring up at him in a silent plea, “I… Rose you know, please you’ve always known.”

The sorcerer shook his head, “Oh no Doctor,” he said, “You must say the words, humble yourself before her, tell her what you feel and make it real, let it hurt all the more when I destroy her.”

The Doctor was silent for a moment before he met the girl’s eyes once more, the dark orbs shining with unshed tears, “I love you Rose,” he said, “I always have and I’m sorry.”

A dark chuckle was all that answered him but he refused to raise his head to meet the mocking gaze he knew the sorcerer wore.

“Now, shall we head to your ship or do you wish to recite a poem? Quote Shakespeare? You don’t have long with your beloved but I’ll give you time for some pretty words if you wish. You have a time machine after all.”

“You may think you’re clever,” said the Doctor, “But if I take you there what will you do if Belle lives?” 

The sorcerer hissed, his grip tightening on Rose’s heart, “Don’t say her name.”

“Alright,” said the Doctor quietly as he saw the agony on Rose’s face, “But what if she lives? One sight of her and Rumpel will wrest control from you once more.”

“No he won’t. You’re magical screwdriver can kill as well as cure. You can reach into his mind and destroy all the pathways that give him control,” said the sorcerer, “You can kill Rumpelstiltskin’s soul before you destroy his body. I will finally be rid of him and then I will have the whole of time and space at my fingertips through you. If the pixie does live I can make her watch before I end her too, she can be the first heart you crush or maybe I’ll kill her with his hands. Let her look at her beloved’s face as he snuffs the life out of her.”

The Doctor growled low in his throat but did not fight back, Rose’s laboured breathing enough to keep him silent despite everything he wanted to argue. He waved his hand towards the door and the sorcerer smiled cruelly.

“On your feet pet,” he said to the girl knelt at his feet, “You won’t want to miss this.”

“Doctor you can’t do this,” said Regina stepping between him and the door.

“I don’t have a choice Regina,” he said, “We can only hope that…”

“Hello Emma, its Belle…”

The soft, familiar voice rang out in the room, causing everyone to pause and turn towards the sound to see Emma stood with her phone held in her hand, the voice issuing from it.

“I won’t insult you by asking if you are alright. I know how you felt about Neal. Mary Margaret told me that you were arranging the funeral. Please, if there’s anything I can do to help then let me know. Baelfire is…was…oh I never thought this would be so hard…”

“Shut that thing up,” hissed the sorcerer, his hand flourishing but no magic issuing forth, “Shut it up.”

“Just please make sure you let everyone know who he was before he became Neal. Its what Rumpel would want if he could be with us. I know he’d want to help as well so please send any invoices to the shop, I’ll get everything covered. Rumpel would want to do that for Bae. I only wish he was free to…I’m sorry Emma. He should be with us to bury his son, his darling Bae…”

Belle’s voice broke on the message and the sorcerer groaned in agony, his whole body shaking. 

“You cannot win,” he cried, “I won’t let him…”

“I better go. Take care of yourself and please call me if you need anything. If you hear anymore that might lead us to Rumpel, well, you know where I am. Bye.”

“Baelfire,” came a softer, more familiar voice from the sorcerer, “Belle.”

“Rumpel?” said the Doctor, his tone cautious as the man before him looked down at the glowing heart in his hand. 

“Who…?” said Rumpel, his hands trembling as he stumbled to his knees, “I didn’t…What did I do?”

The man raised his head, his eyes that had previously been cold and cruel once more soft and dark and filled with remorse as he took in his surroundings. His eyes fell on Rose and he blanched at the pain on her face.

“No,” he said, “I didn’t…oh Rose…”

The soft tone gave way to a growl, the mage curling in on himself as his hand tightened around the heart once more. The muttering that came from him was too quiet for anyone to make out at first but it grew in volume, two distinct voices speaking as they fought for control.

“Leave well alone coward…I won’t let you harm her…you don’t get a choice…she’s my friend…she’s insurance…you’ll never get to…you don’t get to say her name…you’ll never get to Belle…she’s dead anyway…you don’t know that, I won’t let you hurt Belle, I’ll never let you hurt my Belle, just leave us alone.”

The softer tone was the last to be heard, Rumpel still bent over himself on the floor as his breath shuddered in and out of his lungs. His hand reached forward, setting the heart on the floor before him as he slowly got to his feet. Dark, tear filled eyes looked around those silently gathered around him, their gazes wary and frightened. They all jumped as the slow movements ceased to be replaced by a speed long since absent from the room, Rumpel running for the back door and disappearing out of it without a word to any of them.

“I’ll go after him,” said Emma pulling her sidearm from her belt, “You guys can see to Rose.”

“I’m not letting you go after him alone,” said Killian catching hold of her arm as she passed him.

“No, you stay here,” she said, “You turn up and you’ll just piss him off. I can handle him.”

“He’s the bloody Dark One.”

Emma shook her head, “That was Gold that ran out of here, that wasn’t the Dark One. That was a man in pain,” she said, before her tone softened, “I’ll shout if I need you.”

Killian released her arm with a frown, knowing she wouldn’t give in no matter how he reasoned with her. He did however move to the door, knowing he would be of little help as the Doctor picked up the now weeping girl from the floor and Regina delicately collected her heart. 

“Hold her still Doctor,” said Regina, “Rose dear this is going to hurt a little but you’ll be right as rain in a moment.”

“Doctor?” said Rose quietly, turning her head as best she could as he braced himself behind her.

“Its alright,” he said, “You’re safe now. Just let Regina do what she needs to do.”

The queen didn’t wait for any further comment, swiftly thrusting the hand holding Rose’s heart back into her chest and putting it back in place, her hand coming away clean as she removed it. 

“There, all done,” she said, “You’ll feel better in a moment.”

Rose said nothing, turning herself before she was enfolded into the Doctor’s arms and giving in fully to her tears.

xxxx

Emma hurried out of the door, the darkness thankfully chased away by the street lights. She was relieved to see Rumpel’s car still parked, somewhat haphazardly, where Mary Margaret had left it days before but the mage himself was nowhere in sight. She hesitated a moment, trying to work out where he would have gone, when a familiar voice rang out in the darkness.

“I’ve not gone far Miss Swan. Even so, it was foolish of you to come out here alone, we don’t know where the angels are.”

Emma turned, barely making out a silhouette leant back against the building in the shadows. She raised her gun, knowing it would have little effect but instinct made her do so all the same, “Are you Gold or are you…”

“Hardly a question I would answer honestly if I meant you harm,” said Rumpel, his voice low and strained, “But you are safe. The beast is contained once more.”

Emma lowered her gun but kept it in her hand as she took several steps towards him, leaning against the building beside him as he made no move against her, “You ok?”

“Next question,” said Rumpel, his eyes trained on his shoes, “That’s not something I’ve ever experienced before.”

“I gathered,” said Emma, “That was…weird, even on a Storybrooke level. You have that thing running round inside you.”

“Usually he’s quietly seething up here,” said Rumpel, tapping a finger to his temple, “But tonight…you’ll have to tell me what happened, what I did. Is Rose alright?”

Emma nodded, “Regina was putting her heart back,” she said, “You didn’t hurt her but she was frightened. Hell, I was frightened, what was that?”

“That was the reason I’m not always the ray of sunshine everyone wishes everyone else to be in this town,” said Rumpel before he managed a huff of self deprecating laughter, “At least, that’s my excuse. I’m only glad I managed to get control back. I wouldn’t have done without you playing that message though, thank you.”

“Well much as you’re a pain in my ass I prefer you to that thing,” said Emma, “And whether you like it or not Gold we’re family and I wasn’t about to let it keep control of you or let you hurt your friends.”

“If any of it’s…my actions were against you in there, I apologise,” said Rumpel, “I don’t know what it did but I can guess it wasn’t pleasant.”

“Apology accepted,” said Emma, “But you’ll want to apologise to Rose and the Doctor, they were the ones you went for the most.”

Rumpel nodded, “I need to talk to Regina as well,” he said pushing off the wall, “And then I need to find out what the hell happened to Belle.”

“Should you really risk mucking about with your memories again?” said Emma, following him as he headed back to the shop, “I know you want to find Belle but you’re not going to be any use to her if the man who comes looking for her isn’t who she’s expecting.”

Rumpel didn’t answer pushing open the door and stepping back into the work room of the shop, Regina and Killian looking up at his entrance as their conversation fell silent. 

“Where’s Emma?” said Killian.

“Cool it Jones, I’m right here,” said Emma as she stepped beside the mage, “And I’m fine.”

“Where’s the Doctor and Rose?” said Rumpel.

“They went back to his ship,” said Regina, “Rose was upset. You really did a number on her Gold.”

“Wasn’t exactly in control at the time,” said Rumpel with a scowl before his face fell, “Was she hurt?”

“Not physically,” said Regina, “But your alter ego is a right bastard.”

“I’m quite aware of that,” said Rumpel, “And I can’t guarantee you won’t be bumping into him again. He’s subdued right now but I’m worried he’s going to fight me back again. I can’t believe I’m going to say this but you need to speak with the fairies, their magic managed to contain me back in our world and you may need to do so again. In the meantime if he makes an appearance you might want to shoot me in the head, it won’t kill me but it will be enough to slow me down for you to get clear.”

“A bit extreme,” said Emma, “I’ll do it if I have to but I don’t much fancy shooting my son’s grandfather.”

“The point is it won’t be his grandfather in control when you do,” said Rumpel, “Right now I’m dangerous and I do not want to wrest control back from the darkness to find myself standing over the body of someone I know.”

“What if we could subdue your magic?” said Regina, “When we went through Tamara and Greg’s stuff we found a few more of those cuffs. Would you wear one?”

Rumpel nodded, “I’d prefer that to the headache a slug to the brain would cause,” he said as Regina conjured one of the black cuffs with a wave of her hand, “I see you were prepared.”

“Always pays to be round here,” said Regina, taking his arm and pushing up the sleeve of his shirt before attaching the cuff to his wrist, “How do you feel?”

Rumpel shook his head as he felt the magic in him dull until it felt like little more than an small itch beneath his skin, “Disgustingly normal,” he said, rubbing the thick black band, “I need to speak to Rose.”

“Well you’re not going alone,” said Emma, “We might have the Dark One contained but we’ve still got angels to deal with. Can you two put things straight here, it’ll be a waste of time if we have to do things in the morning.”

Regina nodded and Killian held his tongue, his face showing his desire to argue but he kept his mouth shut. Rumpel took his keys from his pocket and tossed them to Regina.

“Don’t touch anything you shouldn’t,” he said, heading out into the night once more with Emma at his heels.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the TARDIS, the ship looking out of place on the side of the road despite having been there since the time travellers had arrived. The lights shone out of the small windows but the door was shut, not moving as Rumpel pushed against it. He raised his hand and knocked, frowning as there was no answer.

“Perhaps you should come back in the morning,” said Emma, “I doubt they’re too happy with you right now.”

“All the more reason I need to apologise,” said Rumpel, “I need to make sure Rose is alright.”

He knocked on the door once more before calling out for both the Doctor and Rose. There was no answer again and Rumpel sighed.

“I guess I should give up for the night,” he said, “I suppose I’ll have to spend the night on my own angel watch, I was meant to be sharing it with them at the shop.”

He turned as he felt a tug on his sleeve, glancing at Emma beside him before he followed her gaze. Ahead of them, no more than twenty feet away, stood the figure of an angel, its hands over its eyes. On instinct Rumpel stepped between her and the threat, pushing her behind him only to hear her shriek.

“Don’t look round,” said Emma as he made to turn, “Keep your eyes on that one.”

“I imagine from your tone that you can see one too,” said Rumpel, feeling her turn fully, going back to back with him.

“About nine feet away,” said Emma, “It was nearly on top of us. Can you magic us out of here?”

“You’ll need to take the cuff of my wrist,” said Rumpel, “Its power won’t let me do it myself.”

Emma moved her hand to his wrist, tugging at the black band but it wouldn’t budge. She swore and he felt her flinch.

“What is it?” he said.

“I blinked,” said Emma, “Six feet.”

“Mine’s closer too,” said Rumpel, “Keep your eyes open. We haven’t got time to get the cuff off me but you have magic. You need to think about where you want to go, picture it absolutely clearly in your mind then call on your magic. You should be able to get yourself out.”

“Can’t I take you with me?” said Emma.

“You’re not ready to take a passenger,” said Rumpel, “You need to get out.”

“Sorry old man, I’m not leaving you to get zapped,” said Emma, grabbing hold of his wrist once more, “Three feet.”

“You’re Storybrooke’s bloody saviour Emma, not mine,” said Rumpel, “You need to go.”

Emma was silent for a moment, her breathing laboured as she tried once more to work the cuff free, “Gold,” she said finally.

“What?” 

“I need to blink,” she said, “I don’t think I can fight it much longer.”

“Then go,” said Rumpel, “Henry has already lost his father, he can’t lose his mother too.”

Rumpel shivered as he felt the magic begin the swirl around them, realising he had blinked as the angel in front of him appeared closer. He knew he would have a second at most after Emma disappeared before the angel she was facing reached him and he gave out a prayer to anyone or anything listening that its power would propel him to Belle’s side.


	9. Farewell to the Frontlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is forced to say goodbye to those she loves while Rumpel escapes one threat in Storybrooke, only to find himself facing another trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning in advance of this one there are scenes of violence, blood, mild mentions and threat of rape and a minor character death. Just so you know.

Belle cursed as she slid once more down the muddy slope that made up the wall of her primitive prison. She splashed into the deep puddle at the bottom, the water up to her ankles and swimming with filth she daren’t guess the origin off. It had been over a day since she had been tossed into the pit by her jailers, no explanation forthcoming even as they had slammed the crude iron mesh over the top of the hole and tying it down with thick rope. Darkness had fallen once again, only the moonlight allowing her to see, but at least the rain had stopped. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, her soaked clothes itchy and uncomfortable against her skin. She was tempted to strip off the heavy bodice and skirt if only to get some relief from the weight but the memory of the soldiers’ wandering hands kept her from doing so. She was only glad that in the course of their pawing at her they had not found the dagger strapped to her thigh, allowing her to keep her promise even in the direst of situations.

Her thoughts turned once more to Rumpel and Baelfire, her last memory of them being Rumpel unconscious on the ground outside the cottage with Bae trying to wake him. She hoped that they were alright and that they hadn’t been dumped in a similar cage to her where the damp and wet would torment Rumpel’s already damaged leg. She had cried out for him for hour after hour for the entire first night of her confinement, not caring for the rain pouring in and soaking her through or the mud that clung to her from head to toe after so many failed attempts to scale the slippery walls. Her stomach growled, no food having been forthcoming from her captors and her only way to slake her thirst had been the rain drops she had caught on her tongue whilst it had still been falling. She longed for sleep but there was no comfort to be found and she had spotted one too many rats to ever dare lie down even if there hadn’t been an ankle deep puddle of murky water beneath her.

She looked up to see the moon almost at its zenith, wondering how late it was as she could hear nothing from the village. She could hear the snores of the soldier who had been given her guard, the portly, ugly man having taken over before sunset and spent the first hour of his watch leering down at her through the iron bars, trying to intimidate her with tales of what he and his colleagues would do to her should she be released into their care. Belle had closed her ears to the threats of her defilement, the ignorant man skilled with words when he was threatening to pass his charge amongst his colleagues until she expired, utterly ruined and used by the ranks of soldiers. She had given him her back and ignored him, letting her imagination run riot as to what would happen to him should her beloved Rumpel find his way to her from Storybrooke, in full possession of his power. She decided such a close association to the Dark One had let a little darkness bleed into her over time, her imaginings growing more and more gruesome as she indulged them.

She strained her ears as she heard movement above her, hoping that it was not her guard waking to regale her with more stories of his wicked desires, and jumped as she heard a sickening thump. She pressed herself against the far wall of the cell, not caring for the mud that caked her back as she slipped as deeply as she could into the shadows. A figure appeared above her, a black silhouette against the moonlight as it pulled a knife from its belt and went to work on the ropes holding down the metal grate.

“Rose?” came the soft voice from above her, “Are awake my love?”

She sobbed at the sound of the beloved voice, stepping out into the moonlight, “Rumpel?” she said, keeping her voice low for fear of being heard, “What are you doing here?”

“Well from the fact that it’s the middle of the night and I’ve just knocked out your guard before cutting these bloody poorly weaved ropes,” he said with a grunt as his knife tore through the last of the ties, “I’d say I’m here to rescue you.”

“You’re rescuing me? Have you taken leave of your senses?” said Belle, as the metal cage was heaved off the top of the hole, “If anyone finds you they’ll kill you.”

“Which is why we need to be quick,” he said, dropping a rope down into the hole, “You’re going to have to climb up, I… I don’t have the strength to pull you up myself.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” said Belle, “Shinning up a rope is easy compared to some of the things I’ve done.”

She took hold of the rope, giving it an experimental tug before she heaved herself onto it and promptly falling back into the puddle beneath her. She growled and pushed back up to her feet.

“Are you alright?” came the question from above.

“My dress is too heavy, it got soaked through in the rain,” she said, pulling at the ties, “Hold on a minute.”

“We don’t have much more time,” said Rumpel, “I think the guard’s waking up. I didn’t hit him hard enough.”

Belle finally loosened the ties of her heavy brown dress, tossing it into the muddy waters at her feet, leaving her in little more than a shift and petticoat but she already felt ten times lighter without the sodden material weighing her down. She tackled the rope once more, climbing it with ease now the encumbrance was removed. She reached the top, a warm hand taking hold of hers to pull her the rest of the way up. As soon as she was safely on the ground she threw her arms around the man before her, pressing her face into the warm skin of his neck as she bit back a sob.

“I thought I was going to die down there,” she said, her body trembling as the ordeal toppled in on her, “I was so frightened.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner,” said Rumpel, rocking her gently, “They were watching the cottage…we…Baelfire came up with the plan. He begged the soldiers to come check on me, claiming I was all but insensible in my bed. I’ve had to play the invalid so they wouldn’t believe I had the strength to come for you. The soldiers abandoned their vigil and I came as soon I was certain the darkness would work in our favour.”

“Oh my darling you’re so brave, this is such a risk,” said Belle, “We have to hurry, we have to…”

The groan from behind them alerted them to the waking guard and Belle hurriedly heaved Rumpel to his feet, knowing that whilst she would be able to run he would not. 

“Hand me your staff,” whispered Belle, “If anyone is going to whack that bastard this time it will be me.”

She saw the quirk of his eyebrow at her coarse language but he handed her the staff all the same, letting his left leg take all of his weight when he was left without a crutch. Belle kept her steps measured and quiet as she approached the groaning figure of the guard, raising the heavy wooden staff to strike him. She released she had been tricked when the guard rolled to his feet, knocking her backwards with a swift punch to her stomach. She failed to keep her balance, crashing into Rumpel where he stood at her back and sending him sprawling onto the floor. She didn’t have a chance to cry out as strong hands seized her legs, dragging her through the mud until she was beneath her former jailer once more. She felt the breath knocked from her as his heavy form straddled her waist, his hands going to her throat and pressing down hard. She fought for breath, clawing at his hands to no avail. She barely registered Rumpel’s cry as he righted himself, concentrating more on freeing herself when she knew he could be little help against the hulking soldier above her. Rumpel fell upon the soldier but the larger man barely battered an eyelid as he tossed him away, Rumpel tumbling back into the mud and grime. 

Belle gave up trying to release his hands as blackness clouded her vision, instead reaching down beside her, over the meaty thigh crushing her until she reached her petticoat, tugging it out of the way until her fingertips came in contact with the hilt of the dagger. She couldn’t get a grip on the handle, her reach too short with the soldier’s leg in the way but she fought for it all the same. She cried out hoarsely as his hand came to her thin chemise, tugging it sharply and exposing her breast, growling as he did so. Belle’s anger flared and she felt a spark of something reach her fingertips as she silently pleaded for help, the dagger seeming to leap into her grasp from its ties on her leg. She pulled it back and gave no thought to the consequences as she plunged the blade into her assailant’s throat, the sharp blade tearing easily through flesh and muscle. The dagger sank in further as the soldier fell towards her, blood raining down on her and choking her as she cried out in fear of what she’d done. She saw the moment his life left him, collapsing onto her with the dagger still embedded in his neck. 

It felt like an age until the great weight was shoved of her, Rumpel on his knees beside her, pushing the soldier until he was laid out on the grass beside Belle. The familiar hands grabbed her roughly, forcing her to sit up as he tried in vain to wipe the blood from her face with his sleeve. He soon gave up the futile venture, tugging off his own cape and wrapping it around her tattered clothes.

“Are you hurt?” he said desperately, the fear more than apparent in his dark eyes as they flicked between her and the dead body beside her.

Belle shook her head, tears tracking through the blood that covered her face as she failed to find her voice. 

“Then get up,” said Rumpel, ignoring the tremor in his own voice as he struggled to his feet before pulling her up, “We have to move.”

Belle turned back to the soldier on the ground, her hand clasping the dagger and trying to pull it free. It wouldn’t budge and she had to bite back the bile that rose in her throat as she placed her foot against his cheek, allowing her the leverage she needed to pull the blade free. She was glad for the darkness and the gore that covered the blade making the name inscribed upon it impossible to read. Rumpel grabbed her arm with his free hand, dragging her along behind him as he moved as fast as his limping gait would allow. It wasn’t long until they reached the tree line, Rumpel taking her deeper into the dense wood until they came across a small clearing, already lit with a fire.

“Rumpel?” she said, looking around the small camp.

“I knew you’d been in that hole all night and it was raining,” he said, pushing her towards the warmth of the fire before he tossed down his staff and disappeared behind a tree, coming back with an overstuffed sack. 

Belle still felt cold despite the heat of the fire, the flame catching the blade of the dagger and making it glisten. She hastily tore a strip from the base of her petticoat, wiping the blood off the blade before wrapping another strip around it, concealing the name written on it. She let the dagger fall to the floor beside her as she crouched down, wrapping her arms around her middle as she stared into the flames. She heard Rumpel’s voice but not a single word made sense to her, her mind too full of the soldier she had killed, the light going out in his eyes as his blood rained down on her. She shivered violently, falling backwards until she was sitting fully on the floor, her body feeling leaden and immovable. 

She only came back to awareness as she felt something cold against her face, opening eyes she didn’t realise she had closed to see Rumpel knelt before her, concern marring his handsome face as he carefully wiped the blood from hers with a wet cloth. When each cloth was bright red he tossed it into the flames, retrieving another and soaking it with water from a well filled skin. 

“Come back to me, my love,” he said gently, “Rose please; you need to come back to me.”

Belle leaned into his touch as he wiped her face once more, yearning for the familiar feel of him and the strength it gave her, “I killed him,” she said weakly, “I killed him.”

Rumpel hushed her as her voice broke, “You had no choice,” he said, “He would have killed you. I’m only glad you were armed.”

“Were you hurt at all?” she said, finally taking in the bruising across one of his cheeks from his jaw to his hairline, and the awkward angle he held himself at as he tended to her.

“Nothing from that encounter,” he said, “The bruising is from the night they took you.”

“You look like hell,” said Belle, reaching out to lightly touch his cheek, pulling her hand away as she saw the blood still on it.

Rumpel took her hand before she could pull it back fully, gently washing her fingers clean before doing the same for her other hand. He hesitated for a moment before he tilted her head back slightly, opening her cape and righting the top of her chemise to cover her once more as he washed the blood from her neck and chest. The faint blush on his cheeks as the cloth skimmed the neckline of her shift brought the smallest smile to Belle’s lips, unused to such a timid touch and reminded how much more innocent the man before her was in comparison to the one she had left behind. He tossed the soiled cloth into the fire with the others, his hands curling into the linen of his trousers as he met her gaze, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

“You…you need to change out of those clothes,” he said, looking down at his hands, “I brought you some dry things. I can go but I need to stay close, we don’t know when people will come looking.”

Belle nodded, moving to get to her feet but her legs went out from under her and she toppled back to the ground. She looked down at her hands, seeing them tremble and try as she might she could not get them under control. She was glad when Rumpel’s long, capable fingers wrapped around hers, his grip almost punishingly tight but it grounded her, lending her strength when she had none. He loosened the grip of one hand, reaching behind him and dragging over the bag, pulling out fresh clothes for her and laying them out on the ground. She saw him steel himself before her met her gaze once more.

“Do you…would you mind…”

“Help me,” said Belle softly, “Please. I know it’s not proper but I need you, I can’t do it on my own.”

Belle felt tears spring to her eyes as she felt his hands tremble as they reached for the ties of her petticoat but she refused to let them fall. He soon had the laces loose, his hands trembling as he eased the hem of her shift out of her waistband. She couldn’t suppress the shudder that went through her as his fingers brushed the soft skin of her waist, the familiar calloused fingertips sending fire shooting through every nerve ending and replacing the fear of the hands that had threatened her. She realised her error though as he snatched his hands away as if he had been burned, his eyes dropping to the leaf littered floor.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper, “I only want to help, I would never…”

“Rumpel,” she said, cutting him off before he could offer her further apology, no doubt adding a statement about his unworthiness, “Darling, that wasn’t…don’t ever think your touch is unwelcome not when I’ve wanted it for so long. I will never be afraid of your hands.”

Dark eyes met hers, uncertain as ever but flecked with desire that wasn’t being allowed to fully burn, “You shouldn’t say such things, we’re not married,” he said.

Belle smiled, “I think we have already established that I am not particularly concerned with the thoughts of others,” she said, “I have your love and you have mine, what ceremony do we need to prove that? I love you Rumpel.”

“And I love you,” he said, “And for that reason I would never dishonour you. My love you are temptation and desire to me but your innocence is not something I will take here. You deserve more than some rushed affair on the forest floor with the threat of a garrison of soldiers hanging over us, especially after what you have been through. Though you may hate me for it I would rather step away now than have you regret anything.”

Belle bit her tongue to stop herself informing him that her innocence had been his from the first night they had been reunited in Storybrooke, knowing it would make little sense and only serve to scare him away. Instead she forced a bright smile to her face before she leaned forward and kissed him soundly, allowing him a taste of the desire his honour wouldn’t allow him to see to its completion. 

“I love you,” she said once more as they parted, her brow resting against his, “My sweet, darling man I love you so much.”

The skilled spinner’s hands cupped her cheeks, tilting her head down so he could press a kiss to her forehead, “Lets get you warm,” he said.

The tender care with which he helped her remove her soiled clothes before helping her back into the ones he had brought her brought tears to Belle’s eyes, reminding her of the night she had escaped the asylum and had her memories restored. When they had returned to the pawn shop Rumpel had managed to find her a dress amongst the curiosities of his shop. She had changed in the small shower room in the back of the shop but the fastening had been up the back of the dress and despite several minutes of futile struggle, she gave up trying to do it herself. She had sheepishly tip-toed back into the work room of the shop, steeling her courage as she met his gaze before requesting his help. 

His smile had been reassuring as he twisted a finger before him, prompting her to turn around. The zip had been halfway up before it had caught, his hand slipping and coming into contact with the bare skin of her back. Belle had never been sure which one of them had gasped at the touch but she knew they had both felt the spark. There was a moment when they both nearly fell, nearly gave in to the desire that had been born in the Dark Castle and had reawakened when the curse had broken but then he had taken up the zip once more, loosening it before running it to the top of the dress. Warm, strong hands had come to her shoulders and a kiss had been pressed to her hair, gentle and comforting when the world around her seemed to be spinning at hundreds of miles a second. She had turned in his arms, privileged to look into the face of the gentle man that only she had been allowed to see, the look on his face so similar to the man who aided her now. It had been later, when she had walked away and returned to his side in the space of an evening, that they had given in to everything that burned between them, barely stumbling through to door of his home before she found herself laid gently upon silk sheets and brought to bliss by her lover.

She shook off the memory as Rumpel tied a final knot in the laces of her dress, the faint blush still heightened in his cheeks. Belle picked up the dagger that still lay wrapped on the floor beside her, slipping it into the woollen garters at her thigh before she smoothed her skirts back over her legs. 

“Am I presentable again?” she said, knowing she was far from it as she felt the coarseness of the blood still in her hair and the grime Rumpel hadn’t been able to remove.

“Beautiful,” he said, his words so sincere that Belle couldn’t help but smile, “But you can’t run around with nothing on your feet. I brought these, funny looking things that they are.”

Belle giggled as he held out the fur lined boots that had been conjured for her in Storybrooke, boots that she had long since tucked away beneath her palate bed in the heat of the Frontlands’ summer. Once she had pulled them up and tied the laces she felt as though she had run a marathon, fatigue making her limbs feel heavy as she reached out for him. She was glad he seemed able to read her mind as he gathered her close, his arms holding her tighter than usual as she buried her face against his neck. She didn’t move for several long moments, the familiar scent of his skin and the silence of the woods calming her frayed nerves but she knew they were nowhere near out of danger and they needed to get moving.

“When is Bae meeting us?” she said, her hand stroking through the smooth strands of his hair.

“Bae?” he said, pulling back with a confused look, “I told Bae to stay in the cottage.”

“Surely it would have been better for him to come here,” said Belle, “If we head back into the village there’s a chance we’ll be seen.”

The frown on his face only deepened, “You’ve lost me my love?”

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach as she realised she had assumed far too much, any hope she had of an elusive happy ending with the man before her crumbling in the face of reality, “You’re not coming with me are you?” she said, sadly, “I’m leaving on my own.”

“You need to get away,” said Rumpel, a tear breaking loose from his eye and running down his face until Belle caught it with her thumb, “I would only slow you down. I wish…well wishes aren’t something people like me are entitled to.”

“Don’t ever say that and don’t ever think that,” said Belle sharply, “You deserve so much and I’d lay the very stars at your feet if I could. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“Then you have to leave without me,” said Rumpel, “Because I’d rather lose you forever to the world and know that you are living than risk losing you forever to the pyre these fools want to place you on. I should be able to protect you but I can’t. I’m a cripple and a coward and I always will be but tonight I will be brave and I will let you go. I think a part of me is dying as I do so though.”

Belle said nothing, instead she wrapped her arms around him once more, holding on as tightly as she could as she realised their forever had been reduced to minutes. She knew he was crying as she felt the tremors in his thin frame, still nowhere near a healthy weight but better than he had been when she had arrived and she took comfort in it. Her heart broke as she realised she wouldn’t have the chance to say goodbye to Baelfire but she was glad he was out of harm’s way at the cottage. The thought though made her realise that Rumpel was still at risk of being found and she pulled back from the tight hold she had on him. 

She kissed him soundly, pouring all the love she felt for him into it and her tears broke once more when she felt him return it ten fold. It was a noise in the distance that broke them apart, a faint sound that could have been a shout and they both froze at what it could mean. 

“You have to go,” said Belle, getting to her feet and helping him up to his, “If they find you here they’ll kill you. Get back to the cottage.”

“Promise you’ll send me word when you’re safe,” he said, “Even if it’s just one word. I won’t rest easy until I know you’re safe.”

“I promise,” said Belle though something in her gut told her the words were hollow, “And I promise you that somehow, someway you and I are going to be together again.”

“I will hold you to that,” said Rumpel, leading her to the far side of the camp. 

He bent down and picked up a cape, fastening it around her neck before he picked up the bag he had made her, the bag she hadn’t even thought to unpack when they had returned from Longbourne, which contained everything she had brought from Storybrooke. It felt heavier though and she looked inside to see a familiar coin purse.

“Don’t argue with me about it,” said Rumpel as she looked up at him, “You have a long road ahead and I want you to be able to pay for a room and food and anything else you might need. We did well at the fair even without our bargain, we will survive this winter and have plenty to buy a mule and fix the cart.”

“Thank you,” said Belle softly, “You’ve been so good to me.”

“I owe you a debt I can never repay,” said Rumpel, turning as another shout went up from the village, this one clearer than before, “You need to go. Keep north through the woods for about three miles and you’ll come to a road, the nearest town is six miles east from there.”

Belle hugged him tightly, biting back the tears that wanted to fall, “I hate saying goodbye.”

“Then don’t say it,” said Rumpel, “Just tell me you love me and go.”

Belle took his face in her hands, committing every feature to memory, knowing that even if she did get back to Storybrooke the man before her would in part be lost to her forever. She kissed him once more, longing to linger but the voices grew closer and she knew he needed more chance than she to get clear.

“I love you,” she said, “Forever I will love you.”

“And I you,” he said, “Now go, run and don’t stop until you’re clear of this place.”

Belle turned to leave but hesitated for a moment, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to her once more. It was the clear shouts of soldiers that split them apart this time and Belle headed into the trees, looking back to the clearing to see Rumpel slip into the shadows on the opposite side. She paused for a moment, saying a silent prayer that he would keep safe but the pause cost her dearly as the soldiers crossed the tree line. She heard the shout as she was seen and took off at a run, hoping she was distraction enough to let Rumpel get away. She knew they would kill her if they caught her, the dead guard enough to justify her death without any trial in their eyes but she had no wish to give them the chance. 

Her lungs burned in her chest as she kept running, ignoring the pain in her leg as the blade of the kris dagger at her thigh scraped against her skin with every move. She placed a hand on the hilt through her skirt, not wanting to lose it in her haste if it managed to cut through her garters. She nearly stumbled as her foot hit a tree root, cursing as it gave the soldiers more ground against her. She pushed on harder, wondering if she could find a tree to climb but knowing that they would merely cut it down until she fell into their grip. She knew she could not fight, any skill she had with a blade learned from books and the reach of the dagger was minimal against a broad sword. 

She broke into a clearing but this time she did trip was she hit a raised root, pain lancing through her arm as she fell awkwardly. She pushed up to her feet but the soldiers had already broken the tree line, their swords drawn and their expressions feral. She held her hands up in surrender, knowing both fight and flight would be her death. They continued to advance and Belle trembled despite herself, hoping that her death would be quick on the end of a blade and not the hours of torment her jailer had promised at their hands. She backed up as the soldiers advanced until her back hit a tree, cutting off any hope of escape. She bit back any tears that wanted to fall, refusing to meet her death weakly.

“I’m sorry Rumpel,” she said, her mind bringing her an image not of the Spinner she had left or the mage she had known in the Dark Castle but the man she had left in Storybrooke, the man she loved and longed to see again, “Please forgive me. I tried. I so wanted to come home.”

It took her a moment to realise the men before her had ceased their advance but they had not chosen to stop, instead they stood frozen unmoving even to draw breath. She looked on as they fell to dust on the forest floor. Seven men reduced to ashes at her feet. Despite the threat before her having passed she did not feel safe, did not feel lighter, instead her stomach rolled as she felt the swell of dark magic surrounding her. She knew the magic, knew its scent and its feel but it had never been so cloying. She shuddered, knowing something was not right, and she waited for the threat to reveal itself fully.

“You must be Belle.”

The voice was low, quiet and controlled and there was a familiarity to it that she couldn’t pin point. She turned towards the sound, the darkness making it hard to discern anything through the trees. She debated running but the magic she had seen destroy the soldiers would no doubt capture her if its wielder desired an audience. Curiosity got the better of her also, her name almost alien to her ears as she heard it spoken for the first time in weeks. Her eyes finally fell on a figure cloaked in black, his back to her as he stood unmoving.

“Who are you to know my name?” she said, keeping her distance.

“The question more is what am I to know your name,” came the response, “We have known each other a long time but we have never spoken to one another. I have not met you yet but in some cases messages pass both ways so I know of you Belle of the Marshlands, Belle of the Dark Castle, Belle of the Gold.”

“You speak in twisted words and only one of the titles you give me have I ever owned,” said Belle, “Tell me then who or indeed what you are?”

“Come closer and you will see,” said the voice, “I am afraid, I cannot turn to you.”

Belle crept forward, watching for any movement that would denote a threat from the figure before her but he remained unmoving. It was only when she moved to his right to try and glimpse his face that she realised what held him in place, the familiar figure of an angel freezing her at his side.

“You needn’t fear it at this moment,” said the figure beside her, “I have it held. This beast has a keen interest in me but I have little desire to know what. Move round if you wish to see my face.”

Belle did as she was bidden, keeping her eyes on the angel as best she could also. She gasped as she saw his face, recognising the beggar man from the fair but where before the man who had prophesised her return to Rumpel had been but a man she now saw the side he had hidden. 

“Dark One,” she said, “But not Rumpelstiltskin. You’re Zoso. He told me about you.”

“Zoso is my host,” said the man, “But it is not to him you speak.”

“So you’re the demon, the darkness,” said Belle, “You’re what…”

“Careful dear Belle, pause before you speak words you will later regret,” said Zoso, “I have often had a mind to kill you girl but your Spinner kept me in check, Zoso is much easier to subdue.”

Belle recoiled at his words but as she moved the angel that she had kept half an eye on came into full view and she frowned as she saw the dagger held in its stone hand. 

“You’re lying,” she said, turning her full attention to the angel, “You’re not the Dark One, you’re being used as a voice box. You’re the angel.”

The Dark One at her side chuckled, “Clever girl.”

“You found a Dark One,” said Belle, “But he’s not the one you wanted, you wanted the most powerful of them and that’s Rumpelstiltskin. Now I know when I’m looking at you that you can’t move but as you’re speaking through him I’m sure you can still command him to hurt me so I’m going to choose my words carefully. You’re the angel from my library in Storybrooke aren’t you? You followed me here to get to Rumpel and the dagger?”

“You are correct,” came Zoso’s voice beside her, “The Rumpelstiltskin we found here though is inadequate.”

Belle hissed through her teeth, trying to keep her tone even, “He is not inadequate,” she said, “But for your purposes he isn’t yet under the thrall of the dagger so you went in search of another. Zoso altered my path when we met in Longbourne, maybe he knew that somehow I would save him.”

“Why would you save him?” said Zoso, “He will corrupt your mate.”

“Because while I would spare Rumpel the pain of the curse if I could, I also know that I can’t. That’s his path and there’s nothing I can do,” said Belle, “So instead I’ll make you a deal. Use your power once more on me; I reckon there’s a way to guide it. I will call the Rumpelstiltskin you want to mind, the Dark One at the very height of his power. We can go there, you and I but there’s a price and you’ll be the one to pay it. If you take me there you’ll have the chance to get what you want but I warn you now, you won’t succeed without a fight and if anyone can beat you its he and I together.”

She steeled her courage when the angel failed to speak again, reaching out and working the dagger bearing Zoso’s name from its grip. She knew if the angel wanted it could use the power it held over Zoso to kill her or rip out her heart and control her. When the dagger was in her grip though she relaxed slightly, keeping her eyes on the angel as Zoso awakened beside her.

“Dark One, you may speak freely,” she said, knowing he could not until she gave the command, hating the thrum of power she felt running up her arm as she bore the dagger.

“And who are you that commands me?”

“A friend,” said Belle, “In a way. I’ve rescued your dagger from the angel and it won’t be bothering you again and I promise to release you in a moment. For a time though I command you to keep your eyes fixed on the angel and don’t blink.”

She heard the angry exhale but the Dark One heeded her words as his mistress and she was confident the angel would be rendered powerless for a while longer. She took the time it gave her to check the fastenings of the dagger, making sure it couldn’t be lost and then checked that her bag was secure around her. 

“I won’t question your motives in sending me back to Rumpel,” she said to Zoso, “And I won’t beg you to spare him. I have done what I’ve had to do here and I won’t interfere anymore. All I ask is that you leave here when I give you your dagger; you will get what you desire before too long I’m sure. I may have loved him for a while here but I can’t prevent the ogre wars that will threaten Baelfire, he will fall to your clutches when you want him to.”

“You’re very confident that I won’t kill you where you stand the second you relinquish the dagger,” said Zoso.

“You won’t risk the angel touching you,” said Belle, “And I know the Dark One. I’m going to give you something you want, your power back in your control and my price is your cooperation but I want to be certain too so you’re going to play fetch.”

Belle turned her eyes once more to the angel beside her, forcing her eyes open to keep it still. With all the strength she had she hurled Zoso’s dagger into the darkness of the trees, the sorcerer disappearing in an instant in pursuit of it. Belle regarded the angel, knowing she didn’t have its agreement to the deal she put before it but she knew she had to risk it. She called Rumpelstiltskin to mind, pushing away images of the spinner she had loved in his tumbledown cottage and the smart businessman she loved in his Storybrooke home. The man in her mind was the feared mage of the Enchanted Forest, the Dark One at the very height of his power, the man she had fallen in love with when she had seen beneath the monster. 

With his face and form clear in her mind she let her eyes fall closed, his name a whisper on her lips as the stone cold hand reached out and touched her.

xxxx

Rumpel felt the magic begin to surge around him, Emma’s power still new and volatile but he hoped she could manage to get herself away. He heard something click loudly and he wondered what she had damaged but his concern grew as he felt something grab on to him, pulling him sideways. It was only when his back hit the grating of the TARDIS that he realised they had been rescued but he wasn’t quick enough to save himself as Emma fell solidly on top of him, knocking the wind out of him with the impact. He barely registered the Doctor slamming the TARDIS doors shut as he tried to catch his breath, glad when Emma gathered herself and rolled onto the grating beside him, a rather unladylike curse leaving her lips.

“Gold, you alive?” she said breathlessly.

“I think you may have crushed a lung but otherwise I’m fine,” he said, feeling a smile tug at his lips as she laughed in relief beside him, “That was too close.”

“When you two have stopped giggling,” said the Doctor standing over them, “Perhaps you’ll want to get up off the floor.”

Emma was the first on her feet, holding her hand out to help Rumpel to his, the two of them righting themselves as they headed up onto the central platform of the ship. 

“Thank you Doctor,” said Rumpel, “I didn’t think we were getting out of that.”

“You were lucky the TARDIS alerted me to the fact that you were outside,” said the Doctor, flicking on the monitor to see the angels still outside the ship, facing away from one another but still once more, “What the hell were you doing outside?”

“I wanted to speak to you and Rose,” said Rumpel, pulling up his sleeve to show the Doctor the cuff around his wrist, “Regina has contained my magic, if I lose control again I won’t be able to access it. I’m sorry you were threatened.”

“Oh I’m used to threats,” said the Doctor, “Daily occurrence.”

“And Rose?”

“I’m fine,” came the voice from the doorway that led into the body of the ship.

Rumpel looked up, frowning at the sight of the young woman bundled up in a dressing robe with her face blotchy from her tears, “Oh Flower I’m so sorry,” he said sincerely, “I’m sorry you went through that.”

Rose held up her hand, a weak smile on her lips, “You weren’t in control,” she said, “And I understand that. It wasn’t you who hurt me Rumpel, you don’t have to apologise. I’ll be fine and I kinda know what its like. I once had a woman called Cassandra running round inside my head; she made me do things I couldn’t control.”

“You’ll have to tell me that story one day,” said Rumpel, stepping aside as the Doctor breezed passed him and headed to the console.

“We can all sit down and bear our souls over a cup of tea once the angels are dealt with,” he said, flicking several switches, “I am assuming Regina and Killian are still at your shop.”

“They were cleaning up when we came out,” said Emma.

“Then we’ll head there,” said the time lord, “Now the angels are in town you’re even more at risk. I’m going to park the TARDIS in the workroom and then the four of you are going to stay here tonight. Nothing can get through those doors and everyone could use some rest.”

Before anyone could say anymore the central column began to work and the ship gave a shudder. 

“You may want to hold on,” said Rose, leaving the doorway and moving up to the console, one hand gripping the guide rail while the other went to the Doctor’s back, her fingers curling into the fabric of his jacket.

Emma and Rumpel took hold of the guard rail behind them as the ship gave a mighty lurch, their grip the only thing keeping them upright. The loud whistle and groan of the TARDIS engines echoed around them, the lights stuttering as it reached a crescendo before the ship gave a finally leap and knocking them both down onto the grating once more.

“Told you that you should hold on,” said Rose with a laugh, extending her hand to Rumpel and pulling him back up as the Doctor helped Emma to hers, “You get used to it after a while.”

“Took you nearly a year,” said the Doctor over his shoulder, as he headed for the doors.

“And I still blame your driving,” said Rose to his back as he opened the door and whistled as though calling a dog.

“Oi you two, stop gawping and get inside,” called the time lord, “You’ve seen the ship before Killian, close your mouth and hustle. Angels on patrol outside the door and they’ll soon be looking at you like you’re dinner.”

Regina and Killian soon stepped over the threshold into the TARDIS, the pirate giving the control room a leery look as he kept as far away from the console as possible. Rumpel couldn’t help the small smirk that came to his lips at the sight of the younger man, the technology of Storybrooke often stumping Killian and alien technology clearly too much for his mind to process. He reached out a hand a stroked the console, feeling the familiar tremors beneath his fingers that let him know the ship was alive around them. He remembered the first time he had felt it, when he had forced his way onto the ship and begged and pleaded with the Doctor to take him to his son. Rose had been well on her way to recovery, sleeping soundly in one of the bedrooms in the vast expanse of the Dark Castle when he had confronted the time lord. Threats had been no use; deals had fallen on deaf ears so the great Dark One had laid himself at the feet of a being he knew was far superior to him and begged.

It had been some time later when he had been sat on the grating, his back pressed against the console and a mug of cooling tea in his hand. They had talked long into the night, both sharing tales of pain and darkness, ogre wars and time wars, lost families and lost loves, the pull of the dark and the wish for the light. For the first time he had felt understood, beside him a being that had faced similar choices and carried a similar burden. It had been while they had been talking that he had felt the ship beneath his back, questioning the Doctor on it to be told that the ship itself was a living being. He had been amazed and comforted at the thought, so much still in the universe for him to learn, so much for him to teach Baelfire when they were reunited. He had never had the chance to pass on the knowledge though and he felt the ship beneath his fingers thrum with sympathy.

“Oi, dearie!” came the voice from the doorway into the main part of the ship.

Rumpel raised his gaze, realising that the console room was empty aside from him and the Doctor who stood in the doorway.

“You were miles away old friend,” said the time lord, “I’ve packed everyone off to bed so you best get moving or all the good rooms will be taken. Unless…”

“Unless what?” said Rumpel as the time lord offered him a knowing smile.

“Cup of tea?” said the Doctor, “And a chat, like old times.”

Rumpel returned the smile, the weight of the day seeming a little lighter on his shoulders as he nodded, “Doubt you could rival Belle’s tea but it’s the best idea I’ve heard in days,” he said leaving the console and following the Doctor into the depths of the TARDIS.

If he had remained a few minutes more he may have heard the faint sound from outside the ship, the pop of an explosion, the shatter of glass and the rending of wood that signalled the coming of something that would soon turn the tide of their battle.


	10. Message in a Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope everyone celebrating over this time of the year, whatever the celebration, had a wonderful time. A special shout out to my dear friend Sarah who has been pleading with me for some 10/Rose fluff, well here you go sweetie. 
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope you all continue to enjoy.

Belle wished she could have lost consciousness as she had the last time the angel had transported her but she had remained awake throughout the entire trip, spinning and bumping through the maelstrom of colour and sound that made up the time portal the angel’s power created. Everything went black and still for a second before she was thrown face first onto the floor, the pain of the impact stilling her for a moment as the air rushed from her lungs. She struggled to regain her breath as she became aware of the frigid temperature around her, the front of her thin summer dress wet through with snow as she pushed herself up to sitting. She shrieked in agony as she put weight onto her right wrist, the odd angle her hand sat at enough to tell her that it was broken.

She drew her cape as tightly around her as she could with her left hand before she took an inventory of herself, checking the dagger was in place and the bag Rumpel made her was still over her shoulder. She was glad that everything had survived the trip but the relief soon gave way to grief and she could do nothing to halt the anguished tears that flowed without pause down her cheeks. She didn’t care who heard or saw as she wailed out her pain, every separation from her beloved amalgamating with the others to leave a gaping hole in her chest as though dark magic had plucked out her heart and tossed it into a well of despair. She cried for the mage who had pushed her away, the man who had given his life for her and his son, the spinner who had let her go so she had a chance to flee for her life. She cared nothing for the cold, the snow melting into her dress as more fell steadily down onto her, the dull, painful ache in her limbs as the temperature began to affect them.

It was only the encroaching darkness that forced her to her feet, her mind finally beating back the madness of her grief in favour of survival. She had hoped to find herself deposited in the midst of the great hall of the Dark Castle but instead she found herself on a snow covered road, everything in white out in every direction as the snow continued to fall steadily around her. She pushed up to her feet, nearly stumbling as the blood struggled to return to the frozen limbs. The road was hemmed in by a wood on one side and a ravine on another but she was glad that it was familiar, the pathway down from the mountain the Dark Castle stood on to the town below. She had only travelled it a few times in either direction, the last time being when she had left with Baelfire, carrying Lumiere and the strange key they hoped could open the vault of the Dark One. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of what transpired afterwards, the price they had all had to pay for the actions she and Bae had taken. 

She knew she was still a good two miles from the castle gates, the uphill climb on quite an incline and made none the easier by the snow but it was a journey she had to make and quickly. She had no idea how far the angel was behind her, many weeks having past between her leaving Storybrooke and encountering it again in the woods beyond Rumpel’s village, but she could not risk it reaching the Rumpel that waited in this time without warning him of the threat. She hoped she had arrived at a time when he knew her but that brought on another worry, that she would encounter her younger self within the castle walls, the snow having hung thick and heavy on the mountain when she had first been brought home by her new master. She could not let the fear stop her progress though and she pushed on, glad that serendipity had caused Rumpel to bring her the heavy fur lined boots rather than her small summer shoes that she had worn in the village. 

The temperature continued to drop and she climbed higher and higher up the mountain, the snow falling heavily so that she could barely see more than a foot in front of her, keeping her pace slow for fear of tumbling over the side and down the mountain. The encroaching darkness only hindered her further and she prayed that she would soon glimpse the glistening windows or hulking black gates of her former home. She called the mage’s name until she was hoarse, hoping it would propel him to her side as the pull of a desperate soul called to him but he had yet to appear to her.

She stilled as a howl cut through the air, a familiar sound when she had lived there and had sat by her window at night listening to the wolf song that rang out around the mountain. She had loved the sound but now, in the exposure of the mountain side, it did nothing but chill her. She hurried her pace; wanting to run but knowing she would risk slipping on the icy ground. The choice was taken away from her however as she looked up at the tree lined bank beside her, at least four pairs of glistening eyes shining out at her through the dense brush. She broke into a run, hearing the slap of paws on the fresh snow as the beasts reached the path. She knew she could not outrun them but she had little to defend herself with, the dagger her only option but she was too inexperienced a fighter to beat them off if they attacked en masse. 

Hope came to her as she saw the great black gates ahead of her, only about twenty feet away as they moved in and out of view through the snow. She cursed the elation that quickened her steps as her foot slipped on the snow and she fell, a scream leaving her lips as she felt the moment her leg broke. She pushed up out of the snow with her left hand, the right no help to her as she struggled. She bit back the bile in her throat as she saw the blood that seeped through her stockings, the protrusion tearing the wool clearly the bone where it had broken through the skin. She saw the hulking figures of the wolves as they clocked her prone figure, not rushing as they stalked their weaker prey. Belle spared a glance behind her, no more than five feet between her and the gates and she knew if she could get inside the wards would protect her. 

Keeping her eyes on the wolves before her she dragged herself towards the gates with her left arm, her fingers swiftly becoming bloody as they gripped ice and stone to pull her along. She bit her lip to stifle her cries, the pain nothing in comparison to what she knew she would face if the wolves caught her before she could reach the safety of the castle. When she was in touching distance of the gate she reached out but she could not grasp the bars, the wards so high that she couldn’t breach them and all hope of safety left her. She couldn’t even muster up the strength to scream as she lay down in the snow banked at the foot of the gates, praying that she fell unconscious before the wolves could fall upon her.

Her eyes fell shut as she shuddered on the frozen ground, breathing a trial as she felt her heart gutter in her chest, but she managed to scream as she felt something clamp onto her arm. She heard the snarl of the wolves but they seemed to grow more and more distant as she felt weightless and she was glad that death at least did not seem to be painful. She had lost consciousness before she could catch the all but sobbed word against her ear, the name caught somewhere between elation and despair, her own name.

“Belle.”

xxxx

Rose sighed happily as she slowly opened her eyes, the room around her swimming into view and bringing a happy smile to her lips. She felt a warm arm tighten around her waist and soft lips pressed to the nape of her neck as she was pulled closer to the warm body at her back. The night before had been one of revelations when they had returned to the TARDIS after she had been released from the Dark One’s power. At first she had done little but cry, not for what had been done to her but for the realisation of what Rumpel had had to fight against for so long, her tears weighted with her remorse for her friend. It had only been after she had cried out her pain that her mind recalled the Doctor’s confession in the pawn shop and she had boldly questioned him on it, giving him the option of stating that he had merely confessed to loving her to appease the Dark One. She was so used to him swiftly changing the subject whenever talk turned to feelings but he had surprised her instead by repeating the confession directly to her. 

Any further discussion at that moment had been cut short when the TARDIS had alerted them to Rumpel and Emma outside and the Doctor had hurried to save them from the clutches of the angels. Rose had retired to bed as the Doctor had shown Emma, Killian and Regina to rooms they could use, the time lord promising to talk with her further once he had made sure Rumpel was suffering no further ill effects from the evening. Sleep had been elusive however and after several hours of tossing and turning she left her room, hoping to settle her nerves with a cup of tea. She had found the Doctor alone in the galley, two tea cups still on the table as he stared at the table top in deep thought. It had taken her a while to get his attention but his smile had been welcoming when he finally realised her presence. 

If asked to recall the brief conversation that had occurred she would have to admit that she was hazy on the details, not really remembering the words said before her hand was in his and he was leading her down the corridor to his own room. She blushed to recall what had happened next but she would never regret the change in their relationship, the love that had been held at bay from the moment he had first taken her hand and told her to run finally real between them.

“Rose Tyler,” came the voice against her ear, “I can practically hear the cogs turning in that head of yours. What are you thinking about?”

“Breakfast,” she said, looking back at him with a cheeky smile that only widened at the somewhat crestfallen look he tried to hide, “I’m thinking about you, you idiot.”

The Doctor smiled as she turned over to face him, “And what precisely were you thinking Miss Tyler?”

Rose laughed at the wink that followed the statement, raising her hand to tug on the ends of his sleep mussed hair, “Like you can’t guess,” she said, “Don’t think there’ll be room in this bed for me if we invite your ego along.”

“I thought you loved me and my ego,” said the Doctor. 

“I do love you,” said Rose, her expression softening at the warmth that came to his dark eyes at the words, “I’m still not sure that its quite sunk in that you love me too though.”

“I do,” said the Doctor, “I have done for a long time and I’m sorry it took the Dark One to make me confess it.”

Rose pressed a kiss to his lips, the thrill none the lessened that she could do so after the night they had shared, “You’ve shown me on many occasions though.”

Any further conversation was cut short as someone began hammering on the door before it was thrown open with little regard to reveal Killian, half dressed and his face set in a determined scowl. Rose shrieked, pulling the covers up to her neck before she pitched a pillow at the man in the doorway.

“Get out!” she said.

“Can’t do that love,” he said, “Doctor we need you. Seems the Crocodile went to bed his usual vile self but woke up full on Dark One. He’s just attacked Emma.”

“Is she alright?” said the Doctor, concern winning out over annoyance at the pirate’s arrival.

“Bruised but fine,” said Killian, “He didn’t have access to his magic. He’s run off into the ship somewhere but it’s probably only a matter of time until he resurfaces.”

“Get everyone to the control room,” said the Doctor, “We need to make sure we keep him contained on the TARDIS if he’s out of control, the last thing Storybrooke needs right now is the Dark One running round and creating havoc. Give us a minute Killian and we’ll join you.”

“Only takes you a minute?” said the pirate.

“Out!” said the Doctor, the pillow he threw connecting with the door as Killian disappeared behind it once more, “Bloody hell, not how I wanted to start the morning.”

“I thought you said that cuff thing would keep Rumpel under control,” said Rose, slipping out of bed and pulling on her discarded clothes as the Doctor did the same.

“It suppresses his magic but that doesn’t mean the Dark One can’t take hold of him,” said the Doctor, “Now it seems any period of unconsciousness, even sleep can give the darkness a chance to take control.”

“Poor Rumpel,” said Rose, her hand unconsciously covering where the sorcerer’s hand had removed her heart the night before, “He’s going to be devastated when he finds out he hurt Emma.”

“At least he can’t do much harm without his magic,” said the Doctor, forgoing his tie and jacket as he headed to the door, “Stay close to my side though.”

Rose tied her robe and took his hand, “Always,” she said following him out of the door.

It didn’t take them long to reach the control room, Emma sat on the jump seat with Killian hovering beside her, the fingers of his remaining hand absently tapping against his silver hook. Regina leaned against the consol, arms folded as she glared at the wall but it was worry rather than frustration that marred her brow.

“Care to bring me up to speed fully?” said the Doctor, heading to the console and swinging the monitor round to face him.

“Not a lot to tell really,” said Emma, “I woke up and decided to get myself a drink from the kitchen. Gold was already there, I thought he was asleep so I put my hand on his shoulder to wake him. He grabbed me and the next thing I knew I had his hands around my throat. He might not be the biggest guy but he’s got one hell of a grip. Luckily Killian came in and pulled him off me. His eyes were nearly black and he was giggling like he was last night when the Dark One was in control. I knew it wasn’t the proper him the second he went for me. As soon as he realised he was out numbered he ran off but he headed deeper into the ship.”

“At least he can’t access his magic,” said Regina, “Without it he’s only as strong as an average man.”

“No he’s as strong as a crazed man,” said the Doctor, tapping away at the keyboard, “The Dark One has no remorse when it comes to his victims or his host. He will push Rumpel’s body beyond its natural limits; he doesn’t care if he injures him. Well at least he’s still on board; I’ve got a life sign in the Cloister Room.”

“That horrible old place,” said Rose with a shudder, “Guess it suits the Dark One though.”

“Quite,” said the Doctor, stepping away from the console and squaring his shoulders, “I’ll go and see if I can get through to him.”

“Do you want my phone?” said Emma, “It has the message from Belle on it still.”

The Doctor shook his head, “No thank you,” he said, “The Dark One won’t be vulnerable to that this time, he’ll have prepared for it. I’ll have to find another way to get through to him.”

“And if you can’t,” said Regina.

“Then at least I can keep him contained in the Cloister Room,” said the Doctor, “Stay here. Hopefully I won’t be too long.”

Rose grabbed his hand as he moved passed her, “Be careful,” she said, “You said yourself he’s stronger than an average man.”

“And I’m a time lord,” said the Doctor, “I’ve faced far worse than the Dark One and I’ll face far worse long after I’ve released Rumpel from his control. Don’t worry about me.”

Rose frowned but let him go, the console room silent as everyone looked for something to say. It wasn’t long before she met Emma’s gaze, the older blonde worrying a nail with her teeth in response to their inaction.

“I think we might help the Doctor better if we were closer to the Cloister Room,” said Rose, seeing the responding flash of Emma’s green eyes.

“Time lord or not he might need us,” said the saviour, “If Gold gets his magic back the Doctor might need some magical fire power.”

“Its only right that we offer our help,” said Regina with a smile.

“Follow me then,” said Rose, leading them back into the ship and towards the Cloister Room. 

Rose had only made the journey once but she remembered the pathway well, the Doctor having taken her on a tour after they had defeated the Slitheen. She didn’t really understand the purpose of the place but it had given her the creeps, the great vaulted ceilings and ancient architecture reminding her of an ornate tomb. They soon reached the large wooden doors that looked completely out of place in the time ship. Rose pushed on them but they refused to budge, locked tight against them.

“Damn it!” said Rose, grabbing Killian’s wrist as he went to use his hook against the lock, “Don’t, the Doctor will have locked it for a reason.”

“Guess we wait then,” said Emma sitting down against the wall, “Hopefully it won’t take too long.”

“Famous last words,” said Regina joining her and pulling her phone, regarding it with a frown, “”No signal.”

“Trans-dimensional displacement,” said Rose, pulling her own phone from the pocket of her robe, “Spock speak for normal phones won’t work in here. You can use mine if you want to check in with your family, the Doctor zapped it so it works anywhere.”

“We should get him to do ours for the next time someone gets stuck in the Enchanted Forest,” said Emma, “Would be a lot easier if Belle could have called us when she get sent back in time.”

Killian snorted, “Then instead of a grumpy Dark One we’d have a moony Crocodile,” he said, “Think I prefer the former.”

“Well aren’t you the romantic?” said Rose, sitting across from the other two women, “I really hope we’re not here too long, the corridors in this place are so drafty.”

It was a good hour before they finally heard a noise from behind the door, the locks slowly opening as they got to their feet, all of them concerned as to who would step out. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out, his expression dark until he realised they were there and he forced a smile.

“Hello,” he said, “Have you lot been eavesdropping?”

“Couldn’t hear anything through the door,” said Rose, “Is Rum alright?”

The Doctor shrugged, “He’s Rumpel again if that’s any consolation,” he said, running his fingers through his hair, “He wants to talk to you Emma.”

The saviour nodded, heading towards the door before Killian grabbed her arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he said, “Have you forgotten that the bloody crocodile had his hands around your throat not two hours ago?”

“The Dark One tried to hurt me,” said Emma, “Not Gold. I’m assuming he still doesn’t have his magic?”

“He’s still wearing the cuff,” said the Doctor, “And if you leave the door open you can call out to us if you need us.”

Emma nodded, “I’ll see you in a while then,” she said heading into the darkness of the room.

The Cloister Room stretched out before her, the sight of it jarring in its size and dark splendour in the otherwise futuristic time ship. The light was low but she could see enough to make up the figure seated on the steps before a circular altar, hunched over and seemingly unaware of her presence. 

“Gold?” she said softly, not wanting to alarm the man before her and the memory of his hands around her throat all too fresh in her mind, “Rumpelstiltskin?”

She saw his head shoot up, his eyes searching the room before they fell on her, fear and doubt on his face before he forced them behind his inscrutable mask.

“Miss Swan,” he said, the slight hoarseness to his voice giving away the fact that he had not long since stopped crying.

“You ok?” she asked, moving closer to the altar slower than her usual pace, worried at the dejected countenance of the man before her.

“I’m as fine as any man who has found out he tried to murder the mother of his grandchild,” came the response, “I’m assuming Regina healed you, there were bruises before. I’m surprised your pirate let you come in here without an armed guard.”

Emma managed a wry smile as she reached the steps and sat herself down beside him, “Didn’t give him a choice in the matter,” she said, “The Doctor said you wanted to see me?”

Rumpel nodded before he ran his hand over his face, “It’s about Henry,” he said, “I’m leaving everything to him but you will need to manage everything until he’s twenty-one.”

Emma frowned, “I don’t understand,” she said, “What are you leaving to Henry?”

“My house, the business, all the properties, everything,” said Rumpel, “I redrew my will after I was released from Zelena’s power. In the event of my death I bequeathed everything to Belle and, in the hope of a future, any children we might have had. There was money for Henry too but, if anything happened to them, he would be the soul beneficiary. The Doctor has assured me that he cannot retrieve Belle and therefore everything reverts to Henry in her absence.”

“Hold on just one minute,” said Emma in alarm, “Are you telling me you’re dying?”

Rumpel shook his head, “No but I’m leaving and legally I’m removing myself far enough away to make my existence obsolete,” he said, “I cannot control the darkness anymore, this morning proved that, and if we cannot retrieve Belle then we cannot retrieve the dagger and any hope of controlling me. The Doctor and I have decided that I should leave. He knows of a planet, uninhabited but able to support human life. He can set me up with provisions to last a few years, in that time he hopes to find the means to retrieve the dagger and come for me. If not, well, whatever happens I can’t hurt anyone. Either way, in legal terms I will no longer exist on this planet and Henry will stand as my heir. He will be a wealthy young man but I want you to manage everything for him until he is of age.”

“Shit!” hissed Emma, “Drop a bombshell why don’t you. I don’t like the thought of you leaving though, is there nothing we can do to help you? Regina and I have magic, and the fairies. Surely there’s something that can help.”

Rumpel shook his head, “If the darkness takes control and somehow the cuff fails there is no way I could be contained,” he said, “This is the best course of action we can take. You must promise me to help Henry make the right choices with his wealth, there is a caveat in my will that says he must attend college but other than that it is his to do with as he pleases. You’ll forgive me though that I have put in place every safeguard against the pirate having any say in the matter, if anything happens to you before Henry is of age then Regina and your parents become the named trustees.”

Emma sighed, “Seems like you’ve thought of everything,” she said, “I’ll do as you ask and thank you, on Henry’s behalf. I won’t try to talk you out of leaving if your mind is made up but at least say goodbye to him, won’t you?”

“I will,” said Rumpel, “The Doctor and I will be leaving before midday though, the sooner I’m gone the safer you all are. I have a few things to collect from the shop and the house but everything else you can manage as you see fit. I suggest if you want to be liked as a landlady though you reduce the rents somewhat. I will say goodbye to Henry and I want to go and see Baelfire before I go, everyone else I would ask you to pass the message on to.”

Emma nodded, “Of course,” she said, shocked as his hand closed around hers but she didn’t hesitate as she closed her free hand over their joined ones, “Is there a way we can keep in contact with you? You shouldn’t be completely isolated and…”

“What in the hell gives you the right to just up and leave, you selfish bastard!”

The cry that came from across the room had both of them looking up to see Regina striding across the floor towards them, the former queen not even bothering to take in her surroundings as she kept her gaze firmly on Rumpel. The mage had barely got to his feet before Regina’s hand connected swiftly with his cheek, magic forgotten in favour of raw, human feeling. 

“You choose to just up and leave us,” she said, raising her hand to strike him once more but Emma grabbed her arm to stop her, “What do you think this is going to do to Henry? He’s just lost his father and now his grandfather is leaving him too!”

“And would you prefer he see his grandfather standing over the body of someone he loves,” said Rumpel, “Or worse, that it’s my actions that result in his death. You have enough to deal with protecting the town from the angels. I’ve explored every avenue I can to help but I’ve come up with nothing and now I’m adding to the problem. Trust me Regina; I didn’t take this decision lightly.”

The queen’s anger cooled but didn’t leave her tone entirely, “I can’t believe the Doctor is letting you do this,” she said, “Or that you’re not going to be here annoying me.”

“It won’t be for long,” said Emma, “We are going to defeat the angels, we are going to find Belle and the dagger and then we’re going to bring you home.”

Rumpel managed a half smile at her words, “And here was me thinking none of you cared,” he said, “And while I appreciate the sentiment I want you to concentrate on the first two parts alone. Defeat the angels and find Belle, she deserves to be home with people who care about her.”

Regina nodded, “We’ll do what we can,” she said, “Are you sure about this Rumpel?”

“I am,” he said, “And I don’t want to waste any more time arguing the point. I want to be able to say a proper goodbye to Henry.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” said Emma, as they headed towards the door.

“Only what I’ve asked,” said Rumpel as they reached the corridor, the Doctor, Rose and Killian awaiting them outside.

“You’re still standing then,” said the Doctor, “I thought Regina was going to come out with your head.”

“He had a lucky escape,” said the woman in question, “Besides, cutting off heads was more my mother’s style.”

“Sounds like the Queen of Hearts,” said Rose, leading them down the corridor towards the control room, “Off with their heads.”

“That was her,” said Regina, laughing as Rose turned with disbelief on her face.

“Oh you just went up ten points on the awesome scale,” she said.

“Still less terrifying than your mother,” said the Doctor, “Jackie Tyler has got one hell of the slap on her.”

It wasn’t long until they reached the control room, the lights brightening as they stepped inside and the console giving a beep of welcome. The Doctor was the first to the door with Rumpel not far behind, cautiously stepping out and making sure there were no angels inside the workroom before they headed into the front of the shop. It was only the Doctor’s grip on the doorframe between the rooms that stopped them all falling down like dominoes as Rose crashed into Rumpel’s back, the two men stopping in the doorway without warning.

“What happened here then?” said the Doctor, screwdriver already in hand as he made his way cautiously across the broken glass that littered the floor.

“Maybe the angels want something other than the dagger,” said Rumpel, “Stay back Flower, there’s glass everywhere and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Rose snorted, “I’m a big girl, old man,” she said, ignoring his warning and following him into the room, “Someone did a proper number in here.”

The room before them was covered in broken glass, most of the cabinets shattered and some of the treasures they had contained scattered over the floor. The Doctor had already negotiated his way over the mess, checking the lock on the door and finding it whole and secure. 

“Well no one got in through the door,” he said, the sonic screwdriver whirring as he turned in an arc, following the hitch in the sound, “There was an explosion.”

“What kind of explosion?” said Rumpel, joining him as he followed the path the sonic was leading them on.

“Magical,” said the Doctor, leading them to the remains of a cabinet on the wall, “The epicentre was here.”

Rumpel raised a hand to what remained, glass crunching beneath his shoes before he swore, “No magic,” he said, glaring at the cuff on his wrist, “Regina, can you make out the magical signature, tell me if you recognise it?”

Regina gingerly made her way to his side, her heels not suited for the detritus of the antiquities that littered the floor; glad for the hand he offered to help her over the worse of it. It only took her a moment for her to sense the magic that had caused the blast, looking up at him in concern.

“Its you,” she said, “I’d know your magic anywhere and there’s no one here who could mimic it.”

“But I didn’t do anything,” said Rumpel, “And last night my magic was subdued.”

He crouched down and gently picked up the broken artefacts in turn, his face falling as he picked up a familiar emerald coloured pot, its silver lid no more than shards on the floor. 

“Belle was looking at this only the other day,” he said, “I was planning to bring it home for her. She remembered it from the dark castle. She’ll be upset that it’s broken.”

“I’d be more concerned as to why you blew this up,” said Regina, picking up another shard of the pot, “This is where your magic is strongest.”

“But I didn’t…” said Rumpel, looking up at the Doctor, “You said the TARDIS kept track of me all night, I never left the ship. Is there anyway I could have fooled it?”

The Doctor shook his head, “Not even if you had access to your magic,” he said, “You were on the ship from the moment I pulled you from the angels.”

“Does this mean anything to you Gold?” said Regina, holding up a tiny rolled scroll, “It absolutely reeks of magic.”

Rumpel took it from her, getting to his feet and slipping a nail beneath the tiny scrap of sealing wax that held the scroll together. He unrolled the fine parchment, stumbling back in shock as the text before him was revealed.

“Belle,” he said, the word no more than an exhale, “Its Belle’s writing.”

“It’s just a load of nonsense symbols,” said Regina looking over his shoulder at the pictograms inked on the parchment.

“Not if you know how to read it,” said Rumpel, “Its code. Whenever I was away on deals I always wrote to her if there was anything I needed her to know. I didn’t want her to be at risk if the letter was intercepted somehow and an enemy found out she was alone at the castle so we developed the code together. It’s been a while but it shouldn’t take me long to decipher.”

Rumpel headed through the shards of glass on the floor until he found a glass cabinet that was still intact, pulling a pen and paper from beneath it. He spread the small scroll before him, a frown marring his brow as he set about making sense of the symbols. It was no more than ten minutes when he raised his head from his task but the frown didn’t ease as he looked up to see everyone watching him.

“Either she’s deliberately being vague or I’ve forgotten how to translate the code,” he said, “But it’s definitely her writing.”

“What does it say?” said the Doctor.

“Its in verse,” said Rumpel, looking down at the notebook in his hands, “If I am found and you’re alone, speak thrice the name I’ve yet to own… It doesn’t make a lot of sense. We haven’t found her.”

“Perhaps it doesn’t mean Belle,” said Regina, “Maybe it just means the note.”

“But a note doesn’t have a name,” said Killian.

Rose giggled, “That part’s easy,” she said, “There’s one name Belle doesn’t have yet but she was meant to. Belle Gold.”

Rumpel managed a smile at the name, feeling a faint glimmer of hope flare in his chest, “Right now I’m willing to give anything a go,” he said before he raised his voice to fill the room, calling out as though she could hear him, “Belle Gold. Belle Gold. Belle Gold.”

The whole room was silent, listening and watching for any sign that the name had invoked something. As the quiet drew itself out longer and longer it was punctuated by nervous shifting, no one wanting to break the silence with a denial but knowing that it was coming all the same. It was Rumpel’s sigh that finally broke the atmosphere, his voice rough with suppressed emotion as he spoke. 

“Well it was worth a try,” he said, “It was probably just a silly game she set up before she left. We used to…”

“Rumpel.”

The voice that cut through the room was so familiar but too long absent as it rang out, everyone turning in place to try and find the source of the sound.

“Rumpel.”

“Belle,” called the mage in response, “Belle where are you?”

“Rumpel.”

The name kept repeating and repeating, Belle’s voice ringing out loud and clear in the room but failing to answer Rumpel’s almost desperate plea. As the call continued though it seemed to draw in on itself, no longer filling the room but retreating further and further towards the door that led to the workroom. They all followed it as though it was a siren call, bundling back into the cluttered room as the voice continued to move. It finally settled, the call sounding from beneath the floorboards in the centre of the room.

“Oh this is entirely too Poe for me,” said Rumpel as he joined Killian in pushing the tables away from where the voice was rising from the floor.

“What’s Poe?” said the pirate, with a frown.

“A writer,” said Rumpel, “The Tell Tale Heart. Go to the library other than to harass Belle one day and you might learn something. We need something to get the floorboards up.”

For once the clutter of the workroom came in useful, axes, crow bars and spades all swiftly found by those in the room and being put to use to raise the fine wooden floorboards as Belle’s voice continued to ring out from beneath. It soon became clear that the floorboards weren’t enough and a blast of Regina’s magic soon had the concrete foundations beneath cracked and loose. Dust filled the room as they abandoned the tools to pull the floor up by hand, dust filling the room as they revealed the ground beneath. They’d barely set upon the soil with the spades once more when they hit something, the distinct thump of wood echoing above the sound of Belle’s voice. They had soon uncovered the top of a chest, the voice growing louder and louder until they had pulled it free. 

The small chest was solid and made from fine wood, the metal bracers and lock heavily wrought and only marred here and there by the dirt that clung to it. Rumpel knelt in front of it, running his hands almost reverently over it before he spoke.

“This is mine,” he said, “It was in my laboratory at the castle, I think I moved it though. It wasn’t there when I left. This is not making any sense. I don’t have the key to open it.”

“Here,” said the Doctor, crouching beside him with the sonic screwdriver in hand, “This should work.”

The words were proved wrong as the small lock smoked but refused to give, even with both of them trying to pull it loose in the hope that the mechanism had just rusted while it had been stored under the ground. 

“Pirate,” said Rumpel, getting to his feet, “Put that hook of yours to some use would you?”

“By burying it in your skull?” said Killian before his name came to him in a warning growl from Emma at his back, “Fine, help me get it up on the table and then move out of the way.”

Rumpel took hold of one of the handles of the chest while Killian took the other, its weight far more than they expected from its size but they managed to heave it onto the nearest table all the same. Rumpel had barely got clear when Killian brought his hook down onto the lock, the pirate giving a howl of pain as the metal did little but spark under the onslaught rather than break. 

“Fantastic, the disembodied voice of your errant fiancée leads us to a box that we can’t open,” said Regina.

“Not helping,” said Rumpel with a frown, before he addressed his next words to thin air, “What were you thinking when you did this Belle? How did you do this? Our code, my chest, my shop, all hidden. I’ve moved that pot a thousand times when I’ve cleaned things, before and after the curse broke. I’ve never seen that scroll before, it’s like it was cloaked somehow. I’d have sensed the magic in it, even if it was my own.”

“Perhaps it was cloaked,” said Rose, “Perhaps you weren’t meant to find it until now. Belle’s note said ‘if I am found and you’re alone’, you are alone Rumpel, in your mind at least. She meant for you to find it now, when you needed it.”

“And it was written in our code,” said the mage, “The code no one else knew and couldn’t decipher. Who’s to say the chest isn’t the same? No key, no chance to open it unless…Regina you need to take the cuff off me. Miss Swan, I suggest you have your gun on hand unless our friend puts in an appearance.”

“You think it will respond to your magic?” said Regina, taking his wrist and gently easing the cuff from it, “You’re free.”

Rumpel closed his eyes as he felt his magic rush through his veins once more, free from the constriction of the cuff. His head clouded for a moment but he quickly shook it off, thankful at least that the voice that plagued his mind was at the moment silent. He steeled himself for disappointment as he set his hand on the heavy iron lock, willing the mechanism inside to release. He smiled as he heard the dull click and opened his eyes as he set his hands on the lid, gently pushing it open. Immediately the familiar smell of his former home assailed his senses, smoke from the fire, pine from the woods, books and potions and magic that always welcomed him whenever he strode through the doors of the dark castle.

“This is so surreal,” he said peering inside at the items within, “What an odd collection.”

He pulled out a familiar stiff leather box, the bottles inside jingling as he recognised one of his old travelling potion kits. He set it on the table and reached in once more, several books finding their way onto the table top followed by a short length of rope, threaded through with his own gold thread and a small package wrapped in paper. It was the final item though that had his hand trembling as he reached for it, his name written across the thick leaves of folded parchment that sat in the bottom of the chest.

“Belle’s writing,” he said, turning the folded letter over in his hands, “But my seal…how? How could Belle have written me a letter, sealed with my mark and magically hidden it without my knowledge. She is a remarkable woman but this is well beyond her capabilities or anything she could have learned from a book.”

“Then read her letter,” said the Doctor, “I’m sure the explanation is there.”

Rumpel shuddered, the emotions that the thought of having some connection to Belle once more effecting the delicate control he had on the darkness within him, “I can’t read it,” he said, “The thought of reading her words…Regina you need to get the cuff back on me.”

“Alright,” said Regina, taking a firm hold of his arm and replacing the black band, “There, no magic. You’re alright Rumpel; if he comes again we can deal with him now. Don’t worry.”

Rumpel nodded, the knowledge that his magic was once more contained quelling the panic that had been threatening to overwhelm him, “Thank you,” he breathed before he held the letter out the Doctor, “You need to read it old friend, I can’t. If she tells me that I’ll never see her again…I can’t. If you read it, you can at least stop if you know what’s coming.”

“It’s addressed to you,” said the Doctor, even as he took the letter from Rumpel’s hands, “Are you sure?”

“I need to hear it,” said Rumpel, “But just stop if she says I have no hope. I know I’ll know either way but, I don’t want to see the words.”

“As you wish,” said the Doctor, running a finger beneath the seal and breaking through the wax.

The rich parchment crackled as it was opened, at least twelve pages in the bundle, the small elegant handwriting showing on both sides of each page. A small smile quirked the Doctor’s lips as he read the first line to himself before he looked up at Rumpel.

“Are you sure you want me to read this aloud?” he asked.

“Go ahead time lord,” said Rumpel, with a wave of his hand.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his dark rimmed glasses, slipping them on before he raised the letter and began to read, “To my dearest Rumpel,” he began, “I love you my darling. What better words could I use to begin this letter to you than those? I love you and I miss you so much but I carry you in my heart every day and in my dreams every night. If you are reading this then it is several days since I was taken from our library by the angel, at least I hope its only several days since I left as it was hard to design the enchantments that protected the chest and the note that led you to it. If it has been longer then I’m sorry, the Enchanted Forest doesn’t exactly subscribe to the Gregorian calendar and we’ve had to work with the information we had. 

“While I am hoping only a few days has passed for you I must admit that it has been at least twelve weeks since I found myself back in the Enchanted Forest and I have had quite the adventure in that time. There is too much to go into at this time and I fear I may have influenced time somewhat with my actions, do offer the Doctor my apologies, but I will tell you that story when I see you for it is still my dearest hope that we will be together again. As it stands however this letter does have a purpose and that is to warn you. The angels are targeting you or more specifically the power within you, they came for me because I have your dagger and the one that touched me followed me through time in pursuit of it. Situations did not work in the angel’s favour though and allowed me to trick it into putting me in a position of greater power. You may not believe it my love as you will have no memory of it but, as you may have guessed by the artefacts now in your possession and the seal on this letter, that I am once more a resident of the dark castle.

“Our reunion was not poetic in the least and needless to say you, or should I say your former incarnation, was shocked to find me on your doorstep as it has not been that many months since Regina told you that I had died. When I first arrived I took very ill but in a way it helped as it allowed us to fall into a rehearsed pattern. Do you remember that time when those villagers came to ask you to cure a plague that was affecting their village? You refused them because they had nothing to offer you for the magic and sent them on their way. It was later that day that I made the mistake of going into the hallway where you had received them to clean and came into contact with a surface one of the infected party had touched. It was only a few hours later that I found myself gravely ill but you were there to care for me, sat by my side for two nights and succeeding in making a potion to heal me. A potion you promptly took to the villagers while I convalesced with no talk of a price. I remember how kind you were to me, my own dear master caring for his charge and I saw that gentleness in your eyes again when I woke from my sickness this time as well. 

“It took a lot of convincing on my part, you were quite adamant that time travel was impossible, but I finally got you to believe what I came to tell you. In order to convince you though I volunteered to take one of your truth potions and told you our tale while the spell compelled me to hold nothing back. Oh my love, the look on your face when I told you of Baelfire’s fate, I hated to be the one to cause you that pain but it had to be done. My only consolation is that you will not remember, we agreed before I started our tale that you would make yourself a memory potion once our work was done so that you could forget what was to come after the curse and you would forget that I had ever been with you again.

“Anyway, I fear I am rambling but everything is so jumbled in my own mind that I need to put something on paper. As it stands whilst I am writing to you, Rumpel and I find ourselves the victors in our battle with the angels and we have worked out a way for you to defeat them too. The spells involved are quite complex and we have helped you along as much as we can and I will describe to you now how we managed it…”


	11. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. I’m glad people are still enjoying the story. You may have noticed that some of the story settings have been altered under the advice of my dear friend @mariequitecontrarie, we’re embracing the crossover!!

Belle stirred fretfully, panic assailing her at the sound of a fire crackling and the constriction of the blankets that covered her. She wanted to open her eyes but they felt heavy and her body trembled with pain, every limb feeling as though it was disconnected and stretched to the four corners of the room. She whimpered, desperate to make sense of the onslaught of memories that assailed her, unsure of what was a dream and what was reality. The whimper turned to a cry as she felt two strong hands take hold of her, pressing her gently back against the bed before one released her to run over her brow, the fingers feeling cool against her fevered skin. 

“Hush dearie, hush,” came a voice in the darkness, “Rest. You’re safe but you need to sleep. I’m here Belle. You don’t need to be afraid anymore.”

The voice was so familiar but she could not place it, a memory from a dream it seemed but it soothed her and she allowed herself once more to fall under the pull of slumber, the cool fingers still tracking a path across her brow.

It was some time later when she woke fully, her body aching but the pain was not as severe as before and her eyes obeyed her as she willed them to open. She frowned up at the unfamiliar canopy above her, red silk that all but danced as the fire light illuminated the otherwise dark room. She held her hand to her head, willing the pain there to abate as she gingerly sat up, immediately regretting her decision as she bore her weight on her right hand and pain screamed up her arm. She fell back against the bedclothes, her memories becoming clearer as her horizontal position eased the pain in her head. She remembered the angel in the woods, landing in the snow on the mountainside, fleeing from the wolves, breaking her leg and then the sight of the gates of the Dark Castle. 

Her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the fire, memories of the room she found herself in slowly returning and she smiled. She pressed her face into the pillow beneath her head, her heart fluttering in her chest at the familiar scent she found there. She stroked her fingers over the fine woollen blankets and soft silk sheets that covered her, remembering how often she had changed the same bedclothes and how, when her heart had began to fill with the mage who slept in them, she would steal them away to her room for a night before taking them to wash. So often she feared being caught as she slept the night wrapped in the blankets bearing his scent but he had never been any the wiser, surprised when she had confessed the habit to him in Storybrooke.

“Rumpel,” she said softly to herself, a small smile on her lips at the thought of him bearing her to his own room to care for her.

“Is that a summons from the woman who seems intent on being my mistress?” came a voice from the shadows, so very familiar but in a register she had not heard for so long, high and mocking in its tone, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news dearie but any plan you have to control me has failed.”

Belle rolled over in the bed, her eyes falling on the chair set back against the far wall of the room. The firelight didn’t stretch as far as the wall but she could make out the shadow of a figure sat there, one booted foot resting on his opposing knee but his face was wreathed in darkness. What she couldn’t miss though was the glint of the blade he held in his hands, twisting it in the light from the fire.

“Rumpelstiltskin?” she said, wishing she could see his face.

“You were expecting someone else?” came the cold tone in response, “Or did you not realise it was my doorstep you deposited your dying body on?”

Belle sighed, “Of course I knew where I was,” she said, “This was my home and I had to see you.”

“See me or control me?” said Rumpel, the blade leaving his hand and landing with a thump on top of the blanket that covered her, his name clearly etched on the blade, “Do you want to explain that to me?”

“It’s your dagger,” said Belle, knowing he was barely holding his temper at bay but unwilling to pander to it, “You gave it to me.”

“The hell I did!” came the shouted reply, his figure looming from the darkness and into the light, “I would never let this out of my possession. I thought you had stolen it by my dagger is still in its proper place. This dagger has power, it is the same blade but it doesn’t respond to my magic so I need to know who you have been dealing with to obtain this.”

Belle looked up at him, her eyes drinking in the sight of the face she only got to see in her dreams. The golden flecks in his green skin glittered in the firelight, highlighting the wide, whisky coloured eyes that were currently glaring at her. His as yet brown hair hung in tousled waves to the high collar of his coat, armoured up as he was in layers of dragon hide and leather and she had to stop herself from reaching out the twine her fingers in it. 

“I’m not working with anyone,” she said softly, refusing to let him intimidate her as he towered over her prone form, “Please sit down, I have so much I have to tell you.”

“You’re lying,” he hissed, “You’re in league with her still. She came to me, told me you were dead. Was that part of your plan? Did you think I wouldn’t notice you sneaking into the castle if I thought you were rotting in your grave?”

Belle could hear the anguish in his tone beneath the forced menace and she realised the myriad of emotions he would have gone through when he found her by the gates in the snow. Unafraid of him she reached up, her hand coming to his cheek and stroking softly until he leapt back from her as if she’d slapped him. 

“I’m not working with Regina, I never was,” she said, hating that he had all but retreated back into the shadows once more, “And I didn’t steal the dagger. You gave it to me, you trusted me to keep it safe for you. I’m from your future Rumpel. The Belle you knew is currently locked in Regina’s castle; she took me captive after I left here, after you asked me to leave. Look at my face, I’m older than I was and I know you will have noticed that. I was sent back in time by a creature called a weeping angel…”

“No!” he said, stopping her, “Time travel is not possible, every magical being with sentient thought has tried to barter with time but it cannot be done. Time can only ever move forward.”

“And there are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy,” said Belle, “If I might poorly quote Shakespeare.”

“Who?” said Rumpel, his brow knotting as he regarded her and Belle couldn’t help but giggle.

“He’s a writer,” she said, “You like him, or you will, in the future. The point is that there is much more out there than you have been able to learn here. Time travel is possible, you’ve even witnessed it yourself but you have forgotten. Please Rumpel, I know we parted on harsh words but things are so different between us now. All I ask is that you sit down and let me explain what has happened. If you want to toss me back out to the mercy of the wolves afterwards then that’s your choice.”

She watched the firelight dance across the back of his jacket as he stood facing away from her, his shoulders slumped and his muscles tense as he seemed the study the wall before him. She saw his thumb rub against his fingers, the gesture so familiar that it was almost comforting but it screamed of his agitation. Without a thought Belle pushed back the blankets covering her and swung her legs out of the bed, finally taking stock of the clothing she wore a recognising the long cotton nightdress she had left in her armoire in her own room in the castle. She smiled at the thought that he had kept her clothes, at least three seasons having passed since she was last resident there. She let her feet fall to the soft, bearskin rug beside the bed and pushed up to standing, intending to cross the room to him but as she took her first step her leg buckled and she felt herself falling. 

Two strong arms caught hold of hers, swiftly lifting her up and bearing her back to the bed, lying her back down amidst the rich coverings.

“Do you really think it wise to try running about the room on a broken leg?” said Rumpel as he covered her over once more, “I healed the fracture but it was severe, you won’t be able to walk on it for at least a week…Belle.”

She smiled at the sound of her name, realising it had been so long since she had heard it, “I’m here,” she said softly, “And I’m real Rumpel. I wasn’t hurt, I didn’t die. I was coming back to you when Regina took me prisoner. I didn’t know that she came to you and told you those horrible lies. I tried my hardest to escape and come home to you but I was no match for her magic. Please believe me, my darling, I am not here to harm you and I am not here on anyone’s orders. Will you listen? Will you let me tell you what brought me here, please Rumpel?”

The mage before her dropped his head, failing to meet her gaze but his hand took hers all the same; his thumb running over the back of her hand, the discoloured skin and blackened nail showing in great contract against the ivory of her skin. 

“I cannot believe you’re alive,” he said, “When I found you at the gates, bloodied and blue with the cold… I want to believe you.”

“You can,” said Belle, sitting up in the bed in an attempt to get him to look at her, “I’ve little doubt you have a potion in your tower that will only allow me to tell you the truth. Go and fetch it, bring it here and I will drink it without question. I want you to hear my words and know that I’m telling you the absolute truth. You can question every word and I won’t feel badly for it. No question is off limits if it will help you to believe me.”

“Then answer me one question now,” he said, finally meeting her gaze, “If you are truly from our future and I have trusted you with my dagger then there is a name, a name you will know that means more to me than any other name in the world.”

Belle nodded, tears filling her eyes at the sight of the faint glimmer of hope in his, “Baelfire,” she said softly, “Your beautiful, amazing boy. He…”

Her words were lost to her as a wave of dizziness overcame her, nausea rolling in her stomach as she dropped her head into her free hand. Two strong hands took hold of her shoulders, steadying her before he wrapped an arm around her back and laid her back against the bed. The dizziness slowly subsided but she kept her eyes closed.

“You’re not well enough for this right now,” said Rumpel, his tone still measured as he tried in vain to keep any emotion from it, “When did you last eat anything Belle?”

“How long have I been here?” said Belle, pressing her cheek into the coolness of his palm.

“It’s been two days since I found you,” said Rumpel.

“Then it’s been about four days since I had anything more than a few mouthfuls of bread,” she said, her words slurred with fatigue as she took comfort in his touch, “You gave me all you could carry so don’t think I’m complaining.”

“And now you’re not making sense,” said Rumpel, covering her over and setting the dagger he had thrown on the bed on the nightstand beside her, “Rest here, I’m going to find you something to eat.”

“Rumpel,” said Belle, grabbing his hand as he made to leave, “The angel, it will be coming after me and it wants you my love. Raise the wards, as high as you can. If you see it, if you see a stone angel, don’t blink.”

She felt the figure above her tense before the back of his fingers ran over her forehead once more, the caress so gentle she could have easily missed it.

“As my lady wishes,” came the all but whispered reply, “Sleep. I’ll return soon.”

Belle’s hand fell empty against the mattress once more, the scent of magic the only thing remaining beside her as he transported himself from the room. She barely noticed though; sleep already claiming her even as the red tinged smoke disappeared into the darkness of the room. If she had been awake she would have seen moments later the shimmer of magic that spread over the window, the magic tightening the wards that protected them and prepared to alert them to any intruder that entered the grounds of the castle.

By the time she woke again there was a faint hint of dawn on the horizon outside the large window. Belle stretched, sitting up slowly as she waited for a wave of dizziness to assail her once more but none came. She fluffed the pillows behind her back and sat up fully, taking stock of her healing injuries as she did so. Her leg ached but it was nothing in comparison to the pain she had felt when it had broken, she moved it gingerly and was glad to find it responded without too much discomfort. Her right wrist was the same, sore but clearly healed. She looked over to the chair that was set against the wall, the light from the window allowing her to see its occupant far better than the firelight had permitted. 

Belle smiled as she watched his sleeping countenance, never having been afforded the privilege in the form that now sat before her. He had shucked off the heavy dragon hide coat, leaving him in a black silk shirt and waistcoat, the cuffs of the shirt ragged from being caught one too many times on his spinning wheel. His long slim legs were stretched out in front of him, ankles hitched over each other, and his hands were folded over his stomach as his head rested against the wing of the chair. He looked more peaceful than Belle had ever seen him in the dark castle and she knew she must have most of his trust for him to leave himself unguarded enough to sleep in her presence.

“Rumpel,” she called softly, not wanting to wake him with a start, “Rumpelstiltskin.”

She giggled as he woke, his face confused for a moment as he took in his surroundings before his eyes fell on her and he shook off all vestiges of sleep in a vain attempt to pretend he hadn’t been. 

“Did you sleep well dearie?” he said.

“Did you?” said Belle, with a smile, holding her hand out to him, “I still can’t believe I’m with you again after all this time.”

She saw a softness come to his eyes before he shook it off, getting to his feet and turning his attention to the table beside him. She smiled at the tea set that had been placed there, a different pattern that she had grown used to and she knew the reason why, but it was the steaming bowl that held her attention more, the savoury smell meeting her senses enough to make her stomach clench in want of sustenance. The crockery clinked lightly as the sorcerer carried both a bowl and a cup of tea over to her but he didn’t look at her, instead setting them on the night stand beside the dagger before he moved past the bed and towards the large window, leaning against the frame as he stared out at the mountain beyond.

“You should eat…Belle,” he said, his voice hesitating on her name, “I don’t want you wasting away and leaving me a corpse to deal with.”

Belle smiled at his words, knowing he was trying to be harsh in an effort to give himself the upper-hand in the situation they found themselves in but she didn’t call him on it, needing him to feel that he could trust her fully despite what had passed between them. She picked up the bowl, glad the meal was little more than a simple soup that would fill her but not overwhelm her when she had not eaten properly for days and had only been used to simple peasant’s fare in the weeks she had spent in the Frontlands. Her heart constricted in her chest as she thought of the life she had left there but she couldn’t allow herself to dwell on it, knowing that she had to move forward if she wanted any hope of getting home.

She ate in silence, watching the imp as he continued to lurk near the window, his thumb worrying his fingers in longing for his spinning wheel but he did not turn back to her. She could see the deep lines on his brow in the faint reflection on the glass and she longed to smooth them away as she often did in Storybrooke but she knew her touch wouldn’t be welcome even if her legs had the strength to carry her to him. Finished with the bowl she returned it to the nightstand and picked up the tea cup, inhaling the fragrant brew before taking a sip. The taste brought memories rushing back to her and she couldn’t help but smile, the warmth of home permeating into her veins as she drank it down. 

“I believe I owe you a story,” she said, breaking the silence as she returned her cup to the nightstand, “Rumpel, please will you look at me. We have a lot to talk about and, much as I do enjoy the view, I’d rather not have this conversation with your back.”

“You’re rather sure of yourself, dearie,” he said, still refusing to turn to face her.

“Let’s just say I know you a bit better these days,” said Belle, before she sighed, “I know this is disconcerting for you but we need to talk, both our futures depend on it. Look perhaps I can find a starting place; did I still have a bag with me when you found me?”

Rumpel finally turned to her, his face an inscrutable mask as he headed to the trunk at the end of the bed, picking up the bag she had carried with her from the past.

“Don’t hand it to me,” said Belle, “I want you to trust me and I’m sure you’re working yourself into a fine state that I might have something concealed in there that I could harm you with.”

She saw the faint upward quirk of his lips at her words and allowed herself a full smile in response.

“If you look inside you should find a slim blue book with dates in it,” she said, “It’s my diary. Turn to the back page and you’ll find a picture there.”

She watched as he opened the bag, rifling inside before he seemed to lose all patience and tipped it up onto the eiderdown that was folded at the end of the bed. He frowned down at the odd collection of artefacts that spread out before him but he pushed aside his curiosity and picked up the book she described.

“Sit down before you open it darling,” said Belle, patting the space beside her, “Trust me, you’ll want to.”

He moved round to the side of the bed, perching on the mattress beside her as he opened the book turning over the pages until he reached the back. The photograph he revealed was one Belle treasured, a copy of one that was framed and in pride of place on the mantel in her Storybrooke home. She smiled at the memory, glad that Grumpy had snapped the image on his phone but it was the expression of the sorcerer before her that made her smile widen. 

“How? What is this?” said Rumpel, the diary falling onto the bed between them as he picked up the photograph, “No artist could capture an image this clearly.”

“It’s not drawn,” said Belle, “The technology of the world your curse sends us to allows machines to capture images and set them on paper as if they were real. It’s called a photograph.”

“That’s you,” said Rumpel, his finger hovering above the image of her face before it moved to the person beside her, his expression unreadable as he regarded the face he was yet to wear, “Is that…”

“You,” said Belle, “That’s you.”

“My curse?” said Rumpel, his fingers moving unbidden to his own cheek and the green-gold skin that was reflected back at him whenever he dared look into a mirror, “It breaks?”

Belle shook her head, “No but it’s somewhat dormant,” she said, her own finger replacing his as she traced the face on the photograph, “You still have your power but you look, well, normal. It’s not your face I wanted you to see though. Look at the man beside you, really look at him. His eyes may give you a clue.”

She watched his brow furrow as he regarded the third face in the picture before he used his hand to cover all but the man’s eyes, his rapidly indrawn breath letting Belle know he had seen what she had wanted him to see.

“It’s not possible,” he said, his voice catching on the words, “He’s was fourteen. Is that really…”

“Baelfire,” said Belle, feeling tears prick at her own eyes as she watched the emotions rush unguarded across his face, “You found your boy Rumpel but he was grown when you did. Our beautiful boy was full grown when you found him.”

“My Bae,” said Rumpel, his fingers tracing the image before his brow furrowed and he looked up at her in confusion, “Our beautiful boy.”

Belle felt her cheeks heat and dropped her gaze, “I know it was so long ago but I was to be his mother once,” she said, “You both asked me to be.”

Rumpel frowned, “But you said he was grown when I found him,” he said, “Why would he need you to be his mother?”

“It wasn’t in Storybrooke that you asked me,” said Belle, glad that he hadn’t denied wanting her to stand as Bae’s mother, “He asked me in the Frontlands, when we came back from the Midsummer fair…you haven’t made the connection have you? All these years and you’ve not worked it out.”

The look she received at her words almost had her checking that she had not grown another head, the only other time she had seen such confusion on the sorcerer’s face being when he had saved her from her fall from the ladder in the great hall. She took pity on him, moving as best she could towards the end of the bed and picking up the ragged black scarf she found amidst the pile of her things. She fastened it around her face as she had done when she had been his nurse, smiling at the gasp that emanated from him but it fell as he all but fell over his own feet to get away from her.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” he hissed, “Do you think that’s funny?”

“Rumpel?” 

“Did I tell you?” he said, “In a moment of weakness did I confide in you and you choose to use it against me now?”

Belle pulled off the scarf, hating the look on his face as she did so, “No darling,” she said softly, “I am Rose. I told you I was sent back in time but this wasn’t my first stop. I was sent back to the Frontlands, back to your past. I’m Rose, Rumpel, I’ve always been Rose but there was three hundred years between our meetings that you didn’t recognise it was me when you first came to Avonlea and made the deal with me to come here. I’m the same woman you loved then.”

He gave her his back once more but not before he had tossed the photograph he held onto the rug at his feet, “I have thought you a great many things in the short time we have known one another,” he said quietly, “But cruel was never one of them. Wherever you have found this information you have about me there is nothing you can say that will make me believe you. You can come to me with black veils and pictures of people you claim to be my son but I will not believe you.”

“Baelfire used to keep a silver coin in a box under a loose stone in the hearth,” said Belle, “You had a sheep dog called Swift. The cottage door never used to fit. You shared a bed with Bae so that I could have one of my own. You always called me milady because you didn’t think it proper to say my name. You wanted to ask me to stand up with you at the dance in Longbourne but you said we could only turn in circles because of your leg. We kissed for the first time in the moonlight on the road when I finally caught up with you…”

“And there I catch you in the lie,” said Rumpel, the mask of the dark one fully in place, the flourish of his movements that had until that point been missing from his character returning with full force, “You say you are Rose but a kiss was something she never granted me. I left her in Longbourne and took myself home. I never saw or heard from her again.”

“That’s what happened the first time,” said Belle, almost to herself, “But I…I went after you Rumpel. I followed you and we chose to make a life together. You have to remember. They took me as a witch when we got back to town. You saved my life, rescued me from the soldiers.”

The impish giggle that echoed from him chilled her as he spoke, “Rescued you dearie,” he said, “Don’t you know they called poor old Rumpelstiltskin a coward back then? I couldn’t even save my own son without magic let alone your worthless life.”

Belle bit back a sob at his cruel words, raising her hand to brush away the tears that broke from her eyes. She flinched as something sharp scraped against her cheek, opening her eyes to see the mad encrusted bracelet she wore, one of the glass beads chipped and bearing a single drop of her blood from where it had cut into her cheek.

“I have proof,” she said, meeting his gaze and refusing the let herself feel any fear at the anger she saw in his eyes, “Bae made bracelets. This one right here. I bought it from you in Longbourne, this and two others. You fastened it for me, look at it. For goodness sake Rumpel you kicked me out of this castle with nothing but the clothes on my back once, you owe me something. Look at the bloody bracelet.”

The anger that rose in her voice as he refused to acknowledge her made the heat in his eyes burn brighter but he did as she asked, striding back to her side and roughly taking hold of her wrist. He looked at the bracelet that was still encrusted with mud, his lips pulling back over his teeth in a snarl as he made to throw her hand away from him but something caught his eye and he waved a hand over the bracelet, ridding it of the mud and restoring it to its pristine form, whisky coloured beads glinting in the light.

“Bae,” said Rumpel, his gaze meeting her in question, “Rose? My Rose?”

Belle nodded, not trusting her voice as he reached out a finger to run over the beads that adorned the bracelet, their colour and vibrancy restored now the mud was removed. Terror flooded her veins though as she saw a shard of golden light leap from the bead and into Rumpel’s hand, the mage snatching it away as though he had been burned but whatever he did soon proved to be too late as his head fell into his hands with a groan.

“Rumpel?” she said as he curled in on himself with a groan of pain, “Rumpel, what’s wrong?”

“Wh…what ha…have you d…done to m…m…me?” came the stuttered response, his breathing erratic as she wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could to prevent him from falling off the bed, “My head!”

“I didn’t do anything,” cried Belle as his weight became almost too much for her to bear.

With a strength she didn’t know she had she hauled him backwards on the bed, moving herself into the centre as he fell backwards on the mattress. He turned with a shriek of agony, his arms coming around her in search of an anchor as his face pressed into her stomach with a cry of pain. She cradled his head in her arms, hating the anguished cries she knew were beyond his strength to hide, trying to keep him from hurting himself as he writhed in agony beside her. 

“What have you done? What have you done?” he repeated like a mantra between the desperate sobs, his sharp nails digging into her back through her nightgown with the strength of his grip.

“My darling what can I do to help?” said Belle desperately, “I did nothing to you Rumpel, I swear it. You must tell me what’s happening to you so I can help you.”

“It hurts,” he cried, “My memories…they’re changing…you…I thought they’d killed you. Belle, my little Belle…what have you done?”

Belle hushed him as best she could, rocking him gently as she tried to ease him through the pain, confusion at his words losing out to her desire to comfort him. She carded her fingers through the soft waves of his hair whilst her other turned soothing circles on his back, silently cursing the stiff black material of his waistcoat that acted as a barrier between her hand and his warmth. He slowly stilled and quieted but made no move to release her, his words muffled against the cotton of her nightgown as he spoke.

“You changed time,” he said, “My memories; they’re so different but its you all the same. You are my Rose and my Belle all in one. I cannot believe it but I must for it is in my mind. I mourned you back then, for so long. When we heard nothing from you I was sure the soldiers had found you and murdered you.”

“You remember me?” said Belle, “You remember us being together back in the Frontlands?”

He nodded before he slowly raised his head, his hand coming to her cheek as he looked at her in awe, “Its like the story changed but I lived it all the same,” he said, before a small smile came to his lips, “So are you truly Belle or should I call you Rose?”

“I’m Belle,” she said, her smile mirroring his own, “When you came to Avonlea that was the first time I had met you. I called myself Rose because you told me about her. I think I read a theory in a science book once about causal loops in time travel theory. For me to be Rose you had to tell me about her but for you to tell me about her, I had to be her.”

For once the impish giggle didn’t grate on her nerves, her heart fluttering instead as a moment later his brow pressed to hers in a gesture far more intimate than any kiss, “The thought of that does little for my headache,” he said, “But however it came to be, to know you lived is the most wondrous gift but it breaks my heart that in all this I have now twice lost you.”

Belle took his face in her hands, her thumbs stroking over the golden flecked skin as she closed her eyes against the flutter of longing in her belly, “You never lost me my love, just misplaced me for a while,” she said, “Oh Rumpel, I was so afraid and I still am because we are in so much danger but I want to cry with joy that you remember me and that I didn’t destroy the timeline in allowing myself to love you. I wish I could have spared you from the dark curse but I couldn’t. Even if I could have found a way of telling you, you would never have believed me back then.”

Rumpel huffed out a sigh, “No I doubt I would have,” he said, “I barely believed Zoso when I first encountered him. What did happen to you back then Belle? I saw the soldiers chase you into the woods but I didn’t dare follow you.”

“I encountered the angel that first sent me to the Frontlands,” said Belle, sitting back a little to meet his gaze, “Perhaps now is the time for me to tell you what happened, from the beginning so its makes as much sense as possible. Do you have the potion?”

Rumpel smiled, his thumb tracing her full bottom lip as he smoothed his fingers against the skin of her neck, “You have my trust, my beauty,” he said, the words slipping without thought from his lips, “We have no need of it.”

Belle caught his hand in hers, holding it firmly between her two, “No I want to take it,” she said, “I want you to be able to question me and know that I hold nothing back from you and we need to make a deal, you and I.”

“You know better than to tempt me with those words dearie,” he said, “What do you require of me?”

“That you allow me to take the potion and that you give me your word that you will remain in this room until my story is done and you cannot leave until we both agree you may do so,” said Belle, “Enchant the room so neither of us can leave without the other’s consent. I have so much to tell you and some of it you will not like. I know you Rumpel, I know that there are things you will want to act on, for good or ill and the timeline is too precious for me to allow you to. I may have been lucky in not altering things too drastically in the Frontlands but I fear my words here will hold greater power. Let me have your word that you will enchant the room as I ask and, when our work is done, whatever the outcome, you will brew yourself a memory potion and wipe this entire meeting from your mind.”

Rumpel frowned, “And what do I get in exchange for acceding to your wishes, my dear?” he said.

“The truth, unchanged and as unbiased as I can tell it with my own words,” said Belle, “And through that the means, I hope, to prevent your power falling into the hands of our foe.”

“You are quite changed from the girl I knew in these walls all those months ago,” said Rumpel, “I fear the story you are going to tell me if it has put such conviction in your words and such a look in your eyes. I will accept your deal however, I have a feeling I don’t have much choice.”

“Good,” said Belle, catching his hand before he could affect any enchantment, “Could you conjure some tea before we begin? It may take a while.”

She smiled as he did as she asked, the tray that had been on the side table soon replaced by a fresh one, steam curling from the china tea pot but it was the mismatched blue patterned cup that sat amongst the other crockery that widened her smile, the sentiment silent but not lost on her in its poignancy. Once the tray settled she watched the magic shimmer around the room, binding them inside until mutual consent released them. 

“Are you ready?” said Rumpel, pulling a small vial from the pocket of his waistcoat and handing it to her.

Belle didn’t hesitate as she took the vial, removing the cork and drinking back the potion inside, feeling the viscous liquid coat her tongue and lifting a weight from her as she found herself only able to speak truth. She looked up at him, still surprised that it was the face of her former master she found rather than that of the man he was yet to become but her heart leapt at the sight all the same.

“I love you,” she said without pause, the words slipping unbidden from her lips, and she giggled as his eyes snapped quickly to hers, “Wow, potent stuff indeed.”

“Careful you don’t reveal any deep, dark fantasies,” said the sorcerer, a wicked smirk on his lips as Belle blushed crimson at the thoughts that came unbidden to her mind, “I’ll give you a kingdom for your thoughts right now dearie.”

“Stop it,” said Belle, hiding her blush behind her hands before it cooled enough for her to dare to look up at him again, “Are you ready for your story now?”

Belle smiled as he settled beside her properly on the bed, resting his back against the pillows as she did the same on the other side. She took his hand in hers, needing to feel the familiar calloused palm and fingers against hers before she steeled herself for her tale.

It didn’t take her long to be grateful for her own meagre foresight in asking him to enchant them into the room, his temper flaring as she told him in full of Regina’s treachery in taking her prisoner when she planned to return to him. She calmed his temper enough and her story continued on at a pace, sharing with him the recollections his future self would give her about the time before the curse broke and then telling him in her own words what had occurred when she had woken from the curse. She had happily curled herself into his arms when she had told him of their relationship, shared his joy when she had told him about finding Baelfire and the discovery that the boy who had saved them all from the curse was none other than his own grandson. She had seen the horror in his eyes when she told him that they had believed Baelfire killed only to quickly tell him of their reunion as her story took them to Neverland, her tale incomplete in places when she could only relay what Rumpel had told her of the quest on his return. She had wept bitterly into the silk of his shirt when she told him of his sacrifice for them all but the tears that soon followed were far more painful to bear. 

She was unsure how much time passed as he wept for his son’s sacrifice in the effort to resurrect him but she held him all the same as she had done the night he had finally been released from Zelena’s power and all the emotion he had been unable to let himself feel came to the fore. After his tears had quieted he had gone deadly still in her arms but it had not lasted long and Belle had been able to do little but press herself against the headboard and pull the covers over her head as he turned his anger on the room she had trapped them in with their deal. She had listened to him rage and cry and destroy everything in sight for almost an hour but she never feared for her own safety, wishing instead that she could comfort him but knowing it was a pointless venture to try until he calmed. 

When the destruction stopped the begging began and Belle buried herself deeper under the covers and placed her hands over her ears to stem the tide of his words. He pleaded with her to release them from the room so that he could destroy the curse and never take them to Storybrooke, leaving Baelfire untouched in the life he built for himself. He had promised her jewels and kingdoms and life eternal if she acquiesced to him before he had tried the last weapon in his arsenal, offering his heart, his love, the relinquishing of his curse for her if she would bend to his will. When he finally stopped his pleading Belle was curled in a ball on the mattress, crying out her own pain as his body bent around hers, holding onto her for dear life as his tears soaked into the shoulder of her gown.

She only dared meet his eyes as she felt him pull away from her and the room clattered and clinked as his magic set it back to rights, erasing all signs of his grief. They had sat in silence for several hours, Belle not wanting to continue the tale until she was sure he was ready to hear more. Even though they were silent they kept constant contact with one another, moving from the touch of fingertips across the expanse of the mattress until Belle finally found herself once more in his arms, her back to his chest as he buried his face in her hair and asked for her to continue her tale.

His fingers had come to toy with the engagement ring on her finger when she told him of their betrothal after he had been released from Zelena’s power and she was glad that he didn’t even flinch when she told him about how he had given her possession of the dagger. She soon reached the final part of her tale, Henry’s rescue, the arrival of the Doctor and Rose and her ill fated trip to their library in their Storybrooke home before she was transported to the Frontlands, the story there one they now both knew well.

She had seen the fear in his eyes when she had filled him in on her last moments in the Frontlands, the pursuit of the soldiers and then her meeting with Zoso and the angel that controlled him. 

“You made the right choice in coming here Belle,” he said as she apologised for offering the angel a chance to reach him, “I can keep you safe and we will find a way to defeat it.”

“You’re not angry?” said Belle, not looking up from where her head rested on his shoulder.

“Never,” he said, “I just wish you hadn’t had to make the choice in the first place. You’ve been through so much.”

“It was worth it,” said Belle, “Getting to know you as you were before the curse and being able to know Bae as a child. I miss him so much and it’s made me understand all the more why you did what you did to save him.”

“He loved you very dearly,” said Rumpel, “He often spoke of you and I don’t think he ever gave up hope that one day he would receive a letter. His hope helped me in the darker days. I wish I had realised you were one and the same when I brought you here from Avonlea.”

Belle coiled her fingers in the waves of his hair, fussing the soft strands, “I’m glad in a way that you didn’t,” she said, “Even though our time line is mixed up I’m happy we both started in the same place. There is one thing I was hoping you might be able to explain to me though.”

“You seem to have more of an advantage over the facts than me but if I can help I will,” he said, “Ask away dearie.”

“Zoso,” she said, her face apologetic as she watched him flinch at the name, “You told me once, back in Storybrooke, that you took the power of foresight from a seer. Did that just augment the power of the dark one or was that the first time foresight had been part of the curse?”

“I believe my deal with the seer is what gave me the ability to see into the future,” said Rumpel, “Though I know that several of my predecessors have found other means.”

“Was Zoso one of them?”

Rumpel frowned, the lines around his eyes and brow deepening with concentration, “Its hard to access memories from those who have come before and the darkness often hides things from me,” he said, “But I can’t really find anything in Zoso’s memory, so…”

“So how did he give me the prediction that in returning to you in the Frontlands, would lead me to a way home, to you?” finished Belle, before she frowned, “Maybe…maybe it wasn’t Zoso. The angel had the dagger when I found it in the woods, perhaps Zoso was already in its power. Rumpel I think…have I made a very grave error? Have I fallen into a trap? Could the angel have orchestrated it all, knowing I would come here if I was given the chance? I’ve put you in danger. I’m sorry, I’m so stupid, I didn’t think.”

Rumpel took hold of her hands, his grip loose around her broken limb but tighter on the other as she tried to move away from him, “Now, now dearie, no fretting,” he said, “Orchestrated by the angel or not, you needed to come here. From here we can make a stand, find a way to defeat it and a way to get you home. Whether the choice was yours or not Belle, you did the right thing in coming to me. Besides, I am glad I got to see you again.”

Belle smiled at the look that came to his eyes as he spoke, unused to the wide, whiskey coloured eyes holding such emotion though seeing it often in the dark eyes of the man he was to become. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as her heart leapt in her chest. 

“Its killing me not being able to kiss you right now,” she said, with a sigh, “Blasted curse.”

She smiled as his finger came up to trace her lips, tapping against them in gentle admonishment as he spoke.

“Your naughty Belle magic doesn’t help either,” he said, his grin wicked as he continued to tease her full lower lip with his fingertip, “But, there is a way around such things.”

Belle’s breath caught in her chest as he leaned into her but bypassed her lips in favour of nuzzling into the soft skin of her throat. She knew he felt her pulse leap as keep pressed closer to her, breathing her in as though he had been denied oxygen for too long. She knotted her fingers into his hair, smiling at the murmur of pleasure from him as she tugged on the strands. His arms were soon about her waist, pulling her closer to him and Belle was grateful that she was seated, fearing her legs would have gone out from beneath her from the pleasure his touch invoked in her.

The growl that swiftly replaced the pleasured noises against her throat though frightened her, the sound not one of enjoyment but one of threat. He pulled away from her, his eyes dark as he turned his head towards the door to the room. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” said Belle; glad his hands were still gentle at her waist despite the murderous look of his countenance.

“Something is testing the wards,” he said, “It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

“The angel?” 

“It would seem so,” said Rumpel, getting to his feet, “We have maybe two days before it breaks through. It’s strong.”

“Do you have a plan?” said Belle, “If it gets inside the castle nowhere will be safe.”

“Even if it gets inside, you’ll be safe Belle,” he said, moving around to her side of the bed and pulling back the blankets before lifting her into his arms, “But we have some preparations to make. To be on the safe side though I’d rather not let you out of my sight. May I have your permission to leave the room? It was part of the deal we made don’t forget.”

Belle smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling all the safer for being in his arms, “You can leave so long as you take me with you,” she said, “Now tell me what you have planned but first I need the dagger, I promised the future you that I would keep it with me at all times.”

Rumpel didn’t answer, instead summoning the dagger from the night stand to his hand before handing it to her. Moments later Belle found herself surrounded by the familiar red tinged smoke as his magic wrapped around them to transport them from the room.


	12. A Plan of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumpel come across a way to defeat the angels but will the power of the Dark One be enough?

The orb of magical light that illuminated the vault underneath the Dark Castle slowly grew brighter, an artificial indicator of when night moved into day in the world outside. It had been a day and a half since they had set up their make shift camp in the vault, the only way in or out being by magic and Rumpel had hoped it would prove the safest place for them to work from. Safe had been a somewhat relative term but Rumpel had mitigated the threat from the artefacts that he stored in the vault, a large magical circle surrounding their new abode that kept out any danger from the rest of the room. Their arrival in the vault had proved some of Belle’s story, Rumpel noticing the missing angel statues and all but tripping over the small potion bottle that had contained the memory potion he had taken to erase Emma and Hook from his memory.

Their camp consisted of the table from the great hall, one end given over to piles of books and notes, the middle to a make shift laboratory and the far end Belle had claimed as a kitchen, refusing to live on bread and water alone. The mattress from Rumpel’s bed served as a place of rest and a curtain stretched between two pillars served as a bathroom. The space was small but they had had little chance to notice it, squirreling away what they would need to begin their work, Rumpel unwilling to risk leaving their haven unless absolutely necessary. Belle had felt guilty for not being able to be more help, having been propped up with pillows on the bed when Rumpel had transported it into the room but he had admonished her whenever she tried to get out of bed to help him, insisting she rest until her leg and wrist were fully healed. She had been glad at least when he had arrived with arms full of books from the library, able to turn her attention to them and working into the night until she had fallen asleep with several open on the bed around her.

Belle’s eyes fluttered as the light of the orb washed over the bed, the enchantment making it feel as though dawn was breaking over her. She stretched against the rich sheets; smiling at the sight of the books she had been working from set in a neat pile beside the bed rather than scattered all around her. The smile however turned to a frown as she realised the space beside her had been undisturbed and the mage who had promised at some point to sleep there in the night was still sat at the large table, working away with candles burning around him to give him light to do so before the orb had brought illumination back to the room. His clothes remained unchanged and the food on the plate beside him remained uneaten despite Belle having lectured him for several minutes that she wanted to see it gone before the morning came. 

She eased herself to the edge of the mattress, reaching beside her for a familiar staff that was now a prop for her. Her hand closed around the weather worn wood, using it to lever herself up onto her feet. She made sure it thumped loudly on the flagstones beneath her feet but even that didn’t rouse the sorcerer from his books. She wondered if he was in fact asleep sat at the table and turned her steps towards him, she managed a few steps but her leg was still week and she stumbled despite the support of the staff. She felt herself falling but two strong arms came about her before she could hit the floor, sweeping her up and bearing her back to the bed.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed dearie,” said Rumpel, depositing her back on the mattress, “Your leg is nowhere near ready to bear any weight.”

Belle frowned, “But I’m of no use to you lying about in bed all day,” she said, “Have you been working all night?”

Rumpel nodded, “That angel of yours is almost through the wards,” he said, “Much as we are safe in here I don’t much like the thought of it reaching the castle.”

“You need to rest,” said Belle, before she nodded pointedly to the table, “And eat. You’ll make yourself ill.”

“You forget I’m not a fragile little mortal like you,” said Rumpel, ticking his finger at her with the look more suited to a stern parent, “Don’t worry yourself. Now tell me what you need and then you can be my precocious little bookworm once more and help me find a way to defeat these things.”

“What I need is a bath and a working leg to get me there,” said Belle, “I feel like it’s been years since I last washed my hair in something other than a river.”

“Well the leg will take time, you shattered the bone Belle and even with magic it needs time to heal,” he said, “The bath however I can help with and you can save your blushes, magic don’t forget.”

Belle giggled, “Blushes?” she said, “Darling I’m long past blushes with you, though maybe I should fear for yours?”

“I cannot get used to this boldness of yours,” he said, helping her to her feet once more, “You were a brave little thing when you were here before but now…”

“Well I’ve faced bigger and badder than you in the years that have past,” said Belle, grateful for his strong arm about her waist as he led her towards their makeshift bathroom, “Though you are still the fearsome Dark One my dear.”

“And why do I feel as though you are humouring me?” he said, sitting her down on a low stool next to the large brass tub which instantly filled with steaming water with a wave of his hand, “Unless you require assistance, I’ll leave you to disrobe. Call me when you’re ready to get in and I’ll…”

Belle laughed as he wiggled his fingers, “I’m sure I’ll manage,” she said, “We need to spare your blushes after all. Be gone with you, I’ll call when I need you.”

She watched him as he retreated behind the curtain once more, hearing the familiar clink of the teapot and she grinned at the thought of him giving himself something to do with his hands. She pulled off her nightgown, glad it only had a slim lace at her throat to fasten it so she didn’t have to struggle. She was glad for the warming charms Rumpel had placed on their space in the vault, guarding her against the cold but she shivered all the same as she realised only a thin curtain separated them.

“Rumpel,” she called, squeaking in surprise as she felt hands lifting her towards the bath even though she was alone, “If you can feel what you’re doing imp you may as well have stayed in the room!”

She heard the familiar giggle from beyond the curtain as the water slowly enveloped her and the magic dissipated. The hot water soothed her aching muscles and she leaned back against the smooth back on the copper tub. She smiled as she saw a puff of magic envelop the top of the stool beside her, leaving a cup of tea behind it. 

“Thank you darling!” she called, knowing it was heard but receiving no response.

She took her time in the bath, the water never cooling and remaining clear and fresh even as she made use of the selection of scented soaps that she remembered once gracing the shelves of her own bathroom in the castle. She could hear Rumpel working from behind the curtain, the sound comforting and familiar. She used the time to work through all she had read the night before, nothing in the many books on magical creatures they had proving of use. She bit her lip as a thought came to her before she called out to the sorcerer.

“Rumpel, can I ask you something?” 

“You’ve never asked permission before quizzing me before,” came the response.

“And you’ve always avoiding answering when you didn’t like the question,” said Belle, “I’ve got a theory about the angels. We’ve been looking at magical creatures but what if that’s not what they’re viewed as? They are statues when viewed by sentient creatures so what if they’re studied as magical artefacts?”

“Clever girl,” said Rumpel, “I’ll head to the library and fetch some…”

“Not without me,” said Belle, “We agreed that if we left this room we’d do so together to be safe.”

“Well if you would stop lounging about in the tub dearie we can get going.”

“Kind of need your assistance unless you expect me to hop out on one leg,” said Belle, “I’d also prefer something other than a nightdress to wear. Much as I love the old place the castle is drafty as anything.”

She heard the put upon sigh from behind the curtain but she knew it was meant in play before she felt magic envelop her once more. Where she had been in the tub one moment she found herself sat upon the stool, fully dressed, in the next. She looked down at the green velvet dress she wore, running her hand over the heavy skirt before she tugged it upwards, smiling at the sight of the full petticoats and pantaloons that would keep her warm in the drafts of the library. Fresh white stockings and small green slippers encased her feet, the leather soft and flexible as she moved her toes.

She heard the curtain move aside and looked up with a smile, holding out her hand to Rumpel as he crossed the floor towards her. She got to her feet as he steadied her, squeaking in surprise as he pulled her into his arms, one hand knotting into her unbound hair as he wrapped her in a warm embrace. She didn’t question him, used to the impromptu hugs from his future self and the need he had for her comfort, especially in the early days of their reunion when he still had moments of disbelief that she was alive. She stroked his hair where it fell over the high collar of his bronze coloured waistcoat as her other hand rested against the exposed skin of his chest, her fingertips brushing the dip of his collarbone. 

“I’m here, I’m real,” she said softly, the words the same as she always would say to him when his mind made him doubt and she felt his arms tighten in response before he stepped back.

She caught his face in her hands before he could turn away from her and throw up the impish mask he liked to wear whenever emotion grew to close, forcing his eyes to meet hers as her thumb wiped away a single tear that broke from his lashes. 

“Hey,” she said softly, “What’s wrong and don’t try to hide from me Rumpel, I know you far better than you realise?”

“The things I said,” he said, his eyes lowered to avoid meeting hers, “The things I did and you still…”

“You were afraid,” said Belle, “Yes you were an idiot kicking me out without talking to me but you were afraid and I soon realised that. If you had just spoken to me, told me that you needed your curse to get to Baelfire then we would have found a way around things. You know you made a similar mistake when we were first reunited in Storybrooke. We’d only been back together a few days and I saw you in the basement of your house practicing magic. I confronted you about it and you started spinning a line about making me breakfast. I ended up walking out and it was only after I did that you told me about Baelfire. I’d never do anything to keep you from your son Rumpel, even before I met him. Now come on, no moping allowed, we have a lot of work to do.”

The sorcerer before her managed a small smile at her words, the backs of his fingers rubbing softly against her cheek, “We do indeed,” he said, “But first you must eat something.”

“Only if you join me,” said Belle, smiling as he nodded and helped her limp back into the main area of their camp.

Rumpel had conjured breakfast from the kitchens as she bathed and Belle was happy to find some of her favoured foods laid out in the newly christened kitchen area of the long table. They had sat across from one another, reviewing the information they had found in their studies but nothing as yet proved fruitful. They agreed that their first port of call would be the library once they had eaten, Belle’s thought of looking at the angels as artefacts rather than creatures giving them a new angle to work from. When they had finished eating Belle had been surprised as Rumpel had handed her back the dagger she had brought with her, the blade now housed in an elegant leather sheath that she could bind about her waist rather than strapping it to her leg. She had felt better with it close to her once more, any absence from it filling her with fear that it would fall into the hands of another even within the safety of the Dark Castle. 

They soon headed to the library, appearing back to back in a puff of smoke, and it was still as Belle remembered it, leaving her longing to walk along the shelves and run her fingers over every beloved tome but she was forced once more into her seat as Rumpel conjured a chaise for her to rest upon and brought her books from the shelves. She soon had a sizable pile to go through, the mage having far more books on magic at his fingertips than had come to Storybrooke in the curse. Belle dived into them, discarding several that offered little help as Rumpel returned once more to the shelves. 

Belle put aside another useless book with a sigh, looking up as she heard the creek of the ladder against the shelves. She felt her lips quirk up in a smile as she saw Rumpel teetering on the uppermost rungs. She felt no fear for him, knowing his magic would prevent him from falling but she found amusement in the thoughts of their roles being reversed if he fell and she was required to catch him. She watched as he leaned out for a book further along the top shelf but it was beyond his reach and instead he snapped his fingers and had it glide into his outstretched hand. He looked at the title before letting the book go, the heavy tome floating weightlessly down onto a pile on the floor. Belle continued to watch him as she had done when she had found herself cleaning in the same room where he worked, often forgetting about her chores in favour of observing her master. She saw the moment he realised he was being watched, his entire body stiffening as his hands returned to the ladder.

“I can feel you staring dearie,” he said not turning to her, “Is something wrong?”

Belle smirked before she spoke, “Maybe I’m just admiring the view,” she said, “Be it leather or tailored suits you cut a fine figure my love.”

She giggled as the ladder wobbled but the mage quickly had it back under control, his head turning enough to see her but his hair fell in such a way to obscure his face from her gaze.

“I am still not used to your boldness,” he said, climbing down slowly until he reached the floor, “And I can’t…”

“Stop,” said Belle, “No self derogatory remarks or I’ll be forced to list everything I find attractive about you until you’re blushing so much it’ll last till Regina casts the curse.”

She watched his slow smile as he looked up from beneath his lashes, the dark pools meeting her deep blue, and she revelled in the love she saw reflected in them. The moment was cut short however as his expression darkened and he shivered violent, quickly turning to the window at his back.

“Rumpel? What is it? What’s wrong?” said Belle, grabbing the staff from the floor and heaving herself up onto her feet, “Rumpel?”

She heard him take in a shuddering breath before he turned to her, “The wards have been breached,” he said, “The angel is in the grounds of the castle. Belle how have you faced this thing, I can feel its power through the wards and its horrific.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” she said, “Can you see it from there?”

Rumpel shook his head, “Its round the other side of the castle,” he said, waving his hand and vanishing the books they had collected from the room, “I’ll be able to see it from the great hall.”

Belle had only managed a few steps towards him before she was once more swept up into his arms, the smoke surrounding them for an instant before they were stood next to one of the large windows in the great hall. She was glad that his arm stayed around her waist as they turned to the glass, the angel standing out starkly in the snow covered courtyard and the sight of it made her shudder.

“That’s our foe,” she said, pressing closer to his side.

Rumpel frowned darkly, “It’s little more than a statue and yet…” he muttered, “I need a closer look.”

“No,” said Belle, her fingers curling into the silk of his shirt, “Please don’t go near it Rumpel, that’s what it wants.”

“I need to know what I’m dealing with,” he said, moving to stand in front of her, “You can watch from the window, help me by keeping your eyes on it so it can’t move. I will take only a moment to observe it closer then I’ll return to your side.”

Belle sighed, “There’s no talking to you when you have that look on your face,” she said, “You have no more than a minute and I want you at least six feet from that thing at all times. Promise me…I can’t lose you too.”

“I’m going nowhere my dear,” he said, “I’ll be but a moment.”

He stepped out of her sightline once more and Belle felt him tense as they looked down to see the angel far closer to the castle then it had been before.

“Please Rumpel,” she said, reaching for his hand but she knew the plea had fallen on deaf ears as he stepped away from her.

“Keep your eyes on it for me dearie,” he said, disappearing from the room.

Belle pressed her hands to the glass, forcing her eyes to stay open as she kept them on the angel. She was vaguely aware of Rumpel appearing in the courtyard in her peripheral vision but she resisted the urge to turn her attention to him. She focused on the angel, her heart hammering loudly in her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. Despite the angel having breached the wards of the grounds she knew the castle still had many layers of protection standing between her and any threat but they felt so flimsy when faced with the foe before her. Even though the angel had its eyes covered Belle couldn’t help but remember the sightless eyes that had once held hers, the cruelty and wickedness on the face of the creature that had sent her tumbling through time. She could still feel oppressive power that had forced her to blink, the terror that had rushed through her veins and the heartbreak that had taken her as she realised she was to be ripped away from the man she loved.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she realised she had blinked, the action clearly having mimicked Rumpel’s as the angel appeared closer to the mage who studied it. She froze as she watched him disappear from view and only took a breath as he appeared once more beside her. The staff she held clattered noisily to the floor as she stumbled the few steps towards him before throwing her arms around him, pressing as close to his slim frame as she could. She felt the chill of his skin beneath the silk he wore, realising he had gone out into the snow without the cover of a coat or cape and she rubbed her hands over his arms and back in the hope of warming him.

“You’re not allowed the leave my side again,” she said, a squeak of surprise leaving her as his arms closed firmly around her waist, taking her weight and lifting her off her feet, “Rumpel?”

“Cease your prattling woman,” he said but the softness of his tone made a lie of his harsh words, “Just hold on and don’t let go.”

Belle smiled, burying her face in the high collar of his waistcoat and revelling in the familiar scent of him. She felt the tension slowly drain from him as he rocked her gently, slowly lowering her back to her feet but keeping her in his tight embrace.

“My brave Belle,” he said, “Facing that thing twice and daring to do so again to save me. I will find a way to defeat this creature for you, I promise.”

“We’ll find it together,” said Belle, pulling back enough to see his face, her fingers moving without command to trace the fine line of his jaw, “There’s nothing more formidable than you and me when we set our minds to something.”

She resisted the urge to kiss him, his curse too precious a burden to risk but instead she took her hand from his cheek, bringing two fingers to her own lips and pressing a kiss to the tips before she pressed them his. She felt the shocked exhale of his breath against her fingertips before the gentle kiss he returned. It was nowhere near enough to sate her longing but the emotion in the gesture was the same.

“Come on,” she said softly, “We’ve not got much time and we’ve a ton of books to go through. Let’s not give the angel any advantage.”

“I’ve raised the wards as high as I can on the castle,” he said, “It should buy us about two days.”

Belle nodded, knowing they would need to make use of every minute as he transported them from the room and back into the protective depths of the vaults.

Two days soon came and went with little progress being made with any sort of plan. The angel had breached the wards of the castle in the early morning of the second day and Rumpel’s mood had soured with the knowledge that it now had free range in the castle. He had taken to wearing his own dagger in a similar sheath to the one he had fashioned for Belle, not wanting it to be far from his side despite the protective charms that guarded it from harm. Belle’s leg slowly grew in strength but she was still reliant on his aid and it frustrated her that she could not be of more help to him. She slept when she needed to but she knew he did not and she lost count of the number of days he had gone without true rest since her arrival. She could see the darkening shadows beneath his eyes, the slowing of his responses when she spoke to him and the lack of finesse to his usually precise movements and it worried her. 

It was when he dropped an empty vial and narrowly avoided cutting himself on the glass as he attempted to work on a potion that finally made her act. She struggled up from her chair beside the table, limping towards him and closing her hands over his before he could reach for anything else. He tried to tug his hands free but she held fast, forcing him to either pull her over in his efforts or disappear from the room to escape her. She saw the flicker across his face as he contemplated the latter but she was grateful when he didn’t act on it. 

“You need to sleep,” said Belle, releasing one of his hands in order to hold up one of her own to cease any process, “And none of that ‘the Dark One doesn’t require sleep’ crap you like to spout. I’ll not have you turn yourself into a Labrador because you were too exhausted to think straight.”

“I’ll be fine Belle, just a few more hours and then I swear I’ll rest.”

“You said that twelve hours ago,” said Belle, tugging on his hand and leading him towards the nest of a bed that rested low on the floor, “And I’m not indulging you any longer Rumpelstiltskin.”

He followed her reluctantly, though his hand was strong in hers in an attempt to offer her a prop as she still favoured her undamaged leg. She stopped him at the side of the mattress, giggling at the look of shock on his face as her fingers came to the clasp of his black waistcoat, undoing it and pushing it off his shoulders before she went to work on the crimson cravat at his throat. 

“You know I can always tell when you’re worried,” she said, slipping the silk free from around his neck, “You armour up in all these layers. We’re safe in here for the time and you need to get some rest. Let me take care of you for a while.”

He nodded silently, sitting down on the edge of the bed when she guided him down onto it, a frown coming to his face as her fingers went to the high laces of his boots.

“You do realise that is going to take you forever don’t you?” he said, tugging on her hands until she sat down beside him, “As you’re quite set on making me rest, let me help things along a little.”

With a wave of his hand he had them both changed into nightwear, Belle not having to look down to see her familiar nightgown but she smiled at the sight of him in no more the a white cotton shirt, the laces open at his throat, and a loose pair of black trousers. It was a sight she had seen only once before, rising earlier than him when she had still been no more than his maid and deciding she would try to please her master by taking him breakfast in his chamber. The imp had just risen from his bed when she bustled into his room, laden down with a heavy tray that she had nearly dropped at the sight of him in his night clothes, the mage swiftly waving his hand when he saw her and clothing himself once more in the familiar collection of leather, silk and dragonhide.

He tugged on her hand, pulling her into the bed beside him and covering them with the heavy blankets as a wave of his hand dimmed the orb that lit the room. Belle settled on her side facing him, suppressing the giggle that wanted to escape her lips as she noticed the tension in him at being in such a setting with her. She shoved gently on his shoulder, pushing him onto his back and resting her cheek over his heart as she coaxed his arms around her. 

“Relax dearie,” she said, glad when she heard him laugh, “I’m not going to bite, not when a little kiss can cause enough damage.”

“You’ll forgive me if the entire situation is a little new to me,” said Rumpel, his arms closing tightly about her as he rested his cheek against her hair, “You’re a little more used to this part of our relationship and you have me at a disadvantage. I still can’t really believe this is my future.”

“Well believe it,” said Belle, lifting herself up on her elbow to look down at him, the flickering light from the candles across the room from them reflecting off the gold in his skin, “You, darling, are stuck with me. Forever if I can keep you out of trouble for more than ten minutes.”

“What am I like?” he said, “In the future I mean. I know I look different but am I…better there?”

Belle frowned as she chose her words, “You’re you,” she said, “But a little less flamboyant, though you have your moments. You don’t hide your emotions as much as you do here but that’s because we’re different I think. I can’t really explain it because I only knew you as my master here. You’re funny, when you want to be, and you’re sweet when you know it’s just you and me. You sing to yourself in the shower, you love hamburgers and pickles and you hate peanut butter, you love to read and tinker with all the technology we have in Storybrooke. You have very specific tastes when it comes to music and constantly insist I need further education in that area but I have yet to agree with you that the Beatles are the greatest thing to come out of modern culture. I imagine about three words of that made sense to you.”

“If we’re being generous,” said Rumpel, his hand coaxing her back to lie against him, “Am I good to you though? Do I take care of you?”

“Always,” said Belle, softly, “You have your moments when you think you know best and you’re as bull headed as you’ve always been but I wouldn’t change you for the whole world. The only regret I have is that the world always seems to conspire against us and there’s always something separating us. I hope that, if I ever do get home to the future you, we get our chance. I want to be your wife, I want to be the mother of your children and I want to learn how to spin so we can close your pawnshop and open a little tailor’s shop like you always wanted to.”

“I told you about that?” he said, the smile audible in his tone.

“Not directly,” said Belle, her fingers tracing the skin the collar of his shirt left open to her gaze, “I heard you telling Bae one night in the Frontlands. It was the night you asked me to stay and I told you I couldn’t. You told Bae that one day I would come back to the village to find him a successful young man and the pair of you running a tailor’s shop. It may not be exactly as you imagined but I hope we can see it happen one day.”

“If that’s what you want,” came the response though it was muffled by a yawn, “I just want to know you’ll be happy.”

Belle said nothing, instead focussing on the soothing pattern her fingers had fallen into against his skin, knowing the touch always eased him to sleep back in Storybrooke and unsurprised it had the same effect on the mage beside her. It wasn’t long until he was asleep, the days he had spent without rest catching up with him swiftly, and Belle took the time to watch him, glad that it was little more than the hue of his skin that differed from the man she knew in Storybrooke. When she was sure he was deeply asleep she gently untangled herself from his arms, stroking his hair to calm him at his murmured protest to her leaving until he settled once more. She wanted nothing more than to remain curled up beside him but she had slept enough since her arrival and knew she would serve them both better if she turned her attention to the books they had brought from the library.

She hobbled her way to his large chair that was set at the end of the table, smiling at the sight of the teapot with steam still curling from the spout as Rumpel’s magic kept it warm. She poured herself a cup and dragged one of the heavy open tomes towards her, pieces of parchment bearing Rumpel’s elegant hand already tucked into the pages, and began to read in the hope she would find their answer.

It was several hours later when she made her way back to the bed where Rumpel was sleeping, buried beneath the heavy eiderdown with his arms wrapped around one of the pillows. She was loathed to wake him, never having seen his countenance so peaceful in the castle but she knew he would want her to as she set the book on the bed before sitting down beside him.

“Rumpel darling,” she said rubbing her hand along his back, “You need to wake up my love, I’ve found something.”

She heard the familiar groan of protest as he pressed himself tighter into the pillow in his arms, refusing to wake. She leaned down, moving his hair away from his neck and nuzzling softly against it, longing to kiss him awake but not wanting to risk his curse. She felt him stir, his muscles tensing in surprise before he relaxed at her touch, her name leaving his lips like a prayer as she sat back from him, allowing him to roll onto his back and look up at her.

“I’m sorry to wake you,” said Belle, moving the messy waves of his hair away from his eyes, “But I think I might have found something.”

The words were enough to help Rumpel shake off the last remnants of sleep and he sat up in the bed, “Show me,” he said reaching for the book she had set on the bed.

Belle shifted to his side and opened the book to the page she had marked, the primitive drawing of a winged figure the first thing on the page before them. 

“I think I was right about looking at artefacts rather than creatures, the text is in Elvish though and I’ve not read it for years so my translation may be off,” she said, “This book calls them the silent seraphim, pretty close to weeping angels and the description of what they do is similar. People saw stone figures appear in their homes or lands and then disappearances would happen. The text is quite rambling, a lot of it seems like folklore but I think it has merit and in one of the stories the creature is defeated. It’s a place to work from at least, maybe you could make more from the translation.”

“It’s the best lead we’ve got,” he said, “Let me read this and we’ll see what we have to work with.”

Belle nodded, “I’ll see what else I can find, it referenced some other works and I’m hoping we have them,” she said, getting to her feet once more and heading back to the table.

He was soon by her side, working frantically over his own translation as Belle found several of the texts the book had referenced, all of them ancient and some of the pages so delicate that she had to ask him to use magic to turn them for fear of them crumbling to dust in her fingers. It was as he turned a page for her that their eyes both fell on the drawing of an angel, bound in a complex pattern of ropes as a hooded figure set an axe to its head. The text was in a language that Belle couldn’t translate but she knew it was pertinent as Rumpel’s already wild eyes widened as he read. She barely held back a squeak of surprise as he took hold of her hand before pressing a firm kiss to the back of it.

“I think you may have cracked it sweetheart,” he said, “There’s some things we’re going to need to work around but I think we can both contain and kill this creature and once that’s done, we can work on getting you home.”

“What do we need to do?” said Belle, adrenaline flooding her veins at the thought of finally getting somewhere.

“First things first,” said Rumpel, getting to his feet, “We need to brave the great hall because if I’m right, I’m going to need my spinning wheel and a hell of a lot of straw.”

xxxx

Belle rubbed her hands together as she tossed the leather gauntlets she had been wearing onto the long table before her. Five days had passed since they had found the passage in the book and four since they had formulated their plan to defeat the angel. Rumpel had spent the best part of three days and nights at his wheel, pausing only when Belle physically dragged him from it to rest and eat, the strength in her leg having returned enough for her to manhandle him without fear of it buckling. The mage had spun enough gold to feed a large village for several months and it had been Belle’s job to weave it into a thick corded rope, augmenting it with strands of normal rope that they had dragged out of one of the disused storerooms. He had conjured the gloves for her when her fingers had become ragged after only a couple of hours of weaving, his magic healing them before helping her into the gloves.

The text they had found had been vague but it had clearly spoken about the angels, telling a tale of the creature being bound both physically and by magic before a powerful magic had destroyed it whilst it was capable of movement. The plan they had formed worried Belle but with no other options they had little choice but to pursue it, knowing that if they could defeat the angel in their current time they could somehow help those still facing them in Storybrooke. She looked up as Rumpel came to her side, picking up the last of the rope she had woven and stuffing it into the last of the large sacks they were using to transport it.

“Are you sure about this?” she said as he returned to the table, setting several potions bottles into a satchel, “Surely we can put more fail safes in place.”

He closed the satchel and took her hand, his free hand coming to her chin and tilting her face up to his, “We’ve been through this twice already sweetheart,” he said, the endearment falling easily from his lips after the days they had spent together, “We can do no more than we have and if we don’t take this risk we’ll be forever plagued by this creature.”

“But if it touches you…”

“Then you know what to do,” said Rumpel, “Go to Snow and Charming with my letter, they owe me enough to keep you safe.”

“If the angel has control of you none of us will be safe,” said Belle.

“Then the second you see me dearie, kiss me and then not even the angel will be able to do a thing with me,” he said, returning her smile as she managed a laugh at her words, “Even if the angel has my dagger I’ll only ever have one mistress.”

“You my dear are far too clever with words,” she said with a sigh, “We should get this over with.”

Rumpel stepped back from her, picking up the three heavy sacks containing the ropes as Belle picked up the satchel containing the potions he needed. She walked over to him and took his hand, letting the familiar grip ground her before she nodded. Red smoke enveloped them both, dispersing to reveal the great hall stretching out before them. They abandoned their burdens beside the fire place, keeping hold of one another as they checked every entrance to the room for signs of the angel. Happy that the coast was clear they parted, Rumpel reinforcing the wards around the room to give them time to work while Belle set up the ropes and potions before the cold fire place. 

She stepped aside as the great covered mirror floated into position in front of the fireplace, the heavy drape never slipping at it settled on the rug. She looked down as the carpet beneath her feet vanished, leaving just the polished wooden floors beneath. She leaned against the covered mirror as Rumpel took the first of the potion vials from the satchel, keeping out of his way as he spread it in a wide arc around the mirror, muttering spells that defied translation in her mind as he did so. He tucked a second vial into the pocket of his dragonhide coat, handing another to Belle, before he reached down for the dagger at his side, checking it was still in reach. He held out a hand to her, smiling weakly as she took it and he drew her to his side. She recognised the look in her eyes and her heart broke at the sight of it, having seen it too many times in her life when he was trying to commit her face to memory. She pressed her face into his hand as his palm came to her cheek. 

“Darling Belle,” he said, “Do you have everything you need?”

“I have everything,” she said, “But I won’t need it because I know you can beat this thing.”

“Then let’s get this over with,” he said, “Get behind the mirror and don’t come out until I tell you to. I don’t want it to see you until it has to.”

Belle nodded, stepping away from him and heading behind the large mirror, pressing her back to it as she sat down. Rumpel drew the dagger from its sheath before sitting down within the circle he had drawn, leaning against the cloth that covered the glass. He took a breath, calming the darkness that raged in his mind against his actions as he closed his eyes. He spoke only softly but he knew his words rang out in every room of the castle in the hope of tempting his foe.

“I know you’ve come for me dearie,” he said, his tone that of the playful imp taunting someone in need of a deal, “So come out and play.”

Silence reigned for what felt like a lifetime before the sound of the door latch and then an odd, shuffling gait sounded in the room. Belle squeaked, quickly covering her mouth with her hand as Rumpel hastily hushed her, forcing himself to keep his eyes closed. He couldn’t resist the urge for long and opened his eyes, glad he’d done so as the angel appeared closer to the mirror than he expected, frozen at the edge of the magical circle he had drawn. 

“Welcome,” he said, the word pre chosen to alert Belle that the angel was close and to be on her guard.

He got to his feet, sheathing the dagger once more before he steeled himself against the terror that pervaded the room in the angel’s presence. He let his eyes fall shut once more but only for a moment, opening them again to find the angel only two feet from him, its arms outstretched to grab him.

“Now Belle,” he said, keeping his eyes on the angel as she came from around the mirror, pulling the cloth free that was covering it. 

He stepped away, leaving the angel staring directly at its own reflection but keeping his eyes on it as he took Belle’s hand, leading her out of the circle. He felt the magic resist him before it let them both pass through, its requirements met to allow them to pass the enchantment. 

“Here’s hoping this works,” he said, “Only close your eyes for a second.”

Belle did as she was told, letting her eyes slip shut and opening them again moments later when Rumpel squeezed her hand. The angel was still in the same position, its reflection enough to keep it in place as it gazed upon itself. Belle let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, resting her forehead against Rumpel’s shoulder despite the scratchy material of his jacket making it a less than comfortable gesture.

“I was so sure that wasn’t going to work,” she said.

“We’re not even half way done yet,” said Rumpel, “Get the ropes, we need to get this thing tied up.”

Belle did as she was told, pulling the sacks of rope from behind the mirror and tipping them out onto the floor. She took up a length of it as Rumpel did the same, tying it tightly around the angel’s arm before she pulled it as taut as she could to make sure there was no slack before she pressed the free end to the floor. Taking the vial from her pocket she spilled a drop of the second potion onto the rope where it rested on the floor, the gold, fibre and wood fusing together to make an anchor. She looked up to see Rumpel doing the same the other side of the angel before he took up another length of rope, securing it round the creature’s neck, the noose entirely too quickly and easily constructed for Belle to feel comfortable with. The mage secured the rope and returned to the pile on the floor, selecting a shorter length before returning to the angel. Belle stood at the creature’s back while Rumpel stood before it, helping him thread the rope around it until it made an intricate pattern around its torso. They finally threaded two final ropes into loops created on the angel’s body, securing them to the floor.

Belle took longer to secure her rope, prolonging the moment as fear rose into her as to what would come next. Since she had arrived at the Dark Castle they had spent no more than a few moments out of one another’s company, buried away in the safety of the vault even as the threat lingered in the castle. Now that her part of the plan was fulfilled she knew she had to leave, Rumpel alone able to take the final steps they hoped would destroy the creature. She looked up as the rope fused to the floor to find his wide, whisky coloured eyes watching her, the same look of remorse on his face that she was sure she wore on hers. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she said softly.

Rumpel nodded, “It will work,” he said, “I’m sure of it. Come here to me.”

Belle stepped around the angel, trying to pay it no mind as she took her beloved’s outstretched hands. 

“Remember what we said. Wait an hour and if I don’t return smash the bottle, it will take you to Snow White. Give her my letter and she will be kind to you,” said Rumpel, “If this thing enslaves me you need to warn everyone and remember to kiss me if you see me.”

Belle managed to smile at his words, “I wish I could kiss you now,” she said.

“Save them for the version of me I will send you home to,” he said, “I promise I’ll find a way. Are you ready?”

“No,” she said, “But I know I have to go. I’ll see you soon.”

“Get the tea on, little maid,” he said, cutting her giggle short with a wave of his hand and sending her back to the protection of the vault without him.

Rumpel turned back to the angel, its sightless eyes seemingly regarding him even as it remained frozen. He drew forth his dagger, willing it to act as a conduit for his power and hoping what he had read in the ancient books they had found would prove true. He stood before the angel, resting the point of the dagger against its chest where the ropes left a few inches of stone still bared to the air. With a wave he vanished the great mirror, his eyes now the only thing that kept the angel in place.

With a breath he called forth all the magic within him, channelling it into the blade before his eyes fell shut and, with a prayer to a deity he held no belief it, he drove it home into the angel before him.


	13. Magical Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rumpel's magic no match for the power of the angel, he and Belle have to find an alternative answer but when they do they have to decide if the price is something they're willing to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. I’m glad you’re enjoying my little story. This chapter is un-betad this week so all mistakes are mine!

She had only just turned the hour glass over but that did not stop Belle from checking it every few seconds, the vial containing the transportation spell and Rumpel’s letter to Snow clutched tightly in her hand as she paced the length of the long table and back again. On the eighth time of checking she cursed at her own worry. Leaving the letter and potion on the table she made her way to their bed, grabbing up the pillow Rumpel had slept on and bringing it to her face. The familiar scent comforted her but she longed still for his embrace, worry causing her heart to thump against her ribcage as she thought what he could be facing alone with the angel. She prayed that he was successful, refusing to entertain the notion of him being controlled as memories of what he went through at Zelena’s hands came to her mind. She shook off the memory, wishing that the Rumpel she had left in Storybrooke had not told her everything that had befallen him but he had been totally open when they had been reunited. The honesty his first step towards healing but it haunted Belle to know what he had suffered. 

She raised her eyes to the hour glass, the sands barely covering the bottom as such little time had passed though it felt like an eternity. She buried her face once more in the pillow, uttering a whispered prayer to whoever would listen that he would prevail, that he would return to her triumphant and together they would find a way to get her home to defeat the angels that threatened Storybrooke. Her senses jumped to full alert as she felt something in the air, the familiar scent of his magic that was almost a much a part of her as it was of him. She tossed aside the pillow and got to her feet, turning in circles to try and find him but she stood alone in their protected camp. She heard a crash and a curse, turning once more to see something topple over outside the magical circle. She headed to the table, picking up the vial that would transport her out of the castle as she waited to see what was heading towards her, hoping that Rumpel’s charms held. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as it was the imp himself that came into view but her elation was short lived as she saw him clutching his side as he staggered through the artefacts that made up his concealed collection. Blood clearly seeping through his clothes and leaving a grim trail behind him. His dagger was still in his hand so she knew he was not being controlled but the fact that he was still bleeding and hadn’t healed himself concerned her greatly. She headed towards him but the wards held her back, the spell designed to keep danger out also managing to keep her in. She reached out, pressing as hard as she could against the spell but it refused to bend, leaving her to look on as he fell, lying still on the ground for a few moments before he struggled back to his feet. 

“Rumpel?” she called desperately, “Rumpel I can’t get to you darling.”

He met her gaze, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow as he stumbled the remaining few feet towards her. His hand breached the barrier, his fingers closing around hers as she helped him step through, catching him as he fell and bearing him as gently as she could to the ground. She hushed him as he tried to speak, moving him so she could get to the wound on his side. She coaxed his hand away despite his protests, frowning at the ragged material of his waistcoat and shirt, both stained with blood and sticking to the deep cut that ran from beneath his ribs to the rise of his hipbone. 

“What happened?” said Belle, grabbing for a pillow from the bed and placing it beneath his head as she lay him out on the ground before going to work on the fastenings of his waistcoat. 

“I failed,” he hissed as she pulled loose the ties of his shirt, finally exposing the wound that still bled profusely, “I’m sorry Belle.”

She cupped his cheek in her hand, using her free one to brush the wild hair from his eyes, “There’s no need to apologise,” she said, “You’re safe and that’s all that matters. How did you get hurt?”

“I fell afoul of the fire grate,” he said, flinching as she gently probed the injury, “Leave it Belle, I can heal it myself in an hour or so. I just need to rest.”

Belle snorted inelegantly, “And in that time you could take sick from infection,” she said, “You may be immortal my love but you can still get ill and we don’t have time for that now. Let me clean and bind it. You can do the rest when you’re rested.”

He frowned up at her but nodded as he met her stubborn gaze, “I don’t have the strength to fight you right now,” he said, closing his eyes as she got to her feet, gathering what she needed to tend to him.

He kept his eyes closed as he felt her return to his side, her fingers smoothing over his brow before she reached down and gently took the dagger from his grip. His eyes flew open in alarm but she hushed him, laying it to one side.

“Relax darling,” she said, “I would never use it against you. Can you sit up? I need to get this shirt off you. You had to go and ruin my favourite one didn’t you?”

His laugh was swiftly cut off by a groan of pain as Belle helped him to sit, swiftly divesting him of his waistcoat and shirt before she lay him back down. She tried not to laugh at the Dark One and his petulant whimpers as she gently washed out the cut on his side, being sure to remove as much ash as she could that seemed to give credence to his comment about the fire grate.

“Tell me what happened,” she said, stroking her hand against his chest as he flinched once more.

“I did as we planned,” he said, “I drove the blade into the angel but when I opened my eyes it was only injured and it had broken its bonds. I kept my eyes on it as best I could but its power seemed more focused. I felt my eyes closing and in the last second threw myself back from it, hit the grate and managed to transport myself back here. I failed you Belle, I’m sorry. I wasn’t strong enough.”

Belle shook her head, “Don’t apologise,” she said, helping him to sit up once more as she began to bind the wound “I’m just glad you’re here even if you are a bit of a mess. We always knew it would be a long shot. We’ll just have to keep looking.”

“It required dark magic,” he said, “And I’m the Dark One. It should have worked.”

“Perhaps we just need more dark magic than one person can manage,” she said, “I’m reluctant to suggest it but we could send for Regina. Right now she’s strong and could help.”

Rumpel shook his head, “It’s too dangerous to involve her, especially as she’s holding the younger you prisoner,” he said, “She’d find a way to turn it against me.”

Belle shuddered as another thought came to her, “There is another,” she said, “You could send for Zelena, she’s strong.”

“Never,” said Rumpel vehemently, “Not for what she’s yet to do to me but what she has the potential to do to you. Even if she has no knowledge of what we are to one another she is fiercely jealous and wouldn’t think twice about hurting you and then I would never be able to stay my hand.”

Belle sighed, “I doubt I could either if I’m honest,” she said, “I know I wouldn’t stand a chance against her but I’d rip her apart if I could for what she put you through.”

“Never realised you had such a vicious streak,” said Rumpel, reaching up to brush the back of his knuckles across her cheek, “My little warrior maid.”

“You’re utterly ridiculous,” Belle giggled, pulling his arm around her shoulders, “Let’s get you somewhere a bit more comfortable. You need a rest and I need to get back to the books. Perhaps I can find something else in the texts the book mentioned.”

“Utterly tenacious as well it seems,” said Rumpel, limping over to the bed with his free arm curled around his bandaged side, glad when he was set down on the mattress and no longer bearing any weight, “I won’t need long. I expended a lot of magic but it will replenish swiftly.”

Belle settled a blanket over him, fussing his shaggy hair and resisting the urge to kiss him, “Take as long as you need,” she said, “I’m going to read for a while, you never know, we may have another solution before bedtime.”

The solution did not present itself in the time frame Belle wished for, nor for three days following, and both their tempers were the worse for it. For the first two nights after their failed attempt to defeat the angel Rumpel and Belle had slept side by side, waking in the morning so securely wrapped around one another it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended despite having fallen asleep at opposite sides of the mattress. It had come as a shock to Belle therefore when he began to withdraw from her, the day having been spent side by side in research before Rumpel had left his place at the table to spin at his wheel. At first she had assumed he had gone to think but when she had offered him tea his response had been terse. She began to wonder if he could hear the summons of a deal and was annoyed that he could not go to it but he had answered the negative again, sending her away with a flea in her ear and the instruction to mind her own business. She had bristled and argued back, his temper and her stubbornness ensuring the disagreement was spectacular with both of them glaring at one another from across the room once there were no more words to shout at one another.

By the fourth day there was little but silence between them and Belle had moved herself and her books to the bed. She now its soul occupant as the mage had stated he had little need for sleep, spending his nights spinning and his days with a pile of books of his own at the long table. The search for a further way to destroy or at least contain the angel was as hopeless as it had been before they found the obscure ancient text and Belle began to wonder if they were doomed to never find an answer. As another book proved useless Belle’s temper got the better of her and she hurled the heavy tome across the room, the book bouncing of the wards and scattering pages across the floor as the spine split with the force of it.

“I have an entire tea set here if you need to destroy something,” said Rumpel, his voice jarring after having not heard it for almost twenty-four hours.

“Oh shut up unless you have something useful to offer,” snapped Belle, before she sighed, “I’m sorry Rumpel; it’s not your fault. It’s just so futile and I’m so worried that something dreadful might have happened in Storybrooke and this is all going to be for nothing. What if I get back there and you’re gone? What if those angels have got to you? I don’t think I’d survive it.”

Her words finally caused him to turn to her, his face haggard and drawn from fatigue and her heart broke at the sight.

“We’ll find something Belle,” he said, “And you’ll stop them. I know it.”

Belle shook her head, “We won’t,” she said, “Its pointless trying. We’ve exhausted every resource we have and we’re getting cabin fever being stuck in here. Maybe we should just look at a way of getting me back to my time line, perhaps the Doctor knows something and can come back in his machine and help. There’s no way to defeat the angels here.”

Rumpel’s frown deepened, his thumb worrying his fingers as he dropped his gaze, “There is one way that I think can work,” he said, his voice so low Belle had to strain her ears to hear it, “But I don’t want to do it Belle, the cost…”

“Rumpel we’re beyond cost right now,” said Belle, “I’m willing to try anything if it means we can achieve our goal.”

Rumpel reached beneath a pile of papers, retrieving a book that had been concealed underneath. He frowned down at the cover before opening it; flipping to the page he wanted before he held it out to her, the pages rustling slightly as his hand trembled.

“Read it then you’ll understand why we can’t use it,” he said, getting to his feet and going to his wheel as Belle took the book.

She took his former seat, pulling her legs up beneath her as she turned her eyes to the book before her. She marked the page with her finger, closing the book so she could look at the cover. She recognised it instantly, one of the books she had rescued from a dusty old box in the back of Rumpel’s shop and taken home to be kept behind lock and key along with every other book she had found pertaining to the Dark One in the hope it would keep him safe. She had meant to make a study of them but they had lurched from one disaster to another and she had never had the time. 

She opened the page she had marked with her finger, turning her attention to the text before her. She was silent as she read and she knew she was being watched, the telltale squeak of the spinning wheel in motion long since ceased. Her breath stopped in her chest as she realised what she was reading, her heart at once filling with hope that they could ensure their victory and despair at the cost of it. She closed the book as she finished reading, looking up and finding the wide reptilian eyes watching her, waiting for her to speak.

“Do it,” she said, sitting up as straight in her chair as she could, “If its only way, do it.”

“Belle you don’t know what you’re asking,” said Rumpel, as he ran a hand over his face in exasperation, “You obviously don’t comprehend the cost involved.”

“Oh no,” said Belle sharply, “You do not take that tone of voice with me Rumpelstiltskin and you don’t get to give me that look. You may think you’re the only grown up in the room because you’re so much older than the rest of us but right now we’re talking about my life and my choice and for once you are not going to make it for me.”

“Have you considered that maybe I know the darkness better than you, little maid, and I’m trying to protect you,” said Rumpel, getting to his feet and snatching the book from her hands, “This spell will give us the power to win but it will cost your life and it’s my job to prevent that.”

“No it’s not!” cried Belle, “It’s not your job to do anything of the sort.”

“It is because I bloody love you!” he shouted, hurling the book onto the table, smashing several potion vials in the process.

Silence reigned for a moment before a sound so out of place rang out in the room. Much as she tried to prevent it, Belle could not stop the laughter that bubbled from her lips, tears of mirth coming to her eyes despite the anger on the face of the man in front of her. She tried to hide the giggles behind her hand but they soon became too much and she fell back in her chair, weeks of worry and heartbreak fleeing her for an instant as she laughed.

“And just what is so hilarious?” came the angered tone before her, “Or have you taken leave of your senses?”

Belle took several breaths to calm herself, dragging her gaze back to his and pressing her fingers to her lips to prevent any further giggles escaping her as she took in his expression, “Oh darling, it’s just something you once said in Storybrooke,” she said, “I asked you once what you thought would have happened had I asked you about your feelings for me when we lived together here and you said, should you ever have declared yourself, you would no doubt have screamed it in my face and then thrown something across the room and that’s exactly what you just did.”

She saw the slight smile quirk his lips though he tried to prevent it before he spoke, “Well I’m ill practiced in romantic declarations,” he said, “Maybe a little memory subconsciously found its way into my older self when he told you that.”

“Maybe,” said Belle, getting to her feet and retrieving the book from the tabletop, brushing the shattered glass from it before she handed it back to him, “Talk to me about this Rumpel and remember it is my decision. I’ve read the text, I understand it in principle but I’d like to hear your thoughts.”

“My thoughts are it’s a stupid idea that will cost you your life,” he said before a look from Belle made him pause, “My understanding is that, should the Dark One ever make a love match and should that person be in possession of a relic of great power, then the dark magic can be shared and its potency increased. Should the vessel that takes on that power though be non magical and mortal, the darkness will feed on it and destroy it. Belle I can’t be responsible for your death.”

“And yet it is the only way,” said Belle, “You wouldn’t have shown me this book otherwise. You have spent two days snapping at me because you’ve been trying to find a way around it and now you want me to tell you I don’t want to do it. I won’t pretend it doesn’t frighten me but there is more at risk than me. I would rather my life be the price for the time we got to have than live and watch it be destroyed. How long do you think I would have? How long would I survive with the curse?”

Rumpel sighed, taking hold of her hand as he set the book back on the table, “A year maybe, two at best if you only used the magic when it is needed to destroy the angels,” he said, “It would be a long and painful decline and you will suffer for it. I only wish you didn’t have the dagger with you, then this would all be impossible.”

“Destiny would argue otherwise,” she said, “You and I both know that this is what was meant to happen, there are too many factors leading to it to deny it. The only question is, when do we begin?”

Rumpel raised her hand to his lips, pressing a brief kiss to the back of it, “There’s nothing I can say to talk you out of this, is there?” he said with a sigh as Belle shook her head, “I need to study the spell and there is a potion to make, maybe two or three days but I won’t start now. I want you to take a day and think about it, think about what this means because once we undertake this there is no going back. I’ve looked for a counter spell and there is none. If we do this Belle, you will die.”

“Death is something I face regularly,” said Belle, “I’ve made my peace with my own mortality and if I know that I’ll have saved them…”

“But we can’t guarantee that sweetheart,” said Rumpel, the endearment falling so easily from his lips that Belle barely noticed that he had so rarely used it in her presence before, “We may kill the angel that haunts us here but we can’t guarantee that we will get you back to Storybrooke. I know nothing of time travel and if you cannot get back it’s not as though they can use the power we will harness here. The future me does not have his dagger and there will never be another love in his life, of that I am certain.”

Belle felt tears spring to her eyes but blinked them away, “It’s a risk we’ll have to take,” she said, “We will find a way to get me back but I will do as you ask, I will take a day to think and you need to think about how I can get home. I know this will be hard for you to bear but we are doing it for the days you’re yet to live with me and the days I would not have missed for the world.”

He didn’t answer her, instead she found herself pulled tightly to his wiry frame, his arms all but crushing her in an attempt to hold her as close as possible. She knew what he was trying to tell her though and she returned the embrace as fiercely as she could. The path they faced was a difficult one and would lead to heartache but they would face it together.

xxxx

The smell of the potion bubbling on the table was enough to make Belle’s stomach turn and she was glad she had not had the appetite to eat much when she had awoken that morning. The word awoken was far from an accurate description as she had spent little of the night sleeping, instead lying in bed and watching Rumpel’s back as he worked away at the potion and the spell that would give her the power to help him defeat the angels but that would eventually cost her life. Three days had passed since he had told her of the spell, three days in which they had both tried to be pragmatic about the situation they were in but struggling all the same. Belle had at least been able to keep her hands busy as Rumpel had worked on the complex spell, weaving new bindings for the angel from the rope they had been able to recover from the great hall and the gold Rumpel had spun when he was trying to quiet his own mind against the future they were facing. 

Silence still reigned most of the time between them though it was without the tension they had experienced before Rumpel had revealed his discovery and instead Belle was comforted by the strong arms that would come about her without warning, his body pressed against the length of her back as he turned his face into the fall of her hair. She took comfort in his affection, wishing that she had been able to know it before he had sent her from the castle but grateful for it now when her mind and soul were troubled. She knew she would have to brave the uncertainty of the spell or risk the timeline in its entirety but she longed for a last minute reprieve, waiting to hear the alien grind of the TARDIS engines or the smooth measured tone of her fiancé’s voice as he stepped from a portal he had managed to conjure. She let her mind wonder onto thoughts of how they had defeated the angels in Storybrooke and had come to rescue her from the one that threatened them before taking her home. Her heart broke a little though as she saw herself step onto the TARDIS or into the portal, looking back to see Rumpelstiltskin as she knew him now, left alone once more in the Dark Castle, friendless and awaiting the curse that he hoped would take him to his son. 

Those thoughts had soon given way to how they would get word to Storybrooke if they were successful and the curse became paramount in the venture, still rough enough that Rumpel could amend it to suit them. She did not dwell though on the whys and wherefores of the message getting through though, too concerned with what lay ahead and the warnings to book gave her as to her fate. She would slowly wither, her life reducing from within until she became a shadow of herself and she finally succumbed to her death.

She shuddered at the thought, getting to her feet and crossing to the table, mimicking Rumpel as she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder, the brocade of his waistcoat pleasantly rough against her skin. A warm hand left the table and covered hers, and she felt the tension drain from him as she pressed a kiss between his shoulders.

“How long?” said Belle, peering round him at the bubbling potion, the twin daggers set side by side, the handle of the one she had brought with her now wrapped with a blue ribbon so they didn’t get confused.

“Not long,” he said, “I was about to come and get you. I need your blood.”

“Open my veins, need my blood or pinprick, need my blood?” said Belle feeling the vibration of his small laugh beneath her hands.

“Pinprick,” he said, “You’ve read the spell and this isn’t one of those dreadful novels of yours.”

Belle giggled, “You used to love ‘Lady Adeline’s Daring Deeds’ when I read it to you,” she said.

“I liked the bit where she eviscerated the pirate, that was very well written,” said Rumpel, taking hold of one of her hands and isolating her finger.

“If I recall you made me reread that passage four or five times,” said Belle, as she felt the stab of a pin on the pad of her forefinger, “Oww! Vicious imp!”

“Bravery deserted you little maid?” said Rumpel, raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her abused fingertip as the other tapped the needle over the potion, a drop of her blood falling into the mix, “Do you want your revenge?”

Belle loosened her arms and stepped around him, taking the needle he offered her. She took hold of his hand, smiling as she saw him avert his gaze as she pressed the needle to his skin, “Baby,” she said as he flinched, “I thought you were the big bad Dark One. What do I do with this?”

Rumpel retrieved the needle from her, letting the drop of his blood fall into the potion before he wove a charm over it, the fire dimming beneath and cooling it from a boil to barely a simmer.

“That needs to work away for an hour. Then we can begin,” he said, turning his attention to her, his hands gripping her shoulders before running the length of her arms to take hold of her hands, “Belle we can still find another way.”

She shook her head, “No, this is happening and we need to accept that,” she said, “Now can we sit down and discuss how we’re going to get word to the future you and start going about that. I want to be prepared.”

“You do realise we aren’t in any rush to do this?” he said, as they sat down beside the table, “The box and its contents are going to remain in the castle until the curse is cast.”

“Indulge me dear, I need something to do,” said Belle, taking up a quill, “We need to decide what we’re going to put in for them. They need access to everything we know.”

They worked for the next hour, deciding what to add to the box they would enchant for Rumpel’s future self and if they laboured too much over it neither called the other on it, the busy work taking their minds off what lay ahead. It was not long enough though as a single chime rang out from where the potion was brewing to alert Rumpel that the time required to brew it was done. Rumpel glanced over at it before he turned his attention back to Belle.

“Change your mind,” he said, the command shaky despite his best efforts, “Tell me you don’t want to do this.”

“No,” said Belle, getting to her feet with an air of confidence she did not feel, “No, I’m ready to do this. I get a year, maybe two. I can do so much in that time. When I get home and back to the future you, we’ll get in the car and we’ll get across the town line and then we can go anywhere. Run away for a whole year and do anything. We can make the best of the time we have, together.”

She didn’t look at him, knowing she would see too much of the reality of their situation in his eyes, instead keeping her head held high as she headed to where the potion and their daggers lay.

“I would take you to the moon if you asked it of me Belle,” he said at her back, “When you get back to me…him, I know you’ll have every adventure you desire.”

Belle bit back a sob at his words, knowing he was trying his best to play along and comfort her. She felt his presence beside her, reaching down to lace her fingers with his as he lifted the glass beaker containing the potion from its stand and pouring it into a goblet.

“So what do we need to do?” said Belle, trying to settle her stomach as she looked at the viscous liquid.

“Another drop of your blood and mine onto the dagger you brought with you, it was given to you freely so it already knows you’re its mistress,” said Rumpel, “Then you drink the potion and I’ll cast the binding spell. Once that takes effect you will be bound to me and my curse until…until your death. You will have power and your sacrifice will increase mine.”

Belle felt a small smile tug at her lips as she looked up at him, “So this binding spell, it’s like a marriage?” she asked, seeing the colour come to his cheeks despite the cursed hue of his skin.

“Of sorts. Though rest assured I expect nothing from you, even if we could…a kiss is enough trouble that I don’t think…”

Belle’s giggle cut him short, “You do realise you are as adorable as you were stumbling over your affections in the Frontlands,” she said, “I thought you were going to faint dead away the first time I kissed you then.”

“Believe me, I nearly did,” said Rumpel, picking up the dagger she had brought and setting on the table between them, “It may be three hundred years later than intended but will you be my bride and bind your hand to mine?”

“I will,” said Belle, holding out her hand and trying not the flinch as the needle pierced her flesh once more.

She held her hand over the blade and let the blood fall onto it, the metal shimmering as soon as it touched and the same reaction occurring as Rumpel’s blood fell beside hers. She picked up the goblet, frowning at the lurid red potion before she raised it to her lips. 

“Wait,” said Rumpel, his hand closing over hers, “Last chance. Once you drink that we have to see this through.”

Belle didn’t answer, putting the cup to her lips and drinking the vile mixture down in one go, trying not to gag as she did so, “That was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted,” she said, setting the cup back on the table, “Why do potions always taste vile?”

“How do you feel?” said Rumpel, ignoring her attempt at levity.

“No different yet,” said Belle, “What do you need me to do for the binding spell?”

“Just give me you hand,” said Rumpel before he hesitated, reaching up instead to pull the cravat from around his neck, “Wait. It might not be as it should be but…take the ribbon from your hair.”

Belle did as he asked, frowning as he held out his hand already holding the cravat, winding the silks together as she lay the pale pink ribbon in his hand. He kept hold of the material in one hand before taking hold of her wrist with the other, his palm covering her pulse point. Belle mimicked the grip, realising what he meant to do as he wrapped the silks around their joined hands, the image similar to every hand fasting she had ever seen and she knew it was the ceremony they would have had had they married in the Frontlands. She knew there were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, stepping closer as he coaxed her to do so until he could wrap his now free arm around her waist, his forehead resting against hers.

“It may not be the marriage you planned but the binding spell will mean the same, you will be mine and I will be yours,” he said, “Just know, even as the spell takes effect and whatever comes after, that I love you. No masks, no pretence, no curse. As the man I once was, I love you Belle.”

The tears that had threatened finally spilled at his words, “I love you,” she said, “Completely.”

She let her eyes fall shut, not even trying to translate the words he whispered between them as his magic seemed to curl around them both. She heard her own whimper as her heart stuttered in her chest and was glad when Rumpel’s arm tightened at her waist, her body flush to his as he offered her his warmth and his strength as she trembled. The power surrounding her seemed to reach a silent crescendo before it dissipated, leaving her struggling to catch her breath.

“Are you alright?” said Rumpel, his voice gruff as though he had been speaking for hours, “Belle, talk to me sweetheart, I need to know how you’re feeling?”

“I’m fine, I’m…” said Belle before a shiver ran through her as though a freezing wind had blown through the room, “Cold, I feel so cold.”

Her shivers only intensified and she clung to him as they refused to subside, despair and hopelessness flooding her soul as the magic took effect.

“Rumpel, what’s happening?” she wept against his shoulder, all but clawing at his back in an effort to get closer to the protection of his arms, “I feel so lost, so cold. Is this what you feel? How do you stand it?”

“I’m sorry,” said Rumpel, the silk bonds falling from their hands as he let go of her wrist to wrap his arms tighter around her, “It will pass. I promise it will pass, just hold on to me. I won’t let you fall.”

Belle wanted to believe him but the shudders racked her frame so hard that she feared she would never feel warmth again and it became harder and harder. She felt herself lifted up as though she weighed little more than a child and carried over to their bed. She was laid down amongst the pillows, blankets and furs settled over her but she shivered still, even the body that curled around her bringing her little relief from the cold. 

For two days she suffered with the cold and the nightmares, not sure whether she was awake or asleep when they occurred. She was only aware of the passing of time from the whispered words of the mage at her side, speaking to her as though she were not suffering. Wishing her good morning and good night as he kept her in a tight, unfailing embrace. She finally began to feel herself once more as she woke from a dream rather than a nightmare, stretching against the piles of pillows that surrounding her and managing a small smile as the scent of freshly brewed tea met her senses.

“Have you finally come back to me sweetheart?” 

Belle blinked the final dregs of sleep from her eyes as the mattress dipped beside her, pressing her face into the warm palm that settled against her cheek, “I feel better than I did,” she said, accepting his help to sit up as her limbs felt weak and uncoordinated, “Was that how you felt when you took on the curse?”

“I had my moments,” said Rumpel, “I know it frightened Bae so I would take myself off so he wouldn’t see it.”

Belle accepted the tea he handed her, hunger and thirst sensations she understood and they made her feel a little more human, her emotions still warring over what she had done and what it meant for her future, “I suppose we need to plan what we’re going to do with the angel.”

“I thought we had a good enough plan the first time,” said Rumpel, “It was only the final part that failed but now you have magic we will be able to destroy it.”

“I don’t think it will fall for the mirror trick again, it’s a clever creature and definitely has the ability to learn,” said Belle, absently scratching behind her ear, “We’ll have to trap it some other way. Hopefully the temptation of getting to the dagger will outweigh its sense of self preservation.”

“It will come, I’ve been concentrating on its presence whilst you were sleeping and the level of its desperation is tempting me to go to it with more power every day,” said Rumpel, taking hold of her hand as she began scratching at her wrist, “Stop that, you’ll scratch yourself to ribbons. You’ll get used to the feeling of the magic beneath your skin.”

Belle shuddered as she resist the urge to scratch, her skin feeling as though it was fizzing at best and being pricked with hot needles at worst, “No wonder you’re so grumpy sometimes,” she said, “Feeling like this all the time.”

“You knew me in the Frontlands, I was grumpy long before the curse my dear,” said Rumpel, getting to his feet, “Finish your tea and then get up. Believe me, getting back to normal is the best thing you can do. If anything we’re doing here can be called normal. If you feel strong enough I want to get your magic focused today and tomorrow we’re going after the angel.”

Belle nodded, knowing he was taking control of the situation not only for her own benefit but for his as well, inaction leading only to dark thoughts. She followed his instructions despite her protesting body that it still wanted to be lying down and soon found herself sat before the mage and forcing the alien sensation of her new found magic into some semblance of control. 

She knew the man before her was exacting to a fault, living with him in Storybrooke left her in little doubt of that, but as a tutor he was fearsome in his demands for perfection. She knew it was for her own protection that he wanted her magic well honed but that didn’t stop her tears when he shouted her like the school masters she had known in her youth. She hated the disappointment on his face whenever the spell went awry, his demands on her concentration leaving her exhausted and begging for reprieve but he refused her any respite. It was only when it felt as though she was at the last of her strength that something inside her seem to give and from the wry smile on the face of the sorcerer before her she knew he had been pushing her to reach it. When she had finally channelled her magic as he wanted her too she had been allowed to fall into bed, giving in to slumber even before Rumpel’s comforting presence joined her, his words of apology for his harsh teachings falling on deaf ears.

Morning came swiftly, or so it seemed to Belle how deeply she had slept, and they were soon gathering up the magically woven ropes and potions that would contain the angel. Belle was glad for the trousers and blouse Rumpel had conjured for her rather than the unwieldy skirts she usually wore since her arrival, her movements no longer restricted by swathes of silks and velvets. 

She stood back to back with him, her hand firmly held in his as he transported them to the entrance hall of the castle, the wards having told Rumpel the angel was once more in the great hall. Belle had wondered why they had not gone straight to where it was waiting but Rumpel had argued they could not rely on luck not to appear right on top of the creature and find themselves prematurely in its power.

The natural winter sunlight was blinding as it filtered through the windows flanking the large oak door and it was all Belle could do not to run for them and throw them open in the want of fresh air and freedom after their self imposed imprisonment in the vault. 

“You can play in the snow when we’re done dearie,” said Rumpel, his tone having reverted to that of the imp as he drew the familiar mantel of the Dark One about him, “We have work to do.”

Belle adjusted the satchel she carried with the potions inside, keeping hold of his hands as they headed towards the door to the great hall. Rumpel opened it with a flick of his wrist, the room stretching out before them and looking as it always had save for the angel which lurked near the cabinet at the back, the glass doors thrown wide open.

“You don’t have anything it could use against us in there do you?” said Belle, keeping her eyes on the creature as they approached it.

“Plenty if it knows how,” said Rumpel, with a giggle, “If it can use magic I’m sending it to Regina as a birthday gift. Let her run around after it as it releases a plague of locusts in her dining hall.”

Belle felt a smile quirk her lips, “You don’t know how tempting that sounds,” she said, “Knowing Regina though she’d probably make an alliance with the damn thing. How are we going to get round it? If we get between it and the cabinet we won’t have any room to back off if something goes wrong.”

Rumpel moved them into the centre of the room, the absence of the table giving them plenty of space, keeping his eyes on the angel to stop it from moving, “We need to lure it over,” he said, “It moves quickly so keep the transportation potion to hand. Don’t attempt to use magic to get to the vault; you’re more likely to blow yourself up than make it in one piece.”

Belle reached into the satchel she carried, pulling out the vial that would take her back to the safety of the vault if she smashed it. She reached back inside and withdrew another, leaving Rumpel to keep watch on the angel as she drew a wide arc around them with the contents. The holding circle shimmered around them as she tossed the spent vial to the corner of the room.

Rumpel moved her so she was back to back with him once more, giving them the widest view of the room as possible with him left facing the angel. She was grateful for his continued speech, knowing when he had his eyes closed and when they were open. She kept listening out for the sound of movement but nothing came and Rumpel told her each time he opened his eyes that the angel had yet to move. It was only on the fourth attempt that Rumpel told her that it had finally turned towards them but still stood by the cabinet. Belle reached down and set her hand on her dagger, knotting the thin blue ribbon tied to its hilt around her finger as Rumpel closed his eyes once more.

She stiffened as she heard the familiar scrape of stone moving against the polished wooden floors, Rumpel’s sharp intake of breath enough to let her know that the angel was closer than it was before. 

“Its eight feet from us, close to the windows,” he said, “Keep your wits about you and your eyes open, there’s every chance it will pass me by and try to come round on your right. I think its trying to get around the circle.”

“Alright,” said Belle, releasing her hold on the dagger and instead reaching for his hand, lacing her fingers with his, “I’m ready.”

She knew the moment he closed his eyes as she heard the drag of stone on wood once more, trying to track its movements by hearing alone but the cavernous room offered her little opportunity. She turned her head towards the window, her breath stilling for a moment as she saw the angel far closer than she was sure Rumpel intended, a cry leaving her lips before she realised her gaze on it had frozen the angel in place.

“Could you save your girlish screams for when I’m further away?” said Rumpel at her side, before he stepped closer to the angel, “Let’s get this thing tied up. Do you think you can manage the knots on your own?”

Belle frowned, “I think I can but why?” she said.

“Because there’s no mirror this time so whoever is looking at it is at risk of blinking,” said Rumpel, “Unless you command me not to.”

Belle looked down as she felt him press something into her hand, her eyes shooting back up in alarm at the sight of his dagger but Rumpel didn’t meet her gaze, his eyes trained on the angel.

“Take the bloody thing before I change my mind dearie,” he hissed, “It’s not a permanent loan I hope you realise.”

“Of course,” said Belle, taking the dagger from his hand and seeing him shudder as he fell into her control.

She felt the familiar sickening twist in her stomach as her thoughts turned to Zelena and the power she had wielded against the man beside her but she shook it off, knowing she had no time to entertain regrets of what had occurred. 

“Dark One,” she said, holding the dagger before her as she faced him, “I command you to keep your eyes fixed on the angel and not to blink. You can speak freely to me and move of your own free will if you need to though.”

“Thank you dearest,” said Rumpel, his eyes fixed on the angel, “Keep the dagger in the satchel and then tie the ropes. I promise I won’t go anywhere…mistress.”

Belle allowed herself a small giggle as she placed the dagger in her bag and took the rope off his shoulder, heading towards the angel, “You can keep calling me that if you like,” she said, flinching a bit as she got closer to the angel.

All brevity was forgotten as she tied off the ropes, fixing them to the floor as they had done before. She felt as though she wanted to crawl out of her skin both in fear of the angel and the prospect of what was yet to come. She finally returned to Rumpel’s side, taking the dagger from the bag and placing it back into his hand, turning to fix her eyes on the angel to give him a moment to recover himself.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” he said, “I need you to be focused, you can’t allow yourself a moment’s distraction.”

Belle pulled her own dagger from the leather sheath at her hip, making sure Rumpel had his eyes one the angel before she looked down at it, tracking her fingers over her beloved’s name on the steel. She called his image to her mind, glad to find it hadn’t dulled at all in their separation and it gave her strength in the hope that her actions and the curse she had taken on would save him from being enslaved once more.

“I’m ready,” she said, “Help me though?”

“Of course,” said Rumpel, tucking an arm around her waist to anchor her, “Don’t worry about the angel, I’ll keep it held. Just focus on your magic. Remember what I taught you, call to it and it will come to you. You are the one in control. Tell me when you’re ready to move on.”

Belle let her eyes fall shut, reaching for the unfamiliar feeling that now dwelled within her. At first it seemed to run, as insubstantial as smoke but she fought for it, using her memories of what she was fighting for to fuel her. She thought of Henry and Rumpel and of the two woven woollen bracelets she had carried with her from the Frontlands, made by her beloved Baelfire though he would never know that they were destined for his father and son. She felt the magic come to her command and hefted the dagger in her hand once more, the weight of the blade seeming to increase with the magic she directed into it.

“I’m ready,” she said, her voice low and calm despite the nerves that flew through her, knowing the one strike could cost her life if Rumpel’s calculations had gone awry.

“Good girl,” he said, releasing his hold on her, “Let’s get this over with. Once we’re in place, I’ll give the count. Keep the vial to hand though, if anything goes wrong like last time you just go. You don’t wait for me. You don’t worry about me. You go.”

Belle nodded, palming the vial so she could bring both hands to the dagger. She followed Rumpel’s lead, resting the point of her dagger on the angel’s chest as he did the same on the other side. 

“I love you,” she said, focusing all her strength into the blade she held.

“I love you too,” said the man beside her, “On my count then…”

Belle heard him count down before she let her eyes fall shut, driving the blade into the angel before her. She held her breath as she heard something shatter, all but falling forward as the figure before her disappeared. She opened her eyes, shocked to find herself staring at the window before her eyes fell to the floor, seeing the pile of rubble and dust at her feet. 

“We did it!” she cried, turning to the mage beside her and smiling at the look of shock on his face as he took in the scene, “Rumpel we did it!”

“We did, didn’t we?” he said, turning to her so swiftly she barely had a chance to register it before he pulled her into his arms, the dagger clattering from her fingers and onto the floor.

She clung to him, relief and elation making her cry and laugh in equal measure as she fisted her hand into his shaggy hair to hold him closer to her. He moved back enough from her so that she could see his face, joy lighting his whisky coloured eyes and her heart stuttered in her chest. Without thought she pulled him back to her, crushing her lips to his and thrilling at the contact she had been so long denied. It was only his muffled sound of surprise that alerted her to her error and she pulled back as swiftly as she could.

“Your curse, oh god, it’s…”

“Not breaking,” said Rumpel, pupils blown wide with both shock and desire, “You have part of my curse within you and it can’t break itself.”

“You mean I can…”

She didn’t get a chance to finish, warm lips finding hers with little finesse but she didn’t care, wrapping her arms around him and giving in to the tension that had blossomed long before he had first sent her from the castle. All thought of angels and curses and time travel left her, safe in the arms of the man she loved and revelling in the kiss they had been so long denied.


	14. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the threat grows in Storybrooke, those remaining look to Rumpel for leadership in the face of a growing foe. Back in the Dark Castle Belle embraces the time she has left with her sorcerer but is their home as safe as they believe?

The pawn shop was deathly silent as the Doctor continued to read out Belle’s letter, telling them of ropes woven with gold, potions to hold them down and the united power of two daggers finally destroying the angel that pursued them. 

“…We now stand the victors in our little war and I hope with the information in this letter and the far more informative book that Rumpelstiltskin has put together for you, you too can at least contain the angels. To defeat them though you will have to find another way unless the Doctor can come to us in his machine and bring us back to Storybrooke. Oh I do so hope you can come for us as I long for home. I am homesick for you my Rumpel. We are currently ten days shy of the winter solstice if that is of any use to the Doctor in coming to us at the correct time. If not, well we have made some difficult decisions there as I cannot be anywhere near the curse when it strikes. We have decided it best if I go across the sea and Rumpelstiltskin will soon arrange passage for me and will ensure that I am well financed for such an excursion. I will leave after midday on the solstice if the Doctor isn’t able to come for us, though it will break my heart to do so. Rumpel will travel with me as far as the port as we cannot risk me falling into Regina’s power when she currently holds my younger self captive. It will be hard to leave but it must be done. You will remember nothing of it though, at this moment Rumpel is working on a memory potion but, from the creative swearing I keep hearing, I am making the assumption it is not going too well right now.

“Darling Rumpel, know that if I do leave I take you along with me in my heart but I do not wish for you to live a life in memoriam of me. You have the greatest capacity for love and I want you to find happiness. Love again darling, promise me you will. Rest assured that I will keep your dagger with me and I will guard it with my life. No one will ever be able to control you again as long as I breathe and when my last breath is done I will take it down into the darkness with me and guard it in death as I did in life. There is little more to say though I am loathed to end as it feels like the most cruel of goodbyes. I send you all my love and a kiss and pray that you are safe and well. Goodbye my darling if that is how it must be. Goodbye my dear, sweet friend. I will always love you. Forever yours, Belle.”

The Doctor folded the letter as he finished reading, removing his glasses as he met the tear filled gaze of his friend.

“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, Rum,” he said with a smile, “Your Belle is a clever girl.”

“Oh you don’t need to tell me that,” said Rumpel, “To think she was with me once more back then and I know nothing of it. It does explain though why there is such a blank around those few weeks. I thought I had just blocked out a tedious period of my existence. Wouldn’t have been the first time but to know it was a forced amnesia, I’m trying very hard not to hate myself for denying me those memories.”

“You did the wise thing, however painful it is now to not have the memories,” said the Doctor, “You would not have been able to resist changing time had you known what Belle would have faced. I should be able to get those memories back for you but not until we’ve dealt with the angels and retrieved your dagger, you’re too volatile without it right now.”

“And can you do that Doctor?” said Rumpel, hope lighting his eyes for the first time in days, “Can you retrieve the dagger and…”

“Belle? Yes I can,” said the Doctor, “She can be safely removed from the timeline now. I can bring her home and I can bring your younger self as well if we need to, his will only be a flying visit though.”

“Another bloody Dark One knocking about,” exclaimed Killian, cutting off any response for Rumpel though the sorcerer paid him little mind, “Could this day get any worse?”

“Oh shut up Killian, you cockwomble,” said Rose, “Aren’t any of you happy that your friend is coming home? Not to mention the fact she’s told us how to defeat the angels!”

“Of course we’re happy,” said Regina, before she reached a hand out to her former teacher’s shoulder, “I’m happy for you Rumpel.”

“Let’s not roll out the bunting just yet,” said the Doctor, handing Belle’s letter to his friend, smiling as Rumpel opened it once more to trace the elegant signature on the last page, “We’ve got some work to do if we’re to achieve what Belle and Rumpel did at the Dark Castle. Let’s have a look at what she sent us and go from there.”

Rumpel placed Belle’s letter in his pocket and turned to the other items spread out on the table before them. He opened the potions satchel, the glass vials within looking as though they had only be set inside moments ago rather than nearly three decades before. He picked each up in turn, recognising his own handwriting on the labels despite having no memory of writing them, and moved them in the light to see the liquid move within. 

“For Rumpel and Henry,” said Rose beside him as she turned over the wrapped paper package in her hand, “Made by someone who loved them both. Its Belle’s writing again. Do you want to open it?”

Rumpel nodded, replacing the potions in the case before he took the parcel from Rose, untying the string that bound it before he opened the paper out on the desk before him. He smiled at the sight of the familiar silk scarf that had been pristine when he had fashioned it from his magic days before but now looked worn and frayed in places. He picked it up, feeling something concealed within the material as he gently unravelled it, his breath catching in his throat as two familiar bracelets fell out into his palm, one set with clear beads and one with deep indigo.

“Baelfire,” he said reverently, not caring for the tears that came to his eyes as he closed his hand over the bracelets, “One for a very dear friend and one for his grandson. Oh Belle thank you my love.”

“What are they?” said Rose, leaning over him and setting her chin on his shoulder, “They look like friendship bracelets.”

“My son made them when he was a child,” said Rumpel, “He had me sell them for his pin money. I never thought to keep one for myself but now I have one to keep with me and one to give to Henry.”

“I’m glad you have them,” said Rose, picking up the black silk scarf, “Funny that this is one of the reasons you chose to save my life.”

Rumpel took it from her hand before turning to her, fastening it around her neck, “Then you should keep it as a memento,” he said, pocketing the two bracelets.

“Seems like you became quite the angels expert Rumpel,” said Regina, holding open one of the books to reveal his familiar handwriting, “Sketches, observations, analysis, the works. Shame you went and gave yourself amnesia and could you have been any more cryptic in some of your passages? Page one doesn’t even make sense and your writing is appalling. Note well that anything that takes on the image of an angel becomes itself an angel….”

“Well I’m sure it made sense when…”

“Say that again,” said the Doctor, snatching the book from her hands and reading aloud, “Anything that takes on the image of an angel becomes itself an angel. Look to your mirrors and do not let the angel see or be seen through them.”

He dropped the book on the desk and hurried to the side of the room, picking up an antique hand-glass and holding it in front of Emma’s face.

“Tell me what you see,” he said, ignoring the look she gave him before she turned her attention to the mirror.

“My reflection,” she said, “The shop in the background, I can see Gold and Rose behind me and Regina’s shoulder.”

“And what does your image do in the mirror?” said the Doctor.

Emma frowned, “The same thing that I do, it’s just my reflection.”

“But in that moment when you look at yourself in the mirror, that reflection is you.”

“Mirrors are like windows,” said Rumpel, his eyes meeting Regina’s without need to voice the memory they shared, “Mirrors in our world could be anything. A looking glass, a form of communication, a prison, somewhere to hold something and retain the image eternally. Doctor if my thoughts have turned the way yours have, then we’re in trouble.”

“Yes we are,” said the Doctor, “Regina, you’re mayor. How many buildings do you think have CCTV in Storybrooke?”

“The sheriff’s station, the hospital, the mayoral office and the town hall,” said Regina, “Well that’s all I know of in a civic sense. Private properties, I have no idea.”

“And where do the feeds come out?”

“The sheriff’s station handles its own tapes but the office and town hall all feed back to the mayor’s office. Why Doctor?”

“Because Rumpelstiltskin has sent us a very clear warning in so few words,” said the time lord, “Anything that takes on the image of angel becomes itself an angel. If any of those cameras have caught an image there’s a chance it could replicate. We need to check the feeds and then we need to shut down the cameras. Rose I want you and Killian to stay here with Rumpel, keep your TARDIS key to hand and if anything worries you get inside and take the box and everything in it with you. Regina, Emma you two have the best knowledge of the systems, I need you with me. Keep your phone on Rose; we may need to call you.”

“What are we meant to do in the time being?” said Killian, looking over at Rumpel with a frown before he turned his attention back to the Doctor.

“What we’ve become well practiced at, reading,” said the Doctor, “From what Belle said in her letter we’re going to need rope and lots of it. You’re a seafaring man Killian, should be right up your alley.”

“Where do you want to go first Doctor?” said Regina, taking hold of his arm.

“Wherever has the most outward facing camera’s, the angels were in the street last night,” he said as Emma came to Regina’s other side.

The dark haired woman nodded, her magic surrounding them as she took them to the place he wanted, leaving the others to fathom out the information that had been sent from the Dark Castle.

The threesome finally reappeared in Regina’s office, the Doctor shaking off the residual magic with a shudder. The room was dark, the heavy drapes pulled across and not letting in any sunlight and the Doctor quickly retrieved the sonic screwdriver for his pocket, aiming it at the light and illuminating the room. 

“Won’t do to have anything jumping out of the shadows,” he said, “Keep your eyes open. Where are the video stations for the CCTV cameras?”

“A couple of doors down,” said Regina, heading to the door, “Follow me.”

She led them out of the room and down the elegant corridor until they reached the room they needed. She reached for the handle but the Doctor took hold of her hand, pulling her behind him as he pushed the door open. The room inside buzzed with electrical feed, lit only by the grey images upon the screen. He turned on the light and slowly led them in, cursing that the room was L shaped making them unable to see fully inside. He strained his ears as he detected the sound of movement, pressing his back against the wall as he stopped Emma and Regina from following him in. He forced his eyes not to blink as he finally rounded the corner, his breath leaving him as his worst fears were realised. 

Six angels stood within the room, all with their faces covered but clearly making their way to the door he had entered from. He saw the image on the television screen, one angel positioned in front of the camera that pointed to the steps of the mayor’s office. He cursed in a tongue that defied translation before he spoke to the women still in the corridor.

“Our angels expert at the Dark Castle was right,” he said, “The angels have used the image relay on the cameras to multiply. There are six in the room. We need to get back to the shop. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“How do we stop them multiplying?” said Regina, taking hold of his wrist.

“When I get back to the TARDIS I can send out an electromagnetic pulse that will knock out all video and recording devices. Once the link is severed we can stop them multiplying but we’ve still got to face those that are already here,” said the Doctor, “Regina can you get us out of here without me moving, I can’t risk taking my eyes off the angels.”

“I’ve got you Doctor,” said Regina, “Emma take my hand. Ready when you are Doctor.”

“Let’s go,” said the time lord, grateful for the familiar smoke that surrounded him. 

The sound of shouting greeted them as they returned to the shop, cutting off any requests to visit other sites or imparting the information they had. The Doctor rolled his eyes at the curses currently issuing forth from Killian’s mouth before he looked over at Rose.

“What the hell is going on?” he said.

“Killian said something rude about Belle and Rumpel being alone together at the Dark Castle which I shan’t repeat. Rum got angry and this is the result,” said Rose, “We’re about five minutes in. I was just about to get popcorn.”

“Emma, would you mind?” said the Doctor, waving a hand towards Killian before he stalked towards Rumpel, cutting off any retort that was about to come from him, “Shut up and listen to me, we’ve got trouble. Belle gave you the measurements for the amount of spun gold you would need to fashion the ropes for one angel didn’t she?”

Rumpel nodded, “She said we’d need about eighty feet to weave through for one so that’s one hundred and sixty feet for two,” he said, ignoring the shouting that now seemed to be occurring between Emma and Killian, Regina’s voice soon joining the fray, “I have some stored but I may need to spin some more.”

“A lot more,” said the Doctor, “We’re going to need at least six hundred and forty feet, seven hundred to be on the safe side.”

Rumpel was glad of the cot behind him as he sat down heavily, looking up at his friend in concern, “How many? How many angels Doctor?”

“Six in the camera room, two that we already know of and maybe more,” he said, “We have at least eight angels to contain and kill.”

“I couldn’t spin that much gold if I worked day and night for a week,” said Rumpel.

“I can give you ten days,” said the Doctor.

“What?”

“Ten days. I’ve been running the calculations in my head. I only have a short window of opportunity to get to the Dark Castle in the time Belle wanted, retrieve her and your younger self, bring them here and get him back before his timeline is compromised,” said the Doctor, “You have ten days to be ready. Potions, ropes and everything else need to be ready by then.”

Rumpel shook his head, “It can’t be done,” he said, “We’ll never be ready.”

“Yes we can be,” said Regina, neither the Doctor nor Rumpel having realised the arguing behind them had stopped to let the others listen, “We can be ready Rumpel but you’ll need to lead us. Tell us what you want us to do and you can focus on spinning what we need. We’ll keep an eye on you and if the Dark One rears its head we can cut off your magic until you’re in control again. We have enough magical ability amongst us to manage this, you even wrote us a book on how to defeat them. We can and we will do this.”

Rumpel closed his eyes, willing his heart to cease its thumping as he thought of the endeavour that lay before them. He cursed the fact that he had no memory of his previous battle with the angels but Belle’s letter at least assured him that she was alive and it was the hope of her return that gave him courage.

“We’ll need the fairies,” he said, “They may not like it but they’ll be able to help you to brew the potions we’ll need. We’ll need a base of operations as well, somewhere big enough to house us all. The book mentioned warding spells that slowed the angels down, let’s get as many people as we can in one space and that will protect them. As for me, I’ll need my spinning wheel and a hell of a lot of straw but there’s something else too, someone needs to go to the farmhouse where Zelena lived and…and bring the cage. Zelena may be gone but her magic should remain and that cage could contain me. If I’m to use magic there’s a risk the darkness could take hold and if that happens, that might just save your lives.”

“There is no way we’re putting you in a cage Rum!” cried Rose, “You’re a human being.”

“Flower I’m not, not entirely,” said Rumpel, “And the not entirely part is the deadly part. It’s ok though, before too long Belle will be back and so will my dagger and iron bars will, in all hope, be a thing of the past.”

“It will be Rumpel,” said the Doctor before he clapped his hands together, “Well you all heard the man, let’s get moving. We’ve got a lot to do and very little time to do it in and if someone with either magical ability or access to cash could summon up breakfast we’d be getting somewhere.”

xxxx

Belle blinked back the tears that burned in her eyes as she signed her name on the final page of parchment, the letter to her fiancé the hardest she had ever had to write when she knew her future and the chance of seeing him again was in the hands of the Doctor, her knowledge of the time lord insufficient to know if he was capable of doing what she asked. She folded the many sheets of parchment, carefully inscribing Rumpel’s name across them before she dropped the ruby red sealing wax over the join, fixing it with the mage’s own seal. She set it down in front of her, allowing herself a small smile as a familiar hand and a crisp white handkerchief came into her line of sight.

“Thank you darling,” she said taking the handkerchief and drying her eyes, as his fingers gently slipped beneath her hair to knead the tension from her neck after being bent for so long over her letter.

“Are you alright?” said Rumpel, raising her up from the chair she sat in and taking her place before guiding her into his lap, her legs thrown over the arm of the chair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’ve just said goodbye to the man I love,” said Belle quietly, “And in ten days time I’ll be forced to say goodbye to you too, fully in possession of the knowledge that you’ll forget we ever had this time together. It hurts Rumpel.”

“Don’t give up hope yet,” he said, his lips skimming her cheek as he spoke, “The Doctor may yet come, there are ten days left until the deadline you set. Don’t give up sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry,” said Belle pressing her forehead to his, “Here I am, longing to get home when I should be celebrating the days we have together now. Did you get anywhere with the potion?”

“Safely brewing,” said Rumpel, “Much as I detest the thought of drinking it. The charms for the box are ready as well and I’ve worked it into the fabric of the curse as best I can. We can only hope Regina doesn’t alter anything. I bound all my notes into a book, its no great work but hopefully the older me will be able to make something of it and find a way to defeat the angels if we can’t get to them.”

Belle kissed him softly, still revelling in the fact that she could do so despite it being half a day since they had defeated the angel and made the discovery that the sharing of the curse prevented her kiss from breaking it. She blushed to think that they had spent the first hour after their victory not cleaning up the dust and debris from the destroyed angel, or setting the castle to rights after their enforced encampment in the vault but instead laid out on the rug beside the fire. The kiss that had once been denied now fully indulged. When they had finally parted before all restraint could be forgotten they had finally dealt with the mess that littered the great hall. 

The debris of the angel had been magically moved into several enchanted containers, Rumpel unable to resist the opportunity to study the remains of the creature in the hope of gleaning some knowledge of its power. Once that was contained and removed to the vault, he had swiftly returned everything they had moved to their camp back to its correct place, the long table and spinning wheel once more gracing the hall. They had moved to Rumpel’s tower shortly afterwards, the mage summoning lunch from the kitchen as they made plans for communicating their findings to his future self and what Belle would do should the Doctor not come for her. Neither had liked the idea of her leaving and crossing the sea but they both knew that she could not risk being within the radius of the curse when it struck. It was with tears that they finally agreed on the time frame and the method of her leaving as Rumpel promised to ensure her hassle free travel and a small fortune to her name that would give her as much comfort as she could have as she waited for the curse to consume her life.

“Hey, little maid,” came the voice at her ear, “You’ve wandered to parts unknown in that head of yours and we still have work to do.”

Belle smiled, noticing that he seemed in little rush to release her from his embrace so she could rise, “What do we need to do for the enchantments?”

Her question was enough to have him let her go and she got to her feet, collecting up the letter she had written and the small package she had wrapped which contained her silk scarf and the beaded bracelets she had bought from him in Longbourne. 

“Put whatever you want to send in the box,” he said, opening the small wooden chest and waving a hand over it, a faint glow of magic surrounding it, “Once something is placed inside it can’t be removed until the older me has broken the enchantment so if its something you might need should things not go to plan don’t place it in there out of sentiment.”

Belle nodded, not hesitating to place the letter and the package inside, “We should probably add that book on sculptures that I found the first ideas for containing the angel in,” she said, searching the pile for it and adding it to the box when he nodded his consent.

“I have a few potions on the go that I will place under a stasis spell,” said Rumpel, “I should be able to analyse them even without my memories and replicate them if what I’ve put in the book doesn’t make sense. I’ll put them and the book inside when I’m done. Is there anything else?”

“No I think that’s all we’ll need,” said Belle, “I didn’t tell the future you about the curse, I know you wanted me to but its not something he…you need to hear when there’s nothing you can do about it. You’d spend all your time looking for a cure rather than focusing on the angels.”

Rumpel frowned, “You’re right,” he said before he managed a rueful half smile, “Is it still suicide if the older me kills the younger me because I know I’ll be seriously unhappy that we didn’t tell…me? I hate time travel.”

Belle giggled at the quizzical look on his face, “You just let me deal with the older you,” she said, “Besides, what’s done is done and the results were worth the price.”

“You and I will have to disagree on that part my love,” he said, picking up the book he had found the spell in, “While it got results it was not worth your life and the only blessing in this whole mess is that I will not remember, for a while at least, that I was responsible for it. There is one thing I can do though to make amends and that’s to prevent anyone ever being able to do the same again.”

He opened the book at the pages that contained the spell, fisting them tightly before he ripped them from the binding. Belle gasped, her heart wrenching at the sight of any book being destroyed but she did not stop him as the pages turned to fire and then ash in his grip. She knew what was in his mind, should his power pass on and another Dark One came to take his place, they would have no means or so he hoped, to share the curse and slowly destroy the person they loved. She doubted though that the precaution was necessary, certain that the spell was only capable of a true love match and she was sure that none other than Rumpelstiltskin could balance the pull of the darkness with the true compassion of his soul. 

He tossed the book onto the desk, his expression dark and Belle knew she would be in for a night of his silent brooding if she didn’t act quickly. She took his hand, pulling him back to reality with her touch and smiling when he looked down at her.

“I’m hungry,” she said, “And I’m fed up of magically delivered food, it tastes funny. Why don’t we go downstairs and see what we can scare up for dinner in the kitchen, forget about all this until tomorrow? It’s not like Storybrooke is going anywhere.”

“Are you suggesting I help with the cooking, little maid?” he said, his countenance at once the stern master of the castle but Belle could see the slight tremor at his lips that held back a smile.

“I am indeed,” she said, raising herself on her toes and kissing him, enjoying the jolt of shock she felt go through him at her touch despite the kisses they had already shared, “If you help you might even get dessert.”

She bit her lip to hold back a giggle as she moved back enough to see confusion change to shock in his wide eyes before they darkened and she found herself a willing captive in his arms. Excitement flooded her veins as his lips descended to hers once more, the soft searching touches she had grown used to forgotten as he all but consumed her. She fisted her hands into his hair, as he lifted her onto the desk behind her and Belle thanked whatever deity was listening that she had yet to change out of the breeches he had conjured for her that morning as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She swallowed down the moan that left him, grateful that he had none of the shy sensibilities of the spinner she had known as he took control of the kiss, his hand spanning her hip as his stirring hardness pressed against her core. His lips left hers, trailing down her throat as he freed a hand to tug open the buttons of her blouse, his lips following the trail of exposed skin as each was undone. 

At first neither heard the trilling alarm that came from the potions bench but it grew louder and louder until it could not be ignored. Belle heard his groan of frustration as his lips left her skin but his forehead still rested against her breastbone, his muttered words about timing muffled by her skin. She managed a wry smile as he finally lifted his head, her fingers loosening their grip on his hair and feathering through the soft strands before she pressed one final fleeting kiss to his lips. 

“I guess you’d better see to that,” she said as he stepped back, glad that he was as breathless as she was, “I’ll go and start on dinner.”

“I won’t be long,” he said as she hopped down from the desk, buttoning her blouse once more as she did so.

“Don’t rush,” said Belle, “I’m not planning on going anywhere just yet.”

She saw his small smile before he was forced to turn his attention to the potions that were now bubbling fiercely over the flames. She headed to the stairs and was barely half way down them before she heard the fizz and then pop of an explosion, followed by a several bitter oaths that had her desperately trying to bite back a laugh but she failed all too quickly in her endeavours.

“Belle!” came the call from upstairs, “It’s not funny!”

“Of course not darling,” she said, laughing harder at the utterances from above that cursed the distractions of women but she knew there was little venom behind them, “Please try not to take the roof off, I have no wish to be sweeping up snow.”

More muttered curses followed her as she descended the rest of the stairs. She had missed the little nuances of his personality that had disappeared in the man she knew in Storybrooke and found them all the more adorable now she better knew the man beneath. Her thoughts turned to the embrace they had shared moments before, her body still pleasantly tingling from the desire that had flooded her veins. Innocent as she was when she had been his maid she had read enough to conjure a few fantasies about her master in the darkness of her room but the reality of being in his arms in a way that had more than once featured in her dreams had far surpassed anything she could have imagined. She knew a blush stained her cheeks and was grateful for the chill that permeated the corridor as the sun slowly began to dip and bring in the long winter night. 

She soon pushed open the door that led to the great hall, the room warm and cosy as the fire danced in the grate, illuminating the long table and spinning wheel as the light from it glinted off the great glass cabinet. She remembered many a night spent in such light, the candles not needing to be lit as they sat beside the fire with books in hand until Rumpel would abandon his and ask her to read to him. She shook off the memory as she found herself staring at the flames but as she did so something caught her eyes, a faint flicker of movement in the shadows by the large double doors. She peered into the darkness, seeing once again the slight movement that seemed to be focused on the large cloth that covered the great mirror. She looked over to the window beside it, seeing no movement of the curtain to let her know a window had been left ajar but still the cloth over the mirror rippled. 

She took a cautious step towards it, wondering if maybe Regina was somehow trying to enchant her way into the castle through it and knowing she could not risk being seen by the queen whilst her younger self was still her prisoner. She was about to turn to go when she heard the cloth slip free, the mirror revealed and the cloth instead partially covering the figure that stood before it. Belle gasped, her heart leaping to her throat as she saw the arch of a wing and grey hue of the statue that now stood frozen but only by her wide eyed stare. 

“Rumpel,” she whispered as fear prevented her from finding her voice before she tried once more, screaming his name so he had little choice but to hear her, “Rumpelstiltskin!”

She realised she’d blinked as the cloth fell away from the angel, revealing the horror she had never wanted to see again but instead of being turned to her it was turned towards the fire, its finger outstretched to the flames. Belle realised its intent as the previously strong blaze stuttered, the angel retaining power it seemed even as it stood in stone. The failing blaze though allowed the shadows to lengthen and even forcing her eyes to remain open did nothing to stop the creature moving as the darkness stopped her from being about to see it. She gasped as a hand grasped her shoulder, not even having noticed the smoke that heralded Rumpel’s appearance at her side.

“What’s wrong? I heard you cry out. I…”

She didn’t need to see his face to know he had seen the angel, the hand on her shoulder tightening to the point of pain. The light stuttered and the angel moved once more, finally turned to face them with its arms outstretched across the expanse of the room as though to grab them.

“It came out of the mirror,” said Belle, unable to stop herself from blinking as the candles in the room all illuminated at once, bathing the room in light, “We defeated it. It was dust.”

“Are you sure there was only one that followed you?” said Rumpel at her back.

“I only ever saw one but there were three in Storybrooke,” she said, “However it got here we need to get rid of it. You didn’t put away the potions did you?”

“No they’re still out,” he said, “Can you keep you eyes on it sweetheart? I need to go to the vault and get my dagger and then I’ll bring the potions.”

Belle shook her head, “No I don’t think I can,” she said, “It makes me want to shut my eyes and I can’t resist it. I’m not strong enough Rumpel.”

“You’re strong, you’re so strong,” he said, a wave of his hand covering the mirror with the cloth once more, “But we’ll go together, if it leaves the room we can track it.”

Belle took hold of his hands as they came about his waist, finally letting her eyes fall shut as she felt his magic surround her. She opened them again as his hands moved away from here, finding herself once more in the vault but it was missing their little encampment. 

“Stay right there and don’t touch anything,” said Rumpel, “I removed the enchantments earlier and there is more than enough in here that could kill you.”

“Comforting,” said Belle, her heart sinking as she saw the jars containing the debris of the fallen angel, “Well the angel in the hall is a new one.”

“I have a theory about that,” said Rumpel, heading off into the maze of artefacts, his voice carrying through the silence of the room, “The first time we made the attempt on the angel, when I faced it on my own; we used the mirror to hold it. Mirrors are reflectors but for brief moments in time they hold images and I think our original angel used that against us. It’s as though the mirror absorbed the image and manifested it into living form. I imagine it fed off the power woven into that mirror. It’s heavily enchanted so I can communicate with Regina.”

“It acted like a photocopier?” said Belle.

“A what?” came the response, “Isn’t that what you called the picture of Bae? I thought that was a photo…graph.”

“Yes that was a photograph,” said Belle, “And I suppose that could be the comparison also. The mirror recreated the angel, an exact replica image but rather than put it on paper it made it flesh, so to speak.”

“That would be my theory,” said Rumpel, reappearing with his dagger in his hand, “I only hope it only has the ability to do it once. Are you ready? The ropes are still on the table in the hall but we need to get the potions from the tower. Do you feel strong enough to face the angel? You’ve used your magic once today and I don’t want you to over tax yourself.”

Belle nodded, “I’ll be fine darling, I just want it gone,” she said, “I don’t think I can face spending another night here with a threat of it hanging over us. I just want to be able to enjoy the time we have, not live in the vault constantly worrying that thing will get through and get to us and before you say it I know using my magic again takes time off my life.”

“My brave Belle,” said Rumpel, his fingers brushing away the tear on her cheek she didn’t realise she had shed, “Let’s get this over with.”

It was all too soon for Belle when she found herself back in the great hall, glad she had Rumpel at her side as they arrived to total darkness, the mage quickly conjuring one of his orbs of light and illuminating the room. Belle had shrieked when she realised that they had appeared teetering on the edge of the mantel above the fire place rather than on the floor, Rumpel’s balance and she was sure a bit of magic the only thing preventing them from crashing to the floor though. She understood the logic though, the angel having moved to the place they had stood before they had left the room and clearly waiting to ambush them there in the dark. 

They had only allowed it to move a few feet as they made their way down from the ledge and Rumpel soon had it held as he gave Belle his dagger once more and let her give the command to watch it as she performed the now well rehearsed ritual of containing and binding the angel. She had returned his dagger to him when she returned to his side and once more he coached her in bringing her magic under control, the power responding far quicker than it had previously and she felt a small triumph in that before they had struck down the angel before them, dust and debris once more littering the floor.

Any celebration they had was short lived though as Belle dropped her dagger with a shriek, her arm cradled to her chest as she fell to her knees in the dust. Rumpel was beside her in an instant, the remains of the angel forgotten as he took hold of her arms.

“Belle what’s wrong?” he said as she screamed and flinched away from his touch.

“It burns!” she cried, ripping open the blouse she wore and fighting it off, crying out at the sight of her right arm and the bright red lines that were winding their way up from her wrist to her shoulder, “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know,” said Rumpel, running his hand over the marks on her arm, the shimmer of his magic wrapping her skin, “That should help.”

“Thank you,” said Belle, her breath shuddering out of her as the fire in her limb cooled, “Was it the curse?”

“I would think so,” said Rumpel sadly, “If it was some sort of defence mechanism from the angel it would have effected me too and…”

Belle looked down as he gently moved her arm in the light, the lines that had once been red now glittering gold in the firelight. She traced her own fingers along the fine lines of gold that twisted up her arm from her wrist to her shoulder, one line even winding down her chest until it disappeared beneath the line of her bodice.

“The curse is spreading like an infection,” hissed Rumpel, “It shouldn’t be taking hold so quickly.”

“Its progression was always going to be unpredictable,” said Belle, capturing his hand in hers before he could pull away from her, “Besides, it’s kind of beautiful. I like having your mark on me. Let the world see I’m your wife.”

“Most women would run screaming from such a title,” said Rumpel though Belle saw the quirk of a smile at the corner of his lips.

“Well I’m not most women,” said Belle, raising his hand to her lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, “We should get this cleaned up. Hopefully nothing else will jump out of that mirror.”

Rumpel looked over to the mirror in question before it disappeared with a flick of his wrist, “Let Regina scream at my vault for a while if she wants to talk to me,” he said, helping Belle to her feet, “You know, I don’t get many visitors with the snow so heavy on the mountain so it doesn’t really matter if the hall is a bit of a mess and we’ve been cooped up here for days on end.”

“And from the look on your face you have mischief in mind,” said Belle, “What are you planning?”

“Something we couldn’t do in Longbourne,” said Rumpel, picking up her dagger from the floor before vanishing both it and his own to a place of safety in the castle, before he took hold of her hands, “Hold on tight.”

Of all the things Belle had expected it had not been to find herself stood in the village tavern whilst a small set of musicians played a reel and the villagers danced wildly in the centre of the room. Her shock was only compounded as she turned in disbelief to the sorcerer beside her. She thought she would find him invisible or at least wearing a cowl as the people that looked their way failed to start screaming but instead her heart stopped to see not the visage of the Dark One but the face of the man she had left in the Frontlands. Gone was the leather and silk that he usually wore, replaced by the simple home spun clothes she had once known. She wondered how often he cast such a glamour so he could walk amongst the villagers without them running in fear. She had looked down at her own clothes to find herself similarly dressed in a familiar brown woollen dress but it was the glimpse of long blonde hair falling over her shoulder that gave her pause. Rumpel had turned her towards the glass of the window, allowing her to see an unfamiliar face staring back at her, a glamour protecting her identity as much as it was his. 

She had shaken off the unease that had come from wearing someone else’s face and had led him to the nearest table, memories returning to her of their time in Longbourne as they were soon presented with bowls of warm, savoury stew from the kitchen and foaming mugs of mead. When they had shared a similar evening in the Frontlands they had merely sat back to watch the dancing but this time Belle found herself pulled to her feet almost as soon as their empty bowls were cleared. Curses and angels and time travel all became distant memories as she was whirled around the make shift dance floor, the country dances simple but fast as the villagers revelled in the very fact that they were living even in the depths of a bitter winter. She had many try to take her hand during the evening but there was only one man she danced with, grateful that he had found them such an escape after the darkness they had faced.

It was well into the night when they finally drew themselves away from the village, Rumpel moving them into the shadows before wrapping his arms around her and transporting them back to the castle. They appeared once more in the entrance hall and Belle felt the tingle of magic surrounding her once more before she was turned towards the window, seeing her own reflection staring back at her once more. She frowned though as she saw the face of the man behind her, the mage still wearing the glamour he had worn in the village.

“Are you going to change back?” she asked as she turned round to face him, “No one here to see you but me.”

“I can keep it, if you want,” said Rumpel, “It doesn’t tax my magic too badly to stay this way for a while.”

Belle shook her head, “All magic comes with a price, that’s the first thing you ever taught me,” she said, “And why would I want you to stay this way?”

She saw the blush on his cheeks as he turned away from her and her concern grew as he headed to the door to the great hall.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to see a man rather than a monster?” he said, “Before we left the village you…”

Belle’s laugh cut him off though she stifled it swiftly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her forehead to his back, refusing to let him take another step, “If this is about us sleeping together darling might I remind you about earlier in your tower. You were very much yourself then and if you think I didn’t want you then you are very much mistaken,” she said, raising herself onto her toes to press a kiss to his neck, “I love you however you look and the only thing I ever demand is that you be yourself, not hide behind your magic. I loved my spinner but I also love my Dark One and he’s the one I want tonight so here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going upstairs, I’m going to take off my clothes and climb into your bed and I’m going to end this evening crying out your name to the heavens. Whether you’re a part of that is entirely up to you but I won’t accept anything but the master of this castle tonight.”

Belle bit back a giggle as she unwound her arms and headed for the stairs, looking back briefly to see him look up at her in awe. Her spinner faded from view but she didn’t mourn him as in his place stood her beloved sorcerer, the light from the candles highlighting his gold flecked skin and wide whisky eyes. She held out her hand, glad when he headed towards her and took it, letting her lead him up the stairs and to the bedrooms beyond.


	15. The Birth of the Thunder Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Dark Castle Rumpel leaves Belle to resume his deals but realises his error when he returns to find her in the grip of something they never expected. Meanwhile in Storybrooke there is a race against time to prepare for Belle's return but will the work be too much for Rumpel's delicate grip on his sanity and health?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut from the start. This is rated M for a reason dearies and here's one of them.

Belle hummed in pleasure as warm, sure fingers traced a path from her hip to her breast, circling her nipple as soft lips found her neck kissing the marks they had left there the night before. She pressed back against the lithe body behind her, the stirring hardness against her thigh letting her know that sleep had been all but forgotten. She had no idea of the time, the heavy drapes leaving her unable to tell if the day had yet to dawn but she didn’t care, warm in the cocoon of the fire lit room and the arms of her lover. 

“Are you finally awake sweetheart?” said Rumpel, his teeth scraping against her shoulder before his tongue soothed the teasing bite.

“It seems you are,” said Belle with a moan as his hand left her breast, sliding the flat of his palm over her stomach until he reached her soft curls, pausing there until she squirmed with want, “Don’t be a tease Rumpel.”

“Is there something my beautiful wife desires?” came the purr at her ear, “Tell me darling Belle, tell me what you want.”

“Touch me,” she pleaded, her hand covering his but he refused to move at her command, “Please.”

Teeth nipped at her earlobe before he spoke again, “Tell me,” he demanded, chuckling at her whimper.

“Lower, touch me lower,” said Belle, “Like you did last night. I want your fingers inside me.”

Belle bit her lip as his hand finally moved, skilled fingers seeking out her opening and a moan sounding at her ear as he found her wet and more than ready for him. He drew his fingers back to her pearl, his strokes light and teasing as Belle writhed in his arms, desperately seeking a surer touch. She reached up behind her, clutching his wild hair in her hand as she turned her head, capturing his lips in an effort to drown her moans against them. 

“Rumpel, please darling,” she said covering his hand with hers once more and stilling him, “I want you with me. I need you inside me.”

He released her enough so she could turn to him and she wasted no time in bringing her hands to his chest, revelling in the sight of her pale skin against the dark gold-green hue of his that was highlighted all the more by the play of the firelight. She slid one hand lower, feeling the muscles of his stomach tense before she took him in hand, already knowing the touches that would bring him pleasure. 

“So beautiful,” she said, pressing him back against the mattress and throwing off the blankets that covered them, “My husband. Lie back and let me take care of you.”

He steadied her as she swept a leg over him, raising herself on her knees above him and denying him her heat as she bent to kiss him. His tongue sought hers; drawing it into his mouth as his nails traced trails of fire along her back. Belle broke from his kiss, shuddering at the sting of his touch and the pleasure that came in its wake. She sat back, her core coming into contact with his hardness and she smiled at the moan that escaped him. She rocked her hips, coating him in her essence and watching his eyes darken to near black with want, his hands growing more insistent at her hips as her teasing grew too much. She finally took pity on him, moving so that he slipped easily within her before she sank down, her eyes closing at the familiar feeling of fullness. He had been made for her, she was sure, and her muscles fluttered around him, drawing him as deep as possible and holding him firm.

The look of awe on his face as she moved above him was beyond anything she had ever witnessed and her heart broke at the knowledge that he would forget the comfort and love she had brought him when she was forced to leave him. She knew the emotion must have shown on her face as he sat up, coaxing her legs around him and wrapping her in his arms. She rested her brow to his, the connection between them absolute with him still buried deep inside her, and she bit back the tears that wanted to fall at the exquisite torture of the moment. 

“I love you,” she said, pressing fleeting kisses across his face until she reached his lips, the desperation in the touch only calmed as he took control. 

She fed off the strength he gave her and slowly the kiss moved from one of comfort to one of need as the fire between them that had been dampened leapt once more to life. Belle whimpered in protest as he separated them but it was of short duration as he laid her out on the bed, moving into the cradle of her thighs and pushing inside her once more. She let him guide her, never looking away from his eyes and the love that they reflected back to her. He kept his movements slow, pulling out of her almost entirely before returning to her slowly and she was soon begging him to speed up and end her torment. He refused her for several long, drawn out minutes, breaking their gaze in order to kiss his way down her throat before he took one begging nipple between his lips and Belle keened as pleasure shot from that warm, wet touch to her core. 

The cry broke the control of the man in her arms, thrusting hard and fast into her until his name came from her lips like a mantra. Belle’s breath caught as she felt the first flutterings of her orgasm approach, coherent words failing her as she dug her nails into his shoulders and using him as an anchor as she shattered. Her cries echoed off the ornate walls of his room until they were accompanied by his shout of her name. She felt him stiffen as he spilled himself inside her, his lips claiming hers in a punishing kiss as his grip tightened on her hip, holding onto her as the wave of pleasure crested and then slowly began to ebb. 

Belle held on to him as best she could as her limbs shuddered not wanting him to pull away from her as the world felt nebulous around her and the only thing that seemed real was his warm body atop hers. The whispered words between them were all but nonsensical as they gathered themselves, declarations of love, oaths of a future that couldn’t be theirs and wishes that nothing should let them stir from their place in each others arms.

She finally released him as her body fell limp against the mattress, marshalling enough strength to turn on her side and into his arms as he lay back on the bed beside her. His fingers carded through her damp curls as she pressed a kiss to his chest that rose and fell in an effort to catch his breath. 

“Bugger the curse,” said Rumpel as his heart gradually slowed to a more regular pace, “I’ll throw up the wards and we can stay here.”

Belle managed a weak laugh, drawing the covers back up to their waists before she traced nonsense symbols on his chest with the point of her nail, “That is so very tempting,” she said, “But you need to find Bae and there’s a younger me who wants you back very badly.”

“Always said she was an odd girl,” said Rumpel, the kiss he pressed to her forehead taking any sting from his words, “Are we destined to be forever parted do you think? I lost you in the Frontlands, have lost you once here and now stand to do so again and the future me seems just as useless at keeping you.”

Belle raised herself up on her elbow, catching his cheek as he made to turn his face away from here, “Hey, none of that,” she scolded gently, “You didn’t have a choice in the Frontlands…”

“We could have run,” he said, cutting her off, “You, me and Bae. He missed you so dreadfully when you’d gone.”

“I never would have let you, much as I asked back then,” said Belle, “I knew I couldn’t stay any longer and fate would have found a way to tear us apart sooner or later. You’ve never said what happened after I left and we’ve been so caught up with the angel that I never asked. You clearly still took on the curse but what happened to you after I left?”

Rumpel frowned, the backs of his fingers rubbing softly against her cheek, “I waited in the shadows when the soldiers chased you into the woods, I thought about following you but I knew I’d be of no use to you. I stayed there until I was sure the coast was clear and I removed everything we had left in the clearing before I went home. Bae was still awake and I told him what happened. He was sure you would be fine and it was a comfort to see his confidence. I remember sleeping for a while, my head was agony after the fight with the soldiers and then the tussle with your guard, not that I was a lot of use there.”

“You brought me back after I killed him,” said Belle, “I was so frightened and I know you were too but you pushed through and brought me back to myself. I couldn’t have functioned without you. Were you dreadfully hurt? I remember the bruising.”

“I’ve had worse believe me,” said Rumpel before his face fell, “Swift died. When the soldiers took you one of them kicked her, I don’t know what they did but despite Bae trying to help her she got sicker and sicker. I put her out of her misery the morning after you left, it was horrible but it was the kindest thing to do for her.”

Belle felt tears smart behind her eyes, “Oh Rumpel I’m so sorry,” she said, “She was a wonderful dog and I know she meant a lot to you and Bae. She meant a lot to me too.”

“She died protecting her mistress,” said Rumpel, “And it was better she went when she did than starve.”

Belle watched him flinch as he realised what his unguarded statement had revealed, “Starve?” she said, pulling the sheets to her chest as she sat up, “What happened? Even with the coin purse you gave me, you and Bae had enough money to get by.”

“Don’t worry yourself, its over and done with years ago now,” said Rumpel, “Forget I said anything dearie.”

Belle clasped the blankets to prevent herself from hitting him, “Don’t you dare dearie me Rumpelstiltskin!” she said, “And don’t you dare think you’re protecting me by not telling me what happened, not when its about the man I love and my son. I may not have been Bae’s mother for long but he was my son all the same. What happened to you back then?”

Rumpel rubbed his eyes with a sigh, “You’re only going to get upset,” he said, before he met her gaze, knowing he had little choice but to tell her if he wished for any peace, “A plague came. The winter after you left, the entire village was struck down. Bae and I resisted it but only just and to this day I believe it’s because we were well fed and as healthy as we could be because of you. Much as we kept well, the village was cut off, no food came in and no one came to buy and we couldn’t leave to sell. We lost four of the sheep to the winter and were forced to use the remainder for meat, I kept Bae strong but our livelihood was lost. Once the sickness cleared there was little left and the rest you know. We tried to run when they lowered the conscription age and that same night I met Zoso, sealing my fate.”

Belle reached down, catching the tear that broke from his eye with her fingertips before she lay back down beside him, “Darling I’m so sorry,” she said, “Things were hard enough but that must have been torture for you. You did the best you could do for your boy though, I only wish I could have done something to ease your pain.”

“But you did,” he said, “We spoke of you so often, wondering what you were doing, what adventures you were having, who you were with. I never let on to Bae that I feared you were dead, I’d rather him believe you were battling dragons in the mountains or taking down a government with your wits alone.”

Belle wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into him, “I should have been there with you,” she said.

“Oh no sweetheart,” said Rumpel, “I couldn’t have borne seeing you suffer that winter, my beautiful young bride withering with starvation. Oh Belle there was no magic then, no safety. What if you’d been with child? We survived on what we had but barely and I hadn’t the means to do more. Much as I missed you I was glad you weren’t there to suffer such degradation.”

“Then pretend the winter was free of sickness and that I was with you, sat by your side by the fire,” said Belle, “Tell me a story where no soldiers came but instead it was the parson, telling us we could be married.”

Rumpel pulled the covers closer around them, settling her in his arms and in the light of the fire, he wove her a story that chased away the demons of the past and the ones looming for their future.

xxxx

The Storybrooke Town Hall was a flurry of activity, finding itself at once a refuge centre, makeshift kitchen, laboratory, and base of operations all at once. The noise however was kept to a low ebb, everyone anxious as word of the angels spread. Most were also anxious of the plan to not only bring Belle home but the Dark One also and many spent their time casting sidelong glances at Rumpel and the time lord he called a friend in suspicion of something more sinister being afoot. The townsfolk were one thing with their distrust but it was from nearer quarters that riled those who heard it. The book that had been sent with Belle’s letter contained all of Rumpelstiltskin’s notes and theories on the creatures that plagued them, including pages of the potions that were required to contain and subdue the angels so that they could be destroyed. The potions they needed to brew were long and complex and, with Rumpel needed at his spinning wheel, they had been given little choice but to ask the fairies to assist with the brewing. 

Rumpel had studiously avoided getting involved with the potions but that did nothing to prevent him hearing the venom spouted by the bastion of virtue that was Storybrooke’s Mother Superior. The fairy giving little care to those who heard her berate the use of dark magic to contain the angels. Luckily there was an antidote to the harpy’s venom that came in the form of a little blonde girl with a mouth that could rival any soldier on the battlefield. Whatever hatred he heard muttered or on occasion called out in his direction was swiftly countered by Rose, her self given role of protector a balm to Rumpel’s soul as he continued the internal battle against the darkness within him. 

It had been three days since they had begun their work and the whirr of his spinning wheel was no longer a comfort to Rumpel, instead it sounded like the tick of a clock slowly counting down to their deadline which he would struggle to meet. The pile of gold at his feet disappeared nearly as soon as he managed to spin it, Rose, The Doctor and Killian busily weaving it into the ropes that had been salvaged from every available source in Storybrooke, everyone glad they lived on a quayside when the amount of rope they would need had been calculated. He spun until even his experienced, calloused hands were bloody with effort, pausing only for moments to allow Regina to heal him before he turned back to the wheel and she returned to the potions bench.

Though it had been a relief to have something to focus on, having his magic readily available once more also brought on the fear that the Dark One would once more take control when he was able to cause the most damage. Luck had prevailed so far and he had managed to keep the darkness at bay when his magic was not contained but sleep had proved the danger two him. Twice he had wearily crawled into his assigned pallet bed, one of many that now littered the hall, but his was unique in that it was surrounded by the cage they had taken from Zelena’s farmhouse, the enchantments on it still strong enough to contain him. Both times he had fallen asleep wearing the cuff that contained his magic and both times he had awakened not as Rumpelstiltskin but as little more than a flesh puppet for the darkness. He had no recollections of either waking and the people around him were less than forthcoming with the details, leaving him with little doubt his actions were as terrifying as they could be without his magic. It was only Henry that was honest with him, the boy having joined them when they had moved to the town hall and he had been a constant presence at his grandfather’s side since. It was his voice and his voice alone that managed to pull him back from the darkness and he took comfort in the power the boy had to reach him when the darkness sought to silence him.

Henry sat by his side as he worked, diligently preparing the straw he needed to spin and keeping him company with inane chatter that kept Rumpel’s mind off the darkness as best it could. As the days passed, he reminded Rumpel more and more of Bae and how he would sit by his side at his small wheel in the cottage, carding the wool he needed to spin whilst chatting about all the things that flitted through a boy’s mind. Rumpel was sure more often than not he had addressed Henry by his son’s name rather than his own but never did the boy call him on it, merely helping where he could and keeping Rumpel from the depths of his melancholy.

“Grandpa?” said Henry, sitting back down on the little three legged stool at Rumpel’s side, frowning as he failed to answer, “Grandpa! It’s time to stop again.”

“Ten more minutes Henry,” said Rumpel, concentrating on keeping the wheel steady as it turned beneath his hand, “I just want to get through the last of this straw.”

“You said that an hour ago,” said Henry, “Mom says it’s time for you to rest and eat or she’s coming over here and making you.”

“Which one?” said Rumpel absently, feeding more straw into the wheel.

“Regina,” said Henry, moving closer to Rumpel’s side and taking his hands, ceasing their work and paying little mind to the bloody fingers that had been run ragged with work, “Stop for a while and eat, you’re getting sick.”

Rumpel forced a weak smile as he finally met the boy’s gaze, “I’m fine Henry, just tired but I’ll push through it. I’ve got too much work to do.”

Henry frowned, “Can’t you teach someone else?” he said, pressing a water bottle into his hand, “You taught Mom magic.”

“Dark magic,” said Rumpel, “But Regina is turning towards the light and I won’t pull back into the darkness, not when she’s trying to redeem herself for you. Besides, takes a bit of practice so you’d best leave it to someone with a few centuries worth.”

“Maybe when the other you turns up he could help,” said Henry, “I can’t wait to meet him and to see Belle, I bet she’s got loads of stories. Mom told me Belle went back and met you and Dad when he was young.”

“That she did,” said Rumpel, shaking his head as he felt a familiar fuzziness touch his senses, “Henry you’d best get your Mother. I need her to put the cuff on me again.”

Henry was out of his chair in a second, calling out for his mother as Rumpel let himself slump against the wheel, the cool wood against his forehead anchoring him to reality. He wasn’t sure how long had passed when he felt two small hands take hold of his wrist, slipping the constricting cuff onto it.

“Rumpel, are you still with us?” said Regina, sitting on Henry’s stool.

“Just about,” he said, “I just need a few moments then I can start again. I should be able to get another fifty feet or so spun by morning.”

“Oh no old man, you’re going to bed before you run yourself into the ground,” said Regina sharply, “You look like shit Rumpel and that’s me being polite.”

Rumpel managed a small laugh, “I’m no oil painting at the best of times dearie,” he said, “I’m fine to work through the night just bring me a gallon of coffee and something with far too much sugar in and I’ll be right as rain. We don’t have time for me to sleep.”

“More like you’re scared to sleep,” said Regina, “I know him taking over is frightening but if you don’t rest he’ll manage it anyway and then where will we be? Belle is coming home in seven days and I am not having her turn on me because I let you run yourself into the ground.”

Rumpel dropped his gaze to his hands, his fingertips stained with his own blood from over work, “I can’t bear another night in that cage Regina,” he admitted quietly, “I need to work, make some use of myself. After all Belle has been through to get us this far, I won’t fail her at the last hurdle. We need to be ready.”

Regina took hold of his hands, the sound of his voice so dejected unnerving her, “We will be ready,” she said, “We did the calculations and you can make it, even with rest factored in.”

“But you didn’t factor in two hours yesterday and three this morning chasing off the Dark One,” said Rumpel, “We’re losing time.”

“Then we get the Doctor to do something to help, he is a time traveller,” said Regina, “You’re losing weight, you’re not eating, you don’t make sense half the time, you’ve been calling Henry Bae for the past twenty-four hours and you look a heartbeat away from dropping dead. Now most of the time I wouldn’t give a damn about your sorry ass but you have your uses Imp and I’m not about to let you kill yourself over this. Besides, Belle would have our hides if she found you in a less than perfect state when she arrived.”

Rumpel managed a weak laugh, “Careful dearie, you’re starting to sound as though you care,” he said, “And I’ve already spoken to the Doctor about our time constraints and there’s nothing he can do. I don’t really understand it though but he has to leave us in seven days to be able to access Belle and the younger me before the solstice in our old realm.”

Regina looked conflicted for a moment before she spoke, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the timing in Belle’s letter,” she said, “I’m worried about something.”

A flash of panic flitted across Rumpel’s face before he schooled it to a look of concern but he knew it hadn’t been missed, “What do you mean?”

“You say you have no memory of that time so I’m assuming you don’t remember the winter ball at Lord Peverell’s?” said Regina, “You were there on a deal allegedly.”

“I recall Lord Peverell but I can’t remember a deal or a ball,” said Rumpel, “What has this to do with Belle?”

“Her letter said that she had told the younger you everything and I’m assuming that meant about the pair of you too,” said Regina, “And Belle is not the kind of woman who would let you out to a ball with another woman on your arm, especially not one you appeared to be…well let’s just say it didn’t look like you were going home alone.”

Rumpel shook his head, “No that’s not possible,” he said, “There was no one, absolutely no one after Belle. The only woman I spent any significant amount of time with after she left was you. Did you hear the woman’s name? What did she look like?”

“I don’t recall you mentioning her name but you called her dearest,” said Regina, “That stood out the most. As for what she looked like…”

With a wave of her hand a ghost-like figure stood beside them, an image of beauty but unfamiliar to Rumpel. The woman had long, black hair that hung poker straight to her waist and decorated with an ornate diadem that trailed strings of glittering diamonds down the length of her hair. Her dress was pure white, overlaid with a delicate silver lace, corseted to her waist before flowing out into a full skirt. Her figure was full, the cut of the dress only accentuating it and her features so striking that there was no other term to describe her other than a beauty.

Rumpel got to his feet, circling the apparition in an attempt to recall a memory of her. It was only when he noticed the bracelet circling up her arm from her wrist to her elbow that a memory finally came to him.

“The jewelled serpent?” he said incredulously, looking up at the conjured woman before he laughed, “This is no real woman, she’s a character from a book. The Lady Adeline.”

“Who?” 

“Lady Adeline. She’s the heroine from a ridiculous book Belle used to insist on reading to me at the castle,” said Rumpel, “This is how she dressed that night she used the power of the jewelled serpent to depose the King and restore the usurped prince to his throne. It was Belle’s favourite; I must have heard her read it a dozen times. If I had this woman on my arm that night Regina, then it was Belle who was at my side.”

“You went to a ball, with Belle, right under my nose?” said Regina with a smile, “You sly little imp, no wonder you looked so damn smug all night.”

“I wish I could remember,” said Rumpel, before he smiled, “But you saw her, she was really there.”

“That’s the first smile I’ve seen since we got her letter,” said Regina, “Yes she there and you danced with her all night. Come and have dinner and I’ll tell you more.”

“Bribery, Your Majesty?” said Rumpel, the image of the woman fading as Regina released the spell.

“If it gets you to eat and stop looking so morose,” said Regina, tucking her arm into his, “Come on, you’ll feel better afterwards.”

Rumpel spared a glance at his wheel and the bails of straw that he had yet to spin to gold but he knew it was pointless to argue with his former pupil and instead let her lead him towards the table where everyone else was already seated. 

xxxx

It had been three days since the angel and its mirror image had been destroyed and peace had settled over the Dark Castle, nothing having leapt out from any mirror since much to the relief of the occupants. Belle and Rumpel had finally completed the box they intended to send to Storybrooke with the curse. Rumpel had added a warning about the mirrors to his bound notes as Belle’s letter was already in the box and was irretrievable under the spell Rumpel had placed on it. Once the box was packed Belle had written out her clue in their own code before concealing it in the small green pot she had always admired on his bedside table. The spells had been woven and the curse reworked to suit and soon both mistress and master of the castle had fallen back into a well rehearsed pattern of living side by side except now they openly acknowledged their feelings for one another rather than relying on shy glances across the expanse of the hall.

“You’ve been a while dearest,” said Rumpel as Belle walked into the hall, pressing a kiss to his cheek before taking the seat opposite him at the long table, “I was beginning to think you got lost.”

“Raiding the cupboards in my old room,” she said, pulling a vial from the pocket of her dress before upending it into her tea before downing the bitter brew.

“Pain relief?” said Rumpel, recognising the colour of the potion, “The curse? Belle if it’s hurting, you need to tell me.”

Belle laughed, “Nothing so dramatic,” she said, pouring herself another cup of tea, “Don’t look so worried.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Darling let me refer you back to two weeks after I first became your maid and we had a very uncomfortable conversation about young ladies and moon cycles,” said Belle, seeing realisation dawn on his face before he busied himself with the pile of letters before him, “See, nothing to worry about. Anything interesting arrive overnight?”

“Plenty, most of it pleas for help for the most inane things,” said Rumpel, “A couple of more interesting cases but alas, no pretty young daughters for me to barter for. What is an old monster like me to do?”

“Less of the monster please darling, even if it is in play,” said Belle, before one unopened letter caught her attention, “That’s Lord Peverell’s seal. He and Father used to correspond regularly. He presides over a small area of land not too far from Avonlea.”

“Read it if you wish, I’ve nothing to keep from you,” said Rumpel absently as he broke the seal on another scroll, “I doubt it will be of much interest.”

Belle hesitated a moment before she picked up the letter and broke the seal, the letter within clearly written after all other resources had failed the lord, the tone of it polite but brief. The lord was asking for help in ensuring a good match for his eldest daughter who Belle remembered from one or two soirees thrown by her father and recalled being a vain and vapid sort. It seemed from the letter that many a young man had agreed to court the woman but her waspish nature soon sent them away and now her father was pleading to the Dark One for aid. 

“When will people realise that you are unable to make someone fall in love with someone else?” she said, plucking a grape from the bowl before her and chewing absently.

“Is he after a bridegroom for that air-headed little twit again?” said Rumpel tossing aside the letter he’d been reading, “Gods save me from that woman, she’s a viper. I was called on by one of her ladies maids who wished to be struck deaf so that she may continue her role without feeling obliged to stave in the head of her charge. She had nothing to offer though so she retains her hearing and must daily marshal her forces to deal with the brat.”

Belle smiled at his rant, his mannerisms every inch the Imp of the Dark Castle rather than the man beneath that she alone was privileged to know. She turned back to the letter in her hand, her brow furrowing as she came across what Lord Peverell would offer for a suitable match.

“Darling I think you might need to answer this one,” she said, “He offers you a spell book and its one you use regularly in Storybrooke, I’m assuming you don’t already hold a copy.”

Rumpel took the letter as she offered it to him, perusing the page with a frown, “I certainly don’t own a copy but I have heard of it and some of the spells contained are potent indeed,” he said, “You say I use it often?”

Belle nodded, “Quite often, you even made a concealment charm from it that helped me protect the town when you went to Neverland to save Henry,” she said, “That book needs to be in Storybrooke, Rumpel.”

Rumpel frowned, “And here lies the issue with time travel. Now I need the book I feel obliged to go and can’t say for sure what I would have done had I read this without that knowledge,” he said, “But if it is as necessary as you say, I can’t risk it not reaching the future me with the curse. All I have to do now is find someway to marry off that brat and claim the price from her father. Would you be angry if I abandoned you today and went to speak with him?”

“Of course I wouldn’t,” said Belle, “I can’t expect you to put everything on hold for me, I’ve already eaten up weeks of your time when we were researching the angels. Besides, I think I shall spend the morning lounging in a hot bath and then I shall bury myself in a book in the library seeing as the castle now takes care of all the chores you set for me before.”

“Most of those charms were in place long before you left here and you know it,” said Rumpel, before he folded the letter and placed it in the pocket of his waistcoat, “I will go to Peverell after breakfast, all being well I should be home by supper. I will raise the wards as high as they can be so you won’t be disturbed by visitors and you need only call my name and I will by your side in an instant if anything, and I mean anything wife, should bother you.”

Belle smiled at how easily the title fell from his lips, “Of course husband,” she said, “Now let me see you eat something rather than just sit there drinking tea and frowning at you letters or I shall be forced to become a scold!”

Rich true laughter was her answer, a world away from the giggle that was so often heard in the halls and it was with that good humour they shared the breakfast before them, their talk light and without real purpose save for the joy of it and Belle was reminded of the later days she spent as his maid when he would seek her for conversation and it would not matter what they spoke of so long as they were sharing their time with one another. Before too long though the dishes were cleared from the table and Belle stood before her beloved in the entrance hall, absently fiddling with the fastening on the heavy fur-lined cloak she had insisted he wear over the customary costume he donned as the feared Dark One. She had frowned at the sight of him armoured up once more, having grown used to the open collared silk shirts and soft embroidered waistcoats but she knew it was necessary for him to maintain the fearsome façade that aided him in his work. 

Her heart grew heavy as they said their goodbyes, reminded too much of the brief goodbye she had said to him in Storybrooke before the angel had torn her from him and she couldn’t hold back the fear that his departure would be more permanent than intended. She knew he had sensed her distress, his kiss goodbye sure and full of promise and comfort before he held her close for far longer than necessary, promising her he would return as swiftly as he was able. She had stared at the doors long after they had closed behind him and forcibly shook off her melancholy as the chill of the floor seeped through her slippers. 

She did as she had said and spent a leisurely morning lounging in the ornate bath tub in the room adjoining Rumpel’s bedchamber. She kept her thoughts happy, refusing to allow any melancholy to cloud her mind and by the time she left the room once more she felt far lighter in the face of Rumpel’s absence. Try as she might though she could not settle in the library; she tried book after book and moved from the chaise to the window ledge and then on to the ridiculously large chair Rumpel had always commandeered when he would join her but after little more than half a hour she would be on the same page of text and restless once more. 

She sighed as she tossed yet another book aside, the pile beside her chair now eight high and she was grateful Rumpel had enchanted the library to return the books to the shelves when they library was vacant meaning she had no need to clamber back up the rickety ladder he always scolded her for climbing. She looked out of the window, the mountain several feet deep in snow and the large gardens in total white out; leaving no marks of what was pathway or what were the borders that would flower once more in the spring. Even with a cape and sturdy boots she knew she would not get far so a walk outside was out of the question.

At a loss for anything else to do she headed down to the kitchens, intent on preparing dinner for them to share when Rumpel came home. The welcoming blaze of the hearth and the familiar smells settled her somewhat and she set about her task. She had forgotten the joys of baking her own bread, something she never found the time to do in Storybrooke, and soon several loaves were set out ready to be baked as she turned her attention to the cold store in search of fixings for a hearty stew that she hoped would warm her imp when he returned from his journey much as he argued he never felt the bite of the cold. Her arms were full as she returned to the workbench and luckily had set it all down when something small and furry wrapped itself around her legs, forcing a scream from her lips before she looked down into the wide golden eyes that seemed little concerned that they had startled their former mistress.

“Sibelius you rotten old flea bag!” she hissed at the cat at her feet, “What are you doing skulking around here?”

The ragged old ginger tom sat back on its haunches, looking up at her haughtily and Belle resisted the urge to swat it away with a dish cloth. The mangy looking creature had haunted the kitchen as long as she had been Rumpel’s maid, the mage claiming that it had merely moved in one day and he had no desire to waste magic trying to force it out. Belle had commented that he had had no need to name it but he had merely huffed and left her and the cat alone in the kitchen but not before he had scratched the animal behind its ragged, half chewed ear. Belle had liked knowing that the master of the castle had been adopted as the cat’s pet but she never let the sorcerer know that is how she saw them. While Sibelius was affectionate to his master he liked to give Belle nothing but trouble and had spent many a day upsetting her work in whatever room in the castle she found herself in and now he seemed intent on tripping her in the kitchen.

“You are not going to get the better of me today little Highness,” she said, picking him up and placing him beside the stairs to the cellar, “Go forth and find mice. You’d best earn your keep or Rumpel will turn you into a prince and force you to marry Sir Peverell’s daughter. Either that or he’ll use your rancid old bones for a potion. Get! Before I fetch the broom.”

The cat gave her a haughty look before he trooped himself down the stairs but Belle had little doubt that he would be back before too long to present her with a freshly caught mouse that he would expect no end of praise for. Seeing the wiry old moggy though had cheered Belle somewhat, glad that Rumpel had someone to talk to even if the cat couldn’t answer back. She turned back to her cooking, the task of preparing their meal comforting and familiar as it was one she had often made for them with the meagre fare they had in the Frontlands. Once the food was set over the fire to cook and the bread fed into the oven she found herself at a loss once more but the moment was short lived as Sibelius shot passed her, a bloody yet still living rat clamped in his jaws.

“No Sibelius! No!” she cried chasing him up the stairs that led towards the great hall. 

She knew the vile creature was toying with her as he paused at the top, waiting for her to get close to him again before he took off once more, the rat squeaking and hissing in his grip. She followed him as quickly as she could, dreading the thought of him dropping the rat and turning it loose around the castle. Sibelius kept playing with her, pausing and then running off as she hurried after him. The cat rose upwards into the castle, winding up the stairs until he slipped through a half opened door. Belle scurried inside after him, the room barely illuminated as the winter sun filtered through the gap into the curtains. She cursed as she caught sight of the cat and its prey as they disappeared around the door to one of the abandoned attic rooms that she could never open enough to slip through. 

“Damn it Sibelius, if Rumpel finds that rat anywhere in the castle he’ll be skinning you for a new pair of slippers!” she cried after the cat, “Better you kill that thing before it escapes you!”

She slumped down on a nearby chair, dust flying up around her as she caught her breath from her chase. It was only when she had sat for a moment and her eyes had adjusted to the dim light that she realised what room she had run into. Her heart seized as she saw the familiar chest, one she had pawed through what felt like a lifetime ago and found the child’s clothes that had prompted her to quiz her master. She headed towards the chest, flipping the locks and opening it as she sank to her knees. She reached in with shaking hands, pulling out the care worn home spun tunic, larger than the one she had once fixed but still suitable for a boy. She brought the garment to her face, breathing it in and imagining that she could still smell the scent of its owner despite it being erased over centuries of storage and, she had little doubt, been washed clean by his father’s tears.

Her own tears broke as she finally gave into the grief she hadn’t let take hold since she had left the Frontlands. Tears for the boy she had loved as much as his father and for the man who she had ventured with to the Dark Castle before he had lost his life in restoring his father’s. Her stomach twisted painfully as her sobs rang out without cessation, not caring if anyone heard her. If the grief was painful enough something else started to stir within her and fear coursed through her as she realised it was only growing more potent, her skin burning as her magic began to rush beneath her skin against her bidding. Frightened she tried to call Rumpel’s name, praying he would keep his promise and come to her, but her voice would not obey her, his name sticking in her throat. She tossed the precious garment away from her, frightened she would damage it as she saw the golden light start to emanate from her hands. She rubbed them together, trying to remember what she had been taught to subdue it but nothing worked and as the terrifying power reached its crescendo she could do little but throw her head back and scream.

xxxx

Rumpelstiltskin appeared at the edge of the village at the foot of the mountain, a wave of his hand concealing his appearance and letting him appear once more as the spinner he once was. He often visited the village in such a guise, enjoying the anonymity it afforded him and leaving him able to interact with people without them wanting something from him or cowering in fear. He moved with a lightness to his step, the book Belle had told him he would need in Storybrooke all but in his possession, having secured a groom for the waspish daughter of Lord Peverell. What he had thought would be a challenge had actually come as easily as it could the second he had spotted the young footman who watched the woman in question with a look that said he would happily take on the Dark One if he so much as harmed a hair on her vain head. At a loss of a nobleman willing to wed the lady, Rumpel had proposed another option to the lord and soon the young footman had found himself a young nobleman, wealth and title at his fingertips and his eager young lover more than willing to be his bride. 

Rumpel had tried to obtain the book before leaving but Lord Peverell had been wily and had made sure not to sign any contract until the two young people had been wed. It was no great hardship for Rumpel to wait, the wedding scheduled thanks to the eagerness of its participants for only five days hence. With less time spent away than he had intended he headed into the village, intent on finding something for Belle that was bought with a genuine coin rather than conjured by his magic. He laughed at himself, perusing the little peddler stalls with intentions to buy something for his wife, the term so new to him but not in the least unwelcome. 

It was only as he drew nearer to the centre of the village that he realised something was amiss; most of the villagers stood stock-still and his gaze was drawn in the same direction. His glamour faded as the shock of what he saw erased any hold he had over it. Above them, high on the mountain where the castle stood, raged a great storm. The clouds circled fiercely around the mountaintop, black and forbidding as they flashed with great sheets of lightning, forks breaking off every other second and crashing to the ground with a ferocity that showed it was no storm borne of nature. Before he could process a single thought a loud crash echoed from above, the thunder roaring with a power unknown to any man that had ever walked the earth.

“Belle!” he cried in desperation, not caring for the faces that turned to see the Dark One in their midst before he drew his magic around him.

He reappeared just outside the great black gates, wrenching them open with a strength born from panic and needing little of his magic, before he rushed inside. He stared up at the great storm raging overhead, the pressure of it weighing him down as he reached out with his magic, trying to find the source. His heart hammered in his chest as he found not only where the spell was emanating from but the conjurer also, Belle’s presence unmistakeable as he hurried through the heavy snow towards the source. Lightning fell to the ground around him, the thunder deafening as the woman he sought finally came into view. Belle stood in little more than her simple house dress, arms outstretched and glowing gold with her magic as she turned her face to the storm above her. Terror was written across her beautiful face, tears pouring down her cheeks as she cried out her pain to the storm above her.

He gave no thought to the danger as he rushed to her side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her in an attempt to wake her from the trance she was in.

“Belle! Belle sweetheart please you have to stop this,” he said, his hands burning even through the leather of his gloves from the heat of her skin, “Belle this is going to kill you, it’s too much magic. Sweetheart please hear me!”

The woman before him didn’t even acknowledge his presence; her petite frame shuddering with the power it was emitting to fuel the thunderous storm. Rumpel called his own magic, not knowing what to do but hoping his power could smother hers and pull her from the loop she had worked herself into. It did little to dampen the rage above their heads and, at a loss for anything else; he took her face in his hands and forced her to meet his gaze, her blue eyes glazed and sightless.

“Belle,” he shouted over the thunder, resting his forehead to hers in the hope of giving her a physical anchor and caring nothing for the pain the heat in her skin caused, “Belle you have to listen to me. Only you can stop this, only you can stop the storm. You have to control the magic or its going to kill you. I know it’s frightening but you’re strong and you’re brave. Remember who you are and come back to me. The magic obeys your commands and you can force it back. It will hurt but I’m here.”

Belle whimpered in his arms, “Too much,” she gritted out, “Too strong.”

“No! You’re strong, not the magic. The magic is your servant. Force it to obey,” he said, reaching up to grasp her burning hands, “I’ll help you but you need to fight back.”

Without thought to the consequences he pulled her unwilling hands to his chest, pressing them hard against him and forcing back the yelp that wanted to issue forth from the pain it caused.

“If it hurts push that pain into me,” he said, “I can bear it. Push the pain into me and it will be over in an instant. Belle come back to me, come home, for me, for Baelfire. He wouldn’t have wanted to see you this way sweetheart.”

The thunder overhead crashed, lightning falling like shards of glass around them as Belle gave a fearsome scream, the magic tumbling down towards her before hitting her like a bolt. Rumpel felt the moment it hit him, calling on all his strength to keep himself from falling to his knees as her magic careered into him like a stampede. He couldn’t repress the shout of agony as her burning hands seared his skin even through the layers he wore. He wasn’t sure if the bolt lasted mere seconds or hours but when he forced his eyes open he found himself on his knees on the snow covered floor, Belle collapsed against him, trembling and wailing as her hands clawed for purchase on his clothes. Despite the pain still raging within him he freed a hand to tug the cape from around his neck, wrapping it around her now frozen form. 

With a grunt of effort he lifted her in his arms and got to his feet, his own magic far too spent to allow him to transport them into the castle and forcing him to walk. His damaged leg, so long since healed by his magic, gave a twinge and he knew he had exceeded even his own vast power in an attempt to save Belle from herself. He made his way painfully across the grounds until he reached the steps of the castle, each one a mountain to climb as he stumbled to the large doors. He threw his back against the oak, glad it gave way with more ease as the castle seemed to sense his need.

He knew the hall would be the easiest route to take but Belle’s body had gone from fire to ice in his arms and he wondered just how long she had been stood out in the snow. With an effort he knew he would spend several days paying for he carried her up the stairs, reaching their bedchamber as swiftly as he could and depositing her on the vast bed, bundling what he could of the covers around her trembling frame. 

“Stay here,” he said as her tear filled eyes finally looked up at him, “I’ll be as quick as I can. Just keep warm.”

“Rumpel?” said Belle weakly, reaching out for him but he pushed her hand back under the covers before he picked up the fur rug at the foot of the bed, tucking it around her as he body still shivered. 

He hurried from the room, his leg near buckling on several of the stairs but he pushed through the pain of it. He knew that his magic would reinstate itself before too long even after what he had had to expend to protect himself from Belle’s storm. He headed to the tower, pulling out several boxes of potions he kept in store, selecting several that he swiftly pocketed before heading back to his room. Belle’s sobs echoed along the corridor as he hit the top of the stairs and he feared what he would find, the woman’s magic barely in her control. He thanked whatever deity was listening that he found no thunder clouds circling the room but his heart sank at the sight of Belle, shaking and pale beneath the blankets on the bed. 

“I’m here sweetheart,” he said, gathering her into his arms as he joined her on the bed, pulling one of the vials from his pocket and uncorking it, “Drink this down, it will help I promise.”

Belle obeyed him without a word, her hands shaking terribly as they covered his, drinking the potion he brought to her lips. Warmth settled in her belly and her shuddering lessened but she still felt chilled to her bones. Rumpel picked her up and carried her into the adjoining bathroom, the large tub filling with water at his wordless command before he set her down on the cushioned bench beside it. Her gown was soaked and ruined from too long spent in the snow, her slippers and stockings all but sticking to her skin. Rumpel quickly helped her to disrobe, need outweighing any wish to grant her modesty and glad she had foregone the complex corsetry that most young women favoured. He frowned at the streaks of red that covered her body, striping her with the evidence of her magic use. He lowered her into the tub, hating the look of dejection on her face as she sat unmoving in the water. He shucked his own clothes with as little ceremony before he climbed in behind her, wrapping her in his arms as he allowed her to cry against him. 

He felt his strength returning, his body healing as he sat in the water the enchantments on the tub would not allow to cool. When Belle’s tears quieted, he called another of the vials to his hand, glad his magic obeyed him as he offered it to her. She drank it down once more before she slumped against him, running her fingers over the still healing burns on his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice hoarse, “I hurt you.”

“I’ll heal,” said Rumpel, gently stroking her damp hair, “What happened Belle? You were completely out of control.”

Belle shook her head, “I don’t know,” she said, “I chased Sibelius up the stairs, he had a rat but I lost him in the room where you keep the chest with Bae’s clothes in. It brought back so many memories and I…oh Rumpel I miss him so much. I wanted so much to be his mother, I loved him so much. I remember I was crying and then everything started to hurt. I wanted to cry out for you but I couldn’t so I ran outside, I needed to be outside and then the storm came. I couldn’t control it.”

“I’ve never seen the like before,” said Rumpel, “That amount of magic and mastery of the elements like that. If I hadn’t been so terrified I would have thought you were magnificent. I’m so sorry I left you today; I should have stayed and kept you safe. Emotion is the root of all magic and for you to be reminded of Bae on a day when I should have known you would be more sensitive to such a stimulus; I should have been with you. The only time I have ever lost control of my magic is when my thoughts have turned to the loss of him. Can you ever forgive me for not being here my love?”

Belle rested her head against his shoulder, her body relaxing as his fingers traced delicate symbols on her skin, “It wasn’t your fault,” she said, before she let out a sob, “I thought I was going to die out there. How long do you think that took off my life? I know I said I was prepared for the price but I’m frightened.”

Rumpel blinked back the tears that formed in his eyes at her words, “I would not be able to hazard a guess but you did expend a vast amount of magic and the nature of what you’ve taken on means that there is no way to avoid the repercussions,” he said, “I will not shield you from the truth my love, much as I wish to. Another burst of magic like that will probably be your last and if we have to face two angels when we reach Storybrooke, it will take a significant portion of the time you have left. If I could I would ask you to not call on your magic at all until we are there but I fear we must do so over the next few days. We are to be parted soon and I need to train you to keep control, I cannot let you out into the world with this as a risk again. Should what you were conjuring have reached its conclusion you would have destroyed the mountain and the village beneath. With your permission I want to spend what time we have ensuring you have control. It will shorten your life further but it will reduce the risk of you losing control again.”

Belle nodded, “I couldn’t bear to be responsible for any more death. The guard I killed was enough and the angels, they were still living creatures,” she said, “Teach me, as best you can with the time we have.”

Rumpel pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I shall,” he said, “But for tonight you need to rest and so do I.”

“Promise you won’t leave me again Rumpel,” said Belle, her voice small, “Promise me.”

“I promise,” he said, his hands running over the gold streaks that now decorated her shoulder, the lines trailing down into the water that surrounded them, “I won’t leave your side from now on my love, I swear it.”

He was glad as he felt her body relax totally against him, knowing the exhaustion in her was winning out but he chose to let her rest in the cocoon of the water rather than rouse her and move her. His mind though was troubled by other things, almost certain that she had expended almost all of the power the curse had given her and fearing that killing the angels that awaited them would cost more than she was ready to pay.


	16. Lady Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Storybrooke prepares for battle with the angels, the Doctor leaves for the Enchanted Forest in the hope he can reach Belle and Rumpelstiltskin before the Solstice. Meanwhile at the Dark Castle Rumpel and Belle plan an evening out, as Rumpel finalises his deal with Lord Peverell, only to return home to find someone neither of them had expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn't put anything on my last update but In The Arms of an Angel has been nominated for Best Crossover in the T.E.A Awards on Tumblr. If you are enjoying this story and would like to help me along you have until 6th Feb to vote. Thanks xx

Storybrooke’s town hall was a buzzing hub of activity, days of working side by side having developed a well-oiled machine with everyone knowing their part and their place. The whirring creak of the great spinning wheel provided a steady beat for everyone to work by, Rumpel working frantically day and night and only resting when Regina physically forced him to move from his place. Despite their best efforts however they were still far behind, the lengths of ropes needing to be woven and volumes of potions that required brewing too much for the length of time that they had available to them.

Rumpel looked up from his spinning in concern as the Doctor headed into the TARDIS once more. The blue time ship was parked in the far corner of the hall and while those residents of the town who were used to it paid it little mind, those to whom it was new eyed it warily. The time lord had begun the day by announcing he had to leave for the Enchanted Forest that afternoon and the hours had moved too swiftly since that point.

“Hey Grandpa,” said Henry, the boy at his preferred place at Rumpel’s side, “Don’t look so worried ok? The Doctor’s going to get Belle and the other you and we’ll be able to defeat the angels.”

Rumpel forced a weak smile, “I wish I could share your optimism Henry,” he said, setting the wheel in motion once more, “But we are so far behind.”

“That’s why he’s going to get the other you to bring his spinning wheel too,” said the boy, “Don’t give up, there’s still hope.”

“You’ve got too much of the Charming side of the family in you, my boy,” said Rumpel but there was no reproach in his words, “But for once you’re right. I shan’t give up hope, not when Belle is coming home to us.”

“And then you two can get married,” said Henry, earning a laugh from his grandfather.

“Let’s get the angels dealt with first,” said Rumpel, “Then you can run riot with whatever it is that I can see you planning in that head of yours.”

Henry smiled but said nothing, handing Rumpel another handful of straw to work into the wheel as Rose came over to them. 

“How’s it going over here?” she said, scooping up more of the golden thread that was piling into a basket beside the wheel.

“Still behind,” said Rumpel, “When do you and the Doctor leave?”

“He’s leaving in the next half hour,” said Rose, “I’ve told him that I’m staying behind, we’re still not up to speed on the ropes so I’m staying to help. Killian is teaching as many people as he can but they’re slow and he can only do so much on his own.”

“Everyone is working as hard as they can,” said Rumpel, looking over to where the pirate was teaching several of the dwarfs to weave the gold into the ropes, “We can’t ask more of anyone right now.”

Rose managed a small smile, “That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said about him,” she said.

“Well he has his uses at times,” said Rumpel, turning his attention back to his wheel.

“No talking about me are you?” said the Doctor, coming to their side.

“Like you need a bigger head,” said Rose, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Are you all set?”

The Doctor nodded, “The TARDIS is ready to go,” he said, “Any message you want me to relay Rum?”

Rumpel shook his head, “No, everything I want to say I’ll say when she’s here,” he said, “How long will it take to get back?”

“I’m giving myself a few days grace,” said the Doctor, “It’s a difficult time stream to navigate as I’m using the residual signature from the two curses, Zelena’s portal and the time signature from Belle’s letter to help me get there. I’m more concerned with getting to her before the solstice in your world than getting back here at a specific time. I should be no more than three days though. Do you think you can be ready by then?”

“We can but try?” said Rumpel, “I hope the younger me doesn’t give you too much trouble.”

The Doctor grinned, “I think I can handle a Dark One, got a bit used to it by now,” he said, before he turned to Henry, “Think you can keep this horrible lot in check for me Master Mills?”

“You bet Doctor,” said Henry.

“Well as everyone is in good hands, I’d best get going,” said the Doctor, “Come see me off?”

Rumpel nodded, getting to his feet as he and Henry followed the Doctor and Rose to the TARDIS. Their movement caught the attention of several others and soon a small crowd was stood by the time ship, curious to see it leave. Rumpel felt a hand take hold of his arm and looked down to see Regina stood beside him, the woman having elected herself his babysitter since they had moved to the town hall. Calls of farewell rang out as the Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS and Rumpel felt his heart seize at the thought of what the time lord was about to do but more so for the worry that something would yet go amiss and change the happy outcome that all were expecting. As if sensing his trepidation the Doctor’s eyes met his and the time lord offered a small smile and a nod of encouragement before he turned back to Rose, kissing the young woman goodbye before he stepped into the ship. 

The sound that had brought with it such hope when it arrived now took all their hopes with it. The grinding scrape of the ancient engines echoing through the hall long after the ship had disappeared from view. Only when silence reigned once more did everyone return to their posts, the work continuing to be ready for when their supposed saviours arrived.

xxxx

The winter snow hung heavily around the Dark Castle, lending to its inhabitants a cocoon of solitude that neither sought to disturb. Reality however loomed too close on the horizon, only two days remaining until the dawn of the solstice and the day that would take Belle away from her home. She had proved an attentive pupil to Rumpel’s teachings and he was soon confident she would not lose control of her magic once they were separated. It had not been an easy skill for her to pin down and twice both she and Rumpel had suffered burns as she lost control of what the mage had affectionately nicknamed the Thunder Child. While she had not conjured any storms there were several missing curtains from the great hall that had caught alight when she had managed to fling a lightning bolt towards them.

When she had not been taking lessons with him they had fallen into a familiar pattern, her knelt beside him reading, either to herself or aloud, as he sat at his spinning wheel the familiar whirring creak a comfort to them both. They avoided talk of what was yet to come but it was in their minds all the same and, often without warning, either Belle would move from her place beside him and climb into his lap with a wordless embrace or Rumpel would scoop her up into his arms and bear her over to the nearest chaise to spend several hours laid in his arms.

It had been several hours since Rumpel had last picked Belle up from the rug beside him, the pair of them laid out on the large chaise beside the fire. Belle was reclined against the raised arm of the seat, a book clasped in one hand as her other carded through Rumpel’s wild hair. The imp himself lay against her, covering her like a blanket with his cheek resting against her bosom, half asleep as she read to him.

“And then Lady Adeline lifted her arm, the Jewelled Serpent glittering in the light of the ornate chandeliers the illuminated the ballroom of King Tristan’s castle. The guards froze as fire leapt from the serpent’s ruby eyes, fixing them to the floor before Lady Adeline advanced upon her nemesis the king…”

“And said ‘if this gods awful plot line grew anymore convoluted I would sprout wings and fly out the window’,” finished Rumpel, feigning agony as Belle tapped him on the head with her book, “What? Its hardly great literature Belle, except for the bit…”

“Where she eviscerated the pirate, I know,” said Belle, “But I’ve read that bit three times already today and changed the pirate’s name to Killian for your benefit and I refuse to read it again.”

“Oh please,” said Rumpel turning his face up to her, “I promise to be ever so grateful.”

Belle giggled, “And from the look on your face I know exactly where you intend to be grateful,” she said, before she heard a flutter from the entrance hall signalling the arrival of a letter, “It appears someone wants your attention.”

“Whatever whinging noble wants me can wait,” he said, “I am entirely too comfortable here to stir.”

Belle smiled indulgently as she rubbed her hand over his silk clad back, glad he had disposed of the waistcoat before lying down with her, “You’re like a contented cat,” she said, “You’ve found your spot and would sleep the day away in it if I let you.”

“Can you blame me when my pillow is so warm?” he said, moving to nuzzle against her breasts where they were exposed above the neckline of her gown, “And so soft.”

“You’ve a one tracked mind imp,” she teased even as she knotted her fingers into hair, encouraging the kisses he was peppering over her neck and collarbone, “Darling you should get that, it’s probably the missive you’ve been waiting for from Lord Peverell. I need to get dinner started anyway otherwise you’ll be complaining you’re hungry before too long.”

“You’re not my maid Belle,” he said sitting back on his knees as she pressed against his shoulders, “You don’t have to cook every night.”

“But I want to,” she said, slipping her feet into her discarded slippers, her hands coming to cover Rumpel’s as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, “It reminds me of when I took care of you in the Frontlands. We’re always rushing about in Storybrooke and it’s always dinner at Granny’s or something picked up on the way home. Whatever happens on the solstice, I’m going to miss the simple things like that. The modern world is overly complicated.”

“Then tell me that when you get home,” said Rumpel, pressing a kiss to her neck, “And I promise I will uncomplicate anything you wish. This grand house of ours you talk about, if you want to trade that for a one room cottage then just say the word.”

“Be careful dear, I might just hold you to that,” she said, tapping his hand in an effort to gain her release, “Go and see to your letter. I’ll be in the kitchen, possibly cooking dinner, possibly chasing Sibelius with a broom.”

“Tell that flea ridden feline if I see so much as the tail of a mouse in this castle I’ll skin him for slippers,” said Rumpel, letting her go and heading to the entrance hall, “If he’s hungry…”

“I’ll feed him,” said Belle with a smile as she headed into the kitchen.

The cat in question looked up from his place by the fire as Belle descended the steps into the kitchen, golden eyes blinking sleepily up at her before closing once more. Belle shook her head at how similar both cat and master were, leaving the old moggy to his rest as she set about preparing their meal. It wasn’t long until she heard the familiar sound of leather boots on the steps, batting the hand that came around her away as it reached for one of the chopped apples she had set out on the bench before her. She smiled at the kiss pressed against her neck before Rumpel moved to sit on a wooden stool beside the fire, stretching his legs out in front of him before he reached to the chair beside him and scratched Sibelius behind his ragged ear.

“What would you say to a night of dancing, fine wine and mingling with the great and good of our land?” he said.

“Are you asking me or the cat?” said Belle.

“You of course,” said Rumpel, “Sibelius would look dreadful in a ball gown.”

“Then I’d say I can think of nothing duller and that you’ve either bumped your head or found some new way to create mischief if you’re even suggesting it,” said Belle, with a giggle before frowning as she saw his face fall, “Were you being serious?”

Rumpel shrugged, his face turned to the flames, “It’s nothing,” he said, his tone very much the imp rather than the man, but there was a sadness behind it, “I’ll be out for a few hours tomorrow night dearie. The Peverell brat is getting married and her lorded father has invited me to attend the ball and retrieve the book we agreed as a price. I trust I can leave you for an evening without you destroying the entire castle.”

“You know rather than acting the Dark One you could try talking to me,” said Belle, wiping her hands on her apron, “Or would you prefer spending the limited time we have together arguing? If you want me to come with you I will but there’s only one problem if I do. I can’t be seen with you.”

Rumpel sighed, “I’m sorry Belle, I just want… You should be out there, being celebrated and instead you’re hidden away in this mausoleum with bitter old me.”

“Maybe I like being hidden away with bitter old you,” she said.

“You deserve better,” said Rumpel, not looking at her as she knelt at his side, taking his hand in hers.

“Rumpel darling tell me what’s wrong?” she said, the thought that she had sat in a similar position three hundred years in his past but mere weeks in hers as he confessed to her about Milah still being alive not lost on her.

“Belle you’re dying,” said Rumpel, his voice little more than a broken whisper, “You’re dying and your blood is on my hands. You should have had so much, you were born into that privilege and I took it all away from you and now I’ve taken your life. I know the wife of the Dark One would be more feared than admired but how I wish I’d had the strength to make you mine rather than send you away. Then I could have taken you out and shown you to the world, let them see how brilliant my Belle is. I hope the Doctor doesn’t come. I hope we don’t get to Storybrooke because if we do there’s no way I’ll ever be able to forget. Even if I erase my memories from now the future me will still see you die. I can’t bear for you to go somewhere I can’t follow you Belle, I’ve had to face that too many times before.”

Belle dropped his hand, hitching up her skirt to sit astride his legs and capturing his face in her hands to force his eyes to hers, “My choice,” she said vehemently, “And I hated that life of privilege you speak of. I never lived until the day you came into my life and if I die tomorrow then I am grateful for every single day that I got to live because of you. It has not been easy but I have been able to spend the time we’ve had with my best friend. I won’t lie and say I don’t want forever. I want to be with you as long as I can but if forever is only a day then let me live that day with you. Let me die knowing that you were at my side and that I had your love until my end.”

Rumpel said nothing as he hugged her tightly and Belle was just as silent, stroking his hair as she let him cry against her shoulder. Tears burned her own eyes but she didn’t let them fall, lending him all the strength she had as he poured out so many years of anguish against her. Only when he finally quieted did she dare move but only far enough to press a kiss to his brow, her fingers brushing away the tears that clung to his cheeks. 

“I wish I could take away all you’ve suffered,” she said, “But I know I can’t so instead I want to do what I can to make you smile and if you really want to go to this ridiculous ball then I think I know a way we can do it without revealing who I am.”

“And how would you suggest we do that?” said Rumpel, his voice gravelly from his tears.

“I should not be the woman you are seen with.”

“Are you suggesting I take someone other than you?” said Rumpel, “Even if I could secure another person to attend, which would be a small miracle, I would not dishonour you that way. I would rather go alone.”

“You wouldn’t be going with another woman.”

“Am I to be going with a man?”

“Rumpel be serious, though the thought of a room full of scandalised nobility is quite amusing,” said Belle, “What I’m suggesting is that you go with a woman we both know very well and who manages to mingle very well with the nobility.”

“I am not taking Regina,” said Rumpel.

Belle giggled at the look of horror on his face, “I was thinking more along the lines of the Lady Adeline.”

Rumpel frowned, “The curse may have done some damage to your mind,” he said, “Beloved, Lady Adeline is a character from a book. She’s fiction.”

“Think it through Rumpel,” said Belle, smiling as realisation dawned on his face, “There we go.”

“Clever girl,” he said, “Very well, I shall reply to Peverell that I will be attending and bringing the honourable Lady Adeline as my guest. Can her ladyship spare me for a few moments to compose a reply?”

Belle got to her feet, bending to press a kiss to his lips before she turned back to her workbench, “Her ladyship can spare you for as long as necessary as you presence is severely hindering dinner,” she said, “I call you when supper is ready.”

She watched with a smile as Rumpel headed towards the stairs, Sibelius leaping off the chair to follow him and wrapping himself around his ankles as he tried to climb the stairs. It was with muttered promises of being skinned alive and turned into slippers that she watched them both leave the kitchen before she turned back to her work and her thoughts on what she would see at the unexpected ball.

xxxx

As the night of the party arrived, Belle was amazed by the transformation she saw before her. When she had cited the idea of the Lady Adeline to Rumpel, she had not imagined the glamour he gave her so she could stand by his side as the fictional lady would be so perfect to how she had visualised her favourite heroine. When she had finally called him for supper the night before he had been in a better mood than he had entered the kitchen with and she realised just how much it meant to him to be seen in public with her even if she would be disguised. Now she stood in front of a mirror in their bedchamber, one he had specially charmed to avoid Regina’s prying eyes, dressed in a fine white dress, overlaid with silver lace, tiny diamonds glittering across the material and catching the light as she moved. The dress was heavily corseted, trimming her waist and accentuating her bust, but it was nowhere near as uncomfortable as it should have been and she was ever grateful that her lover was the greatest mage of their realm. She knew the cut of her dress differed from the one they were mimicking from her book but the look in the imp’s eyes had stopped her from complaining about the scoop of the neckline. 

The dress, however beautiful, was not what Belle took her time studying in the glass. Her reflection was so different to what she was used to seeing that she was sure she was dreaming the affect despite having watched the magic transform her. Her skin was flawless where it was exposed, the glamour having covered the ever-increasing streaks of gold that patterned her skin as the curse progressed but it was her face that intrigued her the most; slim and regal, red lips and dark eyes standing out starkly in her pale skin. Her now black hair hung straight and long down her back, glittering with strings of diamonds that hung down from the tiara that was fixed into her hair with silver ribbons. 

“You look perfect my dear,” said Rumpel, appearing behind her in the mirror, “But while the world sees Lady Adeline I think it only fair that you and I see the true beauty beneath.”

With a wave of his hand Belle saw her own face once more in the mirror, the gold patches that littered her exposed skin glittering alongside the diamonds in her gown.

“So you’ll see me but everyone else will see Adeline?” she said, seeing him nod as he stood beside her, handsomely dressed in a fine tan leather frock coat a world away from the usual wardrobe of the Dark One, “You look wonderful.”

“I felt I should make the effort, it is a wedding after all,” he said with an impish giggle, “Besides, its nice to keep the nobility on their toes and even a change of wardrobe can do that when its not something they are expecting.”

Belle turned, her hands straightening the white lace cravat at his throat, “Well I think you’ll rival every man in the room,” she said, pressing a kiss to his lips, “You look very handsome my husband.”

He turned away from her, reaching for the heavy fur-lined cape she was to wear but Belle didn’t miss the small smile that graced his lips and she was glad to see her words had had the desired effect. He fastened the cape around her shoulders before offering her his arm, leading her down to the entrance hall of the castle where he collected up his own. He led her out of the large double doors and down to the black gates, their capes and the charm he wove around them keeping out the worst of the cold but Belle pressed close to him all the same. 

Once they had passed the gates, Belle stepped back to allow Rumpel to weave the intricate wards that would protect their home in their absence. She was glad to see the strong shimmer of magic that hung around the grounds when he had finished, the mage having persuaded her that the dagger she had carried from Storybrooke would be better protected within the walls than at her side but Belle found herself missing its weight all the same. Finally he took her arm, holding her tight to him as he transported them to Lord Peverell’s lands and the party that awaited them.

Much as Belle was used to Rumpel’s flare for the dramatic she had not expected to find herself transported straight into the middle of the dance floor in the hall of the Peverell Manor. She had heard the mixture of gasps and screams and was unsure whether to scold her lover or laugh at him as he grinned wickedly at the carnage he had caused. Lord Peverell himself had swiftly bustled over to them, bringing a servant to take their cloaks before welcoming them with many-a bow and genuflection as though fearing the Dark One would end the lately sworn marriage of his daughter. The Lord had clearly wished to remove Rumpel as swiftly as possible from the festivities and had brought out the spell book he had promised but the imp had merely taken it without a word before a flick of his wrist sent it back to the Dark Castle ahead of them. 

Much to Peverell’s dismay and Belle’s delight, he had then swept her into a dance, most of the guests clearing the floor at the sight until the host had persuaded them back to the dance. Neither Belle nor Rumpel paid any mind to the chaos they had caused though, content in one another’s arms as they indulged in a night that both their own actions and fortune had so far denied them. It was only when they left the floor in pursuit of refreshment that any danger presented itself, Belle’s blood running cold as she saw Regina heading towards them. The Queen instilling nearly as much fear in those gathered as the Dark One had. 

“Don’t look so worried sweetheart,” said Rumpel, taking hold of her arm, “The magic is well disguised, she won’t sense the glamour. She will try to draw you out though so it may be best if you affect the impression of one of the more vapid members of the nobility.”

“Should I giggle and pet you or look terrified?” said Belle, seeing his smirk at her response.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you acting like a desirous wench if you wish,” he said, “It may make Regina turn a little green around the gills.”

Belle giggled, “It would be a family trait,” she said, quieting as the queen finally came into earshot.

“Rumpel!” she purred, bright red lips curling into a wicked smile, “I’m surprised to see you here; this isn’t your usual choice of entertainment.”

“Well I had a hand in arranging the happy occurrence,” said the imp with a mocking bow, “This is all a little below you I would have thought dearie, no invites to the more exclusive soirees now that you’re on, shall we say, rocky ground.”

Regina bristled but her smile didn’t fade, “Lord Peverell is a long standing supporter of mine,” she said, “It would have been rude of me to refuse. Now won’t you introduce me to your charming companion who you’ve been unable to take your eyes off all night?”

Rumpel’s hand wrapped around the back of Belle’s neck, the touch light but she was sure it looked far more threatening than he made sure it felt. 

“Nothing but a little prize from a deal,” he said, “Charming as you say but fleeting. Your attendance tonight was the price for your father’s farm wasn’t it dearie?”

“Yes Dark One,” said Belle, dropping her gaze in an attempt to hide the smile that wanted to blossom on her face.

“Have you forgotten your dear maid so soon Rumpel?” said Regina, her silky voice laced with poisoned barbs intended to sting, “Pretty little Belle not even cold in her grave and you’re cavorting with some farmer’s whelp. I imagine she’d be glad to be dead to see herself passed over so easily.”

Belle squeaked as Rumpel’s fingers tightened at her neck, looking up to see the pain flash across his eyes before he quickly schooled his features, “She was never of great concern to me,” he said, though his words clearly had little effect on the queen who grinned in triumph, “Now if there was nothing else, Your Majesty, I believe I have other people in need of my services this evening.”

“But of course dear,” said Regina, sweeping away with her guard at her back, turning back to rake her gaze over Belle’s glamoured figure once more, “I suggest you don’t return her to her father when you’re done, you know what happened to the last one.”

“Ignore her,” hissed Belle through clenched teeth as his hand tightened once more, “Rumpel you’re hurting me.”

Her words were enough to snap him out of his trance, his hand loosening immediately before he took hold of her arm and led her towards one of the doors that surrounded the room, his pace unrelenting until he had separated them from the crowds. The corridor he led her down was poorly lit but Belle could meet out several figures in the shadows, other couples who had escaped the festivities for more private pursuits. Her younger self would have blushed at such things had she stumbled across them at a ball in Avonlea but she felt no embarrassment as they hurried past, only hoping that the couples would find comfort with one another. She barely had time for the thought though as Rumpel tugged her through another door and into a darkened room, a wave of his hand illuminating the candles before he closed the door behind her.

“Come here to me,” he said, his voice strained.

Belle stepped to his side in an instant, unsurprised when he lifted her long hair from her neck and ran his fingers over the marks his grip had left there, his magic tingling through her skin as he healed them.

“I’m sorry,” he said, pressing his lips to the places he had healed, “Forgive me, I shouldn’t have let her rile me like that.”

“It’s ok,” said Belle tugging her head to her shoulder as she ran her hand over his wild hair, “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for.”

“I wanted to wring her neck with my bare hands,” said Rumpel against her shoulder, his fingers digging sharply into her waist even through the stiff fabric of her dress, “She has you captive in that castle of hers. My little Belle locked up and alone.”

“I’m here now,” said Belle, “I’m here and I’m real darling. She can’t come between us anymore; we’re better and stronger than her.”

“Belle, don’t leave tomorrow,” said Rumpel, “Don’t go. Stay with me, let me love you till the end even if it is to come sooner than either of us would ever wish for. Please, I need to take care of you. I’ve failed you too many times before.”

“You know that I have to go, even if the Doctor doesn’t come,” said Belle, “I can’t risk being taken to Storybrooke when the curse comes and I would never deny the younger me your love that way. I don’t want to rewrite one line of that time. Even with all the disasters that befell us, I have loved you completely. Take us home darling. I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to be home with you.”

Without a word, Rumpel summoned their cloaks from wherever the servants had stored them, no doubt startling the poor attendants with their disappearance. He fastened hers around her before attending to his own, wrapping his arms around her the second they were both ready. Belle let her eyes fall shut as she clung to him, letting the magic speed them away but the tension in his shoulders worried her, the spectre of her departure creeping in on them both despite the distraction they had wanted the evening to be.

They reached the gates and Belle paused a moment to look up at the silhouette of the castle in the moonlight, committing the sight to memory before she took his arm once more and let him lead her inside. He discarded their capes on the table in the entrance hall as Belle preceded him into the great hall, smiling to see a tea set already set out on the table waiting for them. She busied herself with their tea but two hands on hers soon stopped her. She had barely turned before she was lifted up onto the table top, her squeak of surprise swiftly changing to a moan as his lips met hers. She fisted her hands into her wild hair, the desperation in him fuelling hers as she deepened the kiss. His hands fought with the swathes of material that made up her dress, struggling with the unwieldy garment before he growled in displeasure at the trouble it was giving him. Belle shivered as she felt the cool air of the room hit her skin, breaking the kiss briefly to look down at her attire, the trappings of Lady Adeline gone leaving her in the simple knee length shift she had donned before Rumpel had conjured the garments for her. 

“Much better,” he murmured, his lips finding her pulse point as his hand pushed up the thin garment, pulling her legs around him as he pressed himself closer to her. 

“But you’re wearing entirely too much,” said Belle, releasing her hold on his hair to work her way down the fastenings of his coat before she pushed it off his shoulders, not caring as it landed with a clatter on the floor behind him. 

She struggled with the buttons on his waistcoat as he continued to litter kisses across her collarbone, paying special attention to the streaks of golden skin that glittered in the candlelight. She finally freed him from the waistcoat, his cravat swiftly following it to the floor before she forgot all gentleness, buttons clattering to the floor as she tore at his shirt to get to his skin. She spread her hand over his heart, her fingers fanning out like a pale star against his skin as she caught his hair in her other hand forcing his lips back to hers. 

She lost herself in the taste of him, desperate to commit every moment to memory to carry with her through whatever happened and however long she had left in the world. She knew he was doing the same and she wished with all her heart that he could allow himself to remember but the potion that would take his memories already sat on his workbench in the tower, waiting for the master of the castle to forget its mistress. 

She whimpered in protest as he pulled away from her without warning, a curse issuing from his lips before he dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

“What’s the matter?” she said, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“There’s someone testing the wards and calling my name,” he said with a groan, “They’re desperate and it’s trying my nerves.”

“Who on earth would come up to the castle at this hour of the night?” said Belle.

Rumpel pressed a kiss to her lips, “Whoever it is, is about to be swiftly booted back down the mountain,” he said, stepping back enough to let his eyes roam over her dishevelled state, “They could be bringing me the moon and I’d send them on their way. There is nothing that could rival you tonight my love.”

Belle felt her cheeks heat at his words and smiled as he picked up his jacket from the floor, fastening it over his ruined shirt before he summoned a blanket from the chaise, wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Don’t go anywhere little maid,” he said before he headed for the door. 

Belle slipped off the table as she heard the great door close and went to the window, glad of the moonlight that illuminated the path that led down to the gates. She watched Rumpel make his way down the path and felt a twinge of sorrow for whoever had come for help from the Dark One to receive a swift dismissal but it changed to concern as she saw the imp stop in his tracks as he caught sight of the person at the gates. She let her eyes follow his gaze, her own heart seizing as even from a distance she made out the familiar figure that stood pressed against the great black gates. 

She hurried into the entrance hall, keeping the blanket wrapped around her as she picked up her cape. She rushed for the door, realising moments before she hit the outside that her feet were bare and hurrying back to the closet to pull on a pair of her boots. She barely wasted a moment as she rushed out into the snow, running down the path as she saw Rumpel pulling the gates open, their visitor collapsing into his waiting arms the second he got close to her.

“Oh god!” cried Belle as she looked down at the tattered clothes and pale face of the burden Rumpel now carried, wrapping her cape around the shivering body as best she could.

Pale, listless eyes looked up at her before the blue tinged lips managed a small smile, “M…Miss…Miss…French?”

“Yes, yes sweetheart it’s me,” said Belle, stroking back the long fair hair, before Rumpel began to head towards the castle, Belle keeping hold of the small hand as she kept pace with him, “I’m here Grace darling, I’m here and you’re safe now. You’re going to be alright. I’m here.”

Belle all but tripped over her feet as she struggled to keep up with Rumpel’s pace, almost unable to believe that he held Grace Madden in his arms, her school uniform in tatters around her and her face nearly blue with the cold but alive and with them all the same. She had given up all hope of retrieving any of the other people who had been lost to the angels and she thanked fate that something had brought the young girl to the gates of the castle.

She followed Rumpel into the castle and then up towards the bedchambers, unsurprised when he headed into her old room with the girl, the bed still made as though he was still awaiting her younger self to return. He set Grace down on the bed before he waved a hand to light a roaring blaze in the hearth. The little girl drifted in and out of consciousness on the bed as Rumpel checked her for injuries, a frown marring his brow at her ragged hands and grazed knees where her tights had ripped from a fall. He conjured a small vial to his hand, holding Grace up gently to help her to drink the contents. The girl’s colour began to return to normal as he settled her back down amongst the pillows, his fingers brushing her filthy hair from her face.

“I need to get some things from the tower,” he said, turning to Belle, “Stay with her, I’ll only be a moment.”

Belle nodded, shivering in her thin clothes with nothing but a blanket around her. The movement didn’t go unnoticed and in a moment she found herself clad in a warm nightdress and robe before he disappeared from the room. She sat herself on the edge of the bed, pulling the covers tighter around Grace as she shivered. The girl whimpered before she opened her eyes, her gaze wide and afraid before she focused on Belle.

“Is it really you Miss French?” she said, “From Storybrooke? Did the statue get you too?”

“Yes it did,” said Belle, “We were trying to find out what had taken you and I got sent back in time too. When did you arrive here?”

“Two weeks ago miss,” said Grace, pulling the covers up to her chin, “I was frightened but then I heard someone mention the Evil Queen and that’s what they used to call Mayor Mills when I lived here with my Papa. I thought there had been another curse but then I realised there was no one else here so I knew it was just me. I went home but no one was there and so I thought if anyone could help me it would be Rumpelstiltskin because he made the curse that took us to Storybrooke. He was always kind to me when Papa brought me here sometimes when I was small.”

“It was clever of you to come here Miss Grace,” said Rumpel as he reappeared beside the bed, his arms filled with various potion bottles which he set down on Belle’s old dresser. 

“Thank you sir,” said Grace, the tremble slowly leaving her voice as she warmed, “Did Henry get sent back too?”

Belle shook her head, “No Henry didn’t get sent back, he’s safe at home with his family,” she said, “Hopefully we’ll both see him soon.”

“We can get back to Storybrooke?” said Grace, sitting up in bed before she wobbled, “I don’t feel very well.”

“We’ll soon sort that,” said Rumpel, “Belle, perhaps a little tea and soup would make Miss Grace feel better.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” said Belle, taking hold of the young girl’s hand briefly, “Will you keep Rumpel out of trouble for me for a few minutes Grace?”

Grace giggled, “Yes Miss French,” she said.

Belle got to her feet, her hand resting briefly on Rumpel’s shoulder before she left the room, “I won’t be long,” she said, leaving the room.

Belle hurried down to the kitchen; glad for the warm robe Rumpel had dressed her in as she realised they had left the door open in their haste to get Grace inside. Belle quickly shut and locked the doors, thanking providence that the young girl had found her way to them but it saddened her that neither Eva or Barnaby, whose disappearance had first let them know something was amiss, had been found. She cursed herself for not having sought them out herself but she knew there was little to guarantee that they had been sent into her current time line, especially when it had taken a second touch from the angel to bring her to the Dark Castle. She headed down into the warmth of the kitchen, preparing a tea tray and heating up a broth she had kept in the cold store, the habit long ingrained since she had learned her master often kept strange hours for eating and sleeping.

She balanced the tray as best she could, glad Sibelius was nowhere in sight as he often enjoyed wrapping himself around her legs as she attempted the kitchen stairs. She made her way back to her old bedchamber, hurrying her steps as she heard the childish sobs from within. She toed open the door and set the tray down on the small side table that she had once piled high with books. She looked over to the bed, seeing Grace sobbing into her pillow as Rumpel tried to quiet her, looking every inch the father he had been to Baelfire as his hand ghosted gently over her long blonde hair. 

“What’s the matter?” said Belle softly, sitting beside him on the mattress.

“She misses her father,” said Rumpel, “I think she’s finally letting herself feel it now she’s safe. Come now Miss Grace, we’ll get you home. Belle has a very clever friend with a magical box who will whisk you home to Storybrooke before you know it.”

Belle didn’t correct him despite the uncertainty surrounding the Doctor’s arrival, knowing that Grace needed hope at that moment and that the truth of their situation could wait until the cold light of day. 

“I think a hot bath and something to eat will make our guest feel better,” said Rumpel.

“Then be a gentleman and take yourself off for a while,” said Belle, nudging him from the bed, “I’ll call you when we’re suitable for male company.”

Rumpel left the room, collecting up several of the bottles he had brought with him, as Belle took his former seat at Grace’s side, glad to see her hands had been healed and her skin once more a healthy colour rather than the blue tinged pallor she had arrived with.

“Grace sweetheart, lets get you cleaned up and then you can have something to eat,” said Belle, helping the girl to her feet as her sobs dulled to hiccups.

“Will your friend really come to take us back to Storybrooke?” said Grace, her legs shaky as Belle led her into the bathroom.

“I hope so,” said Belle, helping the girl out of her tattered uniform and into the bath.

Grace told Belle of her journey to the Dark Castle as she helped her bathe, the girl too tired to manage her long hair that Belle washed and dried with the greatest care, wanting to comfort the girl as best she could as she once more wept for want of her father. She recalled Jefferson’s face as he had sought his daughter and she prayed that their message got through to the Doctor and that he would come for them if only to reunite father and child once more. She dressed Grace in one of her old nightdresses that were still neatly folded in her armoire, the garment a little big on her but suitable for the cause as she returned the girl to her bed. 

She called out to Rumpel once Grace had eaten, knowing the imp would hear her even if he was on the other side of the castle. He appeared not long afterwards, the tuft of wool caught in his cuff betraying that he had been at his spinning wheel. He swiftly made up a sleeping draft for Grace, the rest needed to return her strength and she was soon slumbering against the pillows with a promise that the castle would protect her and that the mistress and master were only a few doors away. 

“I think fate is on our side Rumpel,” said Belle as the door clicked closed behind her, “Why else would it bring her to us the day before I’m to leave?”

She saw his frown as he turned towards their room, his voice low so as not to disturb the sleeping child.

“Don’t put too much faith in that thought,” he warned gently, “While I hope for the best we may still have to face the fact that in less than twelve hours now, if the Doctor does not arrive, you will leave this castle for the coast. I will make provisions in the morning for Grace to go with you but we will need to secure care for her, she will be too young to live alone when you…”

“When I die,” said Belle, slipping her hand into his and squeezing gently, “I will claim she is my daughter and I’m sure I can find someone to take her in when the time comes. I only wish we could get word to Jefferson that she is safe.”

Rumpel pushed open the door to their room, the sanctuary warm and inviting as he headed to the window and pulled the drapes across, blocking out the moonlight, “I’m hoping that if our message gets through but the Doctor cannot come, that my future self finds a way to reverse the memory charm. At least then I can let Jefferson know even if it means I have to remember everything else.”

Belle wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek over his heart, “Then remember this,” she said, “Remember the days I got to spend as your wife and the love we shared. Now’s not the time for melancholy not when our time left is short so I want you with me and not wallowing in sadness. Come to bed and let me sleep in your arms once more, I need to hold you.”

She smiled as he obeyed her, swiftly disrobing before he encouraged her to do the same though it was without the frantic need of their earlier evening. Finally he guided her beneath the covers, pressed skin to skin as the darkness enveloped them but they both knew sleep would remain elusive, both of them too determined to keep every moment they had left as the night crept onward without pause.


	17. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle, Rumpel and Grace face an uncertain wait in the Dark Castle whilst, in Storybrooke, Rumpel's health deteriorates sharply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight delay in posting this chapter. Various forces (mainly named daughter with a cold) conspired against me but here you go.

It had been a sleepless night, nothing helping Belle to find her rest but she had refused Rumpel’s offer of a sleeping draft. They had lain in each other’s arms in silence for several hours; neither one wanting to accept the reality of what awaited them. In an unspoken moment of need they had come together in the dark, sleep forgotten as they took the last remnants of their time together in passion and want but though Belle felt comfort from his love, her heart felt hollow at the thought that he would forget it and she would soon pass from the world. She had drifted now and then as the early hours crept around the castle but the slightest movement from the imp beside her or a creak from the ancient building itself woke her again and by the time the sun began to creep beneath the heavy drapes she was fighting a headache born of worry and fatigue.

She forced a smile though as Rumpel finally roused her from the bed. He helped her into her clothes for the morning once he had dressed himself, foregoing his magic in favour of tying the laces of her bodice and working her long dark hair into a braid. It was not lost on Belle that the dress he helped her into had both long sleeves and a high lace neck, covering every golden mark on her skin from view. She wanted to rip away everything that covered the rich tracery of golden lines in her skin, proud of her sacrifice and the mark that she was his bride but she could not risk the derision it would bring for Grace’s sake. The child needed to be protected if they were to leave and it was better that no one saw Belle for what she now was, very few forgiving of magic even though her world was full off it. They left the room together, reluctantly parting as Belle went to wake Grace, a dress fashioned from Rumpel’s magic over her arm for the girl. 

Grace was awake when Belle entered her old bedchamber, the long nightdress swamping her as she made her way out of the bathroom at the sound of Belle’s entrance. The girl looked well rested and far healthier than she had when she had arrived at the castle gates the night before but her eyes still held a sadness that would not diminish until she saw her father again. Belle hoped against hope that she would be able to take Grace home. She knew the odds were against them though and she had already agreed with Rumpel that they would share the truth of their situation with the girl once they had made sure she had eaten breakfast.

The young girl twirled happily in her new gown once she was dressed and Belle’s heart lightened at the sight. Her good humour gave her a lighter step as they walked arm in arm down towards the great hall, the sunlight streaming through the windows as they went. She pushed open the large doors to the great hall, smiling at the sight of breakfast already set out on the long table. The creak of the spinning wheel ceased as they entered and two whisky coloured eyes met hers, sadness in their depths. Belle smiled softly and their expression changed though she knew much of it was feigned as the imp stepped out from behind the wheel.

“If it was known beyond these halls that I got to have breakfast with such handsome young women I would never get a moment’s peace,” he said, his manner taking on the flamboyance of the Dark One yet the usual mocking tone was absent from his voice, “Did you sleep well Miss Grace?”

“Very well, thank you sir,” she said happily, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You’re most welcome,” said Rumpel, sweeping to her side and taking her hand.

Grace giggled as he offered her a bow, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before he led her to one of the chairs beside the table. Three places set rather than the usual two. He tucked her chair in beneath her before he turned to Belle, kissing her softly before he put his lips to her ear.

“Not jealous are you my sweet?” he said, feigning pain as she struck his chest with the back of his hand.

“Behave imp,” she said, as he led her to her own chair before taking his own and reaching for the tea pot.

Breakfast passed with idle chatter, both Belle and Rumpel trying their best to keep Grace from any subjects that would lead them to telling her the truth before they were sure she had eaten well. The easy morning was all too swiftly over though. The breakfast plates empty and the last tea cup drained. Belle reached over and covered Rumpel’s hand with hers, taking as much strength from him as she could.

“Grace, sweetie,” she said gently, “Rumpel and I need to speak to you about something.”

Grace neatly set down her cup and folded her hands on the table top, “Yes Miss French?” she said with a pretty smile.

Belle tightened her grip on Rumpel’s hand, “I know we told you last night about my friend who could get us back to Storybrooke,” she said, “But while we both hope he will come, we can’t guarantee that he will. You see, we’ve worked a message to the future into the Dark Curse and it should hopefully reach Mr. Gold a few days after the angel sends me back in time. If all goes as planned then a friend of his that he calls the Doctor, should be able to come and pick us up today. If he doesn’t though we have to accept that you and I may not get home.”

Grace’s face fell, her bottom lip wobbling before she bit down on it hard, “But my papa…”

“I know darling,” said Belle, reaching across the table and taking her hand, “I know it will be hard but I will keep you as safe as I can. Rumpel and I have already made some arrangements if you want to hear them.”

A single tear broke from the girl’s eyes before she squared her shoulders and nodded, her bearing the same as every other child in Storybrooke whose experiences had made them old beyond their years, “Yes Miss,” she said, her voice quivering.

“We cannot be here when the curse hits,” said Belle bluntly, “There is a younger you and a younger me who need to go to Storybrooke then and we will cause a lot of trouble if we change that. Rumpel and I have decided that the best thing would be for you and I to head south and cross the sea. That will take us beyond the reach of the curse.”

“Couldn’t we go to Storybrooke and hide in the woods until the angels come?” said Grace, “There are plenty of places we can go.”

Rumpel shook his head, “It would be too much of a risk,” he said, “Especially if you forget yourselves and have to live by your curse memories. I’m sorry my dear but you will not get back to Storybrooke that way. I will make sure you are well provided for in your life here. You will be a rich young woman.”

“But money means nothing sir, if I cannot have my papa.”

Rumpel smiled ruefully at her words, “I tell myself something very similar daily,” he said, “I know it will mean little but it will keep you safe. I would prefer it if I saw you go willingly my dear but it is my responsibility to make sure the time line is preserved as well as it can be.”

Grace nodded, her face grave as she dropped her eyes to her wringing hands, “I promise that I won’t defy you sir but may I have some time to think?” she said, before she raised her tear filled gaze once more.

“Of course you may,” said Belle, “It’s early yet and Rumpel and I need to get some things prepared. If you want to talk to either of us though, know you can do so.”

Grace nodded, getting to her feet before she headed towards the door, her steps quickening the closer she got to the exit and Belle knew there would be tears on her cheeks by the time she left the room. Rumpel kept hold of his wife’s hand as she tensed to follow the girl.

“I’ve woven a similar charm to what I used when you first came to me,” he said, “She will not be able to exit the castle or enter any room it’s dangerous for her to be in. She just needs us to give her some time.”

Belle nodded, lacing her fingers with his. They sat in silence for several moments, knowing there was much they had yet to do but neither willing to do it. She knew the denial had come to an end though as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, loosing her hand as he got to her feet.

“Come my love,” he said, the slight tremor in his voice betraying him, “We have work to do.”

Work was not an understatement. For days they had avoided all thought of her leaving and had done little to prepare. Rumpel had soon enchanted bags for both her and Grace, the spell allowing them to fill the bags with everything they would need without them ever becoming full or growing too heavy for them to carry. Belle had soon stuffed it with all the clothes Rumpel had conjured for her over her time at the castle, the mage needing all reminders of her removing if the memory potion he had brewed for himself was to work. After her clothes came everything that had travelled with her from Storybrooke and finally bags of spun gold that would leave her a wealthy woman with more than enough to provide for Grace’s future after her death.

Rumpel had only conjured a couple of gowns for Grace, giving the girl a chance to choose her own once she and Belle reached their new home across the sea. She had come down the stairs several hours after she had returned to her bedchamber. Her eyes had been tear-filled but her face was determined and she had accepted her fate, agreeing to accompany Belle beyond the sea if the Doctor failed to come. She had taken comfort in the knowledge that Rumpel would accompany them as far as the coast, her absolute trust in the mage warming Belle’s heart to know she was not the only one to have valued him as he was. 

As the hour for their departure drew near Grace seemed to sense the tension that hung in the air, asking Rumpel if she could have a book before disappearing into the far corner of the great hall. She curled up with her book of stories on one of the elegant sofas, keeping her attention from the two adults who sat at the immense spinning wheel. Sibelius had wandered into the hall not long after and made himself comfortable on the girl’s lap as she read, even the usually cantankerous feline sensing the need for calm and quiet.

Rumpel had sat Belle at the wheel beside him when she had begun unpacking and repacking the bags in want of something to do. In place of straw he had brought some wool out of storage, handing her two carding brushes and setting her to work as he began to fashion a fine thread from it at his wheel. The familiarity of the situation was not lost on Belle and she took comfort in the creak of the wheel and the scrape of the brushes in her hands. The distraction only lasted for so long though and Belle felt tears spring to her eyes unbidden as she realised they only had an hour left for the Doctor to arrive.

She abandoned the brushes and her seat, instead curling up on the floor at the sorcerer’s feet, resting her head on his thigh. His fingers came to her hair without any prompting. The touch was a memory for them both, though distant for him and far fresher for her. She bit back any sobs, not wanting to distress Grace by appearing weak but she knew Rumpel understood her pain. He abandoned any pretence at spinning, curling his body over her as he cradled her head in his lap. She heard him whispering nonsense words of comfort over her, his tone so reminiscent of the spinner she had known when she heard him hushing his son in the midst of the nightmare and for a moment she missed the sweet, simple man she had left behind in the Frontlands.

Her heart broke for every man he had ever been; the sweet spinner who had given her his battered heart with so much trust that she would not harm it. The mage who had let her see the man behind the monster he portrayed to the world. The beloved, flawed man she had left in Storybrooke, striving to be the man he had always wanted to be for his son even after the younger man’s passing. She longed to see each of them again, to share one last kiss and one last word but instead poured all her love into the mage who held her, raising her head to meet his gaze.

He cupped her face in his hand, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that said far more than words. Belle gave herself up to it, feeling the wetness on her cheeks as her tears mingled with his. She would willingly have given up everything for the chance to stay with him but all she had to offer was already spent, her life dwindling even as they kissed. She could feel the darkness as it slowly consumed her but his love was a light that kept it at bay. The irony not lost on her that he had become to her what she knew she had always been to him.

At first she thought it was the sound of her blood rushing in her ears at the passion of his kiss that she heard but then she realised it was a sound she had only heard once before. She broke the kiss, seeing the confusion on his face as he too became aware of the scraping, grinding sound that echoed around the hall.

Sibelius yowled and ran for the door as Grace flew from her seat to their side with a cry of Rumpel’s name, situating herself at his side and tugging his arms around her in want of protection. The wind whipped through the room, as Rumpel pulled the girl tighter to his side, reaching out for Belle in alarm as she headed towards the alien sound.

“Belle!” he cried, “Belle get back here! It’s not safe.”

“It’s more than safe,” she cried over the din as she saw the faint outline of blue begin to emerge before the fireplace, recalling words said so long before in Storybrooke, “It’s more than magic. It’s hope, Rumpel. That’s the sound of hope.”

xxxx

“Can you fetch me some more straw?”

“Grandpa you need to rest. You promised me an hour ago that you would.”

“I don’t need to rest Bae, I need to work. We need to be ready son.”

Henry frowned at his grandfather’s almost slurred words, the man beside him at the large spinning wheel working almost in a trance as he spun bale after bale of straw into gold. It had been two days since the Doctor left. Two days where they had all worked frantically to have everything ready for his return. Rumpel had been the one to work the hardest, not pausing for food or rest as he worked like a man possessed of a far greater demon than the one that already inhabited his body. He seemed to have abandoned all sense of reality, Henry long since giving up hope of hearing his name instead of his father’s but he didn’t correct his grandfather. 

His worry was steadily growing though as the man he had always known as pristine and well turned out, regardless of the situation they were in, now sat beside him in a creased shirt and suit trousers, several days’ worth of stubble upon his face and his long hair hanging limply. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen him drink anything, let alone eat, polystyrene cups of cold tea gathered on the small table beside the wheel untouched since they had been brought. The only way to stop him spinning was for Regina to place the cuff around his wrist to restrict his magic but the last time she had done so he had flown into such a rage that everyone had feared for the queen despite her magically superior strength in the situation and it had taken Hook, Robin and David to pin the mage down. It had taken all their combined strength to subdue and calm him but Regina had removed the cuff when they let him up, deciding it was of little benefit to his tenuous sanity to deny him the work that kept him in some part of reality.

“I’ll get you some straw Grandpa,” said Henry, “But this is the last bale before you get some sleep, ok?”

Rumpel waved a hand, “Yes, yes. Whatever you say,” came the muttered response, “I’ll rest when Belle’s back. Belle is coming back. Isn’t she? The Doctor went to get her but he hasn’t come back.”

Henry headed away from the wheel, bypassing the straw he had promised to collect in favour of approaching the group now weaving the spun gold into ropes. All of them looked the worse for wear, sleep a rare luxury with the time constraints they had, but they at least rested when they could and ate when it was necessary. He returned the smiles he was sent by his odd little extended family, Rose seemingly a newly adopted part of that as she remained with them to help rather than travelling with the Doctor to the Dark Castle.

“Hey Henry,” said the blonde girl brightly, “Come to learn the ropes?”

Henry laughed as she waved the half woven rope at him, enjoying her sunny smile after hours sat in silence beside the spinning wheel, “How long have you been waiting to make that joke?”

“How long is it since we got Belle’s letter?” said Rose, before she looked over to the spinning wheel, “How’s Rum?”

“Off his head, round the twist, crazy as a box of frogs,” said Killian, tossing another finished length onto the ever growing pile, “But that’s the Crocodile most of the time.”

“Be nice,” hissed Emma, “You don’t want him to hear you.”

“I don’t think I can take trying to restrain him again if you annoy him,” said Robin rubbing his shoulder, “He might be a little fellow but he’s strong.”

“You might need to,” said Henry turning his attention to his adoptive mother, “Mom he needs to sleep. He’s calling me Bae again and not making a lot of sense. I’m starting to get worried.”

Regina sighed, picking up the cuff that she kept close at her side at all times, “Hopefully he’ll be a bit more amenable this time around,” she said, waving down both Robin and Killian as they stood to follow her, “I’ll be alright. He didn’t hurt me last time.”

The men stood down though Robin’s face was a picture of concern as Regina followed Henry back to the spinning wheel. Rumpel was sat with his forehead resting against the spoke of the great wheel, his breathing even as though he was in the depths of sleep. Regina made her footsteps as noisy as she could so as not to startle him when she approached. He barely flinched as she crouched down beside him, rolling up his sleeve and slipping the cuff around his wrist. 

“Rumpel?” she said softly, shaking his shoulder, “Come and lie down. Last thing you want is Belle seeing you like this when she gets home.”

Exhausted, sightless eyes looked up at her before he slumped back to the wheel, a groan escaping his lips. Regina shook him once more, bringing her free hand to his forehead and frowning at the depth of fever that she felt there. 

“Ok this is no longer a request Gold,” she said firmly, moving to stand behind him and keeping hold of him as she feared he’d fall, “I need someone over here who can lift him.”

Robin and David were at her side in seconds, both of them heaving the sorcerer to his feet before David gave up all pretence they could get him to walk as he hefted the smaller man over his shoulder. He carried him over to the cell they had retrieved from Zelena’s farmhouse, setting him down on the single cot they had set up in there. Regina perched beside him once David had moved away, her hand settling once more on his forehead before she undid the top two buttons of his shirt. 

“Someone get me something to bring his fever down,” she said, “I knew we should have forced him to rest.”

“Will Grandpa be alright?” said Henry from beyond the bars.

“I don’t know,” said Regina, “I don’t know if it’s a normal sickness or if it’s something to do with his curse. There’s no way he can spin anymore though. He’s too sick.”

“We still need more rope,” said Emma as she came to Regina’s side with a bowl of cool water and a cloth.

“Then we trust that the Doctor won’t be long in bringing the younger Rumpel here,” said Regina, wringing out the cloth and laying it on the mage’s brow, before she lowered her voice for the woman beside her alone, “His pulse is very weak.”

“He’ll be alright. The Doctor will be here soon,” said Emma before a giggle from the seemingly unconscious man interrupted her, “Regina get back.”

Regina shook her head, “He doesn’t have his magic,” she said, “Besides, creepy git isn’t as scary now we’ve met him a few times.”

“No, not frightened,” came the impish voice from Rumpel as his body curled into a ball, “Never frightened of old Rumpelstiltskin.”

“Is that Gold or the Dark One?” said Emma.

“Maybe a little of both,” said Rose, her fingers gripping the bars of the cage as she stood outside beside Henry, “Look the Doctor didn’t want to frighten you all but he was worried that the damage caused by all the memory changes and charms might make Rum’s personalities start to blend into each other. Both of them losing their grip. We just have to hope he gets back in time to help him.”

“Is there anything we can do?” said Regina, wringing the cloth once more in the bowl Emma held before she touched it to the small portion of Rumpel’s face still visible to her.

Rose shook her head, “The Doctor said just to keep him comfortable and keep him contained if it happened,” she said sadly, “He’s more of a risk to himself than to us now.”

Regina hushed the man before her as he whimpered, her face drawn in concern, “Then we’ll do all we can to keep him safe until the Doctor gets here,” she said, “Emma, make the best of what you can from the gold we already have. I know it’s not enough but we need to be as ready as we can be. We carry on as we have been. We need to give Belle and the other Rumpel their best chance to defeat the angels.”

“You heard the woman. Let’s go,” said Emma leaving the cell and taking easy command of the room, “Regina do you need anything?”

The queen shook her head, “No but I will stay with him,” she said, “Leave the door open for me though.”

Emma nodded, herding the gawkers back from the cell but leaving Henry and Rose as they moved inside to sit on the floor beside Regina.

“We’ll stay too,” said Rose, “It would be good for him to hear familiar voices.”

Regina forced a small smile as she picked up a blanket, covering Rumpel’s seemingly unconscious form, her hand shooting back in alarm as he spoke.

“The Dark One took a wife,” came the impish voice, the eerie sound made all the worse as it sang out in a childish tune, “To take a wife, he took her life.”

“What on earth…”

“They both know what lies ahead. If she won’t die you’ll all be dead.”

“Mom what’s Grandpa saying?” said Henry, “Who’s going to die?”

“Here she comes so fierce and wild. Her own death-knell, the thunder child,”

Regina sighed, “I think it’s just nonsense Henry,” she said, “He’s not even awake. Don’t worry too much. Why don’t you tell him a story? Your voice will probably comfort him a lot more than I can.”

Henry nodded, kneeling up beside his grandfather and placing his hand upon his shoulder. He let his mind wonder for a moment over what words to say but they swiftly came to him and he began his story.

“Once upon a time…”

xxxx

The grinding, grating wheeze of ancient engines echoed through the great hall of the Dark Castle, the curtains and tapestries whipped up by the wind that rushed through the room. Grace shrieked as she clung to Rumpel, burying her face against his shoulder in fear but Belle moved towards the sound. She laughed joyously at the blue box coming into view before her. 

Finally with a last boom from the engines the TARDIS stood before her. The door opened with a resounding click in the silence of the room before a messy head popped out. Belle barely gave the rest of him a chance to appear before she flung herself at him, the Doctor clearly anticipating her as he swept her up into a hug.

“You, my little lioness, are a sight for sore eyes,” he said, setting her on her feet once more.

“The feeling is entirely mutual,” said Belle, peering round him into the ship, “Where’s Rumpel? Isn’t he with you?”

“He’s helping everyone prepare in Storybrooke,” said the Doctor, “But he sends all his love. He has missed you dearly.”

“And I him,” said Belle, “I’m so glad our message reached you.”

“Loud and clear,” said the Doctor, hugging her once more, “Oh I said from the start that you were a clever thing and look what you’ve done.”

Belle stepped back and smiled, “Well I did have a little help,” she said turning to the two people still stood beside the great spinning wheel.

“Yes indeed you did,” said the Doctor, heading towards them with his hand outstretched, “Hello Rumpel.”

Rumpel kept Grace tucked to his side as he worried his fingers with his thumb before he took the time lord’s hand, “Belle tells me we know each other in my future…Doctor.”

The Doctor nodded, “Time travel can make relationships a little complicated,” he said, “But I hope you will trust that I am your friend?”

“Belle trusts you and therefore so do I,” said Rumpel.

“And who is this?” said the Doctor, turning his attention to the girl still pressed against his shoulder, “Hello sweetheart, there’s no need to be afraid of me. I’m here to help you all.”

Grace turned her face towards him, her fingers still knotted in the silk of Rumpel’s sleeve and tightening when the Doctor gasped.

“But you’re…” exclaimed the time lord before he turned to Belle, “Grace Madden? You found her?”

“She found us,” said Belle, “Just last night.”

“And the others? Barnaby and Eva?”

Belle shook her head, “Only Grace. She was sent back to this time by the angel and sought out Rumpel,” she said, “If Barnaby and Eva are here they haven’t come to the castle and it would take forever to find them even if we tried to look. Besides, this wasn’t my first stop. Before I reached here I was three hundred years in Rumpel’s past. It was only my deal with the angel that brought me here.”

The Doctor frowned, “Deal, what deal? You never mentioned a deal.”

“I think tea may be in order,” said Belle, leading the Doctor to the long table as a tea set rattled into existence upon it along with an extra chair beside the three already there.

The Doctor listened with interest as Belle regaled her story of how she reached the Dark Castle in full. His frown deepened as she spoke, the detail far greater than what he could get from Rumpel’s disjointed memories. He got to his feet as Belle spoke of the angel who had followed her to the Frontlands and the deal she had made to reach the Dark Castle, the angel following in her wake. For a long while after she finished speaking he paced the floor, pausing occasionally as if he planned to speak before he returned to his silent march. It was only when he finally sat back down and drained his cold cup of tea that he finally spoke once more.

“When you saw the angel did you ever see any device upon it?” he said, “Anything technological that didn’t belong there?”

Belle shook her head, “Just the stone statue.”

“It’s not possible though,” said the Doctor, “If the angels were capable of time travel there would not be a time period free of them. They would spread like locusts. The others have never left Storybrooke, just this one. How did it manage to travel through time?”

“If I might Doctor,” said Rumpel, “Your science is beyond my experience but one thing I have learned about magic is that any powerful talisman has the power to act as a tether. Belle carries my future self’s dagger, to which the power of the Dark One is tethered. It would not be beyond possibility for the angel to somehow use it as a pathway. When I choose to move from place to place with magic, it is always easier if I have something from where I’m going, a letter, a token. Could it be the same for the angel with the dagger?”

The Doctor shrugged, “Better than any theory I could come up with,” he said, “You really are a clever pair aren’t you? Surprised you guys don’t run Storybrooke.”

“Fate has conspired against us somewhat,” said Belle, “We’ve not had that long together in Storybrooke without some disaster or another splitting us apart. No real time to decide on what we truly want to do there.”

“We will have time,” said Rumpel covering her hand with his, “Well, you and he will. Just two angels to defeat…”

“Eight,” the Doctor cut in, “There are eight.”

“What?” exclaimed Belle and Rumpel in unison.

“Your warning didn’t reach us quick enough and the image of the angels was recorded by the CCTV,” said the Doctor, “They multiplied. There are now eight. The two originals and six more. We’ve been working day and night to make enough rope and enough of the potions to contain the angels.”

“Eight?” said Belle absently, getting to her feet and walking to the window, “Eight.”

“Belle?” said Rumpel, following her, “Sweetheart?”

Belle said nothing, reaching her hand out behind her but not turning back towards him. Rumpel took her outstretched hand, stumbling a little as she tugged him further towards her.

“Get me out of here,” she whispered, “I need to be anywhere but in this room right now. They can’t see.”

Rumpel looked down to see the light sheen of her magic on her hands, knowing she was fighting to keep the thunder child at bay in front of the Doctor and Grace.

“We’ll be but a moment Doctor,” he said, before he called his magic around them and transported them from the room.

The moment they reappeared in their bedroom Belle pushed him away, hurrying to the window and throwing it open as she took in great gasping breaths of freezing air.

“Don’t touch me, I don’t want to hurt you again!” she cried as she heard his hurried footsteps behind her, “I’m ok. I’ll be in control in a moment.”

Rumpel kept his distance as he watched her fight for control over her magic, only approaching when her breathing finally calmed. He laid a hand at her waist, waiting for her permission to do more. Belle took his hand and tugged his arms around her waist, pulling him flush against her back as she had done in the great hall.

“Talk to me sweetheart,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper as they stood in path of the cold air.

“Eight angels,” said Belle, “Is it possible? Will I live long enough to climb that mountain?”

Rumpel was silent for a moment, his face pressed into her neck as his arms tightened around her.

“You will make it but…” he trailed off before he took a trembling breath, “But it will be the end. I can’t be exact but to expend that much power, if you survived it then you would have a few hours at best.”

“I thought as much,” said Belle, lacing her fingers with his, “Well, there it is. At least I know and what must be done will be done.”

“Oh Belle…”

“Don’t,” she begged, turning in his arms to face him, “No more sorrow. No more tears. We were always going to face this fate at some point. You are immortal and I’m not. So be it a few days hence or in sixty years time, I will leave you. At least this way we know and I can say my goodbyes to you. To him.”

Rumpel shook his head, “No you mustn’t. You mustn’t breathe a word. If the older me knows he will do everything in his power to stop it,” he said, “I would if I could too but I am resigned to it, I have had time. He has not. We must keep your power concealed and not reveal it until we must.”

Belle wanted to argue with him but she saw the conviction in his eyes and sadly nodded, “If you think it’s best,” she said, running her hand over her face in an effort to remove all traces of her tears, “We should get back downstairs. The sooner we get to Storybrooke the sooner we can make a plan to deal with the angels there.”

Rumpel took her face in his hands, kissing her softly, “My brave, brave girl,” he said reverently, “You truly are a hero.”

Belle smiled weakly, covering his hands with hers, “Let’s go,” she said, “Before I lose my nerve and demand you take me far away from here and erase both our memories of all things angel.”

Rumpel’s hands left her cheeks, wrapping around her waist before he transported them back to the great hall. The sound of laughter greeted them as they reappeared beside the window, turning to see Grace dangling her hair ribbon before Sibelius as the normally lazy old moggy swiped at it like a kitten. Belle couldn’t help the small smile that came to her face, glad at least that she would be able to get the girl back to her father. 

The Doctor spotted them and headed over, “Everything ok?”

“Just fine Doctor,” said Belle, “Your news just came as a bit of a shock and I needed a moment. Rumpel and I had prepared ourselves to face two angels so hearing we had eight to deal with was jarring to say the least. We are quite prepared now though.”

“Good,” said the time lord, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a metal bracelet that glowed faintly in his hand as he held it out to the sorcerer, “This is a temporal buffer. Rumpel… the other Rumpel told me that the magic in Storybrooke is weaker than here and can suppress the power of the curse. This will prevent it affecting you and anything connected to your curse.”

“If that is what’s required,” said Rumpel, offering his wrist to the Doctor and letting him fasten the device there.

“We may also need your help to spin more gold for the ropes when we get there,” said the Doctor, absently patting at his pockets, “With only one person able to do it Rum’s been working day and night but we’re still behind.”

Belle frowned, her eyes narrowing as she regarded the nervous display, “There’s something you’re keeping from us,” she said, “Is Rumpel alright?”

The Doctor’s face flickered between emotions for a moment before he ran his hand through his wild hair with a sigh, “He’s not been well,” he said, “The malady is a combination of things. The memory changes, the absence of the dagger, not to mention the emotional trauma he has been through in recent history, they’ve all accumulated to make him a little unstable.”

“Then we must go to him. Right now,” said Belle, “He needs me.”

“Ready to go whenever you are,” said the Doctor.

Belle turned to the sorcerer beside her, “Are you ready?”

He nodded, a wave of his hand swiftly shrinking the great spinning wheel in the corner and placing it in the bag he had intended to take with him to the coast, “I am now,” he said, “Two spinning wheels are better than one. My future self and I can spin twice as much then.”

“Then we should go,” said Belle, “There’s not a moment to lose. He needs me and I’ve left him for far too long. Grace dear, do you have everything? We can’t leave anything behind.”

Grace abandoned her game with Sibelius, scratching the cat behind his ears before she headed over to them, “Everything is in my bag Miss French,” she said, “Can we go and see Papa now?”

“Yes dear we can,” said Belle, “Doctor?”

“All aboard,” he said, “The journey will take about a day, even in the TARDIS it’s a complex trip.”

They collected their bags, Belle carefully checking that they had everything before they headed to the blue box before them. The sound of three bags hitting the floor, echoed around the vast ship as the three potential passengers stared up in shock at the vast room housed within the small blue box. Belle and Grace both exited the box as swiftly as they had entered it, running round the outside and banging on the solid wood in an attempt to find the illusion but Rumpel merely looked up in awe at the great pillars supporting the roof as he stepped up to the brightly lit console.

The TARDIS beeped and whooped in recognition, the floor vibrating in welcome beneath his boots. He reached a hand out and gently caressed the bronze metal of the console, the vibrations the same beneath his touch.

“Doctor it’s beautiful,” he said in awe, “A wonder. All this. It gives me such hope. There is so much more in the world than I have ever learned of in over three hundred years.”

“You said something very similar the first time I met you,” said the Doctor, “The TARDIS recognises you.”

Rumpel shook his head, “Time travel makes my head hurt,” he said as Belle and Grace came back in, their faces still a picture of awe, “You must show me how it works.”

“It would be my pleasure,” he said, “Let’s get you set up in your rooms and then we can go.”

The Doctor quickly showed them to their rooms, their amazement only growing at the vastness of the ship as he led them down many twists and turns. They had to drag Belle from the library and lost Grace to the cinema room that happened to be playing her favourite film as they passed. The Doctor had soon led both Belle and Rumpel back to the control room and had set the ship in motion, Rumpel watching closely at his side whilst Belle took up a seat on the patched jump seat. 

The journey through the vortex passed slowly once the initial excitement of the ship had left them and Belle grew more anxious with every passing hour. She was glad for the vastness of the ship and the private room the Doctor had given her, meaning she could take herself off whenever she felt her magic slipping her control. She knew the strange gold patterning was increasing on her body. Rumpel’s eyes as she had changed into her nightdress when the Doctor had sent them to rest telling her all she needed to know. She had concealed as much as she could the next morning when she had dressed in the breeches, shirt and frock coat Rumpel had conjured for their anticipated ride to the coast. She stole his cravat from him before he could tie it around his own neck, the gold having spread further up her neck that her collar alone would cover. 

When they were certain that no mark of the magic could be seen they left the room, bags in hand, to meet the Doctor in the control room. The time lord was beneath the grating, wiring spread out around him as Grace sat on the jump seat watching him work. The young girl greeted them warmly as they entered before turning back to her conversation with the time lord. As the Doctor raised his head to greet them himself, a series of loud trills echoed out from the console, dousing them all with a shower of sparks as the time lord leapt to his feet. 

“What’s going on?” said Belle, having to grab onto one of the coral like supports as the ship lurched.

“Problem,” said the Doctor, “Big problem.”

“What big problem?” said Belle, glad Rumpel still had his magic as another violent movement from the ship sent Grace tumbling from the jump seat but she failed to hit the floor as the magic caught her.

“Crashing!” said the Doctor, “The dimensional corridor is becoming unstable and the TARDIS is losing power. You’re going to want to hold on to something because we’re coming into Storybrooke fast.”

“How fast?”

“Like we’re about to punch a hole in Main Street, fast.”


	18. The Calm before the Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS returns to Storybrooke and Belle's secret is revealed.

The little miner’s lamp that illuminated the tiny metal cell guttered as Rose entered, setting the bowl she carried on the low stool they had moved inside to act as a table. She knelt down beside Regina, the former queen sat on the floor beside Rumpel’s low cot. The gentle rise and fall of her breathing showed her to be deeply asleep, her head pillowed on her arms beside the restlessly sleeping mage. She had kept a vigil at her friend’s side for almost half a day, doing all she could to keep Rumpel calm and comfortable. Rose reached out and clasped her shoulder, shaking her gently.

“Regina?” she said softly, “Go get some rest. I’ll take over.”

Regina snorted inelegantly before she raised her head, blinking away the final vestiges of sleep before she paled and turned her attention to the man on the bed, “Rum?”

“He’s fine,” said Rose, softly, “He’s sleeping and so were you. You should go and lie down, it’s only three and I can take over here.”

Regina nodded, stretching out the kinks in her back from leaning against the cot, “Wake me if anything changes,” she said, “I don’t…I’ve never seen him so weak. Through everything he’s always been the strong one, the one with the ideas, the one I could…”

Rose tightened her grip on her shoulder, “The one you could rely on,” she said, “I know what you mean. It was always that way with the Doctor but once he was really ill and it was like the world had stopped turning. We had just escaped a race of aliens called the Daleks but he’d been hurt and he had to regenerate. He changed his face, his entire body, even his personality. He was unconscious in my mum’s flat and then we found out we were under threat from another alien. I was so used to the Doctor jumping into action but instead he just lay there and it was like the light had gone out in the world. I felt like I’d lost my best friend.”

Regina managed a mirthless laugh, “Best friend?” she said, “I guess, in a way. For a long time it felt like he was the only one. Can we trust your Doctor to come back Rose?”

Rose smiled, “We can,” she said, “And he’ll be bringing Belle and the other Rumpel with him. Trust me Regina, everything will turn out alright.”

“You almost sound like one of the Charmings,” she said though there was little sting to her words, “You’ll have to hope for me as well.”

“I think you have a lot more hope than you know,” said Rose, taking her place beside Rumpel’s bed as Regina got to her feet, “Sleep well Regina. I promise to wake you if there is any change.”

“Thank you Rose,” she said, leaving the small cell and heading out into the dimly lit room beyond, the silence at once comforting and disconcerting that so many managed to sleep while the threat of the angels still hung over them.

Rose watched her go, smiling as she quickly settled into a sleeping bag at Robin’s side, before she turned her attention back to the sleeping mage. She reached out and pushed aside several strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes. She was glad to find the fever that had raged in him for almost a day was cooling though she knew he was not out of the woods. 

She maintained a silent vigil for several hours, taking a moment when Rumpel was most settled to send a text to her mum, assuring her as she often did that she was safe and well on her travels with the Doctor. She longed to text Mickey as well to tell him the characters they had both grown up watching on the estate were in fact living, breathing people but even the Doctor’s technology could not breach such great a gap as stood between them. She looked down at her friend once more, knowing the pain he was feeling as she felt it herself. Knowing someone she loved was yet living but beyond her reach. She knew Rumpel had experienced that too many times in his life and she prayed that the Doctor would be swift to bring Belle home to him.

As if her thoughts had triggered his, she heard the sorcerer murmur his beloved’s name. She stroked his hair gently, hushing him as she did so but he became more and more agitated. Belle’s name went from a murmur to a cry as Rumpel tossed and turned on the bed. Rose could hear pain in his cry but also desperation, his voice reaching out where his body and his magic were too broken to do so. 

The room began to wake at the sound of his cries, Rose’s touch and words doing little to settle him as consciousness seemed to still be out of his reach. The volume of the room grew as did the panic, one person’s cries soon fuelling others whenever a crisis was on hand despite Regina and Emma calling out the loudest for calm. Even as Rumpel’s cries quieted, the noise in the room increased and Rose was so distracted by it that she didn’t notice his eyes open. It was only when a hand grabbed her wrist that she looked down. Dark eyes, still glossy with fever and something akin to madness, stared up at her, pleading and desperate as he whispered one word before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

“Belle?”

Rose knew it was not an apparition that he had seen before him, nor his madness reaching out for her but instead something based in instinct, the visceral pull of heart to heart that she knew all to well herself. The sense of a loved one being near, of soul crying out to soul. Rose’s own heart echoed his and should she have chosen to she would have cried out for the Doctor, the thought of him honing her senses and it was then that she heard it. The scraping and grinding that was both herald and comfort, the sound of the universe. She got to her feet, wresting her arm from Rumpel’s grip before she rushed out of the cage. She realised it was coming from outside of the hall and she ran for the door, several following her as they realised her intent. She didn’t realise in her haste that she had caught the door of the cage, forcing it to slam shut as she moved and the enchanted lock immediately closing. 

Regina and Emma were soon beside her as they threw open the doors, Regina the only one to stop them breaching the protective wards as she noticed the angels that were stood in the street. The creatures were not intent on the hall though, instead their attention was turned to the skies and the sound that echoed around them.

xxxx

Belle bit back a scream as the TARDIS gave another mighty lurch, not wanting to further frighten Grace as the young girl clung to her. Belle herself hung on to the support pillar in a desperate attempt to keep her feet. Rumple on the other hand was at the console, his heightened senses allowing him to more swiftly follow the Doctor’s commands as they struggled to bring the time ship under control. Sparks flew from the console, the TARDIS’ trills and whistles sounding desperate and pained as the Doctor threw lever after lever. Any grip Belle had though was useless as the ship seemed to spin on its access, throwing both her and Grace onto the grated floor. She tried to get back to her feet but the movement of the ship was too much so instead she hung on to the flooring, closing her eyes against the movements in the hope the dizziness in her head would cease.

“Something is trying to stop us from landing,” shouted the Doctor over the din, “The TARDIS is fighting every command I give her. Rumpel, that blue lever. Pull it down now!”

Rumpel did as he was told before the ship gave a final lurch and then shuddered so violently that Belle heard the impact as both Rumpel and the Doctor hit the decking. The ship was still and silent for a moment before alarms began to ring out, the sound of a church bell ringing over the top of it all. 

“Out!” cried the Doctor, “We need to get out! Now!”

Belle felt herself grabbed by the back of her jacket and set on her feet, the Doctor shoving her bag into her arms before she had even truly regained her footing. She saw Rumpel hastily shouldering the bag he carried before he grabbed hold of Grace, sweeping the girl up into his arms as she limped a little from the fall. Belle offered no questions as she ran for the doors, seeing the billowing smoke that was coming from the depths of the ship as the lights flashed and the warning alarms increased. She crashed through the doors after Rumpel, nearly smashing into his back as he skidded to a halt just outside. She had barely moved out of the way before the Doctor careered to a halt beside her, all of them inches from plummeting off the roof they were standing on. The Doctor slammed the door shut behind them, barely two foot of roof between them and a drop onto the road below.

Belle looked down and gave a whoop of joy as she recognised her home, seeing the town hall across from them and several people just outside the doors looking up at them in surprise. Her face fell though as she saw what stood between her and the people she had fought for weeks to return to. Five angels stood looking up at them and even from the distance; she could feel the pull of their power. 

“Rum?” she said, her fingers curling into his sleeve.

“I see them,” he said, “I’m assuming we need to get across the road. I can feel the wards from here and I won’t be able to get us inside but I can get us to the ground. Between the four of us, we should be able to hold the angels off and get inside. Grace dear, can you stand?”

“I think so,” said Grace as he set her back on her feet.

“Hold on to the Doctor,” he said, taking her hand and Belle’s, “No one let go. I don’t know how my magic is going to respond here and I don’t want to lose anyone.”

“You’ll do fine husband,” said Belle softly as she felt the magic gather around them.

“Wait? Husband?” said the Doctor as the familiar smoke enveloped them.

As it dissipated, they found themselves on the sidewalk underneath the building they had landed on, all five of the angels turned to them.

“Did you call him your husband?” said the Doctor once more.

“Not the most crucial point right now Doctor,” said Rumpel, “We need to get passed these five. Position wise Belle and I can hold them; you need to get Grace inside.”

“Are you sure?” said the time lord.

“Oh we’re practiced hands,” said Belle, “Go Doctor, get her to her father. We’ll be right behind you.”

The Doctor didn’t argue, keeping hold of Grace’s hand as he hurried her across the road towards the town hall. Belle kept her eyes on the two angels closest to her, knowing Rumpel was doing the same with the three nearest to him. She wanted to look towards the town hall. There had been too many people crowded by the doors for her to make out too many faces from that distance and she longed to see her Rumpel, the thought of the illness that plagued him having eaten away at her after the Doctor had told her of it. 

“Sweetheart something’s wrong?” said Rumpel beside her.

“I’m fine,” she said, frowning as she heard his huff of laughter.

“Not you dearest,” he said, “The angels. There’s something wrong with the angels. Have you noticed the power we’ve always felt around them is absent?”

“Maybe there are too many eyes on them,” said Belle, “There are people by the door and they know by now not to blink.”

“It’s not that,” he said, reaching for her hand and clasping it tightly, “Let’s get inside. I think the sooner we get these creatures disposed of the better.”

“I’ll follow your lead,” said Belle, “I don’t trust these things not to sneak up behind us.”

Rumpel led her towards the town hall, Belle moving to walk back to back with him, trusting him to guide her as she kept her eyes on the angels. 

“Is it strange that I’m so nervous about seeing him…you…the future you I mean?” she said quietly, hating the silence that seemed to hang over the town.

“You’ve been away for weeks,” said Rumpel, “Its natural to feel anxious but trust me; he’s going to be more than happy to see you.”

“Will it be odd?” said Belle, “You and I? Me and him?”

Rumpel laughed, “Now there’s a thought.”

“Oh behave you wicked man, I didn’t mean that,” she scolded, her eyes still trained on the angels who stood unmoving still.

“Almost there,” said Rumpel, “There’s a small step up from the road. Hello Regina.”

“Hello,” said the queen, “To say this is surreal would be an understatement.”

“Shall we save the heartfelt reunion for when we’re inside dearie?” he said, “Belle dearest we’re about to step through the wards, you can turn around now.”

Belle did as she was told, moving around to his side as she felt the magic envelope them, “Hello everyone,” she said, seeing Regina, Emma and several of the dwarves still stood outside the doors, “Where’s Rumpel?”

“He’s inside,” said Regina, “He’s…”

Belle didn’t wait for her to finish, something in her tone causing panic to rise inside her. She rushed through the doors, shucking her bag in a heap behind her, as she took in the sights before her. The hall was a hive of industry, people busy working but they turned to look as she burst in. She saw the Doctor and Rose, holding one another in a warm embrace, as they looked on at Jefferson and Grace, father and daughter both crying at their unexpected reunion. 

There was one thing out of place in the room though and she felt her blood and her magic rise in anger as she laid eyes upon it. A cage. The wretched, tiny, cramped cage she had seen him in, in the storm shelter of Zelena’s farmhouse, now sat towards the raised stage. It thrummed with a magic she could now sense and it made her stomach clench. She saw the slumped figure on the cot, asleep or unconscious, she couldn’t tell. 

“Rumpel!” she cried, not caring how shrill a scream it was or how many heads turned towards her.

She reached the cage and grabbed the lock, pulling at it with all her might but it failed to budge. She called out to him, seeing him move but not receiving any response from him and she turned on those nearest to her.

“Who did this to him?” she demanded, “Get him out of there now!”

“Belle calm down, he’s alright,” came a voice to her left. 

She turned, her hackles rising further as she saw the Blue Fairy beside her, “Get him out of there,” she said, her voice barely a hiss as she tried to calm her rage, “You put him in a cage and yet you call him the monster!”

“It was for everyone’s protection he…” Blue’s voice trailed off and her eyes widened at the sight before her, “What?”

Belle didn’t need to look down to know the magic was glowing around her hands, her body feeling electrified as every safeguard she put in place failed in the wake of her anger. She heard voices crying out in alarm but paid them no heed as she raised a hand, Blue lifting easily from the floor until she was pressed back against the wall of the hall.

“Belle no!” 

She heard Rumpel’s cry but it was the voice of the imp rather than the man and it did little to calm her. His voice continued to issue commands, telling Regina to remove his counterpart from the cage before Belle felt him come to her side.

“Belle! Belle you need to let her down,” he pleaded, “You’re expending too much magic and you’ll never forgive yourself if you kill her. Let her go.”

“She took Bae! She took our Bae and then she locked my Rumpel in a cage,” said Belle, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt his arms come around her, his hand covering hers in an attempt to rein in her magic with his own.

“Regina’s freeing him now sweetheart and Baelfire left of his own accord,” said Rumpel, “Blue gave him the means yes but he chose to go. I am the one who failed our son Belle. I’m the one who let him go.”

Belle cried out and Blue fell towards the floor only magic from some source she didn’t care for in the room arresting her descent. She turned in Rumpel’s arms, pressing her face to the silk and brocade on his shoulder as she cried, the magic still streaming through her veins and burning her.

“I can’t make it stop,” she said, “Please help me.”

“You can stop it,” he said, rubbing her back as he slowly lowered them to the floor, “Just breathe and push it back. You’ve done this before my love. Take back control. You own the magic sweetheart, it doesn’t own you.”

“I can’t! I can’t!” cried Belle, her grip punishingly tight on his arms, “Please help me.”

“You can Belle,” said Rumpel, his tone turning from gentle coaxing to command, “You can, you…”

A feral, piercing, inhuman scream echoed around them. All eyes turned to the door, the sound coming from outside and it did not take a great leap of understanding to realise the cry came from the angels. Belle cried out and clung tighter to Rumpel, something in the scream making her blood freeze in her veins and her magic leap higher within her. 

She barely heard his soft words as he enveloped her totally, wrapping his body around her and rocking her like a child. Whatever he was saying though seemed to break through the haze though and she slowly felt her magic receding, returning to the place she kept it concealed and secret though that secret was now known to everyone in the room. She clung to him and wept, not caring about who looked on as her skin burned and knowing that she would be further marked by the gold that was the visual countdown to her death.

She finally quieted but didn’t raise her head, the familiar scent of him protecting her from the jarring reality of what had been her home. The home she had returned to with such hope, even if she knew it would only be for a short time, but had found so discordant to what she had expected.

She felt a figure crouch beside her and pressed closer to Rumpel, not looking up even as the Doctor spoke.

“She has magic,” he said, without question in his tone, “You never told me.”

“It was not something we were looking to share until the time was right,” said Rumpel.

“How does she have magic?” said the Doctor, “What did you do?”

“Now is not the time, time lord,” growled Rumpel, “Is the other me out of that infernal cage? She needs to see him and he needs access to the dagger.”

“He’s free,” said the Doctor, “But…”

“But nothing. Get out of my way. I’m not required to answer your questions or anyone else’s. All that matters right now is Belle,” said Rumpel, helping her to her feet, “Come on sweetheart, we have worked to do.”

Belle slowly regained her senses as he led her over to the cot that had been removed from the cage, the Rumpel she had left so long ago it now seemed laid out upon it, still unconscious despite the ruckus that surrounded him.

“What happened to him?” she said, kneeling down beside the bed and taking his hand, holding the back of it to her cheek, “Regina?”

“We don’t know,” said the queen, “We think it has something to do with the dagger being so far away from him and his memories have been affected by the changes you made. He hasn’t been able to control the Dark One. The actual entity itself comes through and takes control. We’ve had to keep his magic suppressed and he’s been working so hard to spin all the gold we needed. His body couldn’t cope with much more.”

“There’s fairy dust augmenting the spells on the cage,” said the imp at her side, “I can sense it from here. If he’s weak that won’t have helped and would explain why he’s so sick.”

“Is there anything we can do to help him?” she asked as he knelt beside her, her mind struggling to keep pace with her eyes as she looked from one form of the man to the other.

“I don’t know,” he said, “Proximity to the dagger may help but if he is not in control of the darkness you can’t let it back into his possession. I can only imagine the hell that would break loose. Perhaps I could…”

The Doctor reached from behind and grabbed the sorcerer’s wrist before he could touch the unconscious man, “Don’t touch him,” he said, “You may look different but you’re the same person and you being in the same room is a paradox enough. You touch him and we may end up at the bottom of a crater that was once Storybrooke.”

Rumpel scowled, wrenching his hand free, “I may not be a time traveller Doctor but I have a basic understanding about the natural order of things,” he said, “I was not about to touch him and if you don’t mind may I get on? I have a curse to get back to.”

“Rumpel,” admonished Belle gently, “Everyone is just trying to help.”

“Forgive me dear one if I am unused to the majority of those gathered near me trying to assist me in anyway,” he said, earning himself a frown from the woman beside him before he sighed, “My apologies Doctor. If I may?”

The Doctor nodded, stepping back as Rumpel ran a hand above the older version of him laid out on the bed. Magic flowed from his green-gold hued hand, covering the other man from forehead to chest before it seemed to sink into him.

“That’s all I can spare,” he said, withdrawing his hand, “But it should give him strength. What he needs now is you Belle. We’ll leave you for a while. I need reacquaint myself with a few people anyway.”

“Thank you,” said Belle, as he got to his feet, grabbing his sleeve before he could walk away, “Do not start a fight with Killian.”

He scowled down at her but there was little malice in it, “You spoil my fun wife,” he said before he gave her a mocking bow, “If my lady so commands though, I shall oblige.”

Belle smiled and released him. She was glad that none of the others put up much protest as he ushered them away, leaving her alone with his older self but she knew he would remain within easy reach should she need him. She turned her attention to the man on the bed, finally taking in his appearance fully and her heart ached for him. He wore several days’ worth of stubble on his cheeks and his face looked drawn, reminding her too much of the man she had found locked in the cage at the farm. She looked over at the offending prison before she shook off her anger, turning her attention to him fully as she reached out to stroke his hair.

“Oh my love,” she said softly, “I’m sorry I was gone for so very long.”

She raised herself up a little higher on her knees as her hand left his hair in favour of caressing his weathered cheek. She leaned down and kissed him, the touch little more than a whispered benediction but the thrill that ran through her was as powerful as anything she had ever known and she felt fresh tears escaping her as the months of missing him hit her with the power of a truck.

She pressed her face to the warm skin of his neck, speaking his name against him like a prayer. She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, holding as tightly to him as she could in her prone position but she stiffened as she felt his chest rise and fall with a deeper breath before a tentative hand came up to rest against her head.

“Either I’m truly dead or the Doctor brought you home to me,” came the raspy voice at her ear, “Are you real Belle?”

She pulled back just enough to look down at his beloved face, seeing tears in his deep sable eyes that she was sure mirrored her own, “I’m home my darling,” she said, “And I’m real. I promise you I’m real. I’m sorry I was so long.”

The hand in her hair tightened enough to pull her to him and she pressed her lips to his, her tears breaking loose at the contact she had craved for so long. For several long minutes she lost herself in the pleasure of his kiss, pausing only when breathing became a necessity. His free hand found hers, anchoring them both as he knotted his fingers with hers, his grip punishingly tight but she did not pull away. 

“I love you,” she said as he finally released her, “And I have missed you so much.”

“I’m sorry we weren’t ready for when you got here, I…”

“No,” said Belle, breaking from him enough to move to sit on the mattress beside him, pressing him down as he tried to sit up, “You have done everything you could and look what you did to yourself. Darling you shouldn’t have pushed yourself so hard.”

He frowned up at her, “I was the only one who could spin the gold,” he said, “Your letter said you needed it.”

“When I wrote that letter I thought there were only two angels,” said Belle, “I never imagined you would have eight waiting for us. I’m sorry we couldn’t get word to you earlier so you knew about the mirrors, or in your case the cameras. I never meant for you to have to work so hard.”

Rumpel reached up and gently ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek, “It seems little in comparison to what you have done,” he said, “You saved my life. When the memories came back to me…god Belle how I loved you. You don’t know how many ways you saved me.”

Belle smiled, covering his hand with her own, “Well you may not have realised but I’m really rather fond of you,” she said, loving the smile that came to his face at her words, “I’ve missed you so much.”

This time she didn’t stop him as he sat up and enfolded her in his arms, losing herself in the familiar embrace that she had missed. The embrace from the man who had been created from everything he had been through and she hoped the affection she felt in it was due to the parts she had played in his life. 

xxxx

Nearly thirty years of separation did little for some relationships. That was Rumpelstiltskin’s first impression as he wandered amidst the faces he had known back in the Enchanted Forest. He was grateful at least that the Doctor and Rose appeared to be on his side as he went through the room, seeing the preparations that had been made since the residents of Storybrooke had received Belle’s letter and his book. Regina managed to be civil as well but everyone else was nervous at best and hostile at worst. The only other person who seemed interested in actually speaking to him was Henry, the boy immediately referring to him as Grandpa which was disconcerting but not unwelcome especially when he could see so much of Baelfire in the young man’s eyes.

He had dragged the sacks of gold thread he had managed to stash in the bags he and Belle had brought from the Dark Castle, the original intent for them to be to ensure Belle and Grace’s comfort in what would have been their new lives but now they could be added to the ropes that were being woven. It was still not enough but he was sure he could spin they remainder of what they needed in less than half a day even if he couldn’t rely on his older counterpart to assist. 

The distraction of meeting with everyone again did not last long however and soon the Doctor began asking questions he was not prepared to answer alone. He looked over to Belle where she sat with his older self, the pair of them conversing quietly and he was sure he had given them enough time to come to terms with their reunion. He knew he would want longer alone with her but they were against the clock more than anyone knew. 

With a trepidation he kept easily masked, he led them back over to the low cot, Belle looking up on instinct at his approach but it was when he met the eyes of his older self that the oddness of the situation truly presented itself.

“I’m sorry to intrude my dear,” he said, “But I think its time we address what we’re here to do.”

“Well this is strange to say the least,” said the man on the bed, “That is a face I never thought I would see again.”

“You get used to it,” said Belle, keeping hold of his hand even as she smiled up at his younger self, “I guess we have some questions to answer. How do you want to do that?”

“You might want to start with how you have magic,” said the Doctor, “Because you neglected to mention that part either in your letter or in the Dark Castle.”

“You have magic,” said Rumpel, his grip tightening on her hand, “How?”

Belle sighed, “Don’t get angry,” she said turning her attention towards his completely, “I know you don’t remember anything but you and I spent many days trying to find a way to defeat the angels. We knew we could do it with dark magic but your magic alone wasn’t enough. You found a spell that would allow a true love match to take on part of your curse but it only worked if the person in question had a powerful magical article. I had the most appropriate in my possession, your dagger. Fully and freely given to me, making me its mistress. If there had been another way we would never taken that path but we had no choice. I have magic, my darling, because I have some of yours and I carry part of your curse. It was the only way to defeat them.”

Terrified brown eyes held hers, upset, confusion and despair vying for dominance in their expressive depths. For several moments he was silent before he spoke so quietly that Belle strained to hear it despite their proximity, “What was the price?” he said.

Belle didn’t answer; turning her gaze to the sorcerer who had helped her cast the curse in an effort to find the confidence she needed. The man who held her hand in a death grip though did not give her long to do so.

“Belle!” he demanded, “Answer me, what was the price?”

Belle closed her eyes, dropping her head to her chest in the hope of not witnessing what was to come, “My life,” she said quietly, “My life will be the price.”

Silence answered her but Belle was sure she would have preferred screaming. The silence meant betrayal, pain, anger to a point where it could not be expressed. All she knew was the tightening of the grip on her hands that had been punishing before but she didn’t try to pull away or alert anyone to the discomfort. She instead poured all her strength into returning it, hanging on in the hope it would offer him a grounding when she knew his world would be spinning too fast.

“How long… how long until…” said Rumpel, his voice stuttering over the words when he had no desire to hear the answer.

Belle raised her head, seeing his head bent and his gaze intent on their joined hands. She used his inattention to meet the eyes of his younger self, seeing the remorse in their whisky depths as she tried to tell him without uttering a word that he should not react in the contrary to what she had to say.

“Five years,” she lied, hating how easily it tripped off her tongue, “Ten maybe if I am careful. It’s not imminent. We have time. Time to spend together.”

“Five years is no time Belle,” said Rumpel, finally raising his head but he turned his gaze on his younger self, “Why did you let her do this? How could you do it to her? You need to tell me because I don’t remember and I know I…we made a promise, we swore had we any chance to have her back we would let no harm come to her.”

“Don’t think for one second I entered into it lightly,” said the imp, “I tried everything to find another way but there was nothing. She made the choice herself, knowing everything.”

“It was my choice Rumpel,” said Belle, “You tried to stop me. Please darling, I know you don’t remember but please know you did all you could to find another course and when we couldn’t you stood by me while I and I alone made the decision to take this on. I did what I had to do to save you all and right now we don’t have time for you to fight with me about it. What’s done is done and we can’t turn back the clock.”

She finally freed her hands from his grip, taking hold of his face and turning his attention back to her. She saw the unshed tears in his eyes and her heart broke for him, wishing she could grant him his memories of their time together at the Dark Castle but she knew it would take more than a wish to erase the effects of the potion his younger self was yet to take. She rested her forehead against his, trying to offer him as much comfort as she could and she cursed as she heard the Doctor speak.

“You may have explained why Belle has magic but you’ve referred to each other as spouses more than once when we’ve arrived,” he said.

“Doctor is this really necessary?” said the imp with a sigh, “We have enough to deal with.”

“And we may have more if my suspicions are true,” said the Doctor, “The TARDIS didn’t want to land us here. The Cloister Bell rang. The angels reacted when you were both using magic. They screamed. So I need to know, are you married?”

“Yes we’re married,” snapped Belle, turning towards him, “The ritual that let me take on the curse included a binding ceremony and we chose to view it as a binding of our lives as well. We may not have married in the traditional sense but we are husband and wife all the same.”

“I don’t even remember our wedding?” said Rumpel sadly, “This just grows worse by the moment.”

Belle laughed but there was little mirth in it, “There wasn’t much to remember,” she said, “You wove a spell and I promptly collapsed moments later. It was hardly a grand affair.”

“But was it consummated?” said the Doctor before anyone else could speak.

“Not something I’m prepared to answer dearie,” said the imp, “And you might want to remember who I am before you ask such questions about my wife.”

“And just who is that Rumpelstiltskin?” said the Doctor his tone filled with menace as he rounded on the sorcerer, going all but toe to toe with him with no fear of his magic, “Because right now you are nothing more than a man out of his time and if you think you can frighten me then let me tell you this. You are nothing more than a magician with cheap parlour tricks in comparison to what I have seen and done. You are a child and while you may think you know what is going on because you found a way to defeat those creatures there are some things way beyond your comprehension. Now those angels screamed when you and Belle were using magic earlier and they have never done that the entire time we have been working here. There is one explanation that I dread to think of but it is only possible if your marriage is absolute so I will ask you one more time. Was the marriage consummated?”

“Yes it was bloody consummated Doctor,” said Belle, getting to her feet and pushing her way between him and the sorcerer, shoving the time lord back with a strength that belied her size, “Many times over if you must know. Do you require details or is that enough? Rumpel and I came back here to help, to save everyone but since we’ve arrived it feels as though we have done something wrong in your eyes. So tell me what this theory of yours is and let’s be done with it because right now I am angry with nearly every person in this room and, as you may or may not have realised, pissing me off is not a good idea right now.”

“Belle, calm down,” said the sorcerer at her back.

“No I will not calm down, Rumpel,” she said, “Tell me Doctor.”

“You have taken on his curse; a curse produced through symbiosis with another life form,” he said, “That life form is now part of you as well. You might be mortal but together you and Rumpel are more powerful than anything that has walked this earth and if the angels capture you, you can be turned into a weapon. The fact that you have a full marriage means your powers are all the more connected and I believe they will find a way to use that.”

“If we are so powerful Doctor then we can defeat the angels,” said Belle, “That’s what I took the curse on to do.”

The Doctor shook his head with a sigh, “But one slip, one mistake and they gain control of just one of you means that both of you and all your power is theirs. You could be used to devastate the entire galaxy let alone Storybrooke,” he said, “You should have told me back at the Dark Castle; I could have done something to counter it.”

“Counter it?” said Rumpel at Belle’s back, his green gold hand showing in stark contrast against the white of her blouse as his hand came protectively around her middle at the Doctor’s tone, “How do you mean you would counter it?”

The Doctor waved a dismissive hand, “It’s no matter now,” he said, “There is nothing to be done. Belle is part of events here now.”

“He means he would have killed her,” came the voice from the cot as Rumpel heaved himself to his feet, struggling over the few steps it took to reach Belle. 

“I never said that,” said the Doctor as Belle moved to the man’s side, keeping him upright as his body struggled with the task.

“You didn’t have to,” said Rumpel, his words laboured as he fought against the weakness in his body, “I can see it in your eyes but let me tell you this. I may be weak but one threat to her and I will give my last breath to defend her and so will he.”

The man shared a look with the imp who stood the other side of Belle, leaving no one in the room doubting his words. Belle saw the faces of the people she knew from Storybrooke, her heart warming slightly as she saw them just as ready to step between her and the time lord but her attention quickly returned to the man beside her. She quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, taking his weight as his leg buckled beneath him. 

“Enough of this,” she said, “You need to rest. Come on.”

Ignoring everyone else, she helped him back to the bed, easing him down on it and helping him to lie down before she covered him with a blanket. 

“Whether you intended to kill me or not Doctor,” she said, keeping her eyes on Rumpel as she tried to soothe the lines on pain that marred his brow, “That point is now moot. We are here to defeat the angels and to do that we must be ready to face them. You said there was rope that still needed to be made, my husband is rather adept at that task of spinning the gold you need so I suggest you put him to use…that is if he doesn’t mind?”

“If it means we are ready to face the angels I will do as I must,” said the imp, stepping behind her and laying a hand on her shoulder, “Will you be alright?”

Belle nodded, “Yes but I need to stay here for a while,” she said looking up at him, “I need…”

“I know,” he said, “Take good care of me.”

The man once more in the cot managed a weak laugh, “This is still far too surreal even for my life.”

“You’re lucky she didn’t pick up the even younger version of us and bring him too,” said the imp, “Call me if you need me Belle.”

“I will,” she said, sparing a look at the others who stood watching them still, seeing all the questions on their faces but she knew she was nowhere near wanting to answer them, “Go on, we’ll be fine.”

She watched as he moved off, smiling as she saw Henry hurry to join him as he set himself up at the wheel already standing rather than setting up the one still miniaturised in the bag he had brought from the Dark Castle. The others slowly returned to their tasks, only Regina and the Doctor lingering as though the intended to ask questions but Belle turned her back to them as she sat herself down on the mattress beside Rumpel.

“There,” she said, “I much prefer these numbers. How are you feeling?”

Rumpel smiled ruefully, “Like I am in one hell of a bizarre dream,” he said, “Belle sweetheart, I wish…”

Belle put a finger to his lips, “I know but what’s done is done and when this is over we’ll get your memories back and you’ll know everything,” she said, taking his hand in hers, “I just want you to rest now and regain your strength. Does it feel better, having the dagger near?”

Rumpel nodded, “I feel calmer and I can feel its power,” he said, “His voice, the darkness, is quieter too. I think he knows he can’t do anything now, not with you here to command him back.”

“Well as soon as you’re stable, all you need to do is ask and you can have it back,” said Belle, “I just need to borrow it for a bit longer.”

Rumpel shook his head, “It’s yours, I want you to keep it,” he said, “Besides, wife, everything that is mine is yours by matrimony now it seems.”

Belle smiled, bringing his hand to her lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it, “As all that I have is yours,” she said, “Are you angry that he and I… I know you’re the same person but…”

“Belle,” he said pulling their joined hands back to rest against his heart, “I could never be angry with you, not for that. It is disconcerting that I don’t recall our wedding or whatever came after but to know I had a measure of happiness then and it was with you is a very great comfort. Promise me something though. Even if I do get my memories back when this is over. May I still marry you? Here in Storybrooke.”

Tears leapt unbidden to Belle’s eyes at his words, knowing there was little chance of her living long enough to make such a vow again but she could not deny him when he still looked so ill and worn, “Of course my love,” she said, “Nothing would make me happier. Besides, when we were bound in the Dark Castle I did so in the gown I had been working in for half a day. I had other plans for my wedding dress you know? Right now, you need to rest though. Get some sleep and I’ll be right hear when you wake.”

“Lie beside me,” said Rumpel, “Please, it’s been too long since you were at my side.”

Belle nodded, unfastening her boots and dropping them to the floor as he moved over enough for her to squeeze onto the small cot beside him. She cursed the belt she wore but she refused to relinquish the dagger, even for her own comfort as she felt little trust for anyone in the room. She cared nothing for the gazes she felt turn their way now and then as she moved so he was cradled against her, his head on her shoulder as she held him as securely as she could in such a small space. Before too long she felt his breathing settle into a familiar pattern and she knew he was asleep despite the noise of the room.

Try as she might she could not fall asleep herself, instead she listened to the room around her, certain she could hear the electricity running through the walls that powered the technology of the world she had returned to. She could make out familiar voices, Rumpel’s impish tones melting into the softer ones she loved as he conversed with Henry, glad the boy had made a point of seeking out his grandfather despite the differences to the man he knew. She could pick out others now and then but some were missing and she knew she would need to ask after her father and endeavour to see him before they set out on whatever plan of action they devised once everything was prepared. Slowly though the voices began to drift away and she lost herself to memory, recalling the weeks in the Frontlands and then the Dark Castle but they seemed to be more like fleeting dreams as Storybrooke claimed her once more.

She only realised she had closed her eyes when she felt warm fingers brush against her cheek, opening them to see Rumpel looking down at her, the low lamplight highlighting the gold flecks in his skin. 

“Hey,” she said, blinking away the last of her dreams and realising the room was darker than it had been, “What time is it?”

Rumpel shrugged, “Late enough that I’ve come to see if you want something to eat,” he said, “If you can extricate yourself from your patient.”

Belle looked down at the sleeping man beside her, his features softened in repose as he rested without dreams. She brushed his silver streaked hair from his brow before she gently removed herself from the bed, making sure he was comfortable before she got to her feet and stretched.

“Should I wake him do you think?” she said.

Rumpel shook his head, “No. I’ve been talking to Regina and, though it wasn’t as severe back then, it seems he’s going through something similar to what I did when I first took on the curse,” he said, “The magic I gave to him and the dagger should be easing the pressure on him but rest was the best remedy for me back then. I slept for a week straight once, worried poor Bae to death in the process but when I woke, I was more in control. Let him sleep for a time.”

Belle smiled, “It’s so strange. Having both of you in the same room,” she said, checking there was no one in earshot before she spoke again, “I feel dreadful though. Lying to him the way I did but I couldn’t…”

“I know,” said Rumpel, “And it’s best you did. He’d never let you face the angels if he knew what awaited. I can scarcely believe I’m allowing you to but I know I must. We need to plan, I have a feeling we’ll only have one shot and, if what the Doctor says is true, we cannot risk you, me or the other me falling into their control.”

Belle nodded, startling as the sound of a cell phone ringing cut through the quiet of the room, giggling as she saw the imp before her do the same.

“It’s alright,” she said, “It’s a phone. A device people use to communicate here. They make a noise to let people know someone wants to speak to you.”

“I think that’s what Henry was waving at me earlier,” he said, “He had pictures, like your photograph, of him and Bae together. Spinning the gold we needed took longer because he kept stopping me.”

“Are you done then?” said Belle, “Do they have enough?”

Rumpel nodded, “They need to weave it now,” he said, “At least the pirate has his uses there. We haven’t had a fight before you ask, Emma has acted as a go between shall we say and I have kept my opinions there to myself. Once they’re done you and I need to teach them how to fasten the bindings to the angels, it would take too long for us to do it alone and I’d rather take them out in one go if we can.”

“It’s still eight to face,” said Belle, “What if…what if I don’t make it? What if we get to five and I drop down dead.”

Rumpel flinched at her words, “Belle, don’t…”

“No,” she said, “We need to work to the worst case scenario. We need to find a way to take them out in…”

“Belle?” said Rumpel as she turned from him and headed to the wall, running her hand over the wood panelling, “What’s the matter?”

“Can you hear that hiss in the air?” she said, “It’s electricity. I think I can hear it because I got so used to not hearing it when I was back in the Frontlands and at the castle. Wires, metal wires, conduct the electricity. Take it from place to place when it’s needed but if you touch the bare wire it can kill you.”

“Fascinating lesson dearest but do we have a point?” said Rumpel, moving to her side. 

Belle opened her mouth to answer then realised that her odd behaviour had caught the attention of several people gathered nearby. She grabbed his hand, dragging him through the doors that led to several disused offices. She picked the first one, flicking on the lights before she led him inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

“I have an idea,” she said.

“So I gathered,” he said with a smile, “Clearly not something you would like our comrades to hear though.”

Belle shook her head, “They’d never allow it and it would give me away,” she said, “We’re going to use Thunder Child. There must be a reason my magic does what it does and I think it’s because of the angels. Your gold, it’s spun by magic and it carries magic. It could act like the wires that carry electricity and carry the magic instead. If we link all eight angels together and use the power of Thunder Child, we could blow them up all in one go.”

“And guarantee you wouldn’t live long enough to hit the ground,” said Rumpel, “Belle even if it worked…”

“If I’m going Rumpel, then let me go with a bang. Let it mean something. Let me feel the entirety of this power and use it,” she said.

Rumpel frowned, “Careful sweetheart, you’re starting to sound like me and that’s dangerous,” he said, “Power is addictive, dark magic even more so than anything else. Do you truly want to use this power to defeat the angels or are you seeking something else?”

Belle took his hands in hers, “A little of both maybe,” she said, “But I honestly think it’s the only way. Take them out in one go and then even if I die in that second I will know that I did what I set out to do. I protected him. Protected him like I failed to when Bae and I… when I let that witch get hold of the dagger.”

She dropped her gaze as she saw his face fall, knowing she had given away too much of her heart as she spoke.

“Belle, darling Belle,” he said, releasing her hands and taking her in his arms, “All this, in your mind, has been penance for that? I haven’t lived it yet I know but you have to understand that I…he would never have thought you’d failed him. From what you told me, you were against impossible odds but you tried. Give your life for your friends, for me if you must but don’t give it as the price for something you could not control. Beloved don’t die with that in your heart and don’t seek forgiveness when there is nothing to forgive. Please Belle.”

Belle bit back a sob as she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his slim waist as she strived for her courage and the ability not to beg him to run away with her in that moment and forget what lay before them. She felt his arms come around her, lending her the strength she needed as he stroked her hair. 

“If you truly want to use Thunder Child then we shall,” he said, “I think it can work but you need to be prepared that you won’t survive it. I honestly think you will use all you have in this endeavour.”

“Then that is what I shall do,” said Belle, “You’ll need to help me guide the magic, I don’t want to lose our chance.”

Rumpel pressed a kiss to the mass of dark curls before him, “I will do everything I can,” he said, “And I’ll be with you, right until the end. I promise.”

“Well then,” said Belle, “Looking up at him. Let’s go and spend the evening with everyone and then tomorrow morning we’ll go to it.”

“My brave girl,” he said, kissing her softly, “I’m so very proud of you.”

The pride in his wild eyes brought tears to Belle’s and she quickly pressed her face against his neck, knowing it was one of the last times she would have the chance to before they stepped out to face the angels.


	19. The Belle Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumpel face the angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have agonised over what to write here. My personal preference as a reader and a writer is NOT to give warnings about what is to come but I also understand that some people want a warning. Take this as it is then. The chapter comes with a warning but for the sake of those who want to retain some surprise I have placed it in the notes at the end. Your choice therefore, if you read it or not.

“Not so tight, that hurts!”

“Well if you kept still it wouldn’t. You’re meant to be a weeping angel.”

“I feel sorry for the poor things if you’re going to be tying them up. Bloody hell Rose, that hurt!”

Belle giggled as she heard the Doctor and Rose bicker, her bad feeling towards the time lord after their argument having eased after an evening spent in planning with him and a morning educating those who would execute the attack on the angels in the process of securing and containing the angels. They had spent an hour already practicing the knots they would need, everyone having partnered up and practicing on one another. 

Rumpel had taken to supervising the Charmings, Regina and Blue in the execution of the knots whilst Belle found herself responsible for the Doctor, Rose, Emma and Killian. Everyone had picked up what was required of them quickly in theory but the practice was necessary to ensure they were all quick and precise when the time came. 

The angels themselves had started showing far more interest in the hall than they had done before Belle and Rumpel had returned. Every moment it seemed the wards protecting the building rippled as they tested them. Those who had not been chosen to help with binding the angels when the time came had taken to stations by the windows, watching them in the hope of keeping them frozen in stone and that at least calmed things to a point. Belle still shuddered though every time she caught the sight of the magic shimmering outside the building, knowing they would finally find a way through and they needed to be prepared for battle by the time they did. 

The only person not involved in either party though was Rumpel’s older incarnation, forced to rest by Belle and an equally fierce Regina as his health and his magic remained weak. He watched on from a chair beside the section of the hall they had taken for their practice, refusing to spend anymore time sleeping or resting on the cot. Deciding that her charges were more than capable of continuing without her Belle crossed the room to where he was sitting, bending down to kiss him before she took a seat beside him.

“Looks as though everything is almost ready,” he said, folding her hand in his as he turned his attention from the scene, “You could have stood to leave Hook tied up though.”

“And let you and your younger self have a free throw?” said Belle with a giggle, “Next time he tries to kill me maybe I’ll change my mind and let you have at him. Right now though, it’s common foe time. We’re all but ready to head out and face them.”

Rumpel smiled, “It will be ok,” he said, “You’ve done this twice before, you’re more than prepared.”

Belle nodded, “Yes we are,” she said, “Still a little daunting though. We’ve not taken out eight at once but Rumpel thinks the spell we use can be spread via the gold. Let’s hope he’s not wrong.”

“He’s me, of course he isn’t wrong,” said Rumpel, smiling as Belle giggled.

“I think you’re finally getting better,” she said, “You had me so worried when I got back. There’s me hoping for a reunion like they have in the movies and there you were out cold. Whatever am I to do with you?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” said Rumpel, giving her an arch look, “But we find ourselves in a room full of people and I’m not sure your husband would approve.”

Belle bit back a laugh as she looked across to the imp who looked to be close to banging his head against the nearest wall as he tried to show Mary Margaret once again how to tie the ropes she was holding.

“Actually, knowing him, he’d probably want to watch,” she said, the laugh finally escaping her as she saw the colour come to the cheeks of the man beside her, “Oh darling you walked into that one.”

“And you’ve grown bolder in your time away,” he said, “Which is both amazing and heart breaking. You’ve been through a lot.”

Belle sighed, “We both have,” she said, “But it will be over soon. I just wish Father wasn’t in the other safe house. I wanted to see him before we went to face the angels.”

“We’ll make it our first port of call when everything is done,” said Rumpel, his expression turning to one of concern as he caught the tear that broke from her eye with a fingertip, “Belle?”

“It’s nothing,” she said, forcing a smile, “Just wanted to see him. We’re prepared but things could still go wrong and I could still find my way into a situation where I can’t come back.”

Rumpel shook his head, “Don’t talk like that sweetheart,” he said, “I’m in no rush to let you out of my sight and there is no way I’m letting the angels send you anywhere. The second I notice anything goes awry when you’re facing them, I’ll pulling you out of there.”

Belle frowned, “We had this discussion last night, you’re not coming Rumpel. You’re nowhere near well enough,” she said, “Not to mention you’re still a target for the angels.”

“We had no discussion,” he said, “You took advantage of the fact that I wasn’t fully awake when I said I would stay behind.”

Belle took her hand back as she met his stubborn gaze, “You promised me you’d stay. I can’t be worrying about you when I’m out there Rumpel.”

“I’ll probably be better protected out there than I will in here,” he said, “Almost everyone with any magical ability in this town is going with you and I hardly think Jefferson and a couple of dwarves are going to be an adequate last line of defence if one of the angels decides to stay and play here. The only way you’ll stop me is if you command me to Belle.”

“That’s not fair. You know I promised to never use the dagger against you,” she said before she sighed, her eyes falling shut as she realised she had little choice, “I don’t want to fight about this. I don’t want to fight with you. Come along if you must but promise me you will let me do what needs to be done and you stay by Regina, she’ll be able to get you to safety if something goes wrong. Now are you going to be as bull headed as you were in the Frontlands and force me into making this a deal or will you promise me without one?”

“Oh I think a deal is required,” said Rumpel, the look on his face making Belle smile in spite of herself, “I will agree to your terms in exchange for a kiss.”

“You drive a hard bargain my love,” said Belle, “But I’ll take your deal.”

Warm lips were soon pressed to hers, the touch a little uncertain at first before he took control and Belle forgot her surroundings as she slid her fingers into the silvery strands of his hair. Her heart leapt in her chest at the sheer rightness of the kiss, neither the innocent and unsure touches she had known in the Frontlands nor the all-consuming passions of the master of the Dark Castle. The man beside her was a mix of everything he had been, a man who had loved her in every incarnation he had ever had whether he remembered it or not. He gently released her but she was disinclined to let him go so soon, her free hand moving to the back of his neck as she pulled him back to her lips. He took little persuasion to deepen the kiss and soon even the busy room seemed to disappear as Belle found herself wrapped in his arms, only just managing to resist the urge to climb into his lap. 

It was only when she became aware of eyes on her that she finally released him, her fingers scratching lightly against the stubble on his cheek as she smiled at the sight of him breathless but happy. She already knew who was watching them before she caught sight of familiar leather boots, raising her gaze with a wry smile.

“Can I help you dear?” she said, barely suppressing the giggle that wanted to bubble up at the look on the imp’s face.

“Only if I’m not interrupting,” he said, “Not often one gets to witness themselves in such a clinch with a beautiful woman.”

Belle couldn’t stop the laughter that broke loose at his words, glad to see the man beside her smile even if he didn’t give in to any laughter.

“What did I tell you?” she said, the confusion on the imp’s face only amusing her more, “I said he’d want to watch.”

“A disturbing view into my psyche if there ever was one,” said Rumpel, his hand running absently through his silver streaked hair.

“Are we ready?” said Belle, forgetting her amusement as she noticed everyone collecting up the ropes into sacks to transport them.

The imp nodded, “General consensus is that we head out to Zelena’s farm house,” he said, “Everyone can hide in the barn until all the angels have been lured into place. Only question is how we get them there? They seem to sense the daggers but we need to guarantee we have them all if everything we have planned is going to work.”

Belle frowned as she mulled over his words before she looked at the man sat beside her, “Do you have the car nearby?” 

“By the shop,” said Rumpel, “Why?”

“Fancy being our getaway driver?” she said.

“I thought he wasn’t coming,” said the imp.

“Change of plan,” said Rumpel, “You’re not leaving me behind.”

“Let’s not get into this now,” said Belle, “Hearing you two argue with one another will give me a headache. When we’re ready to leave get the others to go out the back, hopefully the angels won’t give them any trouble.”

“And your plan for us?” said the imp.

“You and I will get their attention and then run for our lives to the shop,” said Belle, “The shop is about three hundred yards from here so we can make it. Rumpel, if you go out with the others and get the car started, we’ll meet you there and then we can drive to the farm. They should follow us then. Do you think you’re strong enough to transport yourself out of danger if anything goes wrong?”

The man nodded, “I should be ok if I don’t have to use my magic for anything else,” he said, “Are you sure it’s wise to bait the angels like that though? They’re fast.”

“I won’t let go of her,” said the imp, “And the second we’re at risk, I’ll transport us out of there.”

“We’ll be fine,” said Belle, “We’d best check all the potions are ready to go.”

She got to her feet, helping Rumpel to his before they headed over to the table now laden with the bottled potions they would need. She knew they made quite the picture but she paid the stares little mind, happy that she had both men by her side and taking her strength from the both of them.

As Belle and her escorts headed to check on the potions, Regina headed towards the Doctor and Rose, the two time travellers giggling as they unravelled the Doctor from the ropes he had been bound in. 

“Doctor, could I have a word please?” she said quietly, not wanting any one surrounding them to hear.

“Of course Your Majesty,” he said, before he took in her expression, “Is something the matter?”

“It might be nothing,” she said, “But since we found out Belle has magic I’ve been thinking about something Rumpel said when he finally had to give up spinning.”

“You’re thinking about that weird little rhyme aren’t you?” said Rose, “The Dark One wife thing.”

Regina nodded, “I know he wasn’t exactly with it at the time but is it possible Doctor that a memory could have bled through even if he can’t remember anything from the Dark Castle?”

“It’s entirely possible,” said the time lord, “Even though the memory is suppressed it isn’t erased so there is every chance something could get through the cracks, especially seeing as Rumpel’s mind is in a delicate state at the moment. What exactly did he say?”

Regina frowned, “I can’t remember the words exactly but he first said something about taking a wife and taking her life,” she said, “Belle said that in taking on part of his curse she has doomed herself to death and there’s no way Gold would have known that in advance.”

“Knowing the woman he loves is going to die would be a powerful memory so it’s likely that it bled through with relative ease despite the memory potion we are still assuming he took,” said the Doctor, “What else did he say?”

“Something about if she doesn’t die, we’re all dead,” said Regina.

“Again probably related to taking on the curse,” said the Doctor, “It might not be immediate but Belle will die from her actions.”

“There was something else too,” said Rose, with a frown, “Something about a storm child…thunder child.”

“Yes,” said Regina, “Something about a wild thunder child.”

The Doctor frowned, “What’s one of those when it’s at home?” he said, “Look, try not to read too much into it. Rum was pretty out of it. Half of what he was saying was probably gibberish. Just to be on the safe side though I’ll keep an eye on Belle and the other Rumpel.”

“It’s so weird seeing both Rumpels together,” said Rose, “Especially when they act like two different people. Our Rum here is so serious but the younger one looks like he wants to swing off the rafters and start a punk band.”

The Doctor laughed, “Not so strange for me,” he said, “I’ve had several encounters with previous regenerations. You get used to it after a while though it gets interesting when you start arguing with each other. We’ve got Belle to keep our two sorcerers in line though and hopefully the TARDIS wasn’t too badly damaged in the crash so I can get the younger one home as soon as possible after the angels are defeated.”

“The sooner the better,” said Regina, “He’s behaving now because he has something to focus on but trust me, that damn imp will cause no end of trouble once he gets bored.”

“Then best we help them get ready,” said the Doctor, “Allons-y Your Majesty!”

xxxx

It was a conspiracy of the universe it seemed that every door creaked whenever you tried to sneak out of it or so Belle thought as she tried to keep the heavy fire door from squeaking too loudly as those heading to the farm filed passed her. She counted them out as they went, not wanting anyone running behind to throw out the plan by distracting the angels from her and Rumpel when they revealed themselves to them. The creatures themselves were being held in place from the windows of the town hall, those who were remaining behind keeping them frozen in stone as the others made good their escape from the back fire door. She watched as the Charmings, Regina and Blue headed off in one direction whilst Killian, Emma, the Doctor and Rose went in another in the hope that if one group was pursued the others would make it to the farm. Rumpel had gone with the latter group, their path taking them by way of his shop and therefore being able to offer him some protection as he headed to the car.

She reached up, adjusting the earpiece she wore that the Doctor had pulled from the deep pockets of his suit. The device allowing her to keep in touch with the other groups via their cell phones. She wasn’t sure what the Doctor had done with his sonic screwdriver but all the phones were now connected without any need for people to dial a number. Even now, she could hear the low voices as people negotiated their way out of sight. 

“Ok, that’s the last of them gone,” she said, as she felt a familiar hand curl around her waist, “Ready when you are.”

“Are you sure about this?” said Rumpel at her back.

“Bit late to go back on anything now,” said Belle, her pale hand covering his discoloured one, reaching up with her other to check her earpiece was in place before she spoke, “Rumpel darling, are you ready for us to make a move?”

“As I’ll ever be,” came the measured tones over the connection but Belle could hear the breathiness in it, knowing even the short journey had cost him in his weakened state.

“Just remember to get yourself out of there if you see the angels,” she said, “We can transport out if we have to.”

“Just make sure you do sweetheart.”

“You do realise we can hear you?” came Regina’s voice over the link, “Please stop before this gets too saccharine for the rest of us.”

“Regina be nice,” said the Doctor, his voice echoing slightly in Belle’s earpiece.

“If you’ve all finished commenting, shall we move on?” said Belle, hearing the slam of car doors as the others headed into vehicles to speed their journey to the farm, “Rumpel and I are going to head out to the angels now.”

“Good luck,” came Regina’s voice before Belle turned her attention to the imp behind her.

“Are you ready?” she asked. 

He nodded, taking her hand as they stepped out from the doorway, ensuring it was closed behind them. They kept close to the building as they moved round to the road, the wards keeping them from being sensed for a few more moments. Belle peered around the corner as they reached the road, glad that she counted all eight angels still frozen in the street.

“Jefferson?” she said, the earpiece crackling before his voice answered her.

“I can hear you little lady.”

“We’re heading into the street,” said Belle, “On my word get everyone to turn from the windows; we need the angels to be able to move freely.”

“Waiting for your command, Lady Dark One.”

Belle giggled, glad for the Hatter’s levity even as they stepped out of the protection of the wards and onto the road. The angels remained still but Belle could already feel their power reaching out and she knew that Rumpel felt it too as his hand tightened around hers.

“How do you want to do this?” she said, “Do I get them to look away and then we run or do we start running before they look away?”

“Live dangerously,” said Rumpel, “We can hold them for a few seconds while the others turn away, then we can run.”

“Do you want a word or something so we both move at the same time?”

“I’m a traditionalist,” said Rumpel, “Three…two…one…run, will do.”

“Eloquent,” said Belle, before she realised she was rambling for want of delaying the encounter that was before them, “Let’s do this. Jefferson, get everyone to look away now.”

“Good luck,” said the hatter. 

Belle kept her eyes focused on the angels, glad they were all in their shared field of vision as she tightened her grip on Rumpel’s hand. 

“Three,” she began, keeping the count slow as on instinct they began to back away, “Two…one…run!”

As they turned, they heard a piercing scream from the angels behind them but they didn’t turn back, their boots echoing noisily in the deserted street as they ran for the shop. The shrieking got closer, directed towards them by the tunnel of the road and Belle could not resist the urge to turn around. She saw six of the angels frozen in the road but two were missing and she swore as she realised they could be anywhere. 

“Keep running Belle,” said Rumpel beside her, “How far to the shop?”

“There!” said Belle, turning back and pointing to the sign ahead of them, the text still too small to be read at that distance. 

Another shriek sounded behind them and Belle stumbled, Rumpel’s grip on her hand the only thing keeping her upright. She pressed her finger to her earpiece almost on instinct as the writing on the pawnshop sign became clear. 

“Rumpel darling,” she said, “We’re nearly there, are you ready?”

Her answer was the sight of the Cadillac pulling out from the side road beside the shop, the passenger swinging open as it ground to a halt. 

“What on earth…” began the imp at her side but Belle cut him off.

“That’s a car, horseless carriage,” she said as they pushed the final few metres towards it, “Don’t question it, get in it.”

They finally reached the car and Belle swiftly opened the back door, pushing Rumpel into the back and slamming the door shut before she jumped into the front. The car was already roaring away as she shut the door, allowing herself a moment to catch her breath before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the man sat in the driver’s seat. Without any finesse they sped along the road, the buildings flashing past but they had not got far when they screeched to a halt. Belle cried out in alarm as they almost hit the two angels stood in the middle of the street. The two she had failed to see when they had been running from them. 

“Don’t stop!” cried the imp from the back, “There’s more behind us. They’re trying to cut us off.”

“I can get round them,” said Rumpel, “Can you hold them Belle?”

“I can try,” she said, focussing as best she could but the compulsion to close her eyes was growing by the second, “I think they affect me more than they do you two. Go now or I’m going to blink.”

The car screeched into life once more, mounting the sidewalk and narrowly avoiding a mailbox as they skidded around the two angels. The movement caused Belle to lose sight of the angels and, as they sped passed, she heard the violent screech of metal. Cold air hit her and she looked down to see the great gaping hole in her door, the metal remaining mangled and twisted.

“It cut through it like butter,” she exclaimed as the car hit its full acceleration.

“There are eight behind us now,” said Rumpel from the back seat, “One has the metal from the door in its hand. I can keep them still for a few more moments but some are moving out of view.”

Belle reached behind her and grabbed for his hand, holding it firmly, “Don’t let go,” she said, “You two can’t touch one another but I can and I don’t want either of you left behind if we have to transport out of here.”

“You all alright?” came the voice in her ear.

“We’re fine Doctor,” she said, knowing the man beside her had heard him as well, “Things got a little hairy with the angels but we’re on our way now. We won’t be long. Are you all at the farm?”

“All accounted for,” said the time lord, “Just waiting for the three of you.”

“The angels are still following,” said Rumpel from the back, “They’re moving every time I blink but I don’t think they’re going to be able to catch us.”

“The angels are following Doctor,” said Belle, “Can you get Blue and Regina to mark the circle for us. Give us as wide an arc as the potion will allow. We need plenty of room once all eight angels are inside. The closer they are together the more at risk we’ll be when it comes to tying the ropes.”

“We’ll get right on,” said the Doctor.

“Thank you,” said Belle, “We’ll see you soon.”

The remainder of the car journey was swift but without incident and they soon found themselves on the approach to the farmhouse. Belle loosed her grip on the imp in the back seat in favour of placing her hand on Rumpel’s thigh, seeing the tension in his face as he drove them towards what had been his prison.

“Ok?” she said as he took one hand off the wheel to cover hers.

“I will be once this is over,” he said, “Once everything is back to normal, you and I are going on holiday.”

Belle was glad he kept his eyes on the road as she turned to look at the imp sat in the back seat, seeing the sorrow in his eyes at the knowledge that such a thought would never come to fruition.

“A holiday would be nice,” she said, turning her attention back to the farmhouse.

In front of the large barn stood those who had left the town hall ahead of them, the faint shimmer of magic letting Belle know that Blue and Regina had already spread the potion that would help contain the angels whilst they tied the ropes. 

Rumpel brought the car to a halt beside them all, the engine only just cutting out as Belle left her seat, the broken door giving up its grip on the hinges as she pushed it open. 

“Looks like you had a lucky escape,” said Emma as she helped Belle over the debris, “Did the angel do that?”

“Rather the car than my leg,” said Belle, reaching up and pulling out the earpiece she had worn for the journey, “They won’t be far behind so we need to get into place.”

“We’ll be just inside the barn,” said the Doctor, taking the little device from her and returning it to his pocket, “Just shout when you want us outside.”

Belle nodded, “This is it then,” she said, realising everyone’s eyes were on her, “Look I know you’re all here of your own free will and whether or not you choose to stay is up to you as well. If any of you don’t want to do this any more then no one will think badly of you for leaving. I’ve faced the angels and they have power, they will force you to blink and if that gets too much, walk away. I don’t want anyone else lost in time. I was lucky I found help and a way back.”

“We’re going nowhere,” said Rose, “We ain’t gonna let you down.”

“Well standing here chatting isn’t getting us anywhere,” came the impish voice at Belle’s back, “Into the barn with the lot of you.”

Even Killian didn’t argue as they heaved up the sacks filled with ropes and moved into the shadow of the barn. Belle broke from Rumpel’s touch, heading to his older self as she saw him hesitate to join the others. 

“Go on with them,” she said gently as she set her hands on his shoulders, her fingers curling idly in that silvery strands of his hair, “It won’t be long but rest if you can.”

“Are you sure this is wise?” he said, “Just the two of you out here?”

Belle nodded, “We need to lure them in,” she said, “The circle is wide enough that we’ll have a couple of seconds to open our eyes once they breach it and then we’ll call for all of you. As soon as everyone’s eyes are on them, they won’t be able to move. Can I have a kiss for luck though?”

She didn’t have to ask twice as warm lips met hers, the kiss soft but the emotion behind it was clear enough, worry and concern mixed with a pride she knew would buoy her through the final act she would have to face. 

“I love you,” she said as they parted, losing herself for a brief moment in the sable eyes that had haunted her dreams throughout her time away from him, “I’ve always loved you.”

“And I you,” he said, before he stepped back, “Go on, or I won’t be able to let you.”

Belle headed away from him, crossing the magical barrier of the circle and heading to where the younger of the two men stood in the very centre, turning back just in time to see Rumpel disappear into the dark barn.

“I’m assuming as there was no screaming you have still kept your secret?” said the sorcerer as he took off his cape, laying it out on the frosty ground.

“I can’t tell him now,” said Belle as he helped her to sit down, “Best he believe I’m going to make it through this.”

“It’s not too late you know,” said Rumpel, “You can still back out.”

“And what, live a year or so whilst the angels terrorise the people I love?” said Belle, tugging his arm around her, “No. I’m going to die in the next hour or so but they’ll be safe. Just don’t let go of me.”

She closed her eyes as a kiss was pressed to her forehead and she was pulled firmly against his warm body, his magic keeping away the winter chill as they waited, eyes closed, for the angels to come for them.

It felt as though hours passed them by as they waited for the angels too arrive but all too soon Belle felt the familiar tension fill the air, Rumpel’s arm tightening about her shoulder telling him that he sensed it to.

“I’m going to take a look,” he said, silence reigning for a moment before he spoke again, “All eight are here. About thirty feet away. I’ve got them all in sight at the moment so we can prepare.”

Belle opened her own eyes, looking over to where the angels stood as she got to her feet, “This is it,” she said as she moved to stand back to back with him, her hand moving unbidden to the dagger fastened at her waist and fingering the blue ribbon still tied around the hilt, “Let’s go in short bursts. I’ll count us down. We don’t want to be overwhelmed.”

“I’ll follow your lead,” said Rumpel, his hand taking hold of her free one and lacing their fingers together.

Belle counted them in and out of sightlessness, the pressure of the angels’ power grew around them, almost overwhelming her but Rumpel’s grip kept her grounded. As they opened their eyes once more, they found themselves surrounded on all sides by the eight angels but none of them were within the line of the circle. 

“All we need to do is blink and they’ll be inside,” said Belle, “Can you transport us out if they get to close?”

“Yes, I’ve been testing my magic and it’s responding as it would at home,” he said.

“Alright then. When I say blink,” said Belle, steeling her courage, “Blink.”

Their eyes shut for a brief second but a scream passed Belle’s lips as she opened her eyes once more, the clawed hand of one of the angels only an inch from her face. The world seemed to slip its axis as she felt the pull of magic surround her and fear clenched her heart as she realised she had no idea if it was Rumpel or the angel who was transporting her. She staggered as her feet hit ground once more, two strong hands catching her as she forced her eyes open. She smiled in relief at the sight of Rumpel in front of her but his eyes were already on the eight angels now contained within the circle.

“Got them,” he said, breathing a sigh of relief, “Get the others; I’ll keep my eye on them. We need to get them tied up.”

Belle willed her heart rate to calm as she turned to head to the barn only to see people already emerging, her scream clearly having roused them into action before any order was given. She saw the relief on all their faces as they realised both she and Rumpel stood unharmed, the angels contained as best they could be before they were tied up. She saw one face though that was more distressed at her cry than the others had been, though he did a valiant job of hiding it. 

“Help him to start tying them up,” said Belle, “Take care though, they’re fast.”

She let the others head off before she reached out for Rumpel, her hand catching the sleeve of his suit that had seen far better days. Wordlessly she pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands splayed across her back, his grip almost painful but she endured it all the same. The urge to tell him all that was yet to come to pass surged within her but she resisted, instead pulling back and pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips. 

“I’m ok,” she said, her fingers pushing the stray wisps of hair from his brow, “I just got a bit of a fright. Don’t look so worried. Nearly there and nearly done.”

“Belle!” called the Doctor from the circle, “There’s a problem. We need you.”

They headed towards where everyone was hastily binding the angels, several people standing around them and watching them to keep them still. Belle saw the problem as soon as she looked at the group of stone figures, all of them clustered close together to the point where it was almost impossible to get the ropes around them. 

“How are we meant to get them tied up?” she said with a frown, “We need them to at least be secured so that the magic passes into them. Can we even get to them?”

“I could try and transport us back into the middle of them but I’m worried the smoke might be the second they need to move and grab us,” said Rumpel, his dragon hide coat already tossed aside despite the cold air as he tied off another of the ropes and used one of the potion vials to fuse it to the ground. 

“There’s a gap down here,” said Rose, pointing to the floor beside her even as she kept her eyes trained on the angels, “Someone might be able to crawl in.”

“How dignified,” said Regina wrinkling her nose, scowling as she noticed Rumpel watching her, “Don’t give me that look Imp! I am not crawling in there. You’re skinnier than me anyway.”

“Standing around arguing about it is not going to help,” said Belle, loosing her grip on the elder Rumpel’s hand and moving around the angels to peer into the hole, “I reckon I can get in but I’m going to need some help.”

“If I might,” said Killian, looking a little perturbed as the sound of his voice immediately caught the attention of the two sorcerers, “I’m rather adept at small crawl spaces and knot tying. Comes with the former job.”

“Good enough for me,” said Belle, cutting off any argument from anyone else. 

She got down on her knees and slowly eased herself into the small crawl space, cringing as she heard her husband’s voice from outside, his tone once more that of the Dark Castle’s master than the loving man she had grown to know.

“Try anything Jones and you’ll be answering to me and I’ll be cutting off more than your hand.”

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she growled, knowing he heard her as silence fell outside. 

She eased her way through the gap, finally finding herself crouched on the cape she and Rumpel had been sitting on, the angels towering above her, most with their eyes covered but one glared down at her in menace, the sightless eyes almost hypnotic. Belle jumped but managed to bite back a cry as she felt a hand on her arm, sighing in relief as she met Killian’s piercing gaze.

“Alright love?” he said, concern rather than disdain on his features and Belle read the stress of the passed days there as she did with everyone else.

“I just don’t like being this close to the angels,” she said, easing to her feet and avoiding the outstretched limbs. 

She finally got to a point where she could see the others outside, several continuing to bind the creatures while the rest kept them still. David soon tossed her a length of rope and she fed it down to Killian. The two of them working to bind the angels the others couldn’t reach and Belle had to admit that years of captaining the Jolly Roger had given him skill above them all even with the encumbrance of his hook. She still caught the questioning looks from both Rumpels whenever she appeared to ask for more rope but luckily, both kept their tempers as she worked with the pirate. 

Finally, they finished the ropes and Belle caught the spool of pure gold that Rumpel tossed to her, kneeling back down and unravelling it. She held it taut in the middle, allowing Killian to slice through it with his hook and giving them two workable lengths. They worked easily side-by-side, winding the glittering thread through the ropes and ensuring that they didn’t miss a single one of the angels. As she worked, Belle went over what was yet to come in her mind, her heart tightening in her chest as she realised how one of the crowd would react when she called on Thunder Child.

“Killian,” she said, keeping her voice low, “Would you do something for me?”

“You only ever had to ask love,” came the response and Belle didn’t need to turn to see the arched eyebrow and she shook her head in exasperation of him.

“You are incorrigible,” said Belle before she sighed, “I need your help. When Rumpel and I…when we face the angels, something’s going to happen and my Rumpel is going to want to stop it. You need to stop him. I’m asking you because I know you won’t give in to him but please don’t hurt him.”

Silence greeted her and she turned to see the usually arrogant face set in a mask of concern, “What exactly is going to happen?” 

“What has to,” said Belle, “But please, don’t let him run into the fray, he’s too weak. Be my friend and keep him back, regardless of what happens.”

She knew there were a million questions the pirate wanted to ask but he kept them to himself, offering her a small nod of acquiescence.

“Aye love,” he said sincerely, “I’ll keep him back.”

“Thank you,” said Belle, tying off the last of the gold thread, “There, we’re done.”

“Lady Dark Ones first,” said Killian, waving a hand towards the small crawl space.

Belle eased herself through the gap, smiling at the sight of the hand extended to help her, straightening to see the Doctor stood before her. 

“As soon as this is done, you and I need to have a discussion about your magic,” he said, “I’m hoping I may be able to extend the time you have. I can’t remove the magic but I might be able to give you a few decades more but you would never be able to use your magic again.”

“It’s never something I desired,” said Belle, knowing his words could mean little for her, “It’s a means to an end. Are all the other ropes tied?”

“All done,” said the Doctor.

“Then please, set an example and lead the others out of the circle, Rumpel and I have work to do,” said Belle, meeting the wild eyes that she knew had been watching her since she had emerged from amidst the angels. 

For a moment she worried that he was about to blow her cover, the sorrow and desperation on his face so pronounced she feared he was about to cry out for her to stop but he pushed it away. It felt as though a great heavy clock had replaced her heart in her chest, gradually ticking down the minutes that she had left to breathe. She wanted to cry and scream as each of her friends stepped out of the circle but she pushed away the urge, content in the choice she had made back in the Dark Castle when she had taken on her share of the curse. It was only when she saw Rumpel hovering, unwilling to leave the circle and leave her with his younger self to finish the task that she felt her resolve waver. 

She crossed the short distance to his side, knowing she was being watched as she did so but she didn’t care. She didn’t wait for him to speak or utter a word herself, knowing any verbal expression would be too risky. Instead, she took hold of the collar of his shirt, a small smile coming to her face at his look of surprise before she pressed her lips to his. What she had intended to be a distraction to her desperation soon became something more and she found herself clinging to him as the kiss deepened, her soul trying to fuse to his as it realised it was the last time it would share such a connection. She knew he sensed the change in her touch but she refused to let him pull away and question her, releasing her chokehold on the fine material of his shirt in favour of wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers delving into the fall of his hair. 

“Belle?” he said, a question in his eyes as she finally released him.

“For luck,” said Belle, forcing a smile to her face, “I love you Rumpel.”

“I know something is troubling you,” he said, tightening his grip at her waist as she made to step away, “What’s the matter?”

“I’m just nervous,” she lied, “I hate closing my eyes in front of these things. I really don’t fancy trekking through time again to find you.”

“Are you sure…”

“Rumpel,” she said, pressing her fingers to his lips to silence him, “Darling I need to go. If the others take their eyes off the angels they could break free and I don’t think we’ll get a second chance at this. Just tell me you love me and let me go and do what I came back to do.”

She could see the distrust in his eyes and she wondered if he could remember when she had said similar words to him before she had left him in the Frontlands. She bit back the tears as he kissed her once more, the touch a soft benediction that spoke of wishes she knew she would never fulfil.

“I love you Belle,” he said, his hands slipping from around her waist, “Good luck.”

She watched as he stepped outside of the circle, joining the others who still diligently kept their eyes on the angels to hold them in place. She saw Killian draw closer to the sorcerer’s side and she thanked whatever watched over them that he was prepared to hold him back if the need arose. 

With a heavy heart, she turned from the group, seeing the forlorn figure that was the master of the Dark Castle watching her from his place before the angels. She headed towards him, unsheathing the dagger at her waist. Her love’s name emblazoned on the blade but it was her little blue ribbon tied to its hilt and the blood she knew resided in the depths of the metal that marked it as hers, mistress of its magic if only for a short time.

“I take it that was goodbye,” said Rumpel as she came to his side, his own dagger already in his hand.

“As close to it as I could get,” said Belle, “He suspects but it’s too late to do anything about that now.”

Rumpel waved his hand, a shimmering wall seeming to leap up around the perimeter of the circle they stood in, “A little touch of insurance then,” he said, “From now on no one can go in or out until the angels are dead or we are no more.”

She took his hand as he held it out to her, letting him lead her to the angel they had the best shot at, its arms held wide and its chest exposed where they would be able to aim their strike. Belle looked at the intricately tied ropes and the pure gold thread that looped between them and she prayed that their plan worked. She looked up at the sorcerer beside her, seeing his wild eyes travel the same path hers had done as he checked for any flaws in their work.

“Am I allowed to kiss you goodbye as well my darling?” he said, his voice so low she almost didn’t hear the words.

“Oh what a question,” said Belle, trying her best not to let any tears fall, “As if I would do this without kissing my husband one last time.”

The touch of his lips to hers was brief in comparison to the kiss she had shared with his older self but it said just as much. It was the resignation in the touch though that broke her heart, both of them knowing the inevitable was moments away.

“I will need you to help me control Thunder Child,” said Belle, “I don’t really know how to.”

“I can guide you,” said Rumpel, “Are you ready?”

Belle nodded, wanting to look back at those outside the circle but knowing her resolve would break if she did so. She kept her eyes on the angels before her, barely listening as Rumpel shouted to the others that they were to keep watch until he gave the command to close their eyes. 

She felt his hand come to rest on her waist and pressed back against it slightly, needing his strength, “Help me,” she said, “I don’t know how to call on it.”

“Its always responded to your feelings,” said Rumpel, his fingers coming to her chin as he took advantage of the others watching the angels to turn her face to his, “Thunder Child responds to your pain. I would wish that your last thoughts could be of happier times but the stronger the emotion the stronger the power so you must think of all that has hurt you.”

“My mother,” said Belle, willing the memory of her to her mind, “Dead too young because of the ogres. You, sending me away because you couldn’t let me love you. The queen holding me hostage, taunting me that she was going to use me to hurt you. Losing you when you gave your life for all of us. Losing Neal when he gave up his life for yours. Zelena…”

Belle felt the pain rush through her as she called each memory to mind, the magic coursing through her body with a violence she hadn’t known even when she had first lost control.

“Zelena, holding you captive, making you kneel, forcing you to be her slave,” she continued, tears pouring down her cheeks as each memory struck like an arrow to her heart, “The soldiers in the Frontlands, they killed Swift and they forced us apart. You facing a winter of plague and starvation. Our son threatened by war. Your hand forced into the curse. Baelfire…Baelfire lost because of Blue. Every lost moment I don’t get to have, our lives Rumpel, our children. Everything lost because of the angels. Everything lost.”

The skies darkened as thunder crashed overhead, the black clouds whirling above their heads and flashing with the power within them. Lightning forked down, striking the ground at their feet and showering them with sparks as thunder crashed once more. Belle could hear voices crying out, begging for an explanation, for the storm above them to cease but she ignored them all. Her skin burned and her blood turned to fire as she threw her arms wide, turning her eyes to the storm above her. 

“It’s here,” she said, “It’s so strong.”

“You can control it my love,” said Rumpel, pressed close to her side as he spoke into her ear, “It is yours. Your magic. Grasp it and pull it to you.”

Belle let her eyes fall shut, grasping for the invisible thread that she often sought to ground her magic though now it seemed as thin as a piece of spider’s silk and she feared to reach for it in case it broke entirely in her grasp.

“Don’t be afraid Belle,” came the voice at her ear, “I am here, my love, at your side where I have always been. Take control. You are strong enough.”

Tentatively she reached out and took hold of the thread, pulling and pulling until something gave and she cried out as the power from above fell down upon her. She thought it would overwhelm her but instead it settled around her like a great cloak and she slowly opened her eyes. 

The world she had seen moments before was gone and instead she saw every aura, every flash of power. Even the angels yet frozen in place teaming with life and power. She dared to turn her eyes to the man beside her, knowing in her heart what she would see even before she did so. Beside her no longer stood the man with his cursed appearance he was forced to show the world but instead it was the younger man she had known in the Frontlands, the man who lay beneath both master and sorcerer, the man who had first taken the curse. Around him shimmered the magic that he held, black and gold raging around him as powerful as the storm she now controlled. 

“You were always with me,” she said, a true smile coming to her as she looked at him, “And here at the end my love. It’s time.”

She turned her attention to the angels, raising the cursed blade and placing the point of it to the stone chest of the angel before her. She saw the second blade come to rest beside hers but she kept her attention on the creature and its brethren as she heard the man beside her give the command to the others to turn away. She prayed they did as commanded, knowing that if they struck when the angels were still stone it would be for naught. The call of affirmative that echoed back comforted her somewhat but she couldn’t recall the name of the person who did so, memories of the people she knew fading as the power took control.

“My brave, brave girl,” said Rumpel beside her, “I love you. You and Baelfire have been the greatest joys in my life and if there is a world after this one, I will find a way there one day and then I will find you both. We will be a family.”

“And I will wait for you Rumpel,” said Belle, keeping his name in her mind and in her heart as she felt the last of her begin to fade in the wake of the power, “It has to be now. I can’t hold on anymore.”

“Then close your eyes,” said Rumpel, “Now.”

She let her eyes fall shut, calling every ounce of power in her and pushing it into the blade as she thrust it home. She heard a scream and then the tumble of stone. Then all was silent. Then all was black.

xxxx

The scream of the angels echoed around the field as the storm raged overheard. The cry almost overwhelming the sound of stone shattering before there was silence. They all waited for the command to look back, the wait seemingly endless but still no word came from the circle. It was on the breeze that the sound came. The sound that made them all slowly turn to see the figures lain amongst the rubble of the slain angels. 

Crying, soft but utterly bereft, was the only indication of life as they saw the master of the Dark Castle all but laid out on the ground, his body covering the woman beneath him as he cried. Realisation slowly began to dawn but belief did not follow as swiftly. 

Killian forgot his promise to hold Rumpel back as the older man broke from their crowd, rushing into the devastation of dust and stone. He soon fell to his knees, pain a more horrific mask than anything a curse could create. His younger self moved aside as Rumpel gathered Belle to him, cradling her as he stroked her dust covered hair. 

As the almost inhuman cry of grief cut through the silence, everyone knew what had come to pass. 

Belle, the saviour of them all, was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING- MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**


	20. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Belle's death, Rumpel must rely on his family to save him from the darkness.

The field was silent save for the soft sound of broken sobs. Rumpel cradled Belle’s lifeless body to his chest, his face buried in her hair as he wept for her passing. His younger self knelt nearby, his hands over his face as he too gave into his grief. Those gathered faced their own grief but it was muted in comparison to the man who had loved her for so long. Rumpel raised his head enough to press his lips to Belle’s forehead, muttering words that were meant only for her as he rocked her gently. 

The debris of the angels lay crumpled around the fallen woman but the battle was a distant memory, every one’s focus on the sacrifice that had been made for them and the pain the action left behind. 

It was Rumpel who finally broke the silence as he raised his tear streaked face from Belle’s hair once more, “Did you know?” he said quietly though the words could have been shouted for the power in them, “Did you know this would happen?”

At first no one knew whom he was speaking to, his eyes not focused on anyone in particular but the voice that answered him had little doubt.

“Yes I knew,” said the younger sorcerer, the usual impish tone of his voice lost in his grief, “We both knew, from the very start.”

“She said five years.”

“She lied. She had to, you wouldn’t have let her otherwise,” said the imp, “She knew even if she faced two angels she would have a year to live at best. Eight was an impossible task but she wanted to keep everyone safe. She wanted to keep you safe.”

“And you let her!” cried Rumpel, “You let her give up her precious life for what? You should have stopped her; you should have found another way.”

“Do you really think I didn’t try?” said the imp, whiskey eyes alight with grief and fury, “I spent days trying to find another way but it was impossible and I had to preserve the time line. She knew everything, read every line and the decision was hers. I begged her not to but I wouldn’t dishonour her by forcing her hand against what she wished to do.”

“This isn’t helping anyone right now,” said the Doctor, making his way over to them, “Belle’s death…”

Rumpel’s anguished yelp cut short the Doctor’s words as he buried his face in the tumble of Belle’s brunette curls. Silence reined once more but it did not last long as Rumpel finally laid Belle out on the ground, gently setting her arms on her chest before he stroked the loose strands of hair back from her face.

“She was the only light in the world and you killed her,” he said bitterly, as he got to his feet, “I never liked what I was when I was you but now…now I loathe everything I was and everything I am because it’s the reason she’s gone. You should have protected her. I swore I would always protect her and instead you killed her. You killed her!”

Only the Doctor’s swift reflexes allowed him to grab hold of Rumpel as he all but leapt towards his younger self, pain taking away all rational thought and leaving only the pure wish to destroy the source of his pain with his bare hands.

“Oh no you don’t fella,” said the Doctor, easily subduing the sorcerer who slumped to his knees in defeat, “You touch him, that’s a paradox and this whole place goes up.”

“She’s dead Doctor, good God she’s dead.”

“I know and I’m so sorry,” said the time lord, “But hurting him isn’t going to make it easier and it isn’t going to bring her back.”

“Doctor you’re a time traveller,” said Emma, “Can’t you go back and change this?”

The Doctor shook his head, as he lowered himself to the floor beside his friend, “It’s a fixed point. Belle made it so when she wrote the letter and the curse was already on her,” he said, “There’s no way to change anything that has come to pass. I’m sorry. She’s gone.”

“Then for pity’s sake someone give me the means to follow her,” said Rumpel from his place on the floor, “I can’t lose her again. Jones you must have something, you’ve poisoned me before.”

“Even if I had something I wouldn’t give it to you,” said Killian.

“Belle wanted you to go on Rumpel,” said Rose gently, “She said so in her letter. Don’t let her die in vain. I know you’re hurting but she wouldn’t want you to… Doctor please even here, with their magic, please find a way to change this.”

“There’s not enough power to do anything, even with magic,” he said, before swore under his breath, his movement becoming manic as he seemed to argue with himself, “Could it work?.. No!.. Yes!.. But the risk…worth it if we try.”

“Doctor?” said Rose, “Doctor what are you thinking?”

The time lord shot to his feet, hurrying his steps back towards where the rest of the group stood and grabbing the Blue Fairy by her shoulders, “Do we have any of the potion you used to draw the circle left?”

“A little,” she said, hastily shoving it into his hand and backing away as she caught the manic look in his eyes, “What do you intend to do?”

“Don’t know,” said the time lord with a beaming smile, “Making it up as I go but if I’m as clever as I think I am I might just know a way to save her. Rose!”

“What?” said the blonde as the Doctor pulled her hand towards him before taking the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, “Ouch! Watch it you git!”

Rose flinched as he aimed the sonic screwdriver at her hand; an inch long cut appearing along her forefinger and oozing bright red blood.

“I need the blood of a time traveller,” said the Doctor, uncorking the potion vial and letting the blood from Rose’s finger drop into it.

“And you couldn’t use your own?”

“Needs to be human,” said the Doctor, handing her a handkerchief once he had stoppered the bottle once more, “Rumpels, in the plural if you please, I need you. The rest of you keep as far back as you can because things may yet go boom and it won’t be pretty.”

“What are you doing Doctor?” said the imp, scrubbing his silk sleeve across his face in an effort to wipe away the evidence of his tears.

“If I’m right in my calculations which I’ve done obscenely quickly in my head, then I’m about to resurrect your missus dearie,” said the Doctor, “Or more to the point you two are.”

“Us? How?” said Rumpel from his place on the floor, Belle once more in his arms and cradled protectively to his chest, “Dead is dead Doctor. There’s no way to bring her back.”

“Says the man who ripped apart the dimensions to find his son,” said the Doctor, “Trust me old friend.”

“But how?”

“Paradox,” said the Doctor, “We’re going to use the paradox.”

“But you said…”

“Oh it’s dangerous as hell but I reckon our Belle is worth the risk, don’t you?” said the Doctor, dragging the younger of the two men closer before he made a circle around them with the potion he carried, “The circle should contain any blast but this could kill all three of us you realise?”

“I don’t care,” said Rumpel, tightening his grip on Belle’s body, “If we can’t save her I don’t want to live.”

“And I want her alive,” said the imp, “Even if it means I die and the time line changes. I want her alive.”

“Then let’s do this,” said the Doctor, “Regina, this could knock us cold or worse. If it does you’ll need to get Belle’s heart back in her chest as quickly as you can.”

“Yes Doctor,” she said, “I’ll be ready.”

The time lord nodded, gently removing Belle from Rumpel’s arms and laying her down on the ground once more.

“I’m not making any promises,” he said, “It’s been a good ten minutes since she died but I hope the power of the paradox will be enough to revive her.”

“What do we need to do?” said the imp as his older self paid more attention to the young woman who lay pale and unmoving between them.

“Take out her heart,” said the Doctor, “Then we’ll give her a jump start.”

“A what?” said the imp, laying a hand over Belle’s chest and seeing his elder image flinch as it came into view.

“No matter,” said the Doctor, “Just hurry.”

The green-gold hued hand disappeared into Belle’s chest, reappearing a moment later with her enchanted heart but, instead of the glowing red everyone was used to, it was dormant, all the light gone out of it. He shuddered as he took in the sight of it, moving it in the pale light in the hope to see the slightest hint of life. 

“Here goes nothing. I’ve only ever tried this on a power cell before,” said the Doctor, “Rumpel, you need to close your hand around Belle’s heart and his hand. You have to make sure you touch and keep hold until I tell you otherwise, regardless of how much it hurts.”

The older man nodded mutely, reaching out tentatively as he drew a finger over the lifeless heart before he closed his hand around it, his long fingers reaching round to cover his predecessor’s hand, human flesh stark against the cursed hue. 

The effect was instantaneous, bright white light emanating from the heart like a star in supernova. The Doctor swiftly covered both of their hands, containing the light as best he could though streaks appeared between his fingers, turning the skin all but translucent. The younger Rumpel was the first to give a yelp of pain, his hand trembling in the Doctor’s grip as he forced himself to keep hold of the heart. Blazing heat surrounded them all, contained only by the circle the Doctor had drawn. 

“Here we go,” said the Doctor, leaning down and blowing gently over their joined hands. 

His hands glowed gold, tiny sparks floating up from their shared grip. The sparks changed to light that enveloped them all, obscuring them from the view of the others for a moment before it dispersed. The Doctor released his grip, leaving the other two holding the heart that now glowed bright red in their grip.

“Get it back inside her, quickly,” said the time lord, “Do it before it’s too late.”

The younger Rumpel tugged the heart free of his older self’s hand before he pressed it back into Belle’s chest. They all watched on in anticipation as the seconds ticked by but the woman gave no sign of recovery, no breath or movement coming from her still form.

“I’m so sorry,” said the Doctor, “I truly thought that would work.”

“True love’s kiss,” said the imp, his eyes fixed on his older self, “It could…you have to try.”

“You’re her husband,” said the other, tears gathering once more in his eyes.

“And in the all the time I was, there was only one man in her head and that was you. She wanted to come home to you. To the man she loves. If anyone has the power then it’s you. Don’t waste this chance.”

Rumpel’s eyes left the wide whiskey gaze and turned to the face of his beloved Belle, her features still fresh as though asleep rather than the ghostly pallor of death. He leaned down, not caring for the audience he knew watched him, and pressed his lips to hers. He bit back as sob as no breath met him, so used to the touch bringing a smile to her or a return of his kiss, but instead she remained still. He drew back far enough to watch her but hope left him as the seconds drifted by. He didn’t fight the tears as he realised his efforts had been in vain, the signs of his grief spilling from his eyes and falling onto Belle’s pale cheeks before he closed his eyes against the sight of them. 

It was only when he heard the sudden intake of breath that he opened his eyes once more, watching as Belle’s rosy lips parted, a stream of the same golden sparks he had seen in the Doctor’s hands rising from her like a breath in the chill of a winter morning. They disappeared almost as soon as he saw them but he paid them no mind as the woman beneath him took another deep, shuddering breath, her eyes flying open in a moment of panic before they softened at the sight of him.

“Rum…Rumpel?” she said, her voice weak, “How? I…”

“You’re alive,” he said desperately, “Oh Belle, you’re alive.”

She gave him a trembling smile, as he took hold of her hand, offering her the grounding she needed, “Thanks to you,” she said, “I heard you and then I felt you crying and I knew I had to get to you. You brought me home.”

Rumpel pulled her up to him, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her with all the relief that had been building since she had first returned to him. They could hear the cheers that echoed from the others around them but they paid them no mind. They only parted when the need for air became pressing, tears on both their cheeks as the emotion of the moment over took them both. 

“You’re shaking,” said Belle , stroking his dark hair back from his face.

“Can you blame me?” said Rumpel, “You were gone and all I could think of was how swiftly I could follow you but now you’re back and after all the darkness, it’s like someone turned on a light.”

“Oh Rumpel,” said Belle, “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you but I needed to do it. I needed to keep you safe and now we’re going to get you well, and get your memories back.”

Rumpel smiled as Belle freed a hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks, “Speaking of memories,” he said, “I’m not the only one who helped you come back and I know him well enough to guess that his patience is wearing rather thin in want of you.”

Belle sat up with his help, her eyes finally leaving him to fall on his younger self who knelt at her side, a soft smile on his face that made a liar of every person who had ever called him a monster.

“Hey you,” she said softly, “We did it, didn’t we?”

“You did it,” said the imp, “My wild thunder child.”

Belle giggled as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she raised herself on her knees to face him.

“Are you alright?” she said, “No ill effects?”

“Tired and drained but I don’t care because you’re well,” he replied, “You gave us all quite a fright and I was the one expecting it.”

“But I wasn’t expecting to come back,” said Belle, pulling back enough to look at him, “I wasn’t expecting to see this face ever again.”

“I imagine you were counting you blessings then.”

“You stop that right now,” said Belle, before she lent towards him but her movement ceased as something took hold of her collar.

“No kisses I’m afraid,” said the Doctor, with an apologetic smile, “Technically, you died. Until death do you part is a clause in any marriage, even ones where you share a curse. Meaning you and he can’t kiss without the curse breaking and our boy Rum still needs it for the time being.”

Belle frowned but then wrapped her arms around the imp once more, burying her face in his neck as he had once done with her when they had first been reunited in the Dark Castle, “There are ways around such things,” she said, hearing him laugh as she echoed his words from back then.

“Regina!”

They all turned at the desperate cry. Belle realising in panic that it was Rumpel’s voice that had cried out for the queen from where he still knelt on the floor beside the cape. 

“Rumpel?” she said, ignoring the scuffle behind her as Regina responded to the older man’s cry, “Darling what’s wrong?”

“The cuff! I can’t find the cuff!” cried Regina, “Belle his magic, quickly.”

The man didn’t raise his head, his face obscured by the fall of his silver-brown hair and Belle felt a shudder go through her body.

“Belle,” said the Doctor, quietly, “Move back.”

Belle paid him no heed, her mind running ahead of her as she looked at the dagger that lay where she had fallen, the ragged blue bow around its hilt now a dirty grey from the dust that covered it. She leapt for the dagger but the man before her was quicker, the dagger in his hand before she could reach it. She tried to back up but an invisible force took her around her neck and dragged her across the floor. 

Before she could scream she was on her feet and pulled flushed against a familiar body, his front to her back but it was no romantic embrace as the blade of the kris dagger pressed to her throat. 

“Keep back,” came the dark voice in her ear though it was addressed to the others who were now on their feet, “Or I’ll swiftly undo all the great work you did in bringing her back.”

“Bloody Dark One, I didn’t think,” said the Doctor, “Belle, don’t antagonise him.”

“Don’t worry about me Doctor, I know the drill,” she said, keeping her voice calm, “He and I have met before.”

“What!” exclaimed Regina, “But he said he’d never…”

“The Dark One lies,” said Belle, shuddering at the wicked chuckle against her hair, “He put in an appearance the night we released Rumpel from Zelena, didn’t you monster? I never told Rumpel, he’d been through too much and I didn’t want to upset him. This thing wasn’t strong enough to hold on for more than a few moments before my Rumpel came back to me.”

“I’m much stronger this time though pixie,” said the Dark One, “Last time he fought back too quickly, now he’s much easier to subdue. You see, he may have seen you revived but the damage was already done. Your death was exactly what I needed, just a pity you didn’t stay dead but I can soon fix that.”

“Leave her alone!” cried Rumpel, only ceasing his progress towards them as the Dark One took firmer hold of Belle’s hair, pulling her head back to expose more of her pale throat to the blade.

“Uh uh little me,” said the Dark One, “You stay right where you are or I spill the pixie’s blood all over your boots. Besides, you’re as ineffective as a sparrow against me. Come now, I’ll prove my point and give you a free throw.”

The Dark One moved Belle to his side, keeping a tight hold of her hair as he opened himself up to any onslaught.

“Come come now, someone must want a go?” he sneered, “Regina can I tempt you or what about our little pretty princess?”

“Leave them alone,” said Belle, “They know you well enough by now to know it’s a waste of effort to strike against you and if anything they tried was a threat you’d throw me in front of it. Now give me back Rumpelstiltskin.”

“No pixie I don’t think I will,” he said, swinging her round to face him and bringing the blade of the dagger to her throat once more, pulling her head back to force her gaze up to his, “And there’s nothing you can do about that.”

“Isn’t there?” said Belle, “I’m a threat monster and you know it. My Rumpel’s in there and he can hear me and he’ll come back. He’s stronger than you.”

The cruel chuckle that met her ears made her flinch despite herself, as he pressed closer to her. The touch too intimate when it wasn’t Rumpel in control of it. 

“He was once, I’ll grant you that,” he said, “But then that witch happened and he was destroyed, debased, humiliated and he had to crawl back to you and tell you everything.”

“And I never held one line against him,” said Belle, “He was healing and you were being put back in your cage.”

The creature before her smiled cruelly, “And then the angels came and hallelujah, off you went and he broke,” he said, “Oh it was beautiful. Over three hundred years old and snivelling like a toddler and then the door in his mind opened. I knew the second he got the news that you had gone I would have my chance and I took it. Now it’s time to do what I’ve wanted to for so long and I might let him back, for few seconds at the last moment. I think it’s only right he gets to see the light got out of your eyes. How do you want it pixie? I could slit your throat. Suffocate you. Or do you want something more dramatic?”

Belle heard the scuffle behind her and knew there were several people heading towards them but she held out a hand to stop them, “Stay where you are,” she said, “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. You kill me as you wish monster because you won’t succeed. My Rumpel will get through if my life is on the line.”

“Care to wager?” said the Dark One, “A bet is nearly as much fun as a deal. If he can get through before you breathe your last, I’ll leave him be. If you die, he’s mine.”

“Make it a deal then. You know you can’t resist,” said Belle, “If he comes through before I die, you release him. If I die, he’s yours but only if we can level the playing field a little. Hand me the dagger.”

The Dark One laughed incredulously, “I hardly think so.”

“I wasn’t talking to you monster,” said Belle, refusing to back down as she held her hand out behind her, “Husband. Hand me your dagger. Please.”

“Belle, what..?” said Rumpel at her back.

“Your dagger darling, now please. There isn’t much time,” she said, not taking her eyes of the possessed man before her, “Trust me.”

She thought she would have to argue further but she felt the familiar hilt pressed into her hand as the power of the dagger raced up her arm, giving her power as its mistress. She brought it round in front of her, holding it up to the man holding her captive, the name of his host emblazoned on the blade.

“And what do you intend to do with that?” he said, “You know it can’t effect me. It doesn’t hold any more power than a normal blade against me. I’ll take your deal pixie if only to see what you think you can do with that.”

“Then the deal is struck Dark One and you are bound to your word,” said Belle, “This dagger might not have power over you but it does over him. Rumpel my love, I’m so sorry, you’re not going to like this but the Dark One makes liars of us all.”

“Belle what are you doing?” said Rumpel at her back.

“Dark One,” she said, pain in her voice but her tone was no less commanding as she placed her will into the dagger she held, “I command you…”

“Belle no!”

“Don’t fight it Rumpel,” she pleaded, “I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I have to.”

She heard the heartbreaking whimper behind her as he tried to fight the will of the dagger but she knew he would not succeed and it gave her more pain than she knew he was feeling.

“What are you hoping to achieve here pixie?” sneered the Dark One, “His power is my power, he can’t defeat me.”

“Not directly,” said Belle, “But you should have learned long ago that no one decides my fate but me and if I’m to die to save him then I am the one to choose the manner of my passing. Rumpelstiltskin I command you, remove my heart and hold it in your hand. You may not command it when it’s in your possession and you may not give it to any other.”

“Stop this Belle please,” came the cry at her back, “Please tell me to stop.”

“I can’t,” she said, feeling the unwanted tears on her cheeks, “The rest of you stay back, don’t try to stop him. It will hurt him if you do.”

She gave a breathy shriek as a hand slammed into her back and then into her body, closing around her newly reawakened heart and removing it from its resting place.

“And what now?” said the Dark One as though it were no more than a casual conversation, “Tell me, I am all attention.”

“Now monster,” hissed Belle, “You see my Rumpel’s power and you see how he beats you back when I’m threatened. Rumpelstiltskin, the heart in your hand, squeeze it. Bring it pain.”

“No! Please no!” said Rumpel even as his body responded unwillingly to her commands, the voices of the others joining his as they begged her to release the command.

Belle cried out herself at the pain that shot through her, feeling the tight grip on her heart but she fought it back as she glared at the man before her.

“Rumpel darling I know you’re in there and I’m going to talk to you,” she said even as the Dark One chuckled cruelly at her words, “I know your memory is in a mess right now but you have to focus and remember the time when we were together in the Frontlands. Remember when you were my sweet spinner and I was going to be your wife. How happy we were. Now remember the soldiers. Remember how they came and took me, how they beat you, how they hurt our lovely Swift beyond repair. Now remember how brave you were, no magic and no power, just you. You came, risking your life and Bae’s, and you saved me. You got me out of that hole, helped me fight off the guard and then you helped me find my way back to myself when my own sense wanted to leave me. You, my gentle, sweet, darling man. You were at your bravest that day and you can be that brave again. You can fight this monster back and you can come back to me. You just have to fight. You just have to…”

“Enough of this!” cried the Dark One, pressing the blade tighter to her throat, the metal cutting into her skin and staining it with her blood, “You cannot get him back that way. He’s gone.”

“He’s fighting,” said Belle, “I can see the fear in your eyes monster. Rumpelstiltskin, my command again, squeeze the heart, make it hurt.”

The desperate whimper of resistance was the prelude to the pain once more but this time it was stronger and even the Dark One’s grip on her hair couldn’t keep Belle from falling to her knees with a cry of agony. The cruel laughter above her let her know the battle was yet to be won but she forced the sorrow from her face as the creature knelt to her level, resuming his terrible grip on her as he pulled her face towards his.

“Not nearly good enough pixie,” he hissed, his breath toying against her ear and making her shudder, “He’s snivelling and writhing and crying deep in his mind and your making them both suffer. It truly is beautiful. He resisted me for so long and all it took was a mere slip of a foolish girl to break him so completely. Pathetic really.”

“Bastard,” said Belle, hating the smile that came to his face.

“Oh dear me, insults? Really Belle, a woman as well read as you should have a better way with words,” he said, “Now are going to continue with this tedious game or is it my turn?”

Belle choked back a laugh as hope and sorrow warred within her, “You called me Belle, monster,” she said, “You never do. He’s fighting but you’re right it’s not enough but there’s one thing that will force him to come back to me. Rumpelstiltskin, my love, I command you. Squeeze the heart and ki…kill…”

“Oh poor pixie,” said the Dark One with mock concern, “Can you not give the command to kill?”

Belle forced herself to maintain his gaze, “Maybe I can’t,” she said, “But I know one person with the strength. Our deal stands monster. My death, my rules and therefore, you can’t stop this. Killian, come here please.”

She heard the sound of boots but she couldn’t move her head enough to see who approached and it was only when the glint of pale sunlight hit the familiar hook did she know he was close.

“You can give the command,” said Belle, “You have the will and the strength but I beg you to be kind after. Be my friend and relinquish the power. Redeem yourself with mercy for your enemy.”

With a shaking hand, she held out the dagger to him, hearing the cry of alarm from behind her and praying that she would not be hated for her betrayal. The blade slipped from her grip into Killian’s and she gave a sob of despair.

“Give the command Killian,” she begged, “My life for Rumpel’s soul. Command him to kill me.”

“Please Jones, don’t do it, I beg you,” came Rumpel’s plea, “Don’t make me.”

“Dark One,” said Killian as he got to his feet, “I command you…”

“Don’t please,” begged Rumpel, “Please don’t make me hurt her.”

“Dark One I command you, kill her!”

“Killian, no!” whimpered the sorcerer even as his hand tightened around his beloved’s heart, “Please, have mercy.”

“Stop!” cried the pirate, just as Belle cried out in pain once more, “No, I might hate him but I can’t. I can’t make him kill the woman he loves. I’m sorry Belle.”

“You must,” she said, hearing the Dark One laugh as Killian dropped to his knees beside her.

“I can’t,” he said, “He killed my Milah but my revenge will not be fulfilled by killing you. I have every intention of defeating the Dark One though love.”

Belle didn’t have time to process the suddenly playful tone in his voice before she saw him bring the blade of the dagger he held down onto the Dark One’s leg, straight into the site of the ancient twisted injury on his ankle. The creature yelped and Killian took the advantage of the momentary distraction, shoving him onto his back and liberating the dagger that commanded him from his hand. 

“Stay down cur,” he snarled as he hurried back to his feet, dragging Belle to hers as he held the dagger out before him, the one he had been given held once more in his other hand and dripping with blood, “Belle are you alright?”

“Thanks to you it seems,” she said, “Don’t hurt him Killian please, Rumpel’s still in there.”

“Then we get him out,” said the pirate, pressing the dagger she had given him back into her hand, “I think the Crocodile would like that back. I’ll keep this one for a while though.”

Belle cradled the dagger to her chest before she felt a warm arm come around her looking up into Rumpel’s whiskey eyes that held nothing but forgiveness. She pressed the dagger she held into his hand, glad to be rid of it when it felt tainted in her grip. She turned her head as she heard Killian’s voice once more, still in possession of the dagger that kept the Dark One on his knees on the floor.

“The temptation to avenge every hateful thought I have ever had is strong right now,” said the pirate, “But in seeing you and what you’ve done, if anyone will be the Crocodile’s murderer, it won’t be me anymore. Get to your feet because it’s time we got rid of you once and for all.”

The Dark One did as he was commanded to, a scowl on his face but unable to give voice to his thoughts as Killian gave him no permission to speak.

“You’ve run your course, Dark One,” said Killian, “And now you’re going to go back into whatever hole you crawled out of and you’re going to give us Rumpelstiltskin back. I’ve hated him for centuries. I have wanted him dead by whatever means I could find but these past few weeks, I have felt greater empathy for my enemy than I ever have before and I’m going to tell you why, while I’ve got that clever mouth of yours closed for more than two seconds.”

“What is he doing?” said Rose.

“Something remarkable,” said the Doctor, as the others gathered a little closer to the pirate.

The Dark One glared at Killian, hatred rolling off him in waves but there was little he could do whilst the pirate still held the dagger. 

“Killian, please let me have the dagger back,” said Belle, “I need to get Rumpel back.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” said Killian, “Because though it may surprise everyone, I want him back. Out of all of us he worked until he dropped and all with this bastard clawing at him. So if I’m standing her saying I want our old Crocodile back then ask yourself this, Dark One, how does everyone else here feel? You’re never going to win so give us back the Croc…no, give us back Rumpelstiltskin.”

Killian turned his head as he felt a hand come to his shoulder, seeing Mary Margaret and David stood beside him. Mary held her hand out, silently asking for the dagger and the Dark One growled dangerously as Killian placed it in her hand. The former princess held the dagger out before her, her eyes defiant as her husband’s hand came to cover hers.

“Rumpelstiltskin brought David and me together,” she said softly, “He gave us the chance to find one another. We want him back because he’s part of our family and we need to stay together after everything that has happened to us all.”

“Mom?” said Emma as she took hold of the dagger, fixing her eyes on the Dark One, “Rumpelstiltskin might not be the easiest guy to get on with but more times than not he’s stood up for me and helped me. He’s tried so hard to be a grandfather to Henry and I know Neal forgave him and loved him at the end. He’s part of my family and I want him home. I know Henry would want him home. He needs to come home for his grandson.”

Another growl came from the cornered Dark One but it was swiftly replaced by something akin to a whimper and Regina didn’t bother to ask permission before she took the dagger from Emma.

“Rumpel, I’m talking directly to you because I refuse to acknowledge the thing that thinks he can run around in your image,” she said vehemently, “You once said you were my friend and I always thought you were teasing me but you weren’t. You were my friend, a damn useless one at times but you were my friend and you still are. You’re a cantankerous old bastard with a temper and a mouth that would be better suited to a rabid dog at times but I love you none the less. I want you back Rumpel so bloody well get on with it.”

“Re…Regina,” came the weak voice from the man before them, the dagger compelling him not to do so but his will pushed past the pain.

“That’s it,” said Rose, grabbing the dagger from Regina’s hand, “It’s working. Rum old boy, you listen to me! You give everyone the big bad Dark One but we all know you and it’s the kind man underneath that we want. I’m going to tell you something that I learned a long time ago now and that’s that being strong doesn’t mean having all the answers and it doesn’t mean never being scared. It means being scared and taking a stand anyway. You’ve done that so often, you, not your magic. You saved me when I needed saving because of the love in your heart and now we’re going to save you. Doctor?”

The time lord covered her hand with his, sharing her grip on the blade, “The night Rose began to improve in the Dark Castle you came to see me inside the TARDIS and you begged me to take you to Bae. I refused because the time line could not be altered. We drank tea, you told me your story, and then I told you mine. You’re the only person who ever understood, the only person who gets what it’s like to see eternity stretch out before you with all that regret. Your regret can have an end though, you made things right with Bae and now you have a family that want you and need you. Let those regrets go, old friend. Shed them like you shed the trappings of the Dark One when you came to this world.”

Moisture bright, sable eyes looked up at the time lord for a moment before they turned dark once more with a feral growl as the monster fought back against the man.

“Belle?” said the Doctor, “We were just the warm up act little lioness. I think you know what to do.”

“Yes I think so,” she said as she took the dagger before she looked up at the imp at her side, “You have something of mine my love and right now I need it back from you.”

Rumpel looked down at the bright, glowing heart in his hand, “Good luck,” he said, not hesitating as he returned it to its rightful place, “If he doesn’t listen to you, he’s a prize idiot.”

Belle managed a small huff of a laugh at his attempt at humour even as her newly returned heart seemed intent on leaping into her throat. She raised her hand, grazing her fingers across the green-gold skin of his cheek before she stepped away from him. She took the dagger from the Doctor’s hand but, where the others had kept their distance, she walked right up to the man she hoped would soon be her beloved fiancé once more. She reached out warily, bringing her hand to his cheek and feeling the scratch of several days’ worth of stubble as she turned his gaze up to hers. Dark, cruel eyes looked back at her with fury in their depths but she forced herself to see beyond that, trying to catch a glimpse of the man she loved.

“I died half an hour ago,” she said, “But before that do you know what I saw? Do you know who was beside me when the magic took over my body and showed me the heart of everything around me? I didn’t see Mr Gold; I didn’t see the Dark One or any other mask you’ve ever tried to hide behind. I saw Rumpelstiltskin, the spinner, the man who would have died that night in the Frontlands if I hadn’t come to call. I loved you when I helped him but then I fell in love with him because he was beautiful and strong and so very brave. He gave me a home and he gave me his dreams. He slept in the sun with me by the riverbank. He let me share the person he loved most in this whole wide world. Do you remember my darling? Do you remember that man and the dreams we shared sat beside the fireplace in the cottage?”

She felt her fingers grow wet and hated that she felt triumph in his tears but it was a tiny piece of her Rumpel fighting through even as his eyes remained dark and cold. 

“You wanted a tailor’s shop,” she said smiling at the memory, “You were going to teach me to spin and apprentice Bae properly. A proper family business. That dream never died darling because I’ve carried it all the way back here. I know we don’t have Bae but we can do this to honour him. We can build the dream in memory of our son.”

“Belle.”

Her name, uttered by a voice so small and weak it broke her heart but she smiled all the same.

“Yes, yes darling, fight back and come home to me,” she said, “Come home to me Rumpel.”

A growl was her answer as the brief flash of familiarity in his eyes was lost once more and she fought every impulse she had to scream in frustration.

“Please Rumpel,” she begged, “You’re stronger than this. I know it’s been hard, so hard after everything but you have to fight so we can have a life, the life we wanted to the have. I need you to be brave like you were the night you saved me from the pit. I know your memory is fuzzy but that truly was the bravest you have ever been and you had no magic, there was no Dark One to make you strong. That was Rumpelstiltskin and I know that man is still inside you. Please let him come back to me.”

She saw his eyes flicker once more, effort apparent in his ragged breaths.

“Belle,” he pleaded, “I can’t…”

“Yes you bloody can,” came the response but it was not her voice that uttered it.

She turned as she felt a familiar figure come to her side, a warning not to touch forming on her lips but she held it back at the sorcerer stopped in front of his elder counterpart.

“Listen to me if that’s what it takes,” said the imp, “You said you were disgusted with what I was when Belle lay dead between us and you know that I agree with you entirely but that doesn’t have to be the case, not anymore. We took on the curse to save Bae and we let it corrupt us in the hope that we could find our way back to him. You found Bae and though time was short, you made it right. I’ve found my humanity in Belle these past few weeks and I now stare into the abyss of losing that because I have to forget it ever happened but you don’t have to. She can be your humanity but only if you let her show you the way. Let your family show you the way because, sorry bunch that they are, they want you with them.”

Belle saw the eyes of the man before her flicker once more, the brown depths becoming all the clearer but they pleaded with her all the same. 

“Doctor,” called Belle over her shoulder, holding out the dagger as he came to her side, “He would trust you to have this.”

The time lord took hold of the relic as Belle used both hands to frame Rumpel’s face, holding his gaze even as she could see the fight still raging behind them.

“There now,” she said softly, “I have no control over you. I’m not your mistress, just your Belle, your little maid Belle. I need you Rumpel, please fight for me.”

“Help me,” he forced passed unwilling lips, “Please. I can’t… do it… on my own.”

“You’re never going to be on your own again,” promised Belle, “All you have to do is fight him back and we can have everything we dreamed of. Do you remember the little patchwork quilt, the one you said would only be fit for a bassinette? Let’s put it to use, just come back, fight back.”

She knew no command had been uttered to allow him to move but arms came round her all the same, clinging on to her and she returned the embrace with all the strength she had. She felt him shudder against her and wished to render herself deaf as she heard the muttered words against her shoulder. One voice was cold and cruel, the voice of the darkness that was fighting for its life while the other was soft and small, the voice of her timid spinner but with every word its power seemed to grow. She added her own voice to the melee, soft professions of love, promises and memories. 

The world around her seemed to disappear, her entire being focused on the man in her arms as he shook with the effort of his bloodless battle. She tightened her arms as he gave an inhuman shriek, his legs giving out beneath him. With a strength she didn’t know she possessed she bore him to the ground, stroking back the silver and brown strands of hair from his face. Tear filled, exhausted eyes looked up at her but she felt her heart leap with joy as they were clear and warm once more. 

“Belle,” he said, his body sagging with relief in her arms, “He’s gone.”

She let her tears fall as his eyes fell shut, consciousness escaping him as she gathered him close to her. 

“You did it my love,” she said against his hair, “You sleep now, you sleep and when you wake we are going to build the most wonderful future.”


	21. The Parting of the Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle prepares for her wedding to Rumpel but has to face saying goodbye to him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thanks to mariequitecontrarie who did a stellar job as beta on this for me.

In the darkness, the sound of soft conversation and the gentle rhythmic beep of machines was the first thing he became aware of. He forced his eyes to open, startling at the unfamiliar environment before things began to register in his mind; the sharp smell of disinfectant, the starchy scratch of a hospital gown, the familiar lilting voice that he had missed for so long. He tried to say her name but his voice refused to obey, feeling ill-used and weak as he strived once more. Finally, he managed to rasp it passed too dry lips, wondering how long it was since he’d last spoken.

“Belle.”

“Get the Doctor,” were the first words he heard before her beloved face came into view, her expression both hopeful and anxious, “You’re alright darling. You’re in the hospital but you’re going to be absolutely fine.”

Rumpel groaned as she helped him to sit up, frowning at the drip attached to the back of his hand. Belle fluffed the pillows behind him before she reached for a pitcher of water, filling a glass before helping him to drink. The cool water eased the tightness of his throat and let him find his voice once more.

“What happened to me?” he said, taking her hand as she set the glass back on the table beside his bed, taking comfort in her fingers carding through his hair, “I…my curse? It broke?”

Belle shook her head, “Not broken,” she said, her voice containing a note of sadness but she pushed it away, “You’re still the Dark One but he…the darkness. He’s suppressed. You forced him back far enough that he will never be able to return.”

Rumpel looked around, taking in the heart monitor and other beeping machines that categorised every moment he breathed, “Why am I in here?”

“Because you’re an idiot who didn’t eat for four days straight and you lost a lot of blood where Killian stabbed you. Luckily we had an exact blood match in the younger you, though that great attitude of his deserted him when he saw the needle,” said Belle with a giggle before her face fell, “You gave me quite a fright out there.”

Rumpel managed a weak laugh, followed by a cough from his tortured throat. “You should talk,” he said, gripping her hand, “When I saw you lying there…”

“I’m sorry,” said Belle, tears springing to her eyes, “But I couldn’t tell you. At least now you remember the other side of things.”

Rumpel frowned, “The other side of things? I don’t understand.”

“You have your memories back,” said Belle, “The Doctor restored them. He said he could retrieve them and then he did something to make sure the darkness could never take over again. He explained it to me but I didn’t understand. I was so hoping that it would work.” 

“He restored my memories?” said Rumpel, “Of everything?”

Belle smiled weakly, “He tried. He said the only thing he couldn’t restore were your memories of being here as your younger self. He said it would be too confusing having two sets of memories of the same event. He said the memories he restored should become clear the minute you try to bring them to mind. You can try if you like? Maybe it will work; think about me being in the Dark Castle with you.”

Rumpel frowned but did as she asked, images coming to him that he knew well. Soon new memories started to bleed in and his eyes slammed shut as the onslaught grew in pace and clarity. He felt Belle’s hands take tighter hold of his and was glad for the anchor they provided against the maelstrom of emotion. 

He knew the terror of seeing her blue with cold on his doorstep, the fear and mistrust when he discovered the dagger, the comfort of her presence as she told him of his future, and then the worry over preserving it when she told him about the angels. He remembered the muted joy of working on their problem together, the need that began to grow as she shared his bed night after night. The terror when he first faced the angel that only increased when he failed to defeat it alone, only to find the spell that would help him, but only at the cost of Belle’s life.

He forced his eyes open to look at their joined hands as the memory of their binding came to mind, the makeshift wedding ceremony that gave him the wife he had always dreamed of. Nevertheless, the cost caused his heart to seize in his chest. With the pain came understanding though, the knowledge that the choice had been her own and it lessened some of the grief, especially with her still living and breathing beside him. He brought their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, lingering over the diamond ring she still wore despite all the trials she had been through.

“I remember,” he said, raising his head and meeting her gaze, “Oh Belle, I remember everything.”

“And do you understand now?” she said, “Why I did what I did and why I had to keep it from you?”

Rumpel nodded, “Yes I understand,” he said, “You were so very brave.”

“So were you,” said Belle before she released her hands from his grip, “Scoot over a bit.”

Rumpel smiled, moving over on the hospital bed as Belle slid onto it beside him, her heels hitting the floor with a thump as she kicked them off. She settled herself at his side, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her. 

“So, now you have your memories back,” said Belle, “Do you have any questions?”

“Many,” said Rumpel, “But none of them as pertinent as the one I’m about to ask.”

Belle caught the teasing look on his face and giggled, “And what question is that?”

“When are you going to marry me?” said Rumpel, “Because I might remember our ceremony at the castle but I want to marry you here, without the threat of a curse hanging over us.”

“As soon as you’re back on your feet you can name the day,” said Belle, kissing him, the touch brief. Temptation then overwhelmed any wish to be gentle and she captured his lips once more.

They were both lost in the kiss and failed to hear the door open or the hushed giggle. They did however hear the playful reproach that came from the foot of the bed, Rumpel raising his head in surprise as he recognised the owner of the voice.

“Really, dearie! I leave you for the grand total of ten minutes and you’ve cast me aside for the older model. My withered old heart can’t take it.”

“Behave yourself imp,” said Belle with a smile, sitting up a little more from the bed but keeping her place in Rumpel’s arms.

“You’re still here,” said Rumpel, looking at his younger counterpart as the sorcerer took up a seat on the chair beside the bed, “I thought you were meant to go back.”

“Speak to our time lord friend. The crash landing knackered the TARDIS and I can’t go home until it’s recovered,” said the imp, looking out of place in brocade and leather amidst the clean lines of modern technology.

“You’ve enjoyed making a nuisance of yourself,” said Rose, crossing to the bed and pressing a kiss to Rumpel’s cheek, “Good to see you awake, old boy. You look a helluva lot better than you did when we brought you in here.”

“I feel better, Flower,” he said, “And thank you, for all you did. I remember you being there when I was ill.”

“Just returning the favour,” said the blonde before she stepped aside, “And now I think the old quack wants a look at you.”

“Oi!” said the Doctor, ushering her aside as he pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, “And you call me the rude one. How you feeling, Rum?”

“Like a pincushion,” he said, “But well. Thank you for restoring my memories.”

The Doctor ran the sonic screwdriver across Rumpel’s brow, the device beeping and whirring as it went, “And they’re strong, the memories?” he asked, peering at it before giving a satisfied nod as Rumpel answered in the affirmative, “You may get headaches for the next few days but chuck a couple of painkillers and you’ll be fine.”

“Belle said you did something to the curse,” said Rumpel, “My head is so silent. Is he gone for good?”

The Doctor frowned. “Not gone exactly,” he said, “But firmly in a place where he’ll never be able to get to you again. When I was restoring your memories, I found some of my own work already in place. Seems when I take that one home I assist with dampening his memories of these events. Anyway, long story short, the Dark One was using the damaged neural pathways like his own personal freeway. I set up some substantial roadblocks and rerouted the pathways around him so you got your memories back. In doing so, though, your power has reduced. You can still do magic but it won’t be as potent. It was the price for silencing the darkness.”

Rumpel smiled, “And one I’m more than willing to pay,” he said. “I feel freer than I have in a very long time. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” said the Doctor, “Your powers are still bound to the dagger, which I assure you is safely in Belle’s possession and you are still immortal until such time as the curse is passed on. If you wish it, I can try to find some way to break the tether. I make no promises though; it’s a powerful symbiosis and I won’t try unless I’m sure you won’t be harmed.”

“Try please Doctor,” said Rumpel, “Even if I lose all my magic, I want to be free of it entirely now.”

“First bit of sense that’s come out of you since I got here,” said the imp from his place on the chair, “No idea what you see in him Belle, dearest.”

“I see the man who is going to be my husband as soon as I can arrange it,” said Belle, shooting him a smile before she turned to the time lord. “Doctor, how long till Rumpel can come home?”

The Doctor shrugged, “Today if he feels well enough,” he said, “Physically he’s fine and if his memories are intact, he can go as soon as we find a nurse to disconnect him from all the beepers.”

“Do you feel up to going home?” said Belle.

“I’d rather sleep in my own bed than here,” said Rumpel.

“That’s settled then,” said Belle, “I’ll call Dove and get him to bring a car and some clothes for you. Your car is still in the garage, the entire door needs to be replaced after the angel ripped it off.”

“Well, we’ll leave you to it,” said Rose, “Promised Henry we’d meet him and the others for lunch though I bet he’ll be round here in two seconds flat when he finds out you’re awake.”

Rumpel smiled, “It would be good to see him and…everyone else. They all helped to bring me back.”

The imp groaned from his chair, “And doesn’t the pirate bloody well know it,” he said, “He has not shut up.”

“And you haven’t stopped threatening to impale him on his own hook,” said Belle, “Killian helped a lot and he saved my life, you can be civil.”

“Three weeks married and she becomes a nag,” he said playfully, “See what you’re getting yourself into?”

“Come on before she hits you,” said Rose taking the imp’s hand and heaving him up from his seat, “Let’s leave these two to it. I’m starving.”

Calls of goodbye followed the three of them from the room before Belle turned back to Rumpel, seeing the amusement on his face as he shook his head.

“I know I’ve said it before but having him here is so very strange, even for me,” he said.

“I’ve gotten used to it,” she said, “Though it’s been very strange seeing him in the house. I asked him, and the Doctor and Rose to stay until the TARDIS is fixed. He helped put the shop straight with Regina too. You guys really did a number on it.”

“That box of yours was buried deep,” said Rumpel, stroking her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder, “This reminds me of the morning you and I woke up beside the road on the way home from Longbourne. I felt for sure I would wake up to find you a dream.”

Belle sighed, slipping her hand underneath the join of the hospital gown he wore and setting her hand over his heart, “I would have happily stayed there for hours that morning,” she said, “I felt so happy despite the worry at the back of my mind that time would catch us up.”

“We were happy for the brief time we had there, though,” said Rumpel, “You, me and Bae. Thank you so much for sending those bracelets; now this is all over I’m going to put mine on and never take it off.”

Belle raised her wrist, letting the artificial light dance over the whisky coloured stones in her own bracelet, knowing the man beneath her was smiling at the sight of it.

“Bae was so proud that you had that,” said Rumpel, “I think it helped comfort him after you left. He missed you.”

“And I missed him…oh hold on,” she said, slipping from his grip and hurrying to her bag on the floor beside the chair. 

She dug inside and pulled out her phone before climbing in beside Rumpel once more. She held the little device out to him, smiling when he took it.

“I have a little gift for you,” she said, “With everything that happened I forgot about it until I charged the battery. Open the photo album.”

Rumpel did as he was told; swiping his finger over the screen until he reached the store of pictures Belle had taken. He was glad they were on a bed as the phone slipped from his grip at the image that appeared before him. His hand shook as he hastily retrieved the phone.

“How?” he said incredulously as he looked down at the clear image of his son as a young boy, taken in profile as he sat beside the fire in the cottage they had once shared.

“I took them the day after I arrived. I was looking through my bag to see if there was anything to give me away and I found the phone still had some battery. I made sure it was silent and then I took these,” said Belle, swiping her finger over the screen to show image after image of Baelfire, always turned away from the camera and unaware of what was happening, “I wanted to have these for you to keep if I ever got home. I’ve already loaded them on to your computer and we can get them all printed. This last one is my favourite.”

Belle moved her finger once more, revealing the final image she had been able to capture before her phone had given up the ghost. The picture was of Rumpel and Baelfire, both asleep on the cot they shared to allow her the use of Bae’s bed. Even in the depths of his ailment, Rumpel had an arm loosely around his son, the little boy resting his head on his father’s chest and clutching his waist as he slept. 

Belle took hold of Rumpel’s trembling hand, trying to keep the image steady for him as she looked up to see the tears on his cheeks. She saw the tease of a smile at his lips and knew that they were happy tears, the image one he could treasure of happier times.

“Of all the things you have done for me…” he began, unable to finish the sentence as he turned his head and pressed his face to her neck, “Thank you, my Belle.”

“You’re more than welcome, my darling,” she said taking the phone from his hand as she looked down at the picture, “Our boy was so handsome, Rumpel. Now we’ll always have him with us.”

He didn’t say anything but Belle felt him move once more and knew he was looking at the picture again, one long finger reaching out to trace the image. She wrapped an arm around him, content to sit for a while and bask in memories as Storybrooke returned to normal. 

xxxx

Belle stirred as she felt familiar warm fingers tracing a path up her side, gliding over the silk of her nightgown to her shoulder, and brushing back her hair. Soft lips pressed against the side of her neck. She smiled, knowing Rumpel was aware she had awoken but she remained silent, enjoying his attentions as the cool light of dawn peaked beneath the curtains. 

It had been a week since Rumpel had been released from the hospital and it seemed to Belle that they had barely paused for breath. They had decided before they even called for Dove that they had no desire to wait and arrange the large wedding they had previously planned. Instead, they chose to prepare for a quieter affair with a party to follow at Granny’s. The second part had been at Belle’s insistence but Rumpel had acquiesced without much persuasion. The few arrangements that needed to be made were swiftly handled and the sun rising on them that morning was the same one that would descend when they were man and wife. 

Belle thought of three of the guests who would be there to see them married, the surreal notion of Rumpel’s younger self attending amusing them both at the oddness of their life. It would be one of the last days the imp would spend with them. The TARDIS was nearly restored after the Doctor’s efforts to rebuild the burnt out circuits. It had been three days since it had been able to support life and the Doctor, Rose, and the younger Rumpel had taken to spending their nights there, none of them able to deny the awkwardness of having two incarnations of the same man in one house despite the humour they tried to bring to the situation. 

There had been no bad feeling. The younger of the two men always known he would have to relinquish Belle to his older self. The elder was in possession of the memories he had previously been denied and knew that he had shared the life they had had in the Dark Castle. 

“What are you thinking about sweetheart?” said Rumpel against her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the length of his warm body pressed against her.

“Just, everything,” said Belle, turning in his arms to face him before she smiled, “I’m marrying you today…again.”

Rumpel laughed, the sound deep as sleep still lingered in his voice, “I get to be the luckiest man in the world twice.”

“Twice?” said Belle, catching her bottom lip beneath her teeth as she fought back a grin, “At least three times I’m sure, it will be our wedding night after all.”

“I have been such a bad influence on you,” said Rumpel, capturing her lips as he rolled her onto her back, “And I’m very proud of the fact.”

Belle giggled, “I bet you are,” she said, hooking her leg around the back of his thigh as she arched up into him, “Want to show me again what a bad influence you can be?”

She had barely finished the last word before his lips were on hers once more, his body pressing to hers as she wrapped her arms around him. Belle gave herself up to him once more, a whimper escaping her as he dragged the strap of her nightdress down her arm, chasing it with his lips. He traced a teasing path across the soft mound of her breast, Belle feeling the smile on his lips as she shivered at the touch. 

The shrill sound of the alarm cut through her moans and she heard him curse as he reached over and gave the offending clock a solid whack, “Bloody thing,” he said, before he returned to worrying her collarbone with his teeth. 

“You do realise you’re going to make me late. I’m meant to be meeting Mary Margaret so she can finish helping me with my dress,” said Belle, the fingers she knotted into his hair doing nothing to support her words.

“Very, very late,” said Rumpel. “Now if I recall, we discovered something back at the castle that had you making some…interesting noises.”

Belle could not suppress her moan as he slipped beneath the heavy covers, realising without any regret that she was going to be more than late for her meeting.

xxxx

By the time Belle found herself outside Mary Margaret’s apartment, Storybrooke was fully awake and going about its day as though the previous events had been nothing but a dream. She felt proud that her little town could weather such a storm and then move on with life, the people she shared her life with resilient to a fault. She knocked on the door, bouncing a little on her toes as she waited for someone to answer in an effort to return some feeling to her limbs. The chill of December was biting in on the ocean breeze. 

The door finally opened and she smiled in surprise at the face that greeted her, “Hey, what are you doing here?” she said, “Did the Doctor kick you out?”

Rumpel returned her smile, his cursed appearance still looking out of place against the backdrop of Storybrooke, “Henry spent the night on the TARDIS because in his vast and sage like opinion, it is very cool,” he said, “I brought him back this morning and Snow insisted that I required feeding. I didn’t even get offered tea in the Enchanted Forest.”

Belle giggled, “You’re incorrigible,” she said, heat rushing through her as he took hold of her hands, lacing their fingers together, “It’s been quiet in the house without you.”

Rumpel’s smile turned wicked as he stepped out into the corridor with her, letting the door swing shut behind him, “You know of a few ways to make me shout.”

Belle blushed, “Oh I know,” she said, “And I’ve spent the morning doing just that.”

“So you’ve left the older me worn out and well used at home,” he said, dropping her hands in favour of wrapping his arms around her waist, “While it makes me insanely jealous that I can’t even kiss you right now, I’m definitely looking forward to my future.”

Belle rested her forehead to his as she placed her hands on his shoulders, “I don’t mean to make you jealous,” she said, “You know I love you in every way you’ve ever been. You’re my Rumpel whatever face you happen to be wearing.”

“I know,” he said, “I just don’t like having to share you. Can you postpone the fitting for an hour or so and come for a walk with me?”

Belle nodded, extricating herself from his arms to tap once more on the door and inform Mary Margaret that she would return later on, the woman sounding relieved to hear it as Neal began to fuss within the apartment. 

Belle took Rumpel’s arm as he led her from the building. She would have been content merely to walk Main Street in conversation with him but she was startled by his request and soon led him away from the bustle of the street. The path was one she had trodden several times before the angels had come to the town, taking Rumpel to the site where his son was buried the morning after his release from Zelena and then accompanying him every day following. 

She had already visited twice with Rumpel since her return, but never with his younger self. Now she wondered how long he had harboured the wish to visit their son’s grave. She hung back a little as the approached the small tombstone but he took a firmer hold of her hand and she knelt on the ground beside him, glad when he wove a charm to protect them from the December chill. Belle kept silent, stroking her fingers over the back of his hand as she watched him clear away a few fallen leaves before a single red rose appeared. She looked up to see the tear streaks on his green-gold cheeks but it warmed her to see the small, soft smile on his lips.

“Do you remember the day the sheep sent him flying into the mud?” said Rumpel, breaking the silence.

“How could I forget?” said Belle, smiling at the memory, “He was caked head to toe in the stuff.”

“I can’t remember the last time I laughed as hard,” said Rumpel, “That was the day I realised that I was in trouble. I’d fallen in love with you so completely, but it was the first time I realised I desperately wanted you to be Bae’s mother as well. I never could have dreamed of all that would come after.”

Belle felt her own tears sting her eyes as she laid her cheek on his shoulder. “He loved you,” she said softly. “I miss him so much.”

“We will all be together again one day,” said Rumpel. “I have every faith that the Doctor or even I will find a safe way to break the dagger’s thrall and then nature will have its way. After all I’ve seen in my life, I cannot believe that this mortal world is all that exists.”

He brushed the briefest kiss to Belle’s hair, the two of them sitting in silence as the world continued to spin. It was only when Belle felt something cold and wet land on her cheek, looking up to see the white flakes fluttering down towards them that she turned her attention to the sorcerer beside her. She reached out and brushed the first few flakes from his hair, frowning as she saw the sorrow on his face.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” she said, “Rumpel?”

“It’s snowing,” he said, unable to hide the tears in his eyes.

“It’s not that heavy yet,” said Belle, “We can stay with Bae for a while longer.”

Rumpel shook his head sadly, “We can’t,” he said, “The Doctor spoke to me this morning before I left with Henry. He said I had until the snow fell.”

Belle gasped as she realised what he was saying, her heart seizing in her chest as she realised the time she had been dreading was now before them, “You’re leaving?” she said, “But…but the wedding, you were going to be there.”

“Maybe it’s best that I’m not,” he said with a sigh, “I know he’s me but still to see you marry another man… you will make the most beautiful bride, my love.”

Belle threw her arms around him, holding on tightly in a hope that something would make a lie of his words, but the shrill ringing from her purse let her know that they were not the only ones to notice the weather. She moved back and pulled out her phone, showing him the caller ID that the Doctor had programmed in before they had headed out to face the angels.

“I can ignore it,” she said, “Give us a while longer.”

Rumpel shook his head, “We can’t delay the inevitable. You might as well tell him we’re on our way.”

Belle answered the call, keeping a tight hold of his hand as she told the Doctor they would be back shortly. She clung to Rumpel’s arm as she watched him say a silent goodbye to his son’s grave, keeping hold of him as they began a slow walk back to town. Belle saw the small crowd as they reached Main Street, the TARDIS having moved from its place on the roof to the sidewalk. She clung tighter to Rumpel’s arm, slowing her pace as they approached. His hand came up to cover hers, lending her his strength. 

“Everyone’s come out to make sure I leave,” said Rumpel looking down and seeing her frown, “Don’t look like that; it was a quip, dearie. Everyone has been civil and there are some I will miss greatly, for the time I am able to miss them.”

“I wish you didn’t have to forget,” said Belle, “All our wonderful memories.”

“Which I will remember once again,” said Rumpel, nodding to the crowd ahead, which included his elder self, Regina’s family, the Charmings, Emma, Killian, and Henry, “We worked so hard to preserve the timeline and now it’s time for me to keep my end of the bargain.”

“There you are! About bloody time,” said the Doctor as he appeared in the TARDIS doorway, “We need to get moving, the dimensional window won’t be open too long. You’d best start saying your goodbyes.”

“Oh I didn’t imagine this would happen in such a rush,” said Belle, “Doctor, can I come with you to the castle, just to say goodbye, and then you can bring me back? Please he’s going to be all alone again.”

The Doctor shook his head, “You’re part of events here now,” he said, “We’ll see him right though, I promise.”

Belle turned back to the sorcerer at her side, not caring for her audience, “I don’t want you to be on your own again,” she said, taking his face in her hands, “You never do well when you’re on your own.”

“I’ve got old Sibelius and rumour has it there’s a curse on its way and I need to be a part of that,” he said, smiling as she managed a laugh. He removed her hands from his cheeks and folded them between his own, “Let me say goodbye to everyone else now. I don’t want to have to rush saying goodbye to you.”

Belle nodded and let him go, a warm hand taking hers as she watched him move off. She turned, managing a weak smile as she met the warm sable eyes of Rumpel’s older self. She allowed him to fold her into his arms, comforting her as she watched the younger man linger over a farewell with his grandson. 

“He’s going to be alright you know,” said Rumpel against her ear, his deeper tones still regaining their familiarity to her ear.

“I know,” said Belle, tucking her head beneath his chin, “But you know I want to keep you safe always and I hate that he has to forget.”

“I’d live every second over again, regardless of the pain, so long as I got to be with you now,” he said. 

“Are we interrupting?” came a voice from behind Belle’s shoulder, “Just wanted to say goodbye.”

Belle turned, smiling at Rose as she held her arms open to her, “Of course not,” she said, hugging her tightly, “Thank you Rose, for taking such good care of him when I was gone.”

“It was my pleasure,” said Rose, “Make sure you keep him out of trouble from now on.”

“I will,” said Belle, as the younger woman moved to hug Rumpel tightly, the pair of them exchanging softly spoken words. She couldn’t help but notice that the look in his eyes came close to one he used to give Baelfire when the boy didn’t know he was watching.

“Those two will no doubt talk for hours if I give them a chance,” said the Doctor grabbing her attention, “I’m sorry we can’t stay for the wedding.”

Belle smiled sadly and hugged him, “Just make sure you come back and visit,” she said, “I haven’t had long to really get to know you and it would mean a lot to Rumpel to see you again.”

“We’ll come back soon as we are able,” said the Doctor, “And don’t worry, I’ll take care of your sorcerer before the memory potion takes effect.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said letting him go and stepping aside so he could get to Rumpel and Rose.

Her eyes widened as she saw a sight she was sure was never going to come to pass; the feared master of the Dark Castle exchanging words with Captain Hook that were spoken without venom or fire. She was surprised further as she saw the pirate extend a hand, Rumpelstiltskin taking it with little hesitation before he turned his attention to Emma. Belle watched him say goodbye to the sheriff, seeing Baelfire’s name on his lips before he reached out once more to ruffle Henry’s hair. Emma gestured in her direction and the sorcerer turned, a sad smile on his lips as he met her gaze. 

Belle crossed to him, her arms open to embrace him and she was swept up into a tight hug that lifted her off her feet. For once, she didn’t mind the rough dragonhide beneath her hands. They embraced silently for a few moments, Belle breathing in his familiar scent and committing to her mind the notes of pine and firewood. 

“I love you,” said Rumpel against her ear, “Thank you for all you have been and all you will be to me.”

“I love you too,” said Belle as he set her on her feet but kept her pressed close to him, “And I’m going to miss you.”

Rumpel smiled, “You are about to get married and then you are going to build a brand new life. I want you to be far too busy to miss me,” he said, “Besides, I’m going to see you soon…well soon in my life span anyway.”

Belle nodded weakly, “I will see you in twenty-eight years,” she said, forcing back her tears, “I’d give anything to be able to kiss you goodbye.”

Rumpel raised a hand, cupping her cheek as his thumb traced her lips, “Save them for you husband,” he said, “We’re going to make such a life, Belle.”

“Rumpel, we need to go,” said the Doctor, heading passed him and into the TARDIS.

“Please, not yet,” said Belle, pressing herself closer to him even as she heard the time ship’s engines start up, “Please don’t go yet.”

“I must, my love,” he said, stepping back and brushing away the tears on her cheeks, “Smile for me; I don’t want to leave you in such sorrow.”

Belle forced a smile to her lips, finding it more genuine as she saw the answering one on his face.

“There’s my girl,” he said, taking hold of her hand and pressing a fleeting kiss to the back of it, “I want you to do everything you desire. Drag that stupid new husband into a car first thing tomorrow morning and go off anywhere. Have all the adventures you have ever wanted. I will be at your side through every one.”

“Rumpel!” came the Doctor’s call from within the ship once more.

Belle raised herself on her toes, pressing a kiss as close to his lips as she dared, “Go on now, before I can’t bear to let you,” she said, stepping back.

“Just one more thing,” said Rumpel with a flourish of his hand, two large wrapped packages appearing in his hands, “One for you and one for him. Wedding gifts but open them beforehand. You’ll understand why when you do.”

Belle took them, smiling at their names written in his elegant script, “Thank you for everything,” she said, feeling an arm come around her shoulders and looking up into the sable eyes of the man she was to marry, “That’s from both of us.”

“Rumpel, no kidding now, we’re about to take off,” said Rose, her head appearing around the TARDIS door.

“I’m coming,” called the imp before he turned back to the two people before him, “Good luck this evening. Drink too much, eat too much, and I’ll leave the rest to you. I guess I’ll see this place again in twenty eight years.”

“I’ll be waiting,” promised Belle, glad for the strong arm around her as the imp finally turned from them and stepped into the time ship, the door closing firmly behind him.

Belle bit back her tears as the engines increased in volume and the ship began to fade from view. She felt the presence of several people around her, knowing her family stood at her side. It lessened her grief as all that was left of the TARDIS was the faint noise in the air and the square footprint left in the light dusting of snow where it had once stood.

“Well then,” said Regina, breaking the silence, “We have a wedding to prepare for and a bride and groom that need to get ready so move, all of you. I refuse to officiate if anyone is late.”

Belle found herself being tugged in the direction of Mary Margaret’s apartment, only just managing to press the parcel bearing Rumpel’s name into his hands as he was ushered elsewhere. The next time she saw him they would be making their vows.

xxxx

The sound of ancient engines echoed through the equally ancient halls at the Dark Castle. The curtains billowed as the TARDIS materialised in front of the fireplace in the Great Hall, the door clicking open in the silence that followed. Rumpelstiltskin stepped out; setting the bag he carried on the long table. With a wave of his hand, his spinning wheel leapt from the confines and onto its former pedestal, full sized once more.

“I have a feeling, memory loss or no, I’m going to need that,” he said to Rose as she stepped up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll be alright,” she said, “You know you get back to her. I do know how you’re feeling, though.”

The sorcerer smiled as he turned to face her, “Thank you Rose,” he said, “I’m sorry if I’ve made the journey a little miserable.”

“Ah, you should see the Doctor when he’s got a cob on,” said Rose, “You could almost be mistaken for a ray of sunshine in comparison.”

“Oi!” came the cry from within the TARDIS, “I am still in earshot you know.”

“And?” said Rose as the time lord finally emerged from the ship, “I’d have just as soon said it to your face, love.”

The Doctor feigned agony as he pouted, “I give her my hearts and you see how she wounds me,” he said before his face turned serious once more, “Are you ready, old friend? We’ve not got long before we need to get back into the portal, it’s destabilising and Rose and I can’t risk getting caught this side of it.”

Rumpel nodded. “Then I’m ready Doctor,” he said with a wave of his hand. A small potion vial appeared in his palm and he looked down on it with disdain, “This is all it will take and everything Belle and I did will be lost to me. Sometimes I hate magic.”

“But your memories will be restored,” said the Doctor, “And I promise you, they will be happy. I can see time lines like you can see the patterns of the future, and your time line with Belle glows so bright.”

Rumpel managed a smile as he wove a small spell over the vial, “My happiness doesn’t matter, but I’m glad her future is a good one,” he said, holding up the memory potion so it glittered in the pale light from the windows, “I’ve woven a sleeping charm into the potion. I’ll sleep for about an hour. Is that enough time for what you need to do with the sonic thing?”

The Doctor nodded, “Yes. I’ll ensure the pathways are fully shut down. I know what to do as I saw the other side of it when I restored them,” he said, “When you wake, your time with Belle won’t even be a dream. We’ve arrived back two days after you, Belle, and Grace left and the time line is intact, nothing altered.”

“Yes it did,” said Rumpel sadly, “For the better but for now, I must forget. Rose, dearie, this must be goodbye.”

Rose stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek before she was swept into a hug, “Take care, old boy,” she said, “I promise I’ll visit soon, the future you anyway.”

“Make sure you do,” said Rumpel, pulling back and meeting her gaze, “You’re hard to read, Rose. I think it’s because you travel so far, but take care and be mindful of the ghosts.”

“Ghosts?” said Rose, “What ghosts?”

“The rest is veiled,” said Rumpel, “But I think you’ll know. Take care my dear.”

“Rose you’d best wait in the TARDIS,” said the Doctor, “We won’t have much time after I’ve finished before we have to leave.”

“Of course,” she said, leaving Rumpel’s side and pressing a kiss to the time lord’s cheek, “I’ll be waiting.”

The door closed behind her with a click and Rumpel smiled at the man he knew would one day be one of his dearest friends.

“She’s a fine young woman, your Rose,” he said, heading to the chaise beside the TARDIS and sitting down, “We should get this over with before I lose my nerve.”

“Lie back then,” said the Doctor, “You might as well be comfortable. Sleep well, old friend.”

“Farewell Doctor, until we meet again, in whatever fashion,” said Rumpel, swinging his legs up onto the chaise and pulling the stopper from the vial, “To your very good health, my friend.”

With a shuddering breath, Rumpel brought the vial to his lips, allowing his mind to wander once more onto the woman who had shared his life and his home before he threw back the contents, consciousness leaving him as his memories unravelled like mist in sunlight.

Rumpel woke, blinking away the last of his dreams as he shook his head to relieve the headache that had taken up residence between his eyes. He looked down, seeing Sibelius curled up on his chest, looking every inch the lap cat rather than the scavenger he was. He huffed a laugh and scratched the moggy behind his ragged ear, golden eyes blinking up at his as the cat woke.

“Since when do we take afternoon naps?” he said. “I’m not that old you know. What were we doing beforehand? Lots of help you are; do you have nothing to add to this conversation?”

Sibelius meowed, cocking his shaggy head in question.

“I don’t care for you language,” said Rumpel, picking the cat up from his chest and setting it on the floor, “Come on, one of us needs to make the dinner and I don’t want hairballs in my stew.”

Sibelius gave his master a quizzical look as he got to his feet and headed towards the kitchens, wondering why the odd blue box that just left hadn’t cause him concern. He swiftly forgot the thought as his mind turned to supper, claws skittering on the wooden floors as he followed the mage.

xxxx

Rumpel sat back, a tumbler of fine whiskey in his hand as he watched his new bride dance with David Nolan, the upbeat music doing little for the Prince’s coordination and providing an amusing scene for those who were watching. His Belle handled it with grace, though, smiling happily even as the lumbering prince trod on her toes. 

In the rare times Rumpel had allowed himself to envisage his wedding to Belle, she had always been in a gown fitting her station. Something soft and pale to set off her dark hair and bright eyes. The sight before him however, far outweighed any fantasy and he sent a silent thank you to the foresight of his younger self. The packages he had left them with before his departure had been clothes and Rumpel had recognised the stitching as his own when he had opened the one bearing his name. He had laughed at the look on Henry’s face, the young man standing as his best man despite being a good few years shy of his majority, when he had come down the stairs at the house. Where his grandson had expected a suit he had been more than a little shocked to see his grandfather clad in brown linen trousers and a cream tunic, a wide leather belt at his waist. 

Frontlands clothes, Rumpel had explained. No one in his village had the money to buy new clothes for a wedding so they wore the best they had, though the garments he wore were far finer than his meagre purse could have managed. He had turned more than a few heads when he had arrived at the town hall to await his bride but attention had soon turned to Belle when she had arrived on her father’s arm. The fine dresses he had imagined for her had evaporated at the sight of her in elegant long white dress, the cuffs and hem edged with fine golden thread, the same thread woven to strings to lace her bodice and wrap her slim waist. The dress again was a rich mimicry of what she would have worn had they wed in the Frontlands and he had known it had been made by his own hand even before she reached his side. Her loose chestnut curls had been crowned by a wreath of bright red roses and Rumpel knew he would never again see a sight as beautiful as his bride. 

Their vows had been naught but a blur, nerves and elation warring with one another and it had only been when they were pronounced man and wife that the world seemed to stop spinning. The wedding party had swiftly decamped to Granny’s, and Rumpel was glad they had chosen the setting for their celebration, so many moments of their Storybrooke lives having played out in the diner’s walls.

Rumpel turned his head as he felt someone slip into the chair beside him, meeting Regina’s smile with one of his own. 

“You look disgustingly happy,” said the queen, before her smile widened, “I’m happy for you, Rumpel, but is there a reason you’re sitting here rather than saving Belle from Charming’s two left feet?”

Rumpel laughed as he saw David stumble once more, Belle handing him off to Emma as she took hold of Henry’s hands, “I think the last conga rather finished me off,” he said dryly, “To be honest, I needed a moment. Just over a week ago, I thought I’d lost her forever and then I nearly lost myself to the darkness. Yet I sit here for the first time in a very long time, with a future.”

“Marriage has made you a romantic,” said Regina, “But you and Belle have earned this and I hope you have a long and happy life together.”

“I hope I can offer you and Robin the same wish soon,” said Rumpel, “Our lives are here now and we need to build them.”

“I…” began Regina but a familiar grinding, grating sound cut her off.

The dancers rushed to the sides of the room as the TARDIS materialised in front of the doors, two familiar faces appearing round the door when it had settled.

“Sorry to crash the wedding,” said the Doctor with a bright smile, “But we were talking and we realised we never gave you a wedding present.”

“So I told him we needed to come back and put that right,” said Rose, “And there was only one thing good enough.”

“The whole of time and space,” said the Doctor, “You could visit Nostradamus and trade barbs on predictions? See the Beatles at the Cavern Club on Tuesday, February twenty-first, nineteen sixty-one? Visit the Library of Alexandria?”

Rumpel met his wife’s eyes across the room, seeing those bright blue orbs widen with excitement and he knew he had no decision at all to make. He pressed a brief kiss to Regina’s cheek before he got to his feet.

“What on earth was that for?” said the queen in confusion.

“Just everything,” said Rumpel before he smiled, “Bye.”

No one had time to question him as he grabbed Belle’s hand, the pair of them running for the open door of the time ship as the ancient engines started up once more. Rumpel paused just before the door closed and conjured a set of keys, chucking them at Henry.

“Watch the shop,” he said before the door closed behind him, the TARDIS swiftly fading and whisking them away to the adventures they’d promised to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short epilogue to go my lovelies x


	22. Epilogue - A Far Green Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it... White shores, and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise." - Gandalf, The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King. J R R Tolkien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly cannot believe that this is the end. This is the first Rumbelle fic I ever started to write and, like the partnership it represents, its certainly had its ups and downs. So many times I thought to give up on this. I've cried and agonised over passages and reviews (at times lack thereof). I've sat late into the night editing and rewriting paragraph after paragraph. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for coming all this way with me and thank you for every word of encouragement, your reviews have made my smile. I have to single one person out though as she has been the driving force that has never let me give up on this. MarieQuiteContrarie, you have been the greatest help and inspiration through this journey and I am so lucky to have met you and so glad I can now call you a very dear friend. Thank you so much for everything.
> 
> Before we begin I will give you a warning for this last chapter. Take hold of a box of tissues and read the chapter summary again, I believe it will give you an idea of what's to come. 
> 
> I hope to see you all on my next Rumbelle journey. Nova x

“So have you heard from your Grandpa recently?” said Emma, sliding into the booth beside Henry, the boy tucking his book bag down by his feet to make room for her.

“Not since he sent me those pictures from Raxacoricofallapatorius and New Orleans last week,” said Henry, “They were awesome. I want to go to the nineteen twenties one day. He said something about them going to Jupiter so maybe it takes a while to get there.”

“It’s still weird thinking that Rumpel and Belle are wheeling through time,” said Regina from across the table, nursing a cup of Granny’s most potent coffee to start the day, “They’re having more fun than we are. I’m glad they found Barnaby and Eva though, their families were happy to know they’re together and happy even if they’re not coming home.”

“Well I’m not complaining that it’s quiet round here for once,” said Emma, “It’s nice being sheriff of a town that has no more than the occasional drunken argument. These passed 6 months have been bliss.”

“Why thank you Swan,” said Killian, pressing a kiss to her temple as he slid a cup of coffee in front of her.

“You think too highly of yourself pirate,” said Emma but there was no reproach in her tone, as Killian moved to sit next to Regina.

“Where’s Robin and the scamp?” he said, pouring several spoonfuls of sugar into his own drink.

Regina smiled, “At the park,” she said, “We promised Roland that he could go to the park the second the rain let up and he held us to it when he woke up this morning and found it sunny. Hopefully he won’t be covered in mud before school.”

“Speaking of which, don’t you have a history test today?” said Emma.

“Yep and I’m gonna get an A,” said Henry before he pulled a face, “Can you hear that?”

“Hear what Henry?” said Regina before her ears caught the sound that had peaked his interest, “It can’t be.”

“What?” said Emma.

“TARDIS,” said Killian, “That’s the bloody TARDIS.”

They all but tripped over one another as they raced for the door, the rest of the patrons looking up as the sound of the time ship grew louder. They hurried into the street, trying to pin point the sound that seemed to be fading away once more. They followed it down the road and stopping as they saw the fading outline of blue, the TARDIS disappearing once more. In its place, however, stood two figures they hadn’t seen since their wedding six months before. Several large trunks set on the sidewalk beside them.

Henry gave a whoop before he ran the remaining distance, his momentum only ceasing as he was caught in his grandfather’s waiting arms. The embrace lasted long enough for the others to catch him up, Henry reaching out to pull Belle into the hug as well. 

“I can’t believe you guys are back,” said the boy, “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home? Are you staying?”

“Yes we’re staying,” said Rumpel, ruffling his hair with a fond smile, “You kept the shop standing I see.”

“Yep, I came in every weekend and cleaned,” said Henry, “Mom came in case anything magical happened.”

“Wasn’t about to risk him stumbling onto something he shouldn’t,” said Regina, “It’s good to see you both but this is a new look for you Rumpel.”

The sorcerer spared a look to the dark jeans and sturdy boots he wore, “I left the running from aliens whilst wearing a suit act to the Doctor,” he said.

“You tried it a couple of times,” said Belle, “We have so many stories. It was the most amazing trip but all things must end and it is so good to be home again. The Doctor and Rose send their regards and apologise for not stopping but they had an important appointment to keep.”

Rumpel visibly shuddered, “Tea with Jackie Tyler,” he said, “Give me weeping angels any day over tea with Jackie Tyler.”

“She’s harmless and I can’t blame her for taking a shine to you,” said Belle fussing the soft strands of his hair where they rested against the white linen of his shirt, “Jackie is Rose’s mother and she took a fancy to Rum resulting in her… shall we call it, being overly friendly, dear?”

“I’d call it borderline assault by a woman with the grip of a Rottweiler,” said Rumpel, but there was no anger in his words, “That woman has given me nightmares to last another three hundred years.”

“Oh you need to spill more about that,” said Emma, “Fancy the day off school Henry?”

“Can I?” he said, turning from Emma to Regina.

The former queen smiled, “I can’t see the harm,” she said, “I’ll let Robin know not to wait for you before he takes Roland in.”

“I’ll go and tell Robin,” said Killian, “Let you guys catch up. It’s good to have you back though, both of you.”

“Thank you Killian,” said Belle, wrapping her arm around Rumpel’s, “It’s nice to see you to. Can we find something to eat, I’m starving?”

“We can head back to Granny’s,” said Emma, “She’s still serving breakfast.”

“So long as it’s not lasagne,” said Rumpel, a wave of his hand sending their trunks off to the house.

“Actually lasagne sounds really good,” said Belle leading them down the road, “Maybe with maple syrup.”

“That sounds disgusting,” said Regina.

“Last week it was skittles in cream cheese,” said Rumpel, “I just try not to look.”

Henry frowned, “Why are you eating all that weird food Grandma?” he said, “Is it an alien thing?”

“That or Grandma has a secret that she and Grandpa aren’t trying very hard to hide,” said Emma with a knowing smile, “Was there maybe another reason the two of you came home?”

“The TARDIS is no place for a baby,” said Rumpel, their progress to Granny’s halted by congratulations until Henry’s voice broke through the melee.

“Another uncle or aunt that’s younger than me,” he said, “My family is so weird.”

Rumpel put an arm around the boy’s shoulders as they continued walking, “And only ever going to get weirder,” he said, “And it’s uncles or aunts, in the plural, there’s two.”

Surprise and elation followed them all back down the road, the news of their return no doubt soon to spread throughout the town but it was a homecoming that would be celebrated as Storybrooke woke fully for another day.

Time passed, as it was wont to do. Days, swiftly turning to months and months just as quickly to years. Storybrooke remained at peace, watched over by those who had first come with the curse and then by their children and their children’s children as they grew. One sentinel from the first days of the town though still watched over them all, so long since they had needed to make use of his power yet he remained ever watchful. When the weather was poor, he could be found in the back of a timeless little shop at a great spinning wheel, spools of wool rather than gold gathering at his feet. When the weather was fine though he could be found on a bench beside the bay, staring out over the ocean as he cast his mind back over his long life.

It was on such a day that the quiet of the little Maine town was disturbed by the grinding grate of ancient engines that stopped with a shudder as the blue box finally materialised next to the bench. Rumpelstiltskin didn’t move his gaze from the study of the water, the only sign that he had heard anything being the slight upturn of his lips as a figure slipped onto the bench beside him.

“You’re late old friend,” he said, “Some time keeping, time lord.”

“Circuits are a little off,” came the soothing tones in response, “Happens sometimes.”

Rumpel turned his head with a look of surprise, “Another regeneration?” he said, taking in the shock of grey hair and the far older features than he was used to on his friend, “You’re getting careless old man though I must say I approve of the accent. Is Miss Pond responsible for that fine brogue?”

“She had her influences on my life,” said the Doctor, “I still miss her.”

“The years can be cruel when our loved ones are lost,” said Rumpel, “But I hear rumours of Gallifrey.”

“Not rumours, it’s true.”

Rumpel smiled, “Then you have my congratulations on finding your home,” he said, “I was just mentioning your name to Belle before you arrived, maybe I conjured you.”

The Doctor smiled sadly, “Maybe you did. I’m sorry I was away so long, how long has it been?”

“Fifty years but sometimes it’s like she closed her eyes yesterday,” said Rumpel, “I speak to her everyday and carry her with me though. I learned form you long ago that those we love never truly leave. I’m a very old man Doctor, even if I still don’t look it and death is my companion now. I have laid down a son, a wife, my friends, two daughters and even grandchildren. You’re the only one who understands.”

“The price of immortality,” said the Doctor, “But you don’t have to pay it anymore Rumpel, not if you don’t want to. I found our answer and I can separate you from the dagger. You can die.”

Rumpel was silent, his hands gripping the gold handled cane before him that he had taken to using when the age-old injury in his leg had finally started ignoring his magic. The sea breeze kicked up the silver strands of his hair, making them dance around his eyes that had long since been softened by laughter.

“Temptation indeed Doctor,” said Rumpel, “But I rather foolishly made a promise. Belle spoke so often of home in the months before she died and by home, she meant the Dark Castle. Before she left me, I made a promise that I would one day bear her ashes back home and let her free on the side of the mountain. She would never hold me to it of course but my word has always been kept and I will break it now.”

“The TARDIS is capable of such a trip now Gallifrey is back, I don’t need strong time lines to pinpoint where to land anymore,” said the Doctor, “We could go now, if you’re ready. No need to look that way at me old friend, Storybrooke will survive without you. They will be alright.”

Rumpel smiled, “I know,” he said, “I suppose I’m scared but as my Belle once said, do the brave thing and bravery will follow. I need to go to the shop and there’s someone I must speak to before we leave.”

The Doctor got to his feet, his aged features looking stark in comparison to the younger men Rumpel had known for their great many years of friendship, “Then lead on old friend.”

It did not take them long to reach the shop, the exterior the same as it had always been even if the rest of the town had changed with the passing of time. Within still resided the treasures of the Enchanted Forest, now watched over by a woman the Doctor could easily have mistaken for Belle were it not for her dark eyes and the fact that the time lord had seen his friend age from a young bride to an elderly woman with every passing visit.

“Grandfather,” said the girl with a smile as she rounded the counter to hug Rumpel tightly, “I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“Plans have changed,” he said, “Doctor might I present Rosabelle Hopper, my great granddaughter.”

The Doctor smiled, taking the woman’s extended hand, “We have met before but you were a baby,” he said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Rosabelle. You’re the image of your great grandmother.”

Rosabelle smiled, “So I’m told,” she said, “It’s an honour to finally make your acquaintance Doctor; I have heard all the stories. Grandfather you never told me you were expecting him.”

“I never know when to my dear,” said Rumpel, “He has come with news though and I wanted you of all people to know before I left.”

Rosabelle’s eyes grew bright with tears before she gave him a tremulous smile, “He found a way…the dagger?”

“Yes my little love and I have been away from my darling Belle too long to resist,” said Rumpel, “I will leave it to you to tell the others, I don’t want any sort of ceremony as I leave. The Doctor will take me to the Dark Castle and I will sleep for the last time.”

Rosabelle nodded, heading behind the counter and moving aside the painting that hid the safe. She turned the dial and opened it, reaching inside to remove a small wooden casket and a familiar dagger, “Then you will need these,” she said, “But let me come with you. Please Grandfather. I don’t want you to die on your own. You were there for Grandmother and for so many others, let me be there for you.”

Rumpel nodded, “Of course my dear,” he said, “It will be a comfort to have you there. Fetch yourself a coat; it was always cold on the mountain.”

Rosabelle did as she was bidden and all too soon they were within the ancient time ship, the coral like structures replaced by a far more industrial look but Rumpel could still see parts of the place he had called home when he and Belle had first been married. He watched his great granddaughter as she explored the ship, curiosity and adventure in her blood as it had been in all who had come before her, the time vortex causing her little concern as they travelled through it.

The ship landed gracefully but Rumpel missed the crashing bump that had once accompanied their arrival in a new place. He stepped out of the wooden doors, the familiar smells of home hitting him but little remained of the castle he had once known. Many hundreds of years were written into its ruin, the floors above the great hall long since lost and leaving the room open to the elements. Nature once more staking its claim on the land upon which it stood. Still he could make out some features though, the hint of a window, the hard wooden floor, the rise of the fireplace and, for a moment, he could see it all in his mind’s eye and he smiled.

“Some things linger Doctor,” he said before he felt a small hand take hold of his arm, “Welcome to my home my dear.”

Rosabelle let him lead her into the once great room, loosing his arm as she turned in a circle looking up at the sky above that glowed with the failing sunlight, “It is everything I could ever have imagined Grandfather,” she said, “There are echoes still.”

“She sounds like you old friend,” said the Doctor, closing the TARDIS door.

“Poor child,” said Rumpel with a laugh but he sobered swiftly, “Doctor what must be done. I have no desire to make this linger.”

The Doctor smiled sadly, “Very little,” he said removing a small device from his pocket, “One click whenever you’re ready.”

“Well then,” said Rumpel, leaving his side and heading to Rosabelle.

He spoke quietly to the young woman, handing her the small casket they had brought from Storybrooke before he kissed her forehead softly. Tears glittered on Rosabelle’s cheeks but her soft smile didn’t waver even as she captured the sorcerer in a tight hug. 

“Doctor,” called Rumpel as they broke apart once more and he removed the dagger from the pocket of his jacket, “I’m ready.”

“Then lay down old friend and I’ll be swift.”

Rumpel did as he was bidden, lying down on the leaf littered floor as Rosabelle knelt beside him, the back of her small hand tracing a gentling path over his forehead as she spoke.

“Give them all my very deepest love,” she said with a smile, “Even Great Uncle Killian.”

“Even Great Uncle Killian,” promised Rumpel, taking her hand, “Don’t let go.”

“I won’t,” said Rosebelle as her tears finally broke, “I promise.”

“Doctor, I’m ready,” said Rumpel with a small smile, “We have been in similar situation to this before if I recall.”

“And like last time, it will be like going to sleep,” said the Doctor, “Farewell old friend.”

Rumpel closed his eyes, his grip tightening on Rosabelle’s hand as the device buzzed beside his temple. Rosabelle and the Doctor watched as the sorcerer’s chest rose and fell several times before the movement ceased. The woman gently removed the dagger from her grandfather’s hand, smiling through her tears as she looked down at the blade.

“No name,” she said, “He’s free.”

“And now it’s time we sent him onwards,” said the Doctor, helping her to her feet.

It did not take long to build a pyre, the lands surrounding the Dark Castle a great supply for dry wood in the summer months. When Rumpel was laid upon it, Rosabelle set the casket containing her great grandmother’s ashes beside him before she stepped back to let the Doctor set it ablaze, the sparks from the fire dancing up into the darkness of the night sky. 

“A flicker of light in the darkness,” said Rosabelle softly as she looked up at the Doctor, “That’s what he called Grandmother.”

“I know,” said the Doctor looking down at her, “Do you want to stay until it burns out or do you want to head back to Storybrooke?”

Rosabelle smiled, “Neither,” she said, “Grandfather told me that you’ve been alone for too long. He could see it in your eyes. So I was thinking, maybe I could come with you? I’m pretty quick and well…I can do this.”

With a wave of her hand, she conjured a ball of white light, smiling as the Doctor’s eyes widened.

“I’m the true love baby, of a true love baby, of a true love baby,” she said, “And my Grandfather was the greatest sorcerer of them all, something was bound to bleed through.”

“Did he know?” said the Doctor.

“Of course he did. I’ve been his apprentice for the past ten years,” said Rosabelle heading back towards the TARDIS before she cast him a look over her shoulder, “Are you coming?”

With a small, half smile the Doctor took one look back at the burning pyre before he followed the young woman into the TARDIS. The engines started as soon as the door closed, the ancient time ship wheezing and grinding as the little light atop it flashed. As the ship began to dematerialise it kicked up the leaves and debris of the castle, swirling them up into a little tornado that swept across the once elegant room. 

If anyone had been there to bear witness to it, they would have seen the wind disperse as the TARDIS disappeared but what remained was not an ancient ruin but instead an elegant hall. The great glass cabinet at the end bore treasures that spoke of many adventures. An elegant spinning wheel took pride of place on a pedestal, baskets of wool awaiting the master at its base. The long table was scattered with books and an elegant blue patterned tea set, one of the cups bearing a tiny chip. 

Beside the great fireplace stood a long chaise and two wing backed chairs, one of them occupied by a beautiful young woman, her brown curls tumbling around her shoulders as she read the book in her hands. Into the room rushed a boy of fourteen, his dark hair and expressive eyes wide with the thrill of the chase as two pretty little girls, the mirror of one another, hurried behind him. 

“Mama! Mama! Baelfire won’t slow down. It’s not fair,” cried one, blue eyes flashing.

“You’re just too slow,” came the playful retort from the boy before his attention was taken by the door opening, “Papa!”

The three children ran to their father, vying for position as they all tried to embrace him at once whilst demanding presents and stories between the welcoming kisses. They finally let him be, returning to their game as he crossed the floor to the woman who had risen from her chair.

“You are late my darling,” she said but there was little reproach in her words.

“Forgive me sweetheart,” he replied, “The journey was longer than intended but I thought of you all with every step.”

“You are here now, that’s all that matters,” she said, her lips meeting his in a kiss that still held so much power even after more years than either of them cared to count.

“Papa,” said the boy, “Ask Mama to read to us.”

“Ask her to read Lady Adeline,” said one of the little girls, taking her place beside her sister on the hearthrug.

“That dreadful old thing,” he said, “The only decent part is where…”

“She eviscerates the pirate,” said the woman, picking up the book in question, “We know. Settle down then, we have time for a few chapters before dinner.”

They took their positions, two small girls on the floor and their elder brother stretched out on the chaise. Papa took his own chair, a chipped cup filled with tea in his hand, as Mama settled in hers. She opened the well-thumbed book to the first page, eager faces turned as she read the first line.

“Once upon a time…”


End file.
